Altaïr & Vega
by NvrMindIt
Summary: Après avoir parcouru le monde en quête de... De quelque chose, sans trop savoir ce que c'était, il était revenu à son point de départ, sa ville natale : Tree Hill. BL.
1. C'est un cas, je vous le dis

**C'EST UN CAS, JE VOUS LE DIS.**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

_Je n'avais jamais réalisé, jusqu'à cet instant, à quel point ce jeu faisait partie de ma vie. Mais c'était à présent trop tard, j'étais pris au piège par cette maladie qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, un peu plus chaque jour..._

Ding ding.

Brooke comprit à la sonnette qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer. Elle ne bougea cependant pas de son tabouret, situé derrière le comptoir, et lit aussi vite que possible la page sur laquelle elle était. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle referma d'un coup sec le livre et le reposa devant elle, puis se leva et enfila le tablier posé à côté de la caisse.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers ceux qui venaient d'entrer, et lorsqu'elle fut à leur table, décrocha le calepin de son tablier, et prit un crayon logé derrière son oreille.

**« Bienvenue au Karen's Café. »**, dit-elle en voyant qu'ils étaient nouveaux ici, **« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle nota rapidement leur commande, hochant la tête lentement, puis se retourna et alla en cuisine, accrocher la petite feuille au tableau, jusque là vierge. Normal, on était dimanche après tout... Et puis récemment, Deb se plaignait d'avoir trop de travail au moins là, elle n'aurait rien à redire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retournait dans la salle, un plateau à la main, et servait ses deux clients. Au moment de retourner derrière la caisse, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le seul autre client de l'après-midi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

Il était entré une heure auparavant, et lorsqu'elle était venue l'accueillir, il n'avait rien voulu commander, et avait demandé s'il pouvait simplement rester là. En temps normal, Karen n'était pas vraiment pour que l'on squatte son établissement, mais comme il n'y avait pas d'autres clients et que le gars avait l'air assez sympa, Brooke avait accepté.

Il n'avait rien fait pendant toute cette heure, en tout cas pas quand elle l'avait furtivement regardé, interrompant exprès sa lecture pour lui. Il était resté assis, avait posé un petit cahier sur la table, et l'avait contemplé pendant tout ce temps.

L'inconnu avait cependant un visage familier... Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé, mais elle ne savait pas où. Pas au café, en tout cas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu entrer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se souvenait de tous les clients qui y venaient, mais ceux qui étaient beau garçon, elle s'en rappelait facilement. Et un visage pareil, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié de si tôt.

Il avait l'air d'avoir bronzé... A cette période de l'année, c'était impossible le soleil avait refusé de pointer le bout de son nez tout le long du mois de février. La faute au réchauffement climatique, apparemment. Brooke avait donc persuadé son père de commencer à recycler, même si elle savait que ça ne changerait sûrement pas grand chose.

Il était probablement parti en voyage... dans le sud. En Australie peut-être, ou en Inde. Brooke avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, mais sa mère n'arrivait pas à se libérer assez souvent pour qu'ils partent tous en famille pendant les vacances. Durant leur dernier grand voyage en famille, en Espagne, Victoria avait du quitter son mari et sa fille car son entreprise avait eu besoin d'elle, crise économique oblige. Brooke ne lui en voulait pas vraiment elle savait que le poste de DRH n'offrait pas que des avantages. Et puis elle préférait encore passer du temps seule avec son père.

Brooke hésita, puis fit un détour vers lui avant de retourner à son livre.

**« Vous ne voulez toujours rien ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, esquissa un sourire, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de regarder à nouveau son carnet.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez au juste ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr. »**, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant la regarder à nouveau.

**« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

**« J'en sais rien, et c'est bien pour ça que je vous le demande. Vous n'avez fait que regarder votre calepin pendant tout ce temps... »**

Lorsqu'elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte de son erreur il n'avait pas fait que rester de marbre devant, il avait aussi écrit quelques phrases dessus, avant de les rayer furieusement.

**« Tu aimes lire ? »**, demanda-t-il, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir devant lui.

Brooke hésita, ne voulant pas laisser la caisse seule. Mais de sa place, elle pouvait encore la surveiller, donc elle ne risquait rien...

**« Je t'ai vu lire pendant la dernière heure... Donc tu aimes bien lire ? »**

**« Non. »**

Sa réponse le fit sourire.

**« Alors pourquoi... »**

**«Karen... Je veux dire, ma patronne me l'a demandé. En fait... C'est le premier livre de son fils. »**

**« Oh ? »**, dit-il avec surprise.

**« J'ai déjà lu ceux qu'il a écrit ces deux dernières années, mais je les ai détesté. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire, la faisant ainsi légèrement sursauter.

Elle trouva ça assez impoli de sa part de rire ainsi sans raison devant elle, mais elle ne lui fit aucune remarque après tout, son rire était assez agréable à entendre.

**« Et donc... »**, dit-il en reprenant son souffle,** « Celui-là aussi tu le détestes ? »**

**« Bizarrement, non... Je crois que Karen savait que j'aimerais bien le premier, ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a autant insisté pour que je le lise quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas aimé les deux autres. »**

**« Il est différent des deux autres alors ? »**

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de subir un interrogatoire ?

**« Il est... »**, répondit-elle en choisissant avec attention ses mots,** « Il est plus authentique. En lisant les autres, j'avais l'impression que même lui ne croyait plus à ce qu'il disait à la fin. Franchement, j'suis pas fan de livres habituellement, mais ces deux-là étaient horribles à lire. Je me suis forcée à les terminer uniquement pour faire plaisir à Karen, mais je m'en serais bien passée sinon. »**

**« Intéressant... »**, murmura-t-il en gribouillant quelque chose sur son calepin.

Un doute la parcourut alors et s'il était journaliste ?

**« Vous n'êtes quand même pas... Vous êtes qui, au juste ? »**, demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

**« Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté ! »**, dit-il alors avec un sourire, **« C'est juste que comme tu lisais mon livre, je me suis dit que j'avais pas à te dire mon nom. »**

Comme elle lisait son... Que voulait-il dire par là ?

La question ne se posait pas. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

**« Vous êtes … ? »**, commença-t-elle en rougissant subitement.

**« Enchanté, Brooke. »**, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Karen avait du lui parler d'elle, autrement il n'aurait pas connu son nom.

Elle lui serra la main, tremblant nerveusement.

**« Hum... Karen est partie pour quelques heures, donc... »**

**« Elle t'a laissé le café ? »**, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Karen lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier son établissement pour quelques heures.

**« Tu dois être une fille bien alors. »**, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit un peu plus et se leva de table, décidant de reprendre son travail.

**« Je suppose que oui. Mais je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit sur vos deux autres livres. »**, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois au comptoir, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la surveillait plus, elle prit le livre dans ses mains et alla à la préface. Voilà où elle avait vu ce visage familier. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas lu la préface avec plus d'attention ?

Lucas Scott, 20 ans à la sortie du livre, né à Tree Hill d'une mère célibataire, etc. Rien qu'elle ne savait pas déjà Karen lui avait raconté l'enfance de son fils au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Elle avait aussi vu des photos, mais les plus récentes remontaient à une bonne dizaine d'années... Elle n'était pas prête de le reconnaître avec ça. Et puis elle ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer à l'improviste... Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait été en voyage en Amérique du sud, loin de Tree Hill, et n'était pas censé revenir avant longtemps. Si Karen avait su qu'il revenait, elle serait allée le chercher à l'aéroport. Il débarquait donc à l'improviste ?

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir dit ça sur ses livres si elle avait su son identité, elle lui aurait sûrement dit la même chose, mais de façon plus... enrobée, histoire qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de le prendre si mal que ça, il avait même rigolé un peu, même si elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle. Au contraire, il aurait plutôt du s'énerver, non ?

Lucas resta encore une bonne demi heure, puis se leva subitement, et lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de s'en aller. Elle rougit à nouveau, avant de se rappeler à qui elle avait affaire. Nathan n'aurait pas été très content s'il savait qu'elle avait en quelque sorte sympathisé avec lui.

Non pas qu'il contrôlait tous ses moindres faits et gestes, loin de là, mais Lucas était un sujet très délicat et particulier, si bien qu'elle ne l'abordait presque jamais. La seule fois où ils en avaient vraiment parlé, il lui avait expliqué leur relation assez tumultueuse, et puis plus rien.

Nathan et lui étaient demi-frères. Lucas était évidemment le plus âgé Karen et Dan avaient été amoureux au lycée, et elle était tombée enceinte. Il était resté avec elle et ils l'avaient élevé ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait environ 4 ans. Là, Dan avait trompé Karen avec sa secrétaire, et manque de chance, l'avait mise en cloque. Deb avait décidé de le garder, et apparemment elle n'avait pas été qu'une simple aventure puisque Dan avait décidé de quitter Karen et Lucas pour rester avec elle. Oui, Deb, comme dans la même Deborah qui travaillait désormais au Café avec Karen. Pendant des années elles ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais côtoyé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se voient par hasard à une soirée de charité, environ quatre ans auparavant, un an après que Lucas ait quitté Tree Hill pour commencer sa carrière d'écrivain. Carrière qui n'avait pas commencé tout de suite, car d'après Karen, son fils avait longtemps galéré avant de trouver une maison d'édition pour son premier livre.

Tout cela, Brooke le savait grâce à Nathan et Karen, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Lucas. Il était parti il y a cinq ans, alors qu'elle était encore au collège, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle savait néanmoins que c'était une bonne personne, vu comme sa mère le décrivait mais à cause de Nathan, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop fraterniser avec lui. Il pouvait lui pardonner presque n'importe quoi, mais sûrement pas ça.

Justement, elle était censée retrouver Nathan juste après son service. Lorsque Karen revint, Brooke lui annonça immédiatement que Lucas était passé au départ, elle crut que Brooke avait confondu son fils avec une autre personne, puis avait compris qu'elle disait vrai, et avait sauté de joie. En voyant cela, Brooke lui avait proposé de rester garder le café pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son fils, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Karen hésita réellement, ne voulant sûrement pas la forcer à rester, mais Brooke insista.

Elle appela donc Peyton pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir celle-ci lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire le trajet jusqu'au Café. Quelques minutes après, elle passait ainsi la porte de l'établissement, accompagnée de Nathan. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle prit aussitôt le livre et le cacha sous le comptoir.

**« Alors comme ça on te séquestre ? »**, demanda-t-il, amusé, en faisant le tour du bar.

Elle lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur, alors qu'il rigolait et l'embrassait dans les cheveux. Puis il alla en cuisine, sans doute saluer sa mère, avant de revenir et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

**« Karen a du repartir, donc je reste ici. »**, expliqua-t-elle à Peyton.

**« C'était une urgence ? »**, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Hum... En quelque sorte. »**, répondit-elle en hésitant, regardant du coin de l'œil Nathan.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

**« Bah... »**, murmura-t-elle, nerveuse, **« son fils est en ville. »**

Peyton haussa les sourcils, surprise, alors que Nathan serrait la mâchoire, l'air tendu.

**« Vraiment ? Il est arrivé quand ? »**

**« Je sais pas vraiment... Y'a pas si longtemps que ça je pense. Mais pourquoi ça ne te surprend pas plus que ça ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Je savais qu'il revenait. »**

Première nouvelle. Et depuis quand ?

**« Mon père est au conseil d'administration du lycée... »**

**« On le sait. »**, le coupa Peyton,** « Quel rapport avec... »**

**« Vous croyez quand même pas que Mme Ogher allait rester encore longtemps au lycée, si ? »**

Leur prof de littérature avait en effet déjà été à son septième mois de grossesse lorsqu'ils étaient partis en vacances, deux semaines auparavant.

**« Donc, ils lui ont trouvé un remplaçant. »**, comprit Peyton, **« Oh ! Ne me dis pas que... »**

**« Si, c'est lui. Le fameux écrivain, Lucas Scott. »**, dit-il avec amertume.

Oh non.

Elle venait de dire à son prof de littérature que ses livres étaient de véritables navets.

**« Tu lui as parlé ? »**, demanda alors Nathan en se tournant vers elle.

**« Hum... Un peu, mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui, il ne me l'a dit qu'après. » **

**« Oh... »**, murmura-t-il,** « De toute façon, vous allez bien devoir lui parler, vous l'aurez en cours. »**

Mais pas lui. Il devait vraiment se sentir chanceux sur le coup, de ne pas être avec elles en littérature.

**« Il est quand même assez... bizarre. »**, ajouta-t-elle.

**« Tu m'étonnes. »**, rétorqua Nathan,** « C'est un cas, je vous le dis. Mais je vous parie qu'il sera accueilli comme un dieu, tiens. Le retour du fils prodigue. »**

Nathan n'avait pas entièrement tord. Même si Brooke ne les avait pas tous aimé, les trois livres de Lucas avaient été de véritables best-sellers, si bien qu'il avait pu se payer un voyage autour du monde pendant cette dernière année Brooke avait été plus qu'au courant, puisque c'était elle qui accrochait les cartes postales qu'il envoyait chaque semaine, sur le mur du Café juste derrière elle. Il avait envoyé assez de carte pour couvrir chaque continent, en particulier l'Europe, qu'il avait apparemment visité de fond en comble.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Lucas posa ses mains autour de son mug, rempli de café bien chaud, espérant qu'il puisse se réchauffer avec ça. Passer de l'Argentine à Tree Hill lui avait semblé plus simple quand il était encore dans le continent sud.

Karen se servit elle-même un café, puis vint s'asseoir devant lui, à la petite table de leur cuisine. Le sourire au lèvres, elle sirota sa boisson, avant de reposer son mug devant elle, contemplant silencieusement son fils.

**« Ça me gêne quand tu me fixes comme ça. »**, lui dit-il en déviant les yeux.

**« Toi aussi quand ton fils sera parti pendant cinq ans sans revenir, tu voudras l'observer à son retour. »**, rétorqua-t-elle, **« Je n'en reviens pas que tu deviennes prof ici. Et surtout que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. »**

**« C'est le principe d'une surprise, m'man. Sinon ça n'en est plus une. »**, dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Heureusement que Brooke m'a dit que tu étais là... La pauvre, je lui ai laissé le café toute l'après-midi alors que c'est sa dernière journée de vacances. »**

**« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'y retournes pas ? »**

**« C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je prenne quelques heures. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, surpris. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

**« Elle est comme ça. »**, expliqua sa mère sans qu'il n'ait à lui poser la question,** « Brooke a toujours été comme ça. »**

Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, repensant à leur rencontre. Elle avait été assez... spontanée, c'était le cas de le dire. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de personne qui lui avait franchement dit avoir détesté ses deux derniers livres. Ce qui lui donnait encore plus de raisons de l'apprécier.

**« Elle travaille là depuis un an et demi, c'est ça ? »**

**« Depuis qu'elle est en première, donc oui, c'est à peu près ça. »**

S'il avait bien retenu ce que sa mère lui avait dit de Brooke au téléphone, celle-ci n'avait d'abord cherché qu'un travail temporaire, mais s'était finalement plu au Café et avait désiré continuer à y travailler les semaines. Trois soirs par semaines, et une après-midi le week-end. Exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il avait été au lycée, cinq ans avant elle.

**« Tu vas l'avoir comme élève, non? »**, lui demanda Karen.

**« Ouais. » **

Il avait en effet remarqué son nom dans sa liste d'élèves. Et après leur petite entrevue, il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de l'avoir en cours...

**« J'espère juste que mon premier jour va bien se passer... »**, murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »**, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante,** « Tu seras un très bon professeur, j'en suis sûre, et les élèves vont t'adorer, surtout que tu viens d'ici. »**

Il n'avait pas pensé revenir un jour se ré-installer à Tree Hill, en tout cas pas aussi tôt. Après la publication de son premier livre, tout s'était passé tellement vite la tournée de promotion, les conférences de presse, les soirées huppées... Et puis on lui avait demandé d'écrire un autre livre, et rapidement, avant que l'effet de surprise du premier ne s'essouffle. Alors il s'était exécuté. Encore un succès, bien qu'il ne s'y soit pas attendu, vu les conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait écrit. On lui avait demandé un troisième livre, et il s'était à nouveau attelé à la tâche, et à nouveau, le public avait favorablement accueilli son livre.

Son éditeur était alors parti à la retraite. A la place, c'était sa fille qui allait s'occuper de lui, Lindsay. Elle était à l'opposé de son père, ce qui avait rassuré Lucas, et lorsqu'il lui avait dit vouloir prendre du recul et faire une longue pause, elle n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Il avait alors décidé de partir pendant une année autour du monde, à la recherche de... Eh bien, d'inspiration, sans doute. Ce n'était pas seulement de ça dont il manquait, il savait qu'il ressentait un autre vide en lui, mais il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne l'avait trouvé dans aucun des lieux qu'il avait visité, et avait donc décidé de revenir aux sources, dans sa ville natale. Et par un bel hasard, il s'était avéré que le lycée recherchait un professeur de littérature. Lucas n'était pas formé pour être professeur, mais il était tout de même écrivain, et jouissait d'une certaine notoriété, particulièrement à Tree Hill. Il avait surtout craint que sa demande ne soit refusée, puisque Dan, son père biologique, était au conseil d'administration, mais au final on lui avait renvoyé une réponse favorable. Il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour revenir.

**« Je peux voir tes listes d'élèves ? »**, lui demanda sa mère, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

**« Si tu veux, oui... »**, dit-il en se levant. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa valise, y chercha un dossier de couleur orange qu'il sortit de là et ramena à sa mère,** « Tiens. »**, lui dit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et parcourut les trois listes des yeux.

**« Il n'est pas dedans. »**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

**« Celui que tu cherches »**, expliqua-t-il, **« il n'est pas dans ma classe. »**

**« Comment tu savais que... »**

**« Je te connais, m'man. »**, dit-il avec un sourire, **« Et franchement je préfère ne pas l'avoir... »**

Il devait avouer avoir craint un petit instant l'avoir dans sa classe, lorsqu'on lui avait envoyé par mail sa liste d'élèves ainsi que ses horaires. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais...

Nathan n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus commode au monde, loin de là, surtout quand il se retrouvait devant lui. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un vrai emmerdeur, mais Lucas semblait faire exception, puisqu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de lui gâcher sa journée.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans quand même... Il avait du pas mal mûrir depuis, peut-être que Nathan ne réagirait pas si mal en le voyant au lycée. Car même s'il ne l'avait pas comme élève, ils finiraient inévitablement par se voir.

**« Tu sais Nathan a bien grandi ces dernières années... »**

**« Je te crois maman, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il me déteste. »**

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Pour quelle raison pourrait-il lui en vouloir, quand c'était lui qui avait eu le père ? Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait renier par Dan... Lucas n'avait jamais compris d'où venait cette amertume, mais par simple réflexe, n'avait jamais oublié de lui rendre la pareille.

**« De toute façon tu le verras souvent au café. »**

**« Comment ça... Ah oui, c'est vrai que Deb y travaille, j'ai tendance à oublier... »**

**« Non, pas pour ça. »**, le coupa Karen, **« Je parlais de Brooke. »**

**« Quel rapport ? »**, dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

**« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »**, demanda-t-elle, surprise,** « Ils sortent ensemble, donc il vient parfois la voir quand elle travaille. »**

Lucas faillit recracher son café il toussota, portant ses mains à ses lèvres, et regarda sa mère, incrédule.

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle en plissant le front,** « Pourquoi est ce que ça te choque autant ? »**

A vrai dire... Il ne savait pas vraiment. Disons qu'il ne les voyait pas vraiment être ensemble, mais après tout... Il ne la connaissait pas, et il ne connaissait pas non plus Nathan, pas réellement en tout cas.

**« Je suis juste un peu surpris, vu comme elle m'a parlé... Je pensais que si Nathan avait une copine, il lui aurait ordonné de ne même pas m'adresser la parole. »**

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait dit ça... »**, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air réprobateur, **« Et Brooke n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. »**

Ça, il l'avait bien compris.

**« Il sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? »**

**« Si je me souviens bien... »**, dit-elle en réfléchissant,** « Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble en seconde, donc ça doit faire au moins deux ans maintenant. »**

Deux ans... Elle devait donc bien connaître Nathan, ce qui expliquait son embarras lorsqu'il lui avait dit qui il était. Enfin, ça et le fait qu'elle ait ouvertement dénigré ses livres devant lui.

**« Et toi ? »**, lui demanda subitement sa mère, **« Toujours personne à me présenter ? »**

Lucas releva les yeux vers elle, amusé de la voir aussi curieuse.

**« Je te le dirai un autre jour... »**, dit-il en se levant, refrénant un sourire.

**« Ça veut dire qu'il y a bien quelqu'un ! »**, s'exclama joyeusement Karen.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Lorsque Nathan eut refermé la porte du Café derrière lui, Brooke put enfin ressortir le livre de Lucas, qu'elle avait caché sous le comptoir.

**« C'est pas si grave si tu lis son livre. »**, lui dit alors Peyton, levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Tu rigoles ? »**, répondit-elle, **« Dès qu'il voit un de ses livres il a envie de les brûler. »**

Peyton fit le tour du comptoir, et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

**« Il va bien falloir qu'il fasse un effort, on va l'avoir comme prof. »**, ajouta-t-elle

**« Je sais, mais... Plus têtu que lui tu meures. »**

**« Mmh, non. »**, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir,** « Avant ça il y a toi. »**

**« Aha. »**, rétorqua Brooke, bien qu'en souriant,** « On a toujours su qu'il était comme ça... Tu te souviens en seconde, quand il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui ? »**

**« Il t'avait littéralement harcelé. »**, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, **« Et moi aussi, par la même occasion. »**

Brooke sourit de plus belle en y repensant elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embraquait au départ, mais n'avait jamais regretté sa décision depuis. Nathan était réellement quelqu'un de génial, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré, même en de circonstances aussi peu habituelles.

**« Je vais y aller, je dois faire quelques courses. »**, lui dit Peyton en se relevant, **« En plus tu m'as l'air tellement absorbée dans ton livre... Il est si bien que ça ? »**

**« Pour l'instant, oui. »**, répondit-elle, sincère,** « J'espère que ses cours seront intéressants en tout cas. »**

**« De toute façon, il peut pas faire pire que Mme Ogher. »**, rétorqua Peyton en riant.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point ses cours de littérature avaient été les plus ennuyeux que Brooke avait jamais eu. Et c'était aussi à ses cours que Brooke avait eu ses pires notes du semestre, d'où le fait que ses futures notes comptaient énormément, et que se mettre à dos son futur professeur en critiquant ses talents d'écrivain n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Lucas... Ou plutôt M. Scott ne lui fit pourtant aucune remarque, le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle le croisa sur le parking du lycée. Il s'était garé trois places après elle, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir lorsqu'il était descendu en même temps qu'elle de sa voiture.

**« Il y a des places réservées au personnel. »**

Il se retourna alors, sourcils levés, et lui sourit en la voyant.

**« Elles sont derrière »**, ajouta-t-elle, **« juste à côté du gymnase. »**

**« Oh, on ne me l'avait pas dit... Merci. »**, dit-il en refermant sa portière, **« Pressée de retourner en cours ? »**, dit-il en marchant vers l'entrée.

Il marchait étrangement lentement, tremblant légèrement, et jetant de furtifs coup d'œil autour d'eux.

**« Pas vraiment, non. Vous par contre, vous avez l'air... nerveux. »**

**« Ah... Ah bon ? »**, dit-il en bégayant presque, **« Je suis peut-être un petit peu stressé par mon premier cours. »**

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, presque attendrie il fallait qu'elle raconte ça ce soir à Karen.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer. En fait... »**, dit-elle à voix basse, **« Tout le monde détestait l'ancienne prof, donc je vous assure qu'ils seront tous heureux de vous voir. »**, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sembla se relaxer, et lui ouvrit la grande porte battante du couloir.

**« Merci. »**, dit-elle en entrant.

**« Je dois aller... Par là, je crois. »**, dit-il en hésitant, montrant un couloir.

**« Oui, la salle des profs est par là. »**, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire, **« A tout à l'heure alors ! »**

Bien, au moins il n'avait pas du tout l'air de lui en vouloir pour la veille, sa première impression avait donc étrangement été la bonne.

Arrivée à son casier, Brooke chercha Peyton du regard, en vain. Elle l'appela alors, mais son amie ne décrocha pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un sms de sa part, qui disait qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque.

Brooke se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire à cette heure, et décida de la rejoindre. L'endroit était complètement vide, excepté pour la gérante des lieux ainsi que Peyton, qui était vers les rangées multimédia.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**, lui demanda Brooke en s'approchant derrière elle.

Peyton sursauta et fit volte face, se relaxant en voyant que ce n'était que Brooke.

**« Je suis venue rendre un disque que j'avais emprunté avant les vacances. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules,** « Et je vais en prendre un autre. »**

Elle parcourut des doigts la rangée la plus proche d'elle, les faisant glisser par dessus les pochettes d'album.

**« On peut se dépêcher ? Nathan m'attend sûrement dans le couloir. »**

**« Il peut attendre un peu, ça lui fera pas de mal. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, bien que désormais habituée aux constantes querelles entre Nathan et Peyton. Ces deux-là semblaient prendre n'importe quoi comme sujet de dispute, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est à dire depuis que Brooke sortait avec lui.

**« C'est méchant, ça. »**

**« Non, c'est drôle. »**, rétorqua Peyton, qui s'arrêta un instant de chercher un cd pour la dévisager, **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Nathan au juste ? »**

**« On sort ensemble au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »**, dit-elle nerveusement.

**« C'est bon, il n'y a personne ici à part nous et la bibliothécaire qui n'a rien à faire de nos histoires. »**, lui dit Peyton, s'appuyant contre l'étagère, **« Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai remarqué que... tu changeais. »**

Brooke soupira, secouant doucement la tête. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué... Mais n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

**« Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de lui. »**, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, **« Il est passé d'inconnu, à faux petit-ami, puis à véritable ami tout en étant faux petit-ami, et maintenant... Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il est. »**

**« Tu veux dire que... Ton faux couple est en train d'en devenir un vrai ? »**, demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

**« Non, pas à ce point là... Enfin je pense. »**

Peyton s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais se tut en entendant quelque chose tomber. Un livre, sans doute, ou n'importe quel autre objet situé en hauteur qui aurait fait du bruit en tombant. Elle écarquilla les yeux, rapidement imitée par Brooke quelqu'un les avait entendu parler. Leur secret sur Nathan et elle n'en était plus un.

* * *

TBC

Voilà, I'm back :) pour l'instant je vous mets les sept premiers chapitres, je dois encore finir de relire le reste et de tout remettre en page, mais je devrais avoir fini d'ici à demain soir !

Et joyeux Noël à tous !

Enjoy,

K.


	2. Monsieur Scott pour vous

**MONSIEUR SCOTT POUR VOUS**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »**, chuchota Brooke, figée sur place.

Peyton, elle, n'hésita pas à bouger, et courut faire le tour de l'étagère devant laquelle elles étaient pour sans doute voir qui les avait entendu. Brooke tourna la tête et vit son amie la regarder de l'autre côté, secouant doucement la tête. Elle n'attendit pas pour la rejoindre, et regarda rapidement autour d'elles, mais ne vit en effet personne.

**« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »**, répéta-t-elle en tournant sur place, **« Qu'est ce que... »**

Peyton la saisit par les épaules, la forçant ainsi à s'arrêter et à la regarder.

**« Calme toi, Brooke. »**, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix impassible, **« Tu paniques, là. »**

**« Je ne panique pas. »**, répondit-elle aussitôt.

**« Tu pars dans les aigus. Ça veut dire que tu paniques. »**

Elle avait raison, sa voix était étrangement haut perchée. Brooke hocha silencieusement la tête, se concentrant pour ralentir sa respiration.

**« Mais quelqu'un nous a entendu. »**, dit-elle à voix basse.

**« Il n'a peut-être pas compris... »**

**« A moins que ce soit un parfait abruti, je suis quasi sûre qu'il a compris que je ne sortais pas vraiment avec Nathan. »**, la coupa-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas,** « Si jamais il... »**

**« On doit aller en cours pour le moment. »**, intervint Peyton, «** Qui que ce soit, il ne va rien dire ce matin, enfin je ne pense pas. On trouvera une solution entre temps, fais moi confiance. »**

Elle lui faisait confiance Brooke aurait pu lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés, tellement elle lui faisait confiance, mais là...

Peyton avait tout de même raison, elles devaient aller en cours et s'occuper de ça plus tard. Et puis peut-être que cette personne n'avait pas compris ce qu'elles disaient ?

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il était au courant de leur secret...

Nathan lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au mois de janvier de leur année de seconde. A l'époque, elle avait été prise de court, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole avant cela.

La seule fois où ils s'étaient parlés avait été quelques semaines avant, vers le mois de novembre si ses souvenirs étaient bons. En fait, il l'avait aidé à échapper à deux gars un peu trop agglutinants à son goût. Ils avaient sûrement été en terminale, puisque Brooke ne les avait pas recroisé au lycée depuis longtemps à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas hésité à la coller pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec eux. Elle n'avait jamais été tentée, et avait donc en toute logique refusé leur offre, mais apparemment sa réponse ne leur suffisait pas. Et une après-midi, alors qu'ils tentaient de la faire changer d'avis pour une énième fois, un des joueurs de l'équipe de basket du lycée était venu l'aider, affirmant aux deux terminales que s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas en vitesse, ils auraient affaire à lui. Brooke avait deviné qu'il devait avoir une mauvaise réputation, puisqu'ils avaient rapidement obéi. Elle n'avait pas oublié de le remercier, mais ne l'avait pas recroisé après, à part pendant les matchs de basket, puisqu'elle faisait partie des cheerleaders.

Brooke n'avait pas immédiatement fait le lien en janvier, entre Nathan et celui qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, sa curiosité s'était d'autant plus éveillée, qu'il continuait d'insister auprès d'elle.

Malgré les réticences de Peyton, elle avait décidé d'aller le voir pour lui demander ce qui le poussait à vouloir absolument sortir avec elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas sa meilleure amie lui affirmait qu'il ne pensait qu'à la mettre dans son lit avant de l'exhiber fièrement à ses amis sportifs comme étant sa propriété, mais Brooke avait été persuadée qu'elle se trompait sur lui. Elle avait eu raison : Nathan lui avait expliqué ne pas vouloir vraiment sortir avec elle, il avait simplement besoin d'une petite-amie en apparence, uniquement pour faire fuir toutes ses prétendantes. Brooke n'avait pas compris pourquoi il allait jusque là, et pourquoi il ne se contentait pas simplement de les envoyer balader. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà essayé, mais que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Avec une petite-amie, elles finiraient bien par lâcher le morceau, non ?

Il ne l'avait donc pas choisie par hasard il savait qu'elle avait le même problème que lui, et que cet accord les arrangerait tous les deux. Il lui avait aussi promis que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, deux semaines tout au plus.

Et pourtant, deux ans plus tard ils étaient encore là, 'ensemble'. Les deux semaines s'étaient allongées en mois quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que cette situation leur plaisait à tous les deux, et les mois étaient devenus années. Au fil du temps, leur relation avait énormément évolué si au début, Brooke ne lui faisait aucunement confiance... Elle ne pouvait plus vraiment dire la même chose maintenant. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et s'étaient attachés progressivement l'un à l'autre c'était peut-être pour cela que leur faux couple n'avait jamais cessé jusque là. Brooke n'avait en aucun cas depuis ressenti le besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un, et Nathan non plus. Leur accord était cependant simple au départ : si l'un d'eux se sentait attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, ils devaient aussitôt mettre un terme à leur mensonge. Seulement ce n'était jamais arrivé, et Brooke devait avouer que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle tenait réellement à Nathan, plus qu'à un simple ami en tout cas

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Lucas prit une grande inspiration, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Il avait quelques fois frappé à cette même porte, quand il avait voulu parler à un de ses professeurs. Jamais il n'était entré dans la salle, véritable sanctuaire interdit à la présence d'élèves. C'est pourquoi il se sentit bizarre en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

Il se ressaisit rapidement, en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus un gamin, et qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à être professeur. Lucas regarda autour de lui la pièce était assez vaste, remplie de quatre... Non, cinq petites tables rondes encerclées de chaises, d'un petit frigo, quelques placards, un micro-ondes... Sans oublier l'indispensable machine à café.

Trois enseignants étaient déjà là, assis autour d'une même table apparemment en pleine conversation, ils avaient arrêté de parler dès qu'il était entré. Lucas crut que c'était par pure politesse, mais lorsqu'il les salua et qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas pour cette raison.

Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la machine à café, dont le réservoir s'avéra être vide. Étant fils d'une propriétaire d'un café, on aurait pu croire que Lucas saurait la faire fonctionner... Mais il n'était pas vraiment un bricoleur né. Il se tourna donc vers ses collègues, leur demandant de l'aide, mais une nouvelle fois, n'eut aucune réponse.

Pourquoi se bornaient-ils à l'ignorer ? Il ne les avait jamais vu avant, ils ne pouvaient donc pas avoir de dent contre lui...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son portable, qui se mit à vibrer frénétiquement dans sa poche. Il se demanda alors qui pouvait bien l'appeler aussitôt dans la journée.

Lindsay bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Il s'éloigna jusqu'au fond de la salle, voulant s'assurer qu'on ne l'entendrait pas parler, puis décrocha.

**« Ah enfin ! »**, s'exclama Lindsay à l'autre bout de la ligne, **« J'ai bien cru que tu filtrais mes appels. »**

**« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »**, répondit-il à moitié amusé.

**« Parce que j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de ton roman. »**

En effet, c'était une bonne raison de filtrer ses appels.

**« Quel roman ? »**, demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant pas avoir parlé une seule fois de roman.

**« Celui que tu devais bientôt commencer il y a trois jours, quand t'es passé me voir. »**

Maintenant il s'en souvenait, oui il était en effet passé à New York pendant deux jours juste avant de revenir à Tree Hill, afin de revoir son éditrice qui l'avait convoqué pour un débrief. Et il avait en effet laissé entendre qu'il se remettrait rapidement à l'écriture.

**« Je t'ai laissé toute ton année comme tu me l'as demandé, Luke. »**, continua Lindsay avec un soupir, **« Mes associés ont tous dits que c'était une mauvaise décision, que j'étais trop jeune et trop naïve, mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Ça fait un an, j'ai besoin de texte, tu comprends ? »**

**« Oui, hum je... Je m'y mets ce soir, promis. »**

Elle souffla fortement, loin d'être dupe.

**« Fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Essaie au moins de me pondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »**

Mais il n'avait pas envie de pondre 'n'importe quoi'. C'était ce qu'il avait fait pour ses deux derniers romans, complètement insignifiants et qui pourtant avaient séduits le public sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer cela, autant s'arrêter tout de suite.

**« Je vais essayer. »**, répondit-il tout de même.

**« Merci. »**, dit-elle avec, Lucas put le deviner à sa voix, un sourire, **« Encore une chose... Quand ****est ce que tu reviens ici ? »**

**« Ici, à New York ? »**, demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, **« Je ne peux pas simplement t'envoyer mes textes par internet ? »**

**« Pas pour tes textes, idiot, pour me voir. »**

Il déglutit il avait redouté cette conversation depuis qu'il était reparti de New York.

**« Linds, justement »**, dit-il, embarrassé,** « au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier... »**

**« Tu veux parler de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? »**

**« Oui, voilà. On avait tous les deux beaucoup bu, et... »**

**« Ne rejette pas toute la faute sur l'alcool. Si on a couché ensemble, c'est qu'on en avait aussi envie au fond, non ? »**

Il ne pouvait pas totalement la contredire oui, Lindsay était une femme très charmante, et séduisante, drôle... Jusqu'à un certain point, elle l'attirait physiquement, oui. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça, et ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'il souhaitait, plus maintenant en tout cas.

**« Je crois quand même que c'était une erreur. »**

**« On est pas du même avis alors. Tu crois pas que tu devrais au moins nous laisser une chance ? »**

**« On est à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. »**, soupira-t-il, **« Ça ne marchera pas. »**

**« Penses-y quand même, d'accord ? Tu pourrais peut-être changer d'avis. Je te rappelle bientôt pour avoir du nouveau sur ton prochain roman. »**

**« Pas la peine, je t'appellerai moi-mê... »**

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Lucas sourit, l'imaginant très bien dans son bureau, croulant sous une masse de textes à lire, une tasse de café à la main et une dizaine de patch anti-tabac sur le bras. Lindsay était très speed, un peu trop au goût de Lucas, mais elle restait une très bonne éditrice, qui se préoccupait des besoins et demandes de ses auteurs. Néanmoins, elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, mieux valait ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Après avoir raccroché, il n'essaya pas d'établir le contact avec ceux qui paraissaient vouloir l'ignorer, et se dit qu'il était peut-être tombé sur une bande de prof assez étrange. Il s'assit à une table, sortant de son sac son emploi du temps. Il ne commençait qu'à neuf heures, mais était venu en avance pour revoir les anciens cours du professeur qu'il remplaçait, que celle-ci lui avait envoyé par mail. Il avait eu comme seule consigne de suivre ce qu'elle avait commencé avec ses élèves.

Une heure plus tard, nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, Lucas entra dans sa salle de classe, déjà remplie de sa quinzaine d'élèves. A nouveau, il se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé, ayant du mal à se dire qu'il n'était plus l'élève, dorénavant, et qu'il allait devoir faire cours à des élèves. Il se rappela soudainement de tous ses anciens professeurs qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter, de leurs tics et manies, et se promit de ne pas les faire à son tour.

**« Bonjour à tous ! »**, dit-il d'une grosse voix, espérant les faire tous taire.

Cela réussit, puisque les quelques élèves debout dans la salle retournèrent immédiatement s'asseoir. Bien, au moins il n'avait pas raté son entrée.

**« Je me présente »**, dit-il en posant son sac sur le bureau,** « je suis Luke... Lucas. Pardon, je suis Lucas Scort. Enfin Scott. Lucas Scott. Monsieur Scott pour vous. »**

Un élève se mit à rire, puis deux, et bientôt une bonne moitié de la classe se fendait la poire, alors que l'autre moitié tentait désespérément de se contenter de sourire d'amusement, sans doute par politesse.

**« Je... »**, continua-t-il malgré les rires,** « Je vais remplacer votre professeur de littérature... »**

Il s'arrêta, voyant bien que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Il avait raté son introduction, avait bafouillé comme un amateur et leur avait donné une raison de se moquer de lui pour le restant de ses jours dans ce lycée.

Bravo Lucas, vraiment bien joué...

Il voulut reprendre la parole, cette fois plus fort, mais ça ne servit à rien. Cette classe devenait incontrôlable, et...

Lucas sursauta soudainement, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la classe, quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenir du fond de la salle. Le silence s'instaura aussitôt, alors que tous se retournaient vers cette jeune fille blonde qui était écroulée par terre, sa chaise renversée à côté d'elle. Puis à nouveau, les élèves se mirent à rire, mais cette fois-ci de l'élève, et non de lui. Pendant cette petite seconde où il ne sentit plus aucun regard sur lui, Lucas tenta de se calmer, et s'ordonna de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

**« Oh ça va, oui !? »**, s'exclama alors la voisine de celle qui était tombée, **« Les accidents ça arrive, vous allez pas être mort de rire dès que quelqu'un tombe, si ? »**

L'air exaspérée, elle aida son amie à se relever puis s'adossa à sa propre chaise, tandis que la classe se taisait graduellement à nouveau.

C'est là qu'il la reconnut enfin pas celle qui était tombée, mais sa voisine, celle qui avait pris la parole. C'était Brooke. Alors que chaque élève se retournait un à un vers le tableau, Lucas remarqua que sa voisine avait un air ahuri sur le visage, et semblait même réprimander Brooke. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'une élève tombe de sa chaise sans raison, mais se reprit il fallait qu'il capture leur attention à nouveau, et de préférence sans être ridicule.

**« On m'a demandé de continuer sur la lancée de votre professeur, c'est donc ce que je vais faire... »**, leur expliqua-t-il, **« Quelle est l'œuvre que vous étudiez ? »**

Personne ne répondit il crut bien que ce cours allait être un véritable fiasco, lorsqu'une frêle main se leva. Il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de prendre la parole.

**« Bel-ami. »**

**« Bien. »**, répondit-il, soulagé, **« Et qui l'a écrit ? »**

**« Maupassant ! »**, répondit un autre élève.

**« Son nom complet étant... ? »**

Il continua à leur poser de courtes questions sur le livre, les réponses se faisant de plus en plus rapidement. A chaque réponse donnée, il demandait le nom de l'élève, et s'entraînait à le retrouver ensuite par lui-même, ce qui l'amusait à la fois lui et la classe. Il put alors remarquer avec soulagement qu'ils étaient très réactifs, et paraissaient pour la plupart intéressés. La plupart, sauf une élève en particulier, qui n'avait donné aucune réponse pour le moment.

**« Et comment s'appelle sa maîtresse tout le long du livre ? Brooke ? »**, appela-t-il avant qu'un autre ne puisse répondre.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il se redressa alors, et vit qu'elle était en train de griffonner sur sa feuille, l'air rêveur. Sa voisine, qui s'appelait Peyton s'il ne se trompait pas, lui fit un coup de coude qui s'était voulu sans doute discret, ce qui la fit sursauter.

**« Oui ? »**, demanda-t-elle alors, faisant à nouveau rire quelques uns de ses camarades.

**« La maîtresse de Duroy, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »**

**« Hum... Je ne sais plus. »**, répondit Brooke en haussant les épaules.

Pris de cours, il se demanda si elle plaisantait, ou si elle disait réellement la vérité. Si vraiment elle ne savait pas... Non, c'était impossible, son nom figurait plus d'une centaine de fois dans le roman, on ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en rappeler...

**« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »**, demanda-t-il aux autres.

**« Mme de Marelles. »**

Il guetta la réaction de Brooke, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'exclame 'Ah oui, maintenant je m'en souviens', mais elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta de baisser son regard vers sa feuille.

**« Très bien, je crois que ces petites questions vont suffire pour le moment. Il reste... Quarante minutes de cours, et je vais vous demander d'écrire un petit texte. Une composition qui peut prendre la forme que vous souhaitez, sur un sujet tournant autour de Bel-Ami. »**

**« Quoi comme sujet, par exemple ? »**, demanda Peyton, l'air dubitatif.

**« Eh bien... »**, dit-il en s'adossant au tableau, **«Ça peut être un lieu cité dans l'œuvre, comme Paris ou Cannes. Ou bien un des personnage en particulier qui vous a marqué, un des thèmes abordés dans le roman, l'auteur lui-même... N'importe quoi du moment que ça a un rapport avec Bel-Ami. N'hésitez pas à être subjectif, ce ne sera pas noté, je veux juste savoir ce que ****vous inspire ce livre,** **voilà tout. »**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Bien qu'ils semblèrent peu emballés par le sujet au départ, ils jouèrent tous le jeu, et finirent par écrire jusqu'à cinq pages pour certains. Lucas n'en demandait pas tant, mais s'ils voulaient écrire, alors pourquoi pas... A la fin de l'heure, chaque élève rendit sa copie en la déposant sur le bureau, juste avant de sortir de la salle il remarquera alors l'attitude pressée de Brooke, qui jeta presque sa feuille sur le bureau avant de sortir à la hâte, comme si elle redoutait quelque chose de lui.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Dès que la fin de l'heure sonna, Nathan sortit de sa salle de cours, pressé de souffler quelques minutes. Il n'était pas mauvais en classe, il lui arrivait même d'être assez bon quand il le voulait le problème était qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'école. S'asseoir pendant plusieurs heures à la suite tout en écrivant ce qu'on lui dictait n'était pas son fort. Mais tout le monde devait y passer, il ne rechignait donc pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un élan de liberté à chaque fin de cours.

Dans le couloir, il croisa quelques uns de ses coéquipiers, qui lui rappelèrent que le coach avait prévu une réunion de rentrée le soir-même, à cinq heures. Nathan leur répondit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, c'était bien lui le capitaine, non ?

Après avoir rangé ses livres et en avoir sorti d'autres de son casier, il se dirigea machinalement vers le casier de Brooke. Il ne l'avait pas vue ce matin, et se doutait qu'elle le lui reprocherait sûrement. Lorsqu'il approcha, il vit sans surprise qu'elle était avec Peyton, mais remarqua aussi qu'elles semblaient se disputer en tout cas, Peyton semblait bien remontée, et Brooke était étrangement embarrassée.

**« Combien de fois je dois m'excuser avant que t'oublies ça ? »**, demanda Brooke, levant les yeux au ciel.

**« J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. »**, rétorqua Peyton, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, **« Ah tiens, Nathan, viens voir, je vais te raconter ce que ta copine m'a fait en cours... »**

Il se retint de rire, et obéit, se plaçant derrière Brooke. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, souriant en le voyant, alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

L'avantage de la longue durée de leur relation, était qu'ils n'avaient plus à obligatoirement s'embrasser langoureusement en public pour convaincre leurs amis qu'ils sortaient réellement ensemble. A vrai dire, même si au début cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, embrasser Brooke le mettait mal à l'aise depuis quelques temps déjà, alors il évitait de le faire le plus souvent possible.

De toute façon, cela faisait un moment qu'ils se contentaient de se tenir la main ou de s'enlacer, et ils n'éveillaient aucun soupçon.

Cette idée de faire semblant de sortir avec elle lui avait parut tellement absurde qu'il s'était dit que ça marcherait peut-être. Brooke lui avait d'abord dit non, mais elle était revenue le voir pour savoir pourquoi il voulait être avec elle, et quand elle avait compris qu'ils bénéficieraient tous les deux de cette relation, elle avait accepté.

**« Elle m'a fait tomber de ma chaise. »**, lui dit Peyton, indignée.

**« Comment ça ? »**, demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil, **« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**

**« Bonne question ! Alors, Brooke? »**

**« Hum... Je l'ai pas fait exprès. »**

Elle paraissait étrangement nerveuse, son regard se baladant furtivement entre Peyton et lui.

**« D'accord, j'oublie si tu me cuisine un bon plat ce soir. »**, soupira Peyton, qui tentait visiblement de retenir un sourire.

**« Ça marche ! »**, lui répondit Brooke, **« Enfin je pense que ce sera mon père qui te le cuisinera, mais ça revient au même. Tu peux venir aussi si tu veux. »**, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**« Nan, j'ai pas envie de déranger ton père. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

**« Il t'adore, tu ne vas pas le déranger. »**, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

**« Je crois que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que moi je dérange, pas vrai ? »**, lui dit Peyton, fronçant les sourcils.

**« Mais oui, bien sûr... »**, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, **« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu... »**

**« Ah non »**, les interrompit Brooke, le regard sévère, **« ne recommencez pas vous deux ! »**

Peyton et lui se regardèrent alors, tous les deux arborant le même regard amusé. C'était vrai qu'ils se disputaient souvent, mais Nathan devait avouer qu'il se disputait avec elle surtout pour énerver Brooke, et était persuadé que Peyton faisait de même.

**« Je vous ai pas vu ce matin. »**, leur dit-il pour changer de sujet, **« Vous étiez où ? »**

Il sentit Brooke se crisper sous son étreinte il la regarda alors de plus près, tournant la tête vers elle, et remarqua qu'elle était étrangement nerveuse.

**« On était passées à la bibliothèque, je devais rendre un disque, et ensuite on a du aller en cours. »**, répondit alors Peyton.

**« Ouais, voilà. »**, ajouta Brooke d'une petite voix.

Il savait que ce n'était pas tout ce qui s'était passé, au vu de la réaction de Brooke, mais il connaissait bien les deux filles si c'était tout ce qu'elles voulaient lui dire pour le moment, il n'apprendrait rien d'autre d'elles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient tous les trois vers leur cours commun de maths, Nathan ayant posé son bras autour de la taille de Brooke, tandis qu'elle les bassinait Peyton et lui avec une histoire de vêtement que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

**« Elle est magnifique, vraiment ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, **« Je me demande comment il a su laquelle choisir... »**

**« Bonne question, Brooke. »**, répondit Peyton en réprimant un rire, **« C'est peut-être parce que tu ****as accidentellement laissé traîné une page de magazine où apparaissait cette robe sur le bureau de ton père ? Après l'avoir entouré au feutre rouge bien sûr. »**

Cela fit rire Nathan à son tour, qui reçut alors un regard réprimandeur de la part de Brooke.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**, répondit Brooke à son amie, sur un ton innocent, **« C'est pas de ma faute si... »**, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, et de regarder Nathan, **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

Elle avait sans doute senti son bras se raidir autour d'elle lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle remarqua rapidement son air tendu, au vu de l'expression inquiète qu'elle arborait. Il secoua doucement la tête, se contentant de dévier le regard.

Lucas, voilà ce qu'il y avait. Il était quelques mètres devant eux, et allait les croiser. En évitant de le regarder, il ne ferait sûrement pas attention à lui, et ainsi...

**« Salut Nathan. »**

Raté. Son demi-frère était définitivement un idiot fini. Au lieu d'avancer devant lui sans se manifester, il avait choisi de ralentir une fois à leur niveau, et de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait sans doute amical. Mais Nathan n'était pas dupe, et n'allait pas tomber dans ses filets aussi facilement.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les autres lui trouvaient... Pourquoi ils l'adulaient autant. Il n'avait fait qu'écrire un livre sur lui-même, rien de plus ! Nathan aussi aurait pu le faire !

Mais il n'était pas aveugle, cette admiration qu'on lui vouait datait de bien plus longtemps. On l'avait littéralement pris en pitié lorsque leur père l'avait abandonné, et dès lors, chaque habitant de Tree Hill s'était mis à le choir comme s'il était l'enfant divin. Il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais quelques fois, lorsqu'il entendait ses profs parler de lui, il avait vraiment cette impression de lavage de cerveau dont seul Lucas semblait capable.

Il accéléra donc sa marche, entraînant les filles avec lui, et murmura, assez fortement pour que son demi-frère l'entende :

**« Ne me parle pas, et tout ira bien entre nous. »**

Brooke continuait de le fixer, surprise, puis se tourna furtivement, regardant derrière elle son professeur.

**« T'es quand même dur avec lui. »**, lui murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**« C'était vraiment petit, Nathan. »**, renchérit Peyton, avec une sévérité qu'il n'attendait pas,** « Pas très mature de ta part. »**

**« Crois-moi »**, lui répondit-il alors, piqué au vif, **« c'est la réaction la plus mature que je n'ai jamais eue avec lui. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

**« On en a pas entendu parler, c'est déjà ça. »**, lui murmura Brooke, assise en face d'elle.

**« Pas la peine de parler tout bas. »**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles s'étaient isolées à une petite table, loin de la table habituelle de déjeuner des cheerleaders. Brooke et elle leur avaient expliqué vouloir parler en privé aucune ne s'était plainte, puisqu'elles ne contredisaient jamais une décision de Brooke.

**« Et ça va »**, ajouta-t-elle, **« je ne pense pas que ma chute va faire le tour du lycée, j'suis pas célèbre à ce point... »**

**« Je ne parlais pas de ça, et je m'excuse encore, mais je voulais juste aider le prof. Il avait complètement raté sa présentation, et tout le monde se moquait de lui... »**

**« Et t'as pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour attirer leur attention que de me faire tomber de ma chaise ? »**, demanda-t-elle, feignant l'exaspération.

**« Sur le coup, non... »**, répondit Brooke, toute penaude.

**« C'est pas grave, va. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler devant Nathan. Je pensais pas que son frère l'énerverait autant. »**

**« Moi non plus. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **«On devrait lui en parler. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, on a toujours pas entendu de rumeur sur un faux couple au lycée... »**

Peyton soupira, hochant la tête. En effet, toujours pas de ragots à ce sujet, mais était-ce vraiment bon signe ?

Si la personne qui les avait entendu était une commère, le sujet aurait déjà fait le tour du lycée à l'heure qui l'était, mais là... toujours rien.

**« On est bien d'accord pour ne rien dire à Nathan pour le moment ? »**

Peyton hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter :

**« Je pense qu'il se prend déjà assez la tête comme ça avec Lucas. »**

**« Il faudrait quand même qu'on trouve qui c'est... Je pourrais enquêter, non ? »**

Elle rigola alors : l'image de Brooke se prenant pour Sherlock Holmes l'amusait énormément.

**« Je peux le faire ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, se voulant sûrement convaincante, **« Peut-être qu'en demandant à la bibliothécaire... »**

**« C'était une rangée de films. »**, l'interrompit-t-elle.

Son amie arqua un sourcil, confuse.

**« Il ou elle était à la rangée vidéothèque. On peut au moins partir de là. »**

**« C'est pas vraiment... »**

**« C'est un début. »**, la coupa-t-elle, l'air décidé,** « Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, et je te laisse parler à Nathan de son attitude avec son frère, ça te va ? »**

Brooke grimaça, c'était vrai qu'elle ne lui laissait pas forcément la tâche la plus simple... Mais elle était décidée à trouver la paire d'oreilles baladeuses qui inquiétait autant son amie.

Brooke était plus qu'une simple amie, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Techniquement, elle avait encore un père, mais elle ne le voyait qu'une fois par an le reste du temps, il le passait dans différentes bases marines aux quatre coins du continent. Brooke par contre, n'était jamais partie elle et Ted, son père, avaient toujours veillé sur elle lorsqu'elle était petite, après la mort de sa mère. Son père leur avait fait confiance, puisqu'il connaissait le père de Brooke depuis un certain temps déjà, et qu'ils habitaient dans le voisinage.

Bien qu'elle était désormais assez grande pour vivre seule, Peyton continuait de se rendre chez les Davis quand elle y était invitée, c'est-à-dire presque tous les jours leur foyer était devenu un peu comme sa deuxième maison.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait traquer ce petit chenapan jusqu'à le trouver et le convaincre de garder sa langue dans sa poche.

Quand elles eurent fini de manger, Brooke et elle sortirent de la cafétéria en tournant dans le couloir, elle remarqua qu'un élève était adossé aux casiers, attendant probablement un ami. Elles firent quelques pas avant d'entendre quelqu'un appeler le nom de Peyton. Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et virent que l'élève adossé se postait maintenant devant elles, un sourire curieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« Je peux te parler ? »**, lui demanda-t-il.

**« Et t'es qui au juste ? »**, demanda Brooke sur la défensive, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, **« Tu pourrais au moins te présenter. »**

Peyton lui donna un léger coup de coude, et lorsque son amie se tourna vers elle, le sourcil levé, elle lui fit non de la tête.

**« Bah quoi? »**, demanda Brooke, visiblement insensible aux signes qu'elle lui lançait.

**« Ça fait trois ans qu'il est avec nous en maths, et en sport. »**, lui murmura-t-elle, tout en sachant que même en chuchotant, il aurait pu les entendre.

**« Oh. »**, répondit Brooke, rougissant légèrement,** « Désolée. »**, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, **« Hum... Comment tu... ? »**

**« Julian. »**, répondit Peyton avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, **« Baker, c'est ça ? »**

Il acquiesça en silence. Contrairement à Brooke, Peyton avait toujours été épatante pour mémoriser les noms.

**« Alors, je peux te parler ? Seul? »**, demanda-t-il à nouveau, son regard fixé sur Peyton.

**« D'accord. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir dit à Brooke qu'elles se retrouveraient en fin d'après midi, Peyton le suivit, bien qu'elle ne savait pas où il la conduisait. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne faisait que tourner en rond, et cherchait simplement un espace calme. Il finit par se poser dans un couloir, et s'adossa à un casier, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

**« Je suis au courant. »**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, et Peyton n'eut pas besoin de plus de précision pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

**« Tu nous espionnais... ? »**, demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

**« Non, j'ai juste entendu votre conversation. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Peyton le fixa silencieusement quelques secondes, comme pour mesurer son degré de dangerosité c'était son père qui lui avait appris cela, quand elle avait été enfant. Il lui avait dit qu'en observant calmement une personne, on pouvait évaluer à quel point celle-ci pouvait se montrer dangereuse.

Celui-ci semblait néanmoins plus compliqué à déchiffrer que les exemples que son père avait pu lui donner.

**« Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**« J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »**

**« Et pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça à Brooke ? »**

Il haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante, ce qui eut le don de faire bouillir son sang.

**« Parce que c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. »**, se décida-t-il à ajouter.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, après que Karen ait hélé son nom.

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine, où elle avait été en train de papoter avec Deb, et attrapa d'une main son plateau traînant sur le comptoir, derrière lequel Karen tenait la caisse.

**« L'addition pour la table quatre. »**, lui indiqua sa patronne, toujours avec un sourire.

Karen avait le chic pour sourire en toute circonstance. Ce n'était pas un sourire de convenance, comme souvent Brooke en faisait, mais un réel sourire chaleureux, épanoui. Elle semblait très heureuse ce soir, et elle devina que ce devait être dû au retour de son fils en ville.

Après avoir récupéré la monnaie, elle se rendit à la caisse et tendit l'argent à Karen, glissant son pourboire dans la petite poche de son tablier.

**« Alors, comment c'est passée ta rentrée ? »**, lui demanda Karen, tout en rangeant l'argent.

**« Plutôt bien. »**, répondit Brooke, haussant les épaules.

**« Vraiment ? »**, dit-elle en relevant la tête, **« Tu m'a l'air patraque pourtant. »**

Elle dévia les yeux, évitant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de sa patronne. Ce n'était pas comme si en un simple regard, elle pouvait deviner que Brooke faisait semblant de sortir avec Nathan depuis tout ce temps, et que quelqu'un à l'identité encore inconnue l'avait découvert ce matin, mais elle faisait quand même attention.

**« Non, vraiment, je vais bien. »**, affirma-t-elle avec un de ses sourires de convenance.

**« Bon. Et Lucas alors, tu l'as eu en cours aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Oui, ce matin. Je crois même qu'on était son premier cours, vu à quel point il était stressé... »**

**« Ça s'est mal passé ? »**, demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète, front plissé.

**« Non, c'était vraiment bien pour un premier cours, tout le monde n'en a dit que du bien. »**

Karen lui sourit, comme soulagée.

**« Merci bien. »**

Ce n'était évidemment pas elle qui l'avait remercié pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Brooke se retourna pour voir Lucas quelques pas derrière elle, souriant légèrement.

**« Pas la peine de me remercier »**, dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait au bar, à côté d'elle.

**« Tu m'as pourtant bien aidé ce matin, non ? »**

Brooke rougit légèrement, sans raison apparente. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait compris son petit manège de ce matin.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »**, marmonna-t-elle.

**« Moi non plus, je ne vois pas. »**, intervint Karen, l'air perdue, **« Ça s'est bien passé ou non alors ? »**, demanda-t-elle à son fils.

**« Plutôt bien en fait, je te raconterai ce soir. Je passais juste pour remercier Brooke. »**

Karen se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Brooke se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il déraillait.

**« On a qu'à dire que Mlle Sawyer est particulièrement maladroite alors. »**, admit-il sur un ton amusé.

**« C'est vous qui le dites, monsieur Scott. »**, répondit-elle, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer. »**, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement,** « Pas en dehors des cours, en tout cas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus quand on m'appelle monsieur Scott. »**

Karen émit alors un léger rire, probablement sarcastique.

**« Crois moi, on ne s'y fait jamais vraiment. »**

**« Ça c'est parce que t'es restée jeune depuis tout ce temps, m'man. »**, affirma-t-il en souriant.

**« Mais oui, je te croie ! »**, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de dire à Brooke, **« En attendant il a quand même raison, tu peux très bien le tutoyer ici, et l'appeler par son prénom. Tu fais partie de la famille après tout, non ? »**

Brooke baissa légèrement le regard, se sentant rougir à nouveau, flattée. Elle aimait que Karen la considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille, et elle aimait surtout qu'elle la traite comme sa fille.

**« Comme tu voudras. »**, dit-elle donc à Lucas en le regardant à nouveau, puis elle se tourna vers Karen, **« Je peux rentrer un peu plus tôt ce soir ? Je suis sensée cuisiner, mon père rentrera plus tard et Peyton s'attend à un véritable festin... »**

**« Bien sûr. »**, répondit-elle, **« Après les heures sup' que t'as fait hier, je ne peux pas te dire non. Tu comptes rentrer à pied ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

C'était ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs, le Café n'était qu'à une demi-heure de marche de chez elle.

**« Lucas pourrait te déposer en rentrant, non ? »**, demanda-t-elle en regardant son fils, attendant de voir s'il était d'accord.

**« Ça ne me dérange pas. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« Hum... Je veux bien, d'accord. Je comptais rester encore une demi-heure, ça ne vous... ça ce te dérange pas ? »**

**« Pas de souci. »**

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, alors qu'il se tournait vers les clients, comme à la rechercher de quelqu'un.

**« Il n'y pas de prof qui vient ici ? »**, demanda-t-il ensuite à sa mère.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir.

**« Pas vraiment, non. Quelques fois le week-end, mais pas plus que ça. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je me suis dit que j'aurais pu en rencontrer certains... »**

**« Tu n'as pas plus de chance d'en voir, hum... Je ne sais pas moi, au lycée ? »**, demanda Brooke avec amusement, ce qui fit rire mère et fils.

**« Ceux que j'ai vu au lycée n'étaient pas très... chaleureux. »,** expliqua-t-il, choisissant avec soin son vocable.

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**, demanda Karen, sourcils froncés.

**« Ils m'ont comme qui dirait ignoré en fait. Mais bon, j'en ai vu que trois ce matin, et après j'ai évité d'aller en salle de profs. »**

Sa mère se redressa légèrement, scrutant avec attention le visage de son fils.

**« Tu les avais déjà eu en cours ? »**

**« Non, c'est bien ça qui me gêne. Je ne les connais même pas. »**

**« Ils sont peut-être jaloux. »**, hasarda Brooke d'une petite voix.

Lucas et sa mère se tournèrent alors vers elle, toute ouïe, l'encourageant à continuer.

**« Je veux dire... Vous n'êtes... »**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, **« Tu n'es pas vraiment professeur, pas vrai ? Tu as peut-être fait des études de lettres, mais tu n'as pas de diplôme qui te donne droit à enseigner dans un lycée, alors je pense que ça doit un peu les énerver que tu sois engagé ici, alors que t'es un écrivain. »**

**« C'est pas insensé... »**, murmura Karen, pensive, **« Ça doit sûrement leur paraître injuste. »**

**« Et donc, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Faire profil bas pendant quatre mois ? »**, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Karen n'avait visiblement pas de solution à lui offrir, et Brooke non plus cette fois-ci, faire tomber quelqu'un de sa chaise ne le tirerait pas d'affaire.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Marchant avec quatre amis autour de lui, Nathan se dirigeait vers le Karen's Café. Il s'était garé au bout de la rue, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre emplacement libre.

En temps normal, il n'allait pas aussi tard au Café, mais le coach les avait retenu assez longtemps pendant dans leur réunion, et leur avait en long et en large remonté les bretelles pour leur désastreuse première partie de saison. Il leur avait aussi promis un entraînement sans pitié pour les semaines à venir, si éreintant que, d'après Whitey, ils iraient pleurer dans les jupons de leurs mères à la fin de chaque session. Tim avait demandé s'il était obligé de rejoindre les jupons de _sa_ mère, et Whitey l'avait fait taire en lui aboyant de faire dix fois le tour du terrain.

Nathan avait décidé de tout de même passer au Café pour raccompagner Brooke cette dernière, se voulant à son habitude téméraire, rentrait tous les soirs chez elle à pied, affirmant que personne ne craignait rien à Tree Hill.

Tree Hill ou pas, une jeune fille ressemblant à Brooke qui rentrait seule à pied en empruntant qui plus est les petites ruelles soi-disant pour rentrer plus vite, et ce après huit heures du soir, n'était pas totalement en sécurité. Il lui avait offert un jour une petite bombe lacrymo elle avait ri en affirmant qu'elle risquait fortement de ne pas savoir s'en servir et de l'utiliser sans le vouloir sur elle.

La forte tête qu'elle était faisait qu'il obéissait à contre cœur, et ne la ramenait jamais, ou presque, chez elle. Ce soir pouvait faire exception, puisqu'il passait toujours près du Café pour rentrer chez lui, et qu'il était assez tard pour qu'elle rentre.

Il ralentit néanmoins à quelques mètres de la porte, distinguant au loin deux silhouettes qui lui semblaient familières. Plus loin dans la rue, bien après le Café, un homme faisait monter Brooke dans sa voiture, une bmw assez haut de gamme laissant indiquer que son propriétaire gagnait plutôt bien sa vie.

**« C'est pas Brooke là-bas ? »**, demanda alors Tim, qui se rendit compte en premier que Nathan avait arrêté de marcher.

Il regarda en arrière, surpris de voir que Nathan n'était pas à côté d'eux, et répéta sa question.

**« Si, si, c'est elle. »**, répondit Nathan, la mâchoire serrée.

Son regard ne quittait pas les deux silhouettes, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne démarre et que la rue ne fut à nouveau vide.

**« Mais elle était avec qui ? »**

**« Personne. »**, dit-il sur le même ton, tournant les talons.

**« Si, si »**, rétorqua un autre joueur, **« c'était le nouveau prof du lycée, là... »**

**« J'ai dit que c'était personne ! »**, le coupa férocement Nathan, poings serrés, **« Je rentre chez moi. »**

Ses amis furent assez futés pour ne pas essayer de le suivre.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient, toutes n'aboutissant qu'à la même conclusion : Brooke venait de sympathiser avec Lucas. Assez pour accepter de se faire ramener par lui, alors que lui devait faire pieds et mains pour la convaincre.

Quelques secondes avant d'arriver à sa voiture, il fonça tête baissée et percuta une fille. Celle-ci perdit alors son équilibre, et tomba en arrière. Il la regarda, sortant quelques secondes de sa transe pour lui tendre une main et l'aider à se relever elle refusa néanmoins de relever les yeux vers lui, visiblement gênée, et se confondit en excuses avant de déguerpir à une vitesse assez étonnante malgré ses petites jambes.

Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, quand il remarqua un petit objet brillant au sol s'accroupissant pour le ramasser, il le ramena à la lumière du lampadaire le plus proche de lui, et vit que c'était un bracelet à breloques, correspondant à des notes de musiques. Sans doute à la fille qu'il avait fait tomber. Il se retourna aussitôt, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il soupira doucement, rangea le bracelet dans une de ses poches et monta dans sa voiture.

L'image de Brooke et Lucas ensemble réapparut à nouveau devant ses yeux, le faisant bouillir plus que jamais. Il démarra sa voiture et rentra chez lui, bien déterminé à ne plus le laisser s'approcher de Brooke.


	3. Parce que t'as amené des spectateurs

**PARCE QUE T'AS AMENÉ DES SPECTATEURS, EN PLUS!?**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

**« Tu peux me remettre du liquide vaisselle ? »**, demanda-t-elle à Brooke, ses mains déjà plongées dans l'évier rempli d'eau chaude.

Brooke posa le torchon qui lui occupait les mains, attrapa la bouteille de liquide vaisselle et en versa généreusement dans l'eau, Peyton la remuant pour la faire mousser. Elle sortit une main de l'eau, pleine de mousse, et souffla dessus en direction de Brooke. Celle-ci éternua, secouant vivement sa main devant son visage.

**« T'es de bonne humeur toi ! »**, s'exclama son amie en reprenant son torchon pour essuyer des couverts.

**« Tout le monde n'est obligé d'être aussi tendu que toi. »**, répliqua Peyton, frottant énergétiquement les assiettes.

**« C'est pourtant toi qui va voir Julian demain... »**, murmura Brooke en haussant les épaules.

Peyton lâcha un soupir, baissa son regard vers ses mains. Contrairement à l'attitude de paranoïa adoptée par Brooke, elle s'efforçait de se dire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Quand elle l'avait vu lundi dernier, il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'elle. Il lui avait simplement demandé de venir la voir jeudi après-midi, après les cours, et lui avait donné rendez-vous devant une salle de cours. Elle avait accepté, après lui avoir fait une nouvelle fois promettre de ne rien ébruiter au sujet de Brooke et Nathan.

Brooke avait imaginé une multitude de scénarios tous les plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres au sujet de la faveur qu'il allait lui demander la dernière en date était une vidéo qu'il ferait d'elle, dansant langoureusement en petite tenue, qu'il posterait ensuite sur un site fétichiste dont il était à l'origine.

Peyton par contre ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ce genre de choses elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ne lui avait jamais parlé avant ce jour-là, mais il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être un pervers fou. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre de lui...

**« On verra bien ce qu'il me demandera. »**

**« Si ça devient dangereux... »**

**« Je t'appelle. »**, la coupa-t-elle, souriant,** « Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de toi. »**

**« On ne sait jamais... »**, murmura Brooke, visiblement inquiète.

**« Je te préviens »**, lui dit Peyton en soupirant,** « t'as pas intérêt à te sentir coupable, compris ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si je dois faire... ce qu'il me demandera de faire, quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Ouais, ouais... »**

Mais elle voyait bien que Brooke se rongeait sang et ongles pour elle, et qu'elle se croyait responsable. Techniquement, elle l'était en partie, mais... Peyton aurait très bien pu refuser l'offre de Julian et décider de se tenir à l'écart de tout cela. C'était de son plein gré qu'elle avait décidé d'aider son amie, personne ne l'y avait forcé.

**« Besoin d'aide ? »**

Brooke et elle se retournèrent d'un même mouvement Ted, le père de Brooke, se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, bras croisés, l'air serein.

**« Pas la peine »**, répondit Peyton en souriant, **« on a la situation bien en main. »**

**« Retourne donc t'occuper de tes... chiffres. »**, ajouta Brooke, le ton moqueur.

**« Si je ne m'occupais pas d'eux »**, répondit-il en prenant un air dramatique, **« qui donc le ferait ? »**

**« Personne. Et ça ne manquerait à personne non plus. Je suis sûre que ton patron ne comprend même pas ce que ces chiffres veulent dire. »**

Peyton se retint de rire les petites chamailleries entre Brooke et son père ne cessaient de l'amuser.

**« T'as probablement raison, mais si je ne m'occupais pas de ça, la banque de mon cher patron s'écroulerait sans doute dès demain. Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça, hein ! »**, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération, alors que le téléphone sonnait. Ted disparut alors, se rendant dans le salon pour décrocher.

**« Oh non... »**, murmura Brooke, son exaspération devenue soudainement réelle.

**« Tu crois que c'est **_**elle **_**? »**, lui demanda Peyton, fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, à cette heure. »**

La mère de Brooke était en effet réglée comme une horloge : elle appelait tous les mercredi soirs, à la même heure, juste après le dîner. Ce seul appel par semaine qu'ils recevaient suffisait à mettre Brooke de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la soirée.

**« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est pas rentrée ? »**, lui demanda Peyton.

**« Aucune idée »**, haussa Brooke des épaules, **« J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. »**

Peyton était persuadée que sans les photos qui trônaient sur la cheminée ou sur les murs, elle ne se souviendrait sans doute pas du visage de Victoria Davis. Par contre, elle avait longuement entendu parler d'elle, que ce soit par Brooke ou son père leur version respective de Victoria étaient néanmoins légèrement différentes. Brooke la décrivait comme une femme aigrie, distante et froide, alors que Ted avait tendance à enrober cela en affirmant que sous son attitude de dame de fer, se cachait un cœur en or.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'identifier à son amie, même si elle aussi avait un parent absent. Mais c'était différent son père à elle ne rentrait effectivement qu'une fois par an, mais au moins quand il était là, il consacrait tout son temps à sa fille. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui envoyait des lettres et l'appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et faisait tout pour pallier à son absence.

**« Brooke ? »**, appela Ted, qui était revenu dans la cuisine, **« Tiens, c'est ta mère. »**, lui dit-il en lui tendant le téléphone.

Brooke ne se retourna même pas, mais frotta bien plus énergétiquement ses assiettes, manquant d'en faire tomber une.

**« Brooke... »**, murmura son père, sa voix emplie de patience.

Celle-ci fit non de la tête, refusant de prendre la parole.

**« Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, tu vas bien devoir prendre ses appels un jour, non ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un léger soupir.

Brooke reposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, tourna les talons et avança à grands pas vers la porte. Ted leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, alors que Peyton savait qu'il ne devait pas se réjouir elle ne voulait pas répondre à sa mère, elle voulait simplement sortir de la cuisine, et se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Le sourire de Ted disparut lentement quand sa fille passa devant lui, tête baissée, et courut dans les escaliers. Il soupira alors, et approcha le téléphone de son oreille.

**« Elle ne se sent pas très bien, en fait. »**, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise, **« Oui, la semaine prochaine. Je t'embrasse aussi. »**

Il raccrocha, posa le combiné sur la table devant lui, et leva les yeux vers Peyton.

**« Je déteste lui mentir comme ça. »**, soupira-t-il.

Elle le savait bien Peyton avait eu tout le temps d'apprendre à le connaître depuis qu'elle avait sept ans, et elle avait bien compris que s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il tenait absolument, c'était l'honnêteté. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Brooke, si proche de son père soit elle, ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de Nathan. Il pensait comme les autres qu'elle sortait avec lui depuis deux ans.

**« Je vais essayer de la raisonner. »**, lui dit Peyton, histoire de le rassurer.

Il la remercia d'un sourire, bien que tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, quoi qu'elle puisse essayer.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Lucas augmenta le volume de son mp3, et enfonça un peu plus ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Il en était sûrement à sa cinquantième copie, à moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà dépassé. Il ne comptait pas donner de notes à proprement parler, mais il comptait commenter minutieusement chacune de ces copies, en y portant toute l'attention qu'elles nécessitaient. Même si cela voulait dire y passer plusieurs heures la nuit.

Pour l'instant, les copies avaient été assez hétérogènes parmi les cinq classes qu'il avait, ce qui était attendu vu ce que la prof qui le précédait lui avait dit de ses élèves.

Il arrivait au tas de copies appartenant à la première classe qu'il avait eu, deux jours avant. Les premiers textes furent plutôt intéressants, bien construits, même s'il percevait un certain nombre de fautes ici et là... Et puis il arriva à une copie, qui eut le mérite de le désarçonner.

Il devait avouer que Brooke ne cessait de l'étonner depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle brille dans sa matière, au vu de son manque d'intérêt prononcé pour les livres, mais là...

Sa copie était totalement blanche, vide de mots. Elle avait simplement écrit son nom, et s'était arrêtée là. Manque d'inspiration ? Non, elle aurait au moins pu écrire une ligne même dans ce cas-là...

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle s'était dépêchée de sortir de la salle... Peut-être avait-elle redoutée qu'il ne voit sa copie, et ne lui demande des explications.

Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait fourni aucun effort. Déjà pendant le cours, elle n'avait répondu à aucune question. Il s'était alors dit qu'elle était peut-être timide, même si cela ne collait pas au personnage.

Il soupira, prit son stylo et griffonna un commentaire là où elle avait mit son nom.

Lorsqu'il leva son stylo de sa copie et la rangea parmi le tas de feuilles auquel elle appartenait, son portable vibra pour la quatrième fois déjà encore la même personne qui l'appelait, et il ignora l'appel à nouveau. Lindsay avait beau le harceler pour qu'il commence son roman, il n'avançait pas vraiment. A chaque fois qu'il s'y mettait et qu'il écrivait une phrase, il l'effaçait aussitôt. Il avait bien des idées en tête, mais aucune ne lui paraissait significative.

La copie suivante eut l'effet inverse sur lui cette fois-ci ce fut une bonne surprise qui l'attendit. Elle n'était pas excessivement longue, mais allait droit au but. A la fin de la lecture, il regarda le nom de l'élève : Haley James.

James, James... Il avait déjà entendu ce nom avant, mais où ?

Il eut la réponse le lendemain matin, juste après son cours avec cette même classe. Pendant toute l'heure, ils avaient débattu sur un des personnages du roman, après qu'il les ait pour l'occasion divisé en deux. L'heure s'était extrêmement bien passé et il avait été satisfait de leur travail, même si à la fin le débat avait légèrement dérivé sur la politique actuelle mais peu lui importait, du moment que ça les intéressait.

A la fin de l'heure, il réussit à aborder Haley avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle, et lui demande si elle avait cinq minutes de libre. Surprise, elle avait acquiescé, et s'était dirigé vers le bureau, où Brooke attendait déjà, à quelques mètres de là, le visage grave comme si elle attendait son exécution.

**« C'est à cause de ma copie ? »**, demanda Haley, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**« Oui, enfin je n'aurais pas dit 'à cause'... »**, répondit-il avec un sourire, qui sembla la rassurer, **« Je l'ai trouvé assez impressionnante, en fait. C'est ce que j'ai écrit dessus... »**

**« Je sais, mais... Je me suis dit que vous n'aviez quand même pas du trouver ça très... politiquement correct. »**

En effet, faire le parallèle entre la corruption abordée dans Bel-Ami et celle qui sévissait à leur époque était assez surprenant, et ce n'était pas vraiment l'abord qu'il aurait envisagé, mais elle était quand même restée dans le sujet, alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une lycéenne écrivait un pamphlet aussi acerbe avec brio.

C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua presque mot pour mot le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina progressivement, visiblement flattée.

**« Merci. »**, dit-elle en rougissant un peu, **« Mais je ne pense pas que c'était si bien que ça... »**

**« Je trouve que si, je tenais juste à te le dire. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« Pourtant c'est assez court... »**

**« C'est vrai, mais c'est pour ça que c'est efficace. »**, répondit-il aussitôt, **« Et puis crois-moi, quantité et qualité sont deux mots bien différents. »**

Elle le remercia à nouveau, rougissant davantage.

**« Une dernière chose »**, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, **« tu es bien la sœur de Quinn James, non ? »**

Le sourire qu'elle arborait se figea instantanément, et s'effaça lentement.

**« C'est à dire que... »**, commença-t-il à expliquer, **« Elle était au lycée en même temps que moi, je la connaissais un peu, et en voyant ton nom... »**

**« Oui, je suis bien sa sœur. »**, le coupa-t-elle, l'air maussade.

Il fronça les sourcils devant ce changement d'humeur, et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour le causer.

**« Est ce que je t'ai vexé ? »**, lui demanda-t-il alors.

**« Ce n'est pas ça. »,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules,** « J'en ai juste marre de n'exister que grâce à mes frères et sœurs. »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

La petite James se faisait complimenter, tandis que Brooke attendait sagement quelques mètres derrière, avant d'aller à l'abattoir.

Elle l'appelait la petite James non pas parce que Haley était plus jeune qu'elle, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas à sa connaissance, mais parce que celle-ci lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être intimidée par les autres, malgré une apparente aspiration à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle passait plutôt inaperçu souvent on ne la remarquait que lorsqu'elle répondait en cours ou lorsqu'un prof la flattait. C'était bien dommage, car elle semblait être une fille plutôt sympa réservée, mais sympa.

Apparemment elle avait cartonné au petit écrit qu'ils avaient eu à faire à la rentrée, au vu de la pluie de compliment que lui offrit Lucas. Il ne devait sans doute pas réserver le même sort à Brooke...

Sur sa copie, qu'elle avait rendue blanche, non sans une pointe de remords (ou était-ce de la honte?), il lui avait écrit vouloir la voir en fin de cours. _« Très intéressant point de vue. Et si on en parlait à la fin du cours ? »_

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir pendant qu'il parlait à Haley, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une trouillarde. Et puis son père lui avait toujours appris à prendre ses responsabilités quand elle avait rendu copie vierge, elle avait su qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas sans un petit remontage de bretelles, au minimum.

Elle aurait aussi pu inventer une excuse, avec l'imagination débordante dont elle était dotée. Son stylo n'avait plus eu d'encre. La page blanche représentait le vide existentiel qui régnait au sein du personnage principal... Ah, c'était pas une mauvaise idée, ça. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité, malheureusement.

Lorsque Haley quitta la pièce, elle sentit ses jambes défaillir, mais se força à effectuer les quelques pas qui la séparaient du bureau derrière lequel Lucas était assis. D'ailleurs... Ils étaient encore au lycée, comment était-elle censée l'appeler ? Et pouvait-elle le tutoyer, comme il lui avait dit de le faire, ou bien... ?

**«Ça va ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et releva la tête avec courage. Elle assumerait ses actes jusqu'au bout.

**« Bien et vous ? »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer, puis revint vers elle, et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

**« Bien, merci. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire, **« Je vais pas te retenir longtemps »**, dit-il en la voyant lorgner vers la porte,** « je te laisserai tranquille quand tu m'auras expliqué. »**

**« Y'a pas grand chose à expliquer... »**, murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira doucement, penchant légèrement la tête, et la fixa longuement, comme si elle était une espèce d'énigme qu'il tentait de résoudre.

**« Pourquoi tu n'as rien écrit ? »**

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, visualisant ce qui allait se passer si elle lui disait la vérité. Il allait s'énerver à coup sûr. Ou pire, rire d'elle. Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière, et de lui sortir l'excuse du vide existentiel...

**« Parce que je n'avais rien à dire, c'est tout. » **

Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement dans le trouble. Autant clarifier tout de suite la situation, alors.

**« Je n'ai pas lu le livre. »**

Il fronça à peine les sourcils, et continua à la regarder silencieusement pour l'instant, les cris et reproches qu'elle avait prédit ne s'étaient pas produits.

**« Parce que je n'aime pas lire, je vous l'ai dit. »**

Elle s'empêcha de dévier les yeux, et lui rendit son regard, essayant de ne pas trembler.

**« Mais tu l'as eu en septembre. »**, lui dit-il enfin, l'air toujours aussi confus.

Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas ?

**« Je sais, mais je hais le personnage. »**

Il parut totalement perdu, et Brooke s'inquiéta, se demandant si ce n'était pas le calme avant la tempête.

**« Attends, je ne comprends pas. Tu as lu le livre alors, puisque tu connais le personnage ? »**

**« Non, j'ai lu les premiers chapitres et ensuite je me suis arrêtée. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, baissant cette fois-ci le regard.

**« Brooke ? »**, dit-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il tentait de l'apprivoiser,** « Dis toi que tu parles à Lucas, et pas au professeur. »**

Elle le regarda un nouveau, hésitante, puis prit à nouveau la parole :

**« C'est juste que... Il me met hors de moi, voilà. »**, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant, se sentant soudainement bien idiote, **« Je comprends qu'on veuille monter l'échelle sociale le plus rapidement possible, mais y'a des limites à tout. Et il y a des moyens convenables pour y arriver. Duroy n'est qu'un abruti de dom juan qui n'a aucune morale, qui est arriviste et prêt à tout pour réussir. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, mais un caractère aussi répugnant, non. Alors voilà, c'est peut-être idiot de ma part, mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir réussir à la fin du roman. »**

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se moque d'elle, ou alors qu'il l'engueule en lui disant que c'était une raison bien gamine de refuser de lire un roman, mais il n'en fit rien il se contenta de la dévisager sans un bruit. Il aurait du s'énerver, comme il aurait du le faire quand elle avait dénigré ses livres, mais non, il restait là à la regarder avec attention. Il finit même par esquisser un sourire.

**« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »**, affirma-t-il alors, **« Ce n'est pas non plus mon personnage préféré... Je te propose un truc : j'oublie cette histoire si tu acceptes de lire le roman jusqu'au bout. Au moins pour réussir tes examens en fin d'année. »**

Il avait raison, elle allait bien devoir passer par là si elle voulait réussir cette matière. Elle acquiesça donc en silence, ce qui parut lui faire plaisir.

**« Bien, c'est déjà ça. »**, dit-il, le regard soudain pétillant, **« Dis-moi, tu n'aimes vraiment pas lire alors ? »**

**« Je crois bien te l'avoir dit au moins trois fois déjà, pourquoi? »**

**« Tu peux me retrouver après les cours à la bibliothèque, vers six heures ? On en parlera à ce moment-là. »**

**« Je veux bien, mais elle sera fermée à six heures. »**

Il se redressa alors, déchira un bout de feuille de papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus.

**« Je ne parlais pas de celle du lycée. »**, dit-il en lui tendant la feuille, **« Voici l'adresse. »**

**« D'accord... »**, dit-elle en y accordant un regard avant de le ranger dans sa poche, **« Mais pourquoi on doit aller là ? »**

**« Un peu de patience. »**, répondit-il sur un ton amusé,** « Viens, et tu verras bien. »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Cinq ans après avoir reçu son diplôme, il connaissait encore ces couloirs comme sa poche, tant il les avait empruntés. Il regarda sa montre il avait deux heures de libre devant lui.

Il décida très rapidement de se rendre au gymnase, afin de revoir son ancien coach, Whitey. Il l'appelait simplement Coach, par habitude. Lucas le portait depuis longtemps dans son cœur, car il avait été celui qui l'avait extirpé de son petit terrain pour le faire jouer en équipe. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui avait en partie dédicacé son premier livre.

Sur le trajet, il ne cessa de rejouer dans son esprit la discussion qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir avec Brooke, souriant sans le savoir. Finalement, ce n'était pas la lecture qu'elle n'aimait pas...

Avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il avait pensé qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas au livre, mais c'était en réalité tout le contraire. Elle vivait le livre. Intensément. A tel point qu'elle pouvait détester le personnage principal. Si le livre ne la captivait vraiment pas, alors elle n'aurait pas de réel point de vue sur les personnages, ou l'histoire, mais là...

En un sens, la lecture la passionnait, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte... Pour le moment. Il comptait bien remédier à cela. C'était bien son rôle de professeur, non ?

Le problème était qu'elle s'était confiée à Lucas, le fils de sa patronne qui était revenu en ville, sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur de paraître stupide aux yeux de Lucas, le professeur. S'il essayait d'éveiller son attention pendant les cours, cela aurait sûrement l'effet inverse et elle finirait par se renfermer sur elle-même. Il fallait donc qu'il la convainque d'une autre manière, et une solution avait traversé son esprit en l'entendant parler. Si elle refusait de parler à un professeur, alors pourquoi pas à un ami ? D'accord, ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, cinq jours, à peine, et il ne pouvait décemment pas prétendre être son ami, mais... Ils pourraient facilement le devenir, il le savait, et elle semblait s'en rendre compte elle-même. Alors autant l'aider par la même occasion.

Il ralentit en s'approchant du bureau de Whitey, et frappa à la porte, n'attendant pas de réponse pour ouvrir. Son ancien coach était assis derrière son bureau, lisant son journal, une moitié de sandwich posée devant lui, à côté d'un thermos sans doute déjà bien vidé d'une moitié.

**« Je me demandais bien quand t'allais passer me voir, toi. »**, dit-il d'une voix rauque, caché derrière son journal.

**« Toujours aussi aimable, coach. »**, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Il posa alors sa gazette, levant les yeux vers lui, son visage se fendant en un sourire bienveillant.

Malgré les années qui avaient bien laissées leurs traces de passage sur son visage, et malgré cet aspect bourru qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, il avait encore cet air chaleureux émanant de lui à chaque sourire. Lucas était en quelque sorte soulagé de ne plus être un de ses joueurs : les crises de nerfs de Whitey étaient sans doute la seule chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué pendant ses années loin d'ici.

Le vieil homme se leva et s'avança pour une accolade. Il se recula ensuite un peu, l'observant de haut en bas sans doute pour voir s'il avait changé, puis lui tapa trois fois dans le dos avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

**« Je ne pensais pas vous voir encore ici. »**, lui dit Lucas avec un sourire.

**« Comme tu le vois »**, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui, **« ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de moi ! Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es prof maintenant ? »**

Il hocha la tête en silence, alors que le coach lui servait un verre de café, qu'il accepta avec un remerciement.

**« Ils avaient besoin d'un remplaçant »**, expliqua-t-il en sirotant sa boisson,** « et j'avais besoin de revenir ici, donc... »**

**« Ton petit tour du monde a fini par t'ennuyer, alors ? »**

Lucas ne put s'empêcher de sourire il savait que Karen et lui avaient pensé que Lucas reviendrait bien vite las de son voyage. Ils avaient eu tord, puisqu'il était quand même parti un an... même s'il avait en effet fini par en être fatigué.

**« Ça m'étonne pas, ça... »**, continua-t-il, **« T'es comme moi, t'as besoin de stabilité dans la vie... »**

**« Même si ça me fait mal de le dire... Vous avez raison. »**

**« Évidemment que j'ai raison ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en tapant sur la table,** « Par contre je ne te souhaite pas de finir dans mon bureau. »**

**« Je ne reste que pour quatre mois de toute façon. »**, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, **« Je repars dès que j'aurai écrit un roman potable. »**

Le coach s'adossa à sa chaise, sourcils levés.

**« Ah, alors c'est ça... »**, dit-il en comprenant, **« T'es en panne d'inspiration. »**

Il acquiesça à nouveau en silence.

**« Et donc, tu l'as trouvé pendant ton petit voyage ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il en soupirant,** « Je n'ai rien trouvé pendant ce voyage... C'était vraiment intéressant, et reposant, mais... En même temps je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche, alors je ne suis pas près de trouver quoi que ce soit ! »**, dit-il en s'emportant contre lui-même.

Whitey le regarda fixement sans ciller, puis se redressa, attrapa d'une main un cadre photo qui était placé dans le coin du bureau, et le plaça face à Lucas.

Il connaissait très bien cette photo, puisqu'elle trônait déjà sur ce bureau quand il était en seconde. C'était un portrait de sa femme décédée plusieurs années auparavant, à la suite d'une longue maladie.

**« C'est Camilla que je cherchais ? »**, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, perdu.

**« Non. »**, dit-il en souriant, l'air amusé, **« Ce qu'il te faut Lucas, c'est une femme. »**

Il leva un sourcil plein de scepticisme, alors que son coach hochait la tête, apparemment persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à la question du siècle.

**« Crois-moi, la femme est la plus grande source d'inspiration qui ait jamais été créée. »**, renchérit-il, **« Et toi, t'as besoin de te caser. Te trouver une sorte de muse. »**

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple... »**

Le coach éclata de rire si fort, que Lucas manqua de renverser la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pour plus de sûreté, il la posa sur le bureau, et releva les yeux vers Whitey.

**« Qui a dit que ce serait simple ? »**, s'exclama le coach, **« Rien que trouver celle qui te faut met du temps, et je te parle pas de la conquérir ! »**

**« Coach, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une petite-amie pour pouvoir écrire à nouveau... »**

**« Ce n'est pas forcément d'une petite amie dont tu as besoin, petit. »**

Lucas se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise il l'avait appelé 'petit'. Il l'appelait toujours ainsi avant de lui donner d'importants conseils.

**« Tu as juste besoin d'aimer quelqu'un, et d'être aimé en retour. »**

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il avait commencé à dérailler. Ou c'était l'absence de Camilla qui commençait à lui peser plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

**« Si vous le dites, coach. »**, répondit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible, ne voulant pas le froisser.

**« Tu me crois pas, hein ? »**, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé, **« Ah, ces jeunes aujourd'hui, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Dans un autre genre que toi, j'ai un ramassis d'incompétents qui font figure d'équipe de basket... N'importe quoi. »**

**« Ils sont si mauvais que ça ? »**, demanda Lucas en fronçant les sourcils.

Whitey soupira, l'air dépité.

**« Et Nathan alors ? Il est bien capitaine, non ? Il doit être assez doué pourtant. »**

**« Ah ça il est doué, oui. »**, admit-il avec un sourire, **« Le problème c'est qu'il ne joue qu'avec lui-même. Parfois quand je le vois jouer, je repense à ce que c'était avant, quand les jeunes savaient jouer en équipe... »**

Il lui lança un regard nostalgique, repensant sans doute aux matchs qu'il avait joué avec son équipe. Même après avoir découvert sa maladie, le coach avait insisté pour le garder dans l'équipe. Il lui avait fait passer une multitude d'examens médicaux pour savoir combien de temps il pouvait jouer avant de trop se fatiguer, et lui avait même permis de jouer la finale du championnat, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs brillamment remporté.

**« Au fait coach »**, lui dit-il, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie, **« vous auriez pas un conseil ou deux pour approcher nos collègues enseignants ? » **

Devant son air surpris, Lucas entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de conseils sur l'attitude à adopter. Whitey le laissa terminer sa petite histoire, puis se servit un autre verre de café.

**« Tu m'as l'air bien emmerdé dis-donc. »**

Cela fit sourire Lucas, qui n'aurait pas pu le formuler de meilleure manière.

**« T'as qu'à faire ce que tu fais de mieux, petit. »**, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

**« C'est à dire ? »**, demanda-t-il, confus.

**« Écouter les autres. »**

Lucas sortit du bureau quelques minutes après avoir échangé d'autres formalités avec son ancien coach. Il était entré dedans certes pour voir ce qu'il devenait, mais aussi pour avoir un conseil il en avait reçu avec deux, même si l'un semblait douteux et l'autre, incompréhensible.

Il devait les écouter ?

Lucas était en effet plutôt doué pour se taire et laisser les autres parler. Avec les années, il avait compris qu'on pouvait en apprendre long sur une personne, simplement en la laissant débiter un certain nombre de mots. Mais quel rapport avec ses collègues qui ne l'acceptaient pas ?

Pour repartir au bâtiment principal du lycée, deux chemins s'offraient à lui : sortir sur le parking et faire le tour pour regagner l'entrée principale, ou alors passer à travers le gymnase. Évidemment, la logique voulait qu'il choisisse la deuxième option, bien plus courte, et c'est ce qu'il fit c'est aussi ce qu'il regretta rapidement.

Il comprit avec surprise que le gymnase n'était pas vide malgré qu'il soit midi, en entendant des bruits de pas résonnant contre les murs. En faisant quelques pas, il reconnut bien vite qui s'acharnait à vouloir marquer des paniers.

Nathan le remarqua lui aussi, mais tourna aussitôt la tête, et fixa le panier comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait dans sa vie. Il voulait sans doute rester concentré et ça, Lucas ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait connu ça aussi avant.

Il aurait pu se hâter de sortir de là et de le laisser s'entraîner tranquillement, mais quelque chose le poussa à rester un peu plus longtemps vers les gradins. La curiosité, sans doute. Il n'avait pas vu son demi-frère jouer depuis longtemps, même si d'après Karen, il avait presque autant de talent que lui.

Lucas n'était tout de même pas dupe, il savait qu'elle disait ça pour ne pas le froisser. Il l'avait vu jouer quand il était au collège, et déjà là, il avait eu un meilleur niveau que Lucas au même âge. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment bien sûr, il ressentait une pointe de jalousie, mais il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que soi, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part accepter l'évidence et s'entraîner plus.

Il regarda donc Nathan faire quelques tours de terrain, sans doute pour chauffer un peu plus ses muscles, avant de se placer pour des tirs à trois points. Cinq tir d'affilée. Aucun panier marqué. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant cela, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas dans son jeu. Alors qu'il était en pleine analyse, Nathan ramassa son ballon qui avait encore une fois manqué sa cible, et l'envoya rageusement voltiger contre le mur d'à côté, laissant échapper par la même occasion un cri empli de frustration.

**« Tu devrais... »**, commença Lucas en s'avançant vers lui.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

**« Tu devrais plus plier les jambes. »**, finit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait amical,** « T'es pas assez souple. »**

Nathan plissa le front, s'apprêtant à lui répondre mais il ferma la bouche au dernier moment, et contempla le panier un instant. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard toujours aussi dur.

**« J'ai pas besoin de conseils d'un gars qui ne pourra plus jamais jouer. »**

Lucas fit un pas en arrière, déstabilisé il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise de partir, ou à ce qu'il l'insulte, mais pas à ça. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait attendu, et c'était pire que tout ce Nathan avait pu lui dire auparavant.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette haine qu'il vouait à son égard, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce que Nathan pouvait lui dire n'était que gamineries, il n'était pas assez mature pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lui par contre était adulte maintenant, et se devait de ne pas prendre à cœur tout ce qu'il lui disait.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé depuis qu'il était revenu ici, et il s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver quoi que Nathan puisse lui dire.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Non ! »**, s'exclama-t-il pour la troisième fois, énervé, **« Et dégage d'ici maintenant ! »**

Lucas refusa de bouger, et releva le menton, comme pour le prendre de haut.

**« Cet endroit ne t'appartient pas. »**

**« Et il est à toi peut-être !? »**, rétorqua-t-il d'un air ahuri.

**« Je t'ai demandé de t'excuser. »**, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, le regard de plus en plus noir.

Comme s'il espérait pouvoir lui faire peur. Il fut un temps où oui, Lucas pouvait l'effrayer, mais même à cette époque-là, Nathan n'avait jamais hésité à se confronter à lui grâce à son caractère bien téméraire.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé il n'était plus le petit gamin qui ne faisait pas le poids à côté de lui.

Il avait sans doute aussi mûri pendant sa croissance, puisqu'à une époque, il aurait déjà sauté au cou de Lucas depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

**« J'ai pas à m'excuser. »**, dit-il en allant chercher son ballon, **« Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, non ? »**

Il ne regrettait pas avoir dit ça. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas.

Bon, peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Mais il en avait simplement eu marre de le voir le narguer en lui donnant des conseils... Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour réussir !

**« T'as quel âge au juste ? Douze ans ? »**, demanda Lucas avec un rictus moqueur, **« J'ai l'impression que tu régresses d'année en année ! »**

**« Tu dis ça parce que j'ai raison ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui.

**« Oui t'as raison ! »**, lui cria-t-il presque, le faisant ainsi sursauter, **« Oui je suis malade, et alors !? Tu crois que c'est une raison pour me le rappeler avec autant d'arrogance ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te conseiller alors que je ne peux plus jouer !? Et bien non, ça ne me plaît pas, ça me fait même bien chier, voilà ! Et ça me fait encore plus chier quand des petits imbéciles comme toi se servent de ça pour m'atteindre ! »**

Il s'arrêta à la fin de sa tirade, le visage rouge, à court de souffle. Nathan pensait qu'il avait fini, mais fut vite contredit :

**« Franchement j'avais espéré que pendant ces cinq ans t'avais un minimum grandi... Mais plus je te vois, et plus tu ressembles à Dan. »**

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il l'attaquait là où ça faisait mal, et Lucas répondait de la même manière.

Hors de lui, Nathan s'avança un peu plus pour lui répliquer qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait puisqu'il n'avait pas connu Dan, mais Lucas s'en alla avant qu'il ne puisse articuler un seul mot.

Il aurait pu se contenter de cela, de le voir fuir devant lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de la peur que Lucas manifestait en choisissant de partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. C'était une chose dont il manquait certainement de temps en temps : de la sagesse.

A la place de s'attaquer à son demi-frère, il laissa échapper sa colère sous la forme d'un coup de pied contre ce pauvre ballon contre qui il s'était déjà bien acharné pour aujourd'hui.

Il était clair qu'il n'arriverait pas à grand chose après cette altercation, et décida de repartir au lycée. Avant cela, il prit bien sûr une douche, se changea, et rangea les ballons qu'il avait emprunté.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ne cessa de repenser à ce que Lucas lui avait dit au sujet de leur père il savait qu'il avait tord, que Lucas disait n'importe quoi, mais... Il avait quand même l'impression qu'il y avait là une part de vérité. C'était bien le genre de Dan de blesser quelqu'un en lui parlant de sa maladie.

D'un autre côté il n'avait pas pensé que Lucas le prendrait si mal. Depuis le temps, il aurait du s'y habituer, non ?

Nathan se souvenait parfaitement du soir où Dan avait fait sa crise cardiaque. Il venait tout juste de se disputer avec Deb, et avait fini par s'effondrer. Deb avait éclaté en sanglot, se maudissant tout haut, et affirmant qu'elle l'avait tué, mais Nathan avait heureusement été assez réactif pour courir appeler les secours. Au final, Deb n'avait pas tué Dan, et celui-ci s'était fait diagnostiqué une maladie cardiaque chronique dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Sa descendance avait une chance sur deux d'avoir la maladie.

Lucas et lui avaient fait un dépistage, et le résultat était bien vite tombé : Lucas était positif.

Ils l'avaient appris quand il avait été en terminale, en plein pendant la saison du championnat. Même s'il ne l'avait pas ouvertement exprimé, Nathan avait été triste pour son demi-frère. Il avait aussi, avec beaucoup de honte, ressenti du soulagement en voyant les résultats. S'il avait eu la maladie, alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu...

Il fronça les sourcils, et essaya de penser à autre chose s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par culpabiliser...

Il était déjà une heure, mais les couloirs étaient cependant encore vides, tous les élèves étant sans doute entassés dans la cafétéria qui bénéficiait d'une multitude de radiateurs. Il se dirigea donc vers un distributeur, choisit un sandwich qui restait, inséra la monnaie, et se baissa pour attraper son dû. Au moment de se relever, il fronça les sourcils, croyant entendre un bruit, et regarda autour de lui : toujours personne.

Il se concentra un peu plus, et comprit que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, faisait en effet du bruit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du bruit...

C'était un chant doux, mélodieux, mais tellement délicat, presque inaudible, qu'il en eut le cœur serré. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de deviner d'où venait cette voix, et avança à grand pas vers la source possible. Plus il avançait, et plus le chant devenait puissant, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre son chemin.

Le chant s'arrêta cependant subitement, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il plissa le front, regardant les salles autour de lui, mais elles étaient toutes vides.

**« Merde. »**, souffla-t-il.

Encore un autre sujet de frustration à ajouter à sa liste déjà bien longue.

Il décida donc d'aller à la cafétéria, rejoindre ses amis. Très vite, en entrant dans la salle, il aperçut la table où étaient assises Brooke et Peyton, et alla à leur rencontre.

**« Tiens justement »**, lui dit Brooke, assise en face de lui,** « je voulais te parler d'un truc. »**

Il haussa un sourcil, voyant à quel point elle était nerveuse.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, surpris lui-même par le ton brusque de sa voix.

**« T'es vraiment d'une humeur massacrante depuis deux jours, toi. »**, lui dit Peyton, front plissé.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Lucas avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Brooke...

D'ailleurs en y repensant, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait aussi mal réagi tout à l'heure ?

Il avait en effet vu Lucas et Brooke sortir ensemble du Café, et en avait conclu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Sur le coup, cela l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Il n'avait néanmoins rien dit à Brooke à ce sujet, attendant de voir si ce petit manège allait continuer, mais il n'avait rien remarqué les jours suivants, et avait décidé d'oublier cet épisode.

Au fond, il ne l'avait sans doute pas totalement oublié

**« Je voulais te parler de Lucas et toi. »**, reprit Brooke, **« Peut-être que vous devriez... »**

**« Et peut-être que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde ? »**, la coupa-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise, mais décida de continuer :

**« Je veux juste aider... »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci. »**, répondit-il sèchement.

Elle fronça subitement les sourcils voilà qu'il venait de l'agacer, elle aussi. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça, tiens...

Avant qu'elle ne réponde quelque chose, ou que Peyton ne lui dise de faire attention au ton qu'il utilisait, Nathan décida de mettre les points sur les i.

**« Je peux te demander une faveur ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus douce.

**« Quoi donc ? »**, répondit-elle, prise de court.

**« N'approche pas Lucas, s'il te plaît. Enfin, pas plus que nécessaire en tout cas. »**

Le regard de Brooke s'élargit un peu, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendue à cela. Peyton se tourna vers lui, fortement irritée.

**« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux la commander ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un ordre. »**, dit-il les yeux rivés sur Brooke,** « Tu sais autant que Brooke que je ne me permettrais jamais de lui commander quoi que ce soit et que de toute façon, elle ferait le contraire de ce que je lui ordonnerais de faire. Je te demande simplement une faveur. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**, demanda Brooke, confuse.

**« Parce que je ne l'aime pas, voilà. Et je déteste qu'il soit revenu en ville, je déteste qu'il soit dans notre lycée, je déteste que vous l'ayez en cours. Tu peux ne pas t'approcher de lui, oui ou non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, je te demande juste ça en tant qu'ami. Si tu tiens à moi, s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis. »**, il jeta un regard embarrassé vers Peyton avant de continuer, **« Ça me fait mal de vous voir ensemble. »**

Cela eut le don de les surprendre toutes les deux même Peyton se radoucit aussitôt. Lui-même était un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, même s'il avait pensé chaque mot prononcé. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal de les voir ensemble, et pas simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression que Lucas voulait s'accaparer de Brooke... Ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il tenait à Brooke, réellement, presque autant qu'à une sœur. Il en aurait eu le cœur déchiré si elle en particulier venait à apprécier Lucas plus que lui.

**« Quand est ce que tu nous as vu ensemble ? »**, demanda Brooke, pensive.

**« Lundi soir, en venant au Café. »**

Elle baissa le regard, comme si les réponses aux questions qu'elle semblait se poser étaient écrites sur la table, puis releva les yeux vers lui. Et alors que Peyton continuait de le dévisager, médusée, Brooke réussit à murmurer un petit _«okay»_.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle poireautait devant cette salle, où Julian lui avait donné rendez vous. Elle avait cru qu'il viendrait à l'heure, apparemment elle se trompait lourdement à son sujet.

Les bras croisés contre la poitrine, son regard s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle dut attendre une autre bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Julian ne daigne se montrer.

**« Désolé, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. »**, dit-il avec un sourire désolé, **« On y va ? »**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient, mais elle accepta, et le suivit, une goutte de sueur s'écoulant dans son dos. Plus elle avançait, plus elle craignait ce qui allait suivre...

**« On est arrivés. »**, dit-il en ouvrant une porte battante devant lui.

Peyton regarda la pancarte affichée sur la porte, qui lisait « Théâtre ». Elle entra avant lui, l'imita ensuite et descendit les marches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant l'estrade. Sur la première rangée de sièges se trouvait plusieurs caméras, ainsi que du matériel pour filmer.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant si Brooke n'avait pas eu raison au sujet de ce film fétichiste sur elle, et regarda autour d'elle nerveusement, tendant de discerner des petites tenues qu'il lui demanderait d'enfiler.

**« Les gars, vous pouvez venir une seconde ? »**, demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

Une petite troupe arriva des coulisses jusque sur scène, et sourit en voyant Peyton.

**« Parce que t'as amené des spectateurs, en plus !? »**, s'indigna Peyton, l'air écœurée.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, complètement perdu,** « De quoi tu parles ? »**

Peut-être que Brooke s'était trompée finalement...

**« J'en sais rien. »**, répondit-elle aussitôt, **«Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ? »**

**« C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmenée ici. »**, dit-il avec un sourire, montrant d'une main leurs camarades, **« Je compte réaliser un film. »**

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle se retint au dernier moment en voyant à quel point ils avaient tous l'air sérieux.

**« Un... film. »**, répéta Peyton, plissant le front.

**« Ça te paraît absurde, hein ? »**, rétorqua une des filles sur scènes, **« J'avais dit que c'était idiot. »**

Peyton se tourna alors vers elle, la reconnaissant.

**« Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Je fais aussi partie du club théâtre. »**, dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de la scène.

**« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un club théâtre. »**, avoua Peyton en les regardant tous.

**« Théâtre et cinéma. »**, rectifia Julian avec un sourire,** « Personne ou presque ne sait qu'il existe, et ça fait des années que ça dure. Donc on a décidé de réaliser notre propre film, et de le projeter le jour de l'obtention des diplômes, pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne une bonne fois pour toute. »**

Peyton haussa les sourcils elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça... Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'elle ?

**« Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »**, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

**« Il paraît que tu t'y connais en musique. »**, répondit un des acteurs.

Peyton se tourna vers Julian, qui acquiesça.

**« C'est exactement ce qu'on cherche. Dans un film, il faut aussi de la bonne musique, qui colle aux scènes. Et je me suis dit que tu y arriverais. »**

**« Mais comment tu sais que je m'y connais ? »**

**« J'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire le nom de l'élève qui empruntait le plus de disques, toutes années confondues. »**, répondit-il fièrement,** « Tu remportes haut la main le titre, d'ailleurs. »**

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle l'aide à choisir quelques musiques, rien d'autre ? Et il les laisserait tranquille ?

**« Ça marche. »**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, **« Mais pas un mot sur... »**

**« Promis juré. »**, répondit-il aussitôt en levant sa main droite.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

**« Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas venir ? »**

Lucas leva les yeux vers Jaz, qui le contemplait perché du haut de sa petite estrade. Le vieil homme n'avait pas changé pendant son absence son teint était toujours aussi pâle à force de rester enfermé dans cette bibliothèque, sa barbe de trois jours était toujours présente, et sa curiosité maladive semblait s'être aggravée depuis qu'il était parti. Mais malgré cela, Lucas aimait bien Jaz il s'était souvent réfugié ici quand il avait été jeune, et Jaz l'avait toujours autorisé à rester bien après l'heure de fermeture, à condition que Karen soit au courant.

**« Je ne sais pas. »**, répondit Lucas avec un soupir.

**« C'est pas grave, va. »**, dit-il avec un sourire compatissant, **« Y'en aura bien d'autres, des filles. »**

**« Je... »**, répondit-il aussitôt, **« Je ne la vois pas pour ça ! Ce n'est pas un rencart, Jaz, c'est une de mes élèves. »**

Il se leva de sa chaise puisque visiblement elle n'allait pas venir, autant qu'il rentre chez lui pour essayer d'écrire un peu, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien.

Il s'arrêta en entendant sonner la petite cloche accrochée à la porte; aussitôt après, Brooke débarquait en courant. Elle se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui :

**« Je suis désolée d'être en retard. » **

**« C'est pas grave. **», dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Non vraiment, je suis désolée... »**, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

**« Est ce que tout va bien ? »**

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle en souriant.

Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle se forçait. Il ne lui fit cependant aucune remarque, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque.

**« Hum, où est ce qu'on est ? »**, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

**« Ce n'est pas très bien éclairé, je sais. »**, admit-t-il avec un léger rire,** « Mais on est bien dans une bibliothèque. Je te présente le propriétaire, Jaz. »**

**« Oh. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire,** « Enchantée. »**

**« Mais de même. »**, répondit-il un sourire béat aux lèvres, **« Une élève, hein ? »**, dit-il en se tournant vers Lucas.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Brooke semblait ne pas comprendre.

**« Ce n'est rien, il délire un peu. Suis-moi. »**

Il l'emmena à travers les très étroites rangées de livres qui occupaient l'espace.

**« C'est pas super bien aménagé... »**, murmura Brooke en regardant autour d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire là-dessus. La bibliothèque était une sorte de très long rectangle, et Jaz avait fait le mauvais choix de disposer de très hautes étagères sur toute la longueur de la pièce, donnant ainsi une impression d'étroitesse qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel claustrophobe. Il avait aussi pensé qu'investir dans énormément de néons ne servait à rien, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient plongés dans une sorte de pénombre qui n'était pas bénéfique à leurs visions.

Il y avait seulement un espace assez dégagé, avec une petite table ronde et deux lampes autour c'est là que Lucas les fit s'arrêter. Il posa son sac sur la table, et elle l'imita rapidement.

**« Je ne savais même pas que cette bibliothèque existait. »**, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

**«Personne ne le sait. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

**« Et ça sent bizarre... »**, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

**« Ça, c'est l'odeur du vieux livre. »**, dit-il en montrant les piles de livres disposées au hasard devant eux, qui faisaient au moins un mètre de haut.

Elle regarda les piles de livres, puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui, demandant des explications.

**« Je t'ai bien écouté ce matin, et j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit. Je pense que... Le problème ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas les livres, je pense juste que tu ne lis pas les bons. En tout cas pas ceux qui pourraient te plaire. Et donc... »**

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une feuille vierge, ainsi qu'un stylo.

**« Je te propose qu'on fasse une liste de livres. »**, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'elle regardait la feuille, **« Tu n'es pas obligée de tous les lire, ou même d'en lire qu'un seul, c'est comme tu veux. Je ne te demande pas ça en tant que professeur, donc ne prends pas ça comme un devoir supplémentaire... »**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, perdue.

**« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**« Parce que t'as du potentiel. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Et je trouve ça dommage de le gâcher. »**

Elle baissa la tête à nouveau vers la feuille; à cause de l'obscurité, il n'arrivait pas clairement à distinguer quel sentiment la parcourait à ce moment précis.

**« Tu peux très bien refuser si ça te dérange. »**

**« Non ! »**, dit-elle aussitôt en relevant la tête,** « C'est juste que... »**

Il comprit enfin qu'elle rougissait, probablement embarrassé.

**« On ne m'avait jamais complimenté comme ça avant. »**, murmura-t-elle, troublée, **« Enfin, à part mon père, mais lui ça ne compte pas, il pourrait me dire tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir. »**

**«Un peu comme ma mère alors. »**, dit-il en souriant, amusé, **« Je te propose qu'on se voit deux soirs par semaine, ceux où tu ne travailles pas au Café bien sûr, qu'on vienne ici pour parler de ce que t'auras lu, et qu'on en discute un peu. J'ai juste envie... d'éveiller ton intérêt, rien de plus. »**, ajouta-t-il devant son silence, **« On peut très bien se voir qu'un soir aussi, si ça te dérange. »**

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et sembla hésiter longuement, mais elle finit par lui répondre :

**« Deux soirs ce sera bien. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, hochant vivement la tête.

Lucas rentra chez lui un peu plus d'une heure après. Il avait longuement parlé avec Brooke, afin d'établir une petite liste de livres qui seraient susceptibles de lui plaire. En fait, c'était surtout elle qui avait parlé, lui n'avait fait qu'écouter avec attention, son sourire ne le quittant pas une seconde.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, sa mère avait déjà préparé le dîner, et même si l'odeur qui venait du four était très séduisante, il annonça à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas faim.

**« T'es pas malade quand même ? »**, dit-elle en plaquant une main contre son front, le regard inquiet.

**« Non m'man. »**, dit-il en riant, **« En réalité je ne me suis pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. »**

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de jeter son sac sur son lit et de s'installer à son bureau pour commencer à écrire au plus vite. Les mots affluaient dans son esprit plus vite que jamais. Il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi ni comment, mais une chose était sûre, l'inspiration lui était revenue.


	4. Je devais juste les mettre de côté

**JE DEVAIS JUSTE LES METTRE DE CÔTÉ**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Nathan sortit en trombe de sa voiture, oubliant presque d'en fermer les portières. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait la lui voler, il courut à travers le parking jusque la porte d'entrée principale du lycée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard, mais ce matin-là, il avait cours d'histoire avec le professeur Slater. S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle celui-ci était plus que connu après de la majorité des élèves de son lycée, c'était son horreur du retard. Cet homme était réglé comme une horloge, commençant ses cours toujours à la même heure et les interrompant toujours cinquante minutes plus tard.

Voilà pourquoi Nathan se hâtait autant que possible dans les couloirs, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas de réelle excuse à offrir : il avait simplement éteint son réveil en pensant se lever deux minutes plus tard, mais s'était involontairement assoupi et ne s'était réveillé qu'une demi-heure après. Ce qui expliquait donc ses vingt minutes de retard.

A un croisement, il ralentit néanmoins et s'arrêta même, interloqué.

Il entendait à nouveau la voix.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas perçu, et avait même fini par se dire qu'il l'avait sans doute imaginé sous le coup de la fatigue.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas fatigué. Parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il pouvait entendre le même chant. Pas tout à fait le même, l'air était différent cette fois, plus dynamique, quoique toujours aussi attrayant.

Nathan n'hésita pas longtemps : au point où il en était, quelques minutes de plus n'allaient pas changer grand chose à sa situation, non ?

Il tourna donc les talons, se dirigeant promptement vers la source de la voix avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme l'autre jour. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il pouvait sentir son excitation monter d'un cran.

Il arriva un moment où il pouvait l'entendre comme s'il était dans la même salle. Il savait qu'il était tout proche d'elle, et épia toutes les salles autour de lui, vides, jusqu'à finalement la voir.

Elle se promenait dans la salle, tenant dans ses bras de gros classeurs qu'elle rangeait au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait devant les étagères, tout en chantant, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Il regarda la porte, qui indiquait que la salle servait de centre du tutorat. Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur la fille, comme hypnotisé. Malgré une vague impression de déjà-vu, il ne savait rien d'elle pour le moment, à une chose près : il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne aussi radieuse qu'elle.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Elle quitta du regard sa feuille une nouvelle fois pour vérifier furtivement l'heure. La pendule accrochée au mur en face d'elle affichait trente deux.

Trente deux minutes de retard. Que faisait donc Nathan ?

Il n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité, mais il n'arrivait jamais autant en retard... Surtout pas avec M. Slater. Il savait comment celui-ci était, tout le monde le savait. Alors que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ?

Elle fut plus ou moins rassurée quelques minutes après, lorsque Nathan débarqua dans la salle, essoufflé. Plus ou mois, puisque leur professeur s'emporta violemment contre lui, surtout lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il avait simplement eu une panne de réveil. Franchement, il n'avait pas pu trouver de meilleure excuse ?

Il récolta ainsi une heure de retenue, mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Sans rechigner, il accepta sa punition et balaya du regard la salle pour la trouver et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**« Où t'étais ? »**, lui chuchota-t-elle après s'être assurée que leur prof ne les surveillait pas.

**« Nulle part, j'ai juste raté mon réveil. »**, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se tourna vers lui, plissant les yeux. Il lui avait envoyé un message à huit heures dix pour lui dire qu'il venait tout juste de partir de chez lui et qu'il serait en retard. Il lui fallait environ dix minutes pour venir jusqu'au lycée en voiture. Quinze minutes, grand maximum. Cela laissait donc dix minutes qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire au lycée ?

**« Tu viens pas tout juste d'arriver au lycée, si ? »**

**« Bien sûr que si. »**

Elle remarqua alors que son sourire étrangement béat ne le quittait pas, et pensa une seconde à lui dire que cela lui donnait un air idiot. Mais elle se ravisa, et ne chercha pas non plus à savoir où il était passé. Il était clair que Nathan lui mentait, mais cela ne servait pas à grand chose d'insister auprès de lui, à part peut-être lui retirer sa bonne humeur. Ce qui aurait été une erreur monumentale, puisqu'il avait passé cette dernière semaine avec un air morose à donner le cafard à n'importe qui.

Et puis elle n'était pas en position de l'accuser de lui cacher des choses, puisqu'elle même avait ses petite cachotteries. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle voyait Lucas dans cette bibliothèque perdue de la ville; elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois, c'est à dire lundi dernier et la veille au soir.

Elle n'avait au départ pas compris pourquoi il semblait autant tenir à ce qu'elle vienne. Quand il lui avait dit qu'elle avait « du potentiel », elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais il lui avait paru tellement sincère, qu'elle n'avait pas pu dire non. A partir de cet instant, elle avait cessé de se sentir coupable envers Nathan de rencontrer Lucas en dehors du lycée, alors qu'elle lui avait promis le contraire quelques heures avant. En réalité, elle ressentait encore de la culpabilité, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucas comptait voir son demi-frère pour tout lui raconter. Et puis leur lieu de rencontre était tellement paumé qu'elle savait que personne ne les verrait ensemble.

Elle avait adoré ces deux soirées passées avec lui. Elle adorait converser avec lui, et elle adorait qu'on la prenne au sérieux comme il le faisait. Les profs qu'elle avait la prenaient habituellement pour une petite écervelée qui ne méritait pas grande attention, mais Lucas était différent. Il semblait réellement s'intéresser à elle. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un de ses enseignants quand elle le voyait le soir.

Brooke avait fini de lire le premier livre de Lucas quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait dévoré les derniers chapitres du livre, de la même façon que ce roman l'avait véritablement passionné. Elle avait même pleuré quelques fois pendant sa lecture, surtout lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa maladie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas écrit ces passages de manière pathétique, mais quelque part, elle compatissait à sa situation, et avait espéré qu'il n'ait pas eu à passer par là. Karen parlait très rarement de la maladie de son fils, et c'était en fait Nathan le premier qui lui en avait parlé, quand il lui avait raconté que son père avait une fois eu une crise cardiaque. C'était une des seules fois, pour ne pas dire la seule, où il avait mentionné son frère devant elle sans paraître trop acerbe.

A midi, elle retrouva sa bande de cheerleaders autour d'une grande table à la cafétéria, qui depuis longtemps était en quelque sorte devenue la leur. Si quelqu'un s'y asseyait avant elles, Brooke n'aurait bien sûr rien dit, mais n'en aurait pas moins pensé. De toute façon, personne ne s'installait là à part elles.

**« Au fait »**, lui dit Peyton, assise à côté d'elle, **« je peux pas t'emmener au Café ce soir, je reste pour la répèt. »**

**« Ah oui. »**, répondit-elle,** « C'est pas grave, ça me fera marcher un peu. Mais t'es vraiment obligée d'assister à chaque répèt de... cette troupe ? »**

**« C'est un club de théâtre et cinéma. »**, rectifia-t-elle, **« Et oui je suis obligée, c'était une des conditions qu'il a posé jeudi dernier. »**

**« Mais il a pas vraiment besoin de toi, non ? Ça te fait plus perdre ton temps qu'autre chose... »**, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

**« Pas vraiment, ça me prend que deux soirées par semaine, trois peut-être mais pas plus. Et puis c'est assez marrant de les voir travailler. »**

Elle semblait penser réellement ce qu'elle lui disait, mais Brooke ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela devait quand même la déranger, au moins un minimum. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle acceptait de dire à tous la vérité. Le problème était que dès qu'elle se disait qu'alors, plus rien ne les obligerait Nathan et elle à traîner ensemble, cela lui brisait le cœur. Cette pensée n'avait pas eu cet effet là deux ans plus tôt, elle y avait été plutôt indifférente. Mais les choses avaient changé, et plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à se faire à cette idée.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé à sa meilleure amie, Brooke se rendit le soir même à son travail à pied. La soirée s'était d'abord annoncée plutôt calme, avec quelques clients habitués du Café, et elle pouvait ainsi facilement jongler entre la caisse et son plateau de serveuse.

Au bout d'une heure, ou plus peut-être, elle n'avait pas vérifié l'heure, bien trop absorbée dans le livre qu'elle lisait, une jeune femme qui lui était totalement inconnue passa la porte. Elle s'installa à une table non loin du comptoir, et Brooke alla aussitôt la saluer pour prendre sa commande. Des pâtes, lui répondit-elle sur un ton éloigné, son regard rivé sur son portable nouvelle génération. Brooke prit note, et lui ramena son plat quelques minutes plus tard. Très vite, elle fut rappelée, le plat n'étant pas suffisamment réchauffé.

Il venait tout juste d'être cuisiné, Brooke ne voyait pas comment on pouvait se plaindre à se sujet. Mais comme le disait Karen, le client était roi, et Brooke retourna docilement en cuisine, et enfourna l'assiette dans le micro-ondes.

**« Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? »**, demanda alors Karen, surprise.

**« C'est trop froid au goût de madame. »**, répondit-elle amèrement.

Elle ramena une assiette quasi brûlante devant sa cliente, qui après une bouchée parut satisfaite. Tellement satisfaite qu'elle leva d'ailleurs les yeux de son portable et lui offrit un sourire étonnamment chaleureux.

Brooke se garda de lui montrer sa surprise, son amertume descendant aussitôt de plusieurs crans.

**« Merci beaucoup. »**, ajouta la cliente,** « Je sais que j'en demande parfois trop, mais j'ai tendance à manger mes plats extrêmement chauds. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave. »**, répondit Brooke avec un sourire,** « Vous venez d'où ? »**

**« Ça se voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas d'ici ? »**

Son tailleur signé Dior l'avait trahi dès qu'elle avait fait un pas dans la salle, mais elle essaya de ne pas la froisser à ce sujet.

**« Assez, oui. »**, répondit-elle simplement.

**« Je suis venue voir un homme en fait. »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, comme émerveillée, et s'assit aussitôt devant elle.

**« Oh, c'est l'amour qui vous amène ici alors ! »**

**« L'amour, pas encore »**, dit-elle en riant,** « mais ça pourrait bien le devenir, qui sait ? »**

**« Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire envieux.

**« Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air assez épanouie pour ton âge... C'est du à l'amour, ça aussi ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle avec un léger soupir, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à mentir à une parfaite inconnue qu'elle ne verrait sans doute jamais après cette soirée, **« Pas encore, en tout cas. »**

**« Ça ne devrait pas tarder alors. »**, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Brooke sourit un peu plus finalement elle s'était bien trompée à son sujet.

La clochette de la porte sonna à nouveau, annonçant un nouveau client. Mais Brooke ne se leva pas en le voyant elle se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main, et Lucas s'avança aussitôt vers elle, souriant.

La cliente avec qui elle discutait la regarda curieusement, et se retourna pour voir à qui elle faisait signe, puis parut immédiatement surprise.

**« Lucas ! »**, s'exclama celle-ci en souriant.

Il haussa les sourcils, plus surpris qu'elle de la voir.

**« Linds ? »**, dit-il en arrivant à leur table, **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

Il s'assit à côté de « Linds » et se pencha pour lui faire la bise, mais elle le surprit une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Brooke comprit qu'il fut surpris, car son regard s'agrandit aussitôt, comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle ne sut pas quelle autre réaction il eut, car elle préféra dévier les yeux vers ses genoux, légèrement embarrassée.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

**« Je suis venue te voir, bien sûr. »**, lui dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Il fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi confus.

Quand il lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt qu'il avait commencé à écrire un nouveau roman, et qu'il avait déjà bien avancé, il l'avait entendu sauter de joie à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement enthousiaste... Mais pas au point de parcourir tous ces kilomètres pour lire son ébauche.

**« Je suis désolé »**, lui répondit-il, **« mais je ne peux rien te montrer pour le moment. Je préférerais que tu le lises une fois terminé. »**

Son sourire s'effaça progressivement, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était très sérieux à ce sujet.

**« Ah ! »**

Il se tourna alors vers Brooke, qui releva lentement les yeux vers lui, ses joues légèrement rosies.

**« Alors c'était ça toutes ces notes dans ton carnet ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, la veille à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il cherchait une feuille sur laquelle écrire, elle avait remarqué que son petit carnet habituellement vide était rempli de notes, qu'il n'avait même pas raturé.

**« Oui. »**, dit-il avec un léger sourire, **« Dès que j'ai une idée pendant la journée, je la note pour éviter de l'oublier. »**

**« Tu peux au moins me dire de quoi ça parle. »**, lui dit Lindsay.

**« Pas la peine d'insister. »**, dit-il en secouant la tête,** « J'y pense je ne vous ai même pas présenté. Brooke, voici Lindsay, mon éditrice. Et Lindsay, je te présente Brooke. »**

**« Enchantée. »**, lui dit Lindsay en souriant, **« Vous êtes amis alors ? »**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il se permit de le faire à sa place :

**« Non, non »**, dit-il avec un sourire,** « Brooke n'est qu'une élève. »**

Celle-ci le regarda un instant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis se leva et leur adressa un sourire poli.

**« Vous m'excuserez, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »**

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle semblait soudainement contrariée, mais Lindsay l'interrompit, lui demandant une nouvelle fois à voir le roman.

**« Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. »**, répondit-il avec un soupir,** « T'auras beau me demander, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. »**

**« T'es vraiment chiant des fois. »**, dit-elle en le pointant du bout de sa fourchette, **« Très bien, très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais une fois fini, je veux être la première à le lire. »**

Il lui sourit alors, et lui répondit :

**« A qui pourrais-je le montrer à part mon éditrice préférée ? »**

**« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. »**, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle reposa ses couverts, apparemment contentée de son maigre repas, et sortit de son sac à main un paquet de cigarette. Elle en mit une dans sa bouche et chercha son briquet il l'attrapa alors, et elle poussa un cri indigné.

**« Pas ici. »**, dit-il, sachant pertinemment que sa mère ne plaisantait pas sur le sujet, **« Tu vas dehors si tu veux fumer. »**

**« De toute façon j'allais rentrer. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle rangea à nouveau son paquet de cigarettes et se leva pour enfiler son manteau.

**« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »**

Elle accepta volontiers. Sur le trajet, il lui proposa de l'héberger le temps de son passage, persuadé que sa mère n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, surtout qu'elle allait s'absenter ce week-end. Mais Lindsay lui assura qu'elle préférait largement une chambre d'hôtel, et ne voulait pas s'imposer comme ça sans prévenir.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Adossé au mur, juste à côté des portes, il observa l'énorme salle où ils attendaient, et comprit rapidement pourquoi Lindsay préférait rester ici le temps de son séjour. Lucas n'irait pas jusqu'à la qualifier de matérialiste, ou de superficielle, mais Lindsay avait tout de même un petit côté sophistiqué qui participait d'ailleurs à son charme.

Il se redressa en entendant un bref son de cloche suivi de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Lindsay fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta avant d'aller dedans.

**« Tu ne veux pas monter ? »**

Lucas haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant de murmurer avec embarras:

**« Non merci. »**

Il s'était douté qu'elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour lire son livre. C'était sans doute véritablement sa raison majeure, mais il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas venue avec d'autres idées en tête.

Il aurait sincèrement préféré se tromper à ce sujet. Il n'avait rien contre Lindsay, bien au contraire, il la portait profondément dans son cœur, mais... simplement pas de cette manière.

La vérité était que tout cela était sa faute : il n'aurait jamais du passer cette nuit avec elle lorsqu'il était revenu à New York. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose de cette nuit-là, son esprit bien trop embrouillé par l'alcool pour se remémorer des événements de la soirée. Ils avaient trinqué à son retour une fois, puis deux... Lucas avait très rapidement arrêté de compter, et sans trop savoir comment, il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin à côté d'elle, dans une chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour le week-end.

Il releva les yeux pour voir qu'elle s'était approchée de lui, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de lui.

**« Plus t'es gêné, plus je te trouve mignon tu sais. »**, lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Il aurait pu la laisser faire, et il aurait même pu essayer quelque chose de sérieux avec elle, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ce sentiment le poussa à se reculer d'elle et à poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour la tenir à distance.

**« Oh, très bien. »**, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, reculant à son tour, **« J'essaierai quand tu seras un peu plus décoincé. »**

**Brooke Davis **

**« Alors le prof a une copine ? »**, lui demanda Peyton tout en découpant sa viande.

Brooke fit non de la tête, attendant d'avoir avalé ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de lui expliquer :

**« Non, mais elle l'aimerait bien le devenir. »**

Elle se dit à nouveau que c'était une belle coïncidence qu'elle ait rencontrée Lindsay... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucas soit celui dont cette inconnue lui parlait au Café. Et c'était en plus son éditrice !

**« Et donc, elle ressemble à quoi ? »**

**« Elle est plutôt belle. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« Vraiment, en fait. Elle a surtout de très beaux yeux. »**

**« C'est important, les yeux. »**

Brooke et son amie se tournèrent vers Ted, assis à côté de Peyton. Il les avait écouté silencieusement depuis le début du dîner, comme à son habitude Brooke ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il fasse une telle remarque.

**« Ce sont les yeux de ta mère que j'ai vu en premier chez elle. »**, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

**« Oh... »**, murmura-t-elle en masquant son amertume, qu'elle ressentait dès qu'on lui parlait de sa génitrice,** « Mais ça ne fait pas tout non plus, pas vrai ? »**

**« Ça dépend si ton prof est superficiel ou non. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question un instant, se demandant quel genre de fille pouvait bien attirer Lucas.

**« Non »**, finit-elle par répondre,** « ça m'a pas l'air d'être le style de Lucas. »**

Son père haussa aussitôt les sourcils, reposant ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette.

**« Depuis quand t'appelles un prof par son prénom toi ? »**

**« Ah, mais c'est que... »**, commença-t-elle, troublée, **« Comme c'est le fils de Karen, j'ai un peu du mal à l'appeler M. Scott quand on parle de lui... »**

**« Tout le monde a ce même problème d'ailleurs. »**, renchérit Peyton, **« La plupart des élèves l'appelle par son prénom, vu qu'il est assez jeune... »**

Ted hocha alors la tête avec compréhension Brooke envoya discrètement un sourire complice à Peyton, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Elle venait de lui sauver la mise, à nouveau.

Ted ne savait pas que sa fille rencontrait son professeur de lettres en privé. Brooke n'aimait réellement pas lui mentir, mal à l'aise dès que cela devait se produire, mais elle savait que son père n'approuverait pas qu'elle voit aussi souvent un enseignant, aussi jeune puisse-t-il être. Sans doute même que son jeune âge n'était pas un argument en sa faveur, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela ne ferait même que l'inquiéter davantage.

**« C'est avec lui que tu travailles demain, non ? »**, lui demanda alors son père.

**« Oui, il sera en cuisine. »**, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Karen et Deb devaient en effet s'absenter tout le week-end pour un séminaire de chef d'entreprise qui avait lieu dans un autre état. Elles avaient initialement prévu de fermer le Café pendant ces deux jours, mais Brooke leur avait dit qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper, si quelqu'un pouvait se libérer pour venir l'aider. Karen l'avait remercié au moins une bonne centaine de fois avant de la laisser partir ce soir-là, lui rappelant par la même occasion une multitude de consignes à suivre à la lettre, qu'elle allait sans doute lui mettre à l'écrit avant de prendre l'avion.

Le lendemain matin, Brooke ne fut donc pas surprise de trouver l'établissement déjà ouvert. Par contre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Lindsay docilement assise sur le comptoir, jambes croisées, les yeux rivés sur son portable qui apparemment représentait beaucoup à ses yeux vu l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Brooke la salua d'un sourire amical avant de se rendre rapidement en cuisine pour enfiler son tablier. Lucas était là, adossé à un four, le nez plongé dans une feuille qu'il lisait avec attention.

**« Bonjour ! »**

Il sursauta, ce qui la fit sourire d'amusement, puis vint lui faire la bise, et lui tendit la feuille qu'il était en train de lire.

Brooke comprit dès les premiers qu'elle avait réellement vu juste la veille : Karen leur avait bien fait une liste de chose à faire pendant son absence... Et à ne pas faire.

**« Ne pas laisser le four allumé s'il est vide. »**, lut-elle à voix haute, se retenant de rire.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend encore pour un enfant. »**, dit-il d'un air à la fois amusé, et exaspéré, **« Elle était vraiment stressée en partant ce matin. »**

**« J'imagine bien. »**, répondit-elle en posant la feuille sur l'atelier devant elle,** « Elle m'a déjà confié le Café, mais il y avait toujours Deb, et puis ce n'était jamais pour plus de quelques heures. »**

Elle espérait vraiment ne pas faire de gaffe pendant ces deux jours. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle s'en voudrait si Karen avait eu raison de s'inquiéter autant.

**« En fait, elle était plus stressée à cause de moi. »**, lui dit alors Lucas avec un sourire, **« Elle m'a même dit que s'il y avait un problème, je devais aussitôt venir te voir. »**

Elle eut l'impression qu'il déformait légèrement la réalité pour la rassurer, mais s'en contenta en souriant.

**« Lindsay vient aussi pour aider ? »**

**« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, oui. »**, répondit-il, son sourire disparaissant rapidement,** « Elle n'a jamais vraiment travaillé dans un Café, donc je lui ai proposé d'être à la caisse. Ça te va ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**, dit-elle en ne voyant pas pourquoi elle aurait pu dire non.

Au moins, ça lui ferait moins de travail, non ?

Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle avait eu tord de penser cela. Quelques minutes après l'ouverture, lorsque les premiers clients étaient arrivés pour leur petit-déjeuner habituel, Brooke les avait servi avec efficacité. Lorsqu'elle était revenue auprès de Lindsay, elle avait vite réalisé que la caisse n'était pas son fort. Elle ne cessait de leur rendre soit trop, soit pas assez de monnaie. Heureusement pour elle, les clients étaient plutôt honnêtes, et le lui dirent presque à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait.

Brooke décida donc de prendre la caisse en main, et lui tendit un plateau. Servir, ce n'était pas tout de même pas si compliqué que ça, non ?

Apparemment si, surtout lorsque l'on tremblait comme une feuille même avec un plateau vide. Au bout du troisième mug cassé, Brooke décida d'arrêter là le massacre et lui demanda de simplement s'asseoir au comptoir et la prévenir lorsqu'un client voulait quelque chose.

Elle s'installa donc derrière la caisse, profitant d'un instant de calme pour sortir un livre qu'elle avait rangé là, et qu'elle comptait finir pour mardi.

**« C'est l'auteur préféré de Lucas. »**, lui dit alors Lindsay.

Brooke leva furtivement les yeux vers elle, lui souriant poliment, puis retourna à sa lecture.

**« Par contre je crois que son préféré est Les raisins de la colère. »**

**« Ah bon ? »**, demanda Brooke en murmurant, ne quittant pas sa page des yeux. Peut-être qu'en ignorant sa voix, elle réussirait à se concentrer...

**« Mais il aime bien celui-là aussi, je crois que c'est le premier Steinbeck qu'il a lu. »**

Brooke soupira doucement, remit en place son marque page, et releva les yeux vers Lindsay.

**« Ah, vraiment ? »**, demanda Brooke d'une voix curieuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de l'empêcher de pouvoir lire, elle devait sûrement énormément s'ennuyer à attendre que le temps passe en se tournant les pouces.

**« Oui, il m'en a parlé un jour. »**, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, **« Et je t'assure que quand il se met à parler de livres, il ne s'arrête plus. »**

Brooke sourit légèrement en effet, elle l'avait bien remarqué cette dernière semaine. Ils avaient longuement parlé, et elle avait pu voir à quel point ces livres le passionnaient. Elle avait même été amusée de le voir s'émerveiller devant eux, avec une lueur presque enfantine dans son regard qui l'avait assez attendrie.

**« Ne l'écoute surtout pas. »**

Elle se retourna pour voir Lucas adossé au mur derrière lui, l'air quelque peu vexé.

**« Je ne suis pas comme ça. »**

**« Oh que si ! »**, s'exclama Lindsay en riant.

Brooke laissa elle aussi échapper un petit rire, qui parut le surprendre.

**« T'es d'accord avec elle ? »**, lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

**« Elle a quand même bien raison. »**, avoua Brooke en souriant, **« C'est vrai que tu deviens une vraie pipelette quand tu parles de livres. »**

Il finit lui aussi par sourire, s'approchant d'elle.

**« Je prends ça comme un compliment alors. »**, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Lindsay, **« Tu travailles plus ? »**

**« Je suis un vrai désastre ambulant. »**, répondit-elle avec une petite moue, **« Je rembourserai les verres cassés bien sûr. »**

**« C'est pas la peine... »**, commença-t-il.

**« J'insiste, autrement ta mère ne va pas du tout m'aimer. »**, le coupa-t-elle, **« Par contre je pourrais essayer de te remplacer en cuisine, non ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas envie de faire fuir nos clients. »**, dit-il en riant.

Lindsay feignit un instant d'être blessée, avant de réitérer sa proposition.

**« Tu cuisines rarement. »**, lui fit-il remarquer, encore amusé.

**« Et alors, je peux apprendre sur le tas ! »**

**« Oui, comme t'as appris sur le tas à faire tomber ton plateau des mains. »**, dit-il en secouant la tête.

**« Allez Luke, »**, insista-t-elle, **« au moins comme ça tu pourras aller écrire un peu. »**

**« Ce n'est pas un robot. »**

Lucas et son éditrice se tournèrent alors vers Brooke, tous deux surpris de ce qu'elle venait de rétorquer, alors qu'elle même rougissait un peu, ne comprenant pourquoi elle venait de dire cela.

**« Je, je veux dire... »**, murmura-t-elle, confuse,** « Je suis désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »**, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Lindsay.

Celle-ci lui sourit progressivement, son regard se posant ensuite sur Lucas, avant de se lever de son tabouret.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, t'as raison de toute façon. »**, dit-elle en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, **« Je vais aller faire un tour, m'aérer un peu. A tout à l'heure. »**

Brooke lui sourit une nouvelle fois d'un air désolé, et attendit qu'elle ait passé la porte pour se tourner vers Lucas, complètement noyée d'embarras.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça. »**

**« Tu penses que c'était déplacé de ta part ? »**

Elle hocha la tête en silence, relevant les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait intensément, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur son visage, puis finit par lui aussi lui sourire.

**« Ça ne l'était pas. »**, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, **« Tu m'as simplement ôté les mots de la bouche, crois-moi. » **

**« Oh... »**, murmura-t-elle en regardant nerveusement ses mains.

Elle se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle se sentait aussi nerveuse, ne comprenant plus son propre comportement.

**« C'est comme tu l'as dit. »**, continua-t-il l'air reconnaissant,** « J'ai besoin de souffler de temps en temps, c'est pas pour rien que je suis parti un an. »**

**« Si je me souviens bien, Karen m'a dit que tu étais parti chercher quelque chose. »**

**« Oui, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. »**

Elle le regarda à nouveau, et remarqua qu'il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

**« De l'inspiration ? »**

Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut, comme s'il se retenait de sourire.

**« Ça devait être ça, ouais. »**, dit-il en regardant ensuite l'heure, **« Je ferais bien d'y retourner moi. »**, ajouta-t-il en se levant,** « Et merci encore pour Lindsay. »**

Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, elle se sentit libre de rougir autant qu'elle le voulait, une impression étrange la parcourant alors.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi, cela lui était déjà arrivé pendant la semaine passée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée un peu trop proche de Lucas.

C'était indéniablement de l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait envers lui... Mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir là-dedans. Une simple histoire d'hormones, tout ça était parfaitement naturel, non ?

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il s'était réveillé le matin même avec son visage en tête, trifouillant sa mémoire de fond en comble pour essayer de se rappeler où il avait bien pu la voir, du moins en dehors du lycée.

Cela lui était revenu bien trop lentement à son goût : le River Court.

Nathan passait devant ce vieux terrain tous les week-end lors de son jogging hebdomadaire. Il ne l'avait jamais fréquenté, car l'endroit avait longtemps été monopolisé par son demi-frère et sa bande d'amis, mais était passé devant un bon millier de fois. Depuis que Lucas avait quitté la ville, le terrain était resté sans occupant réel pendant un peu plus d'un an, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle bande d'amis n'y vienne régulièrement pour y jouer. Ils étaient d'ailleurs au lycée, mais ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe.

Et parmi cette petite bande, se trouvait une fille qui restait à chaque fois assise sur une table de pique-nique à côté du terrain, les regardant se disputer la balle avec amusement

Si au moins il avait son nom...

Il se redressa aussitôt de son lit, et se rua vers son ordinateur. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait avoir son nom ! Elle était tutrice au lycée, donc son nom devait bien apparaître quelque part sur le site de leur lycée, non ?

Bingo.

Haley James. Elle était déjà tutrice l'an dernier. Il parcourut rapidement la petite présentation qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet, comprenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée à de simples formalités et qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'intéressant. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir en personne, mais quel prétexte allait-il pouvoir trouver ?

Il se dit qu'il arriverait bien à une solution rapidement, et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis enfila sa tenue de sport avant d'aller courir.

Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé quand il arriva à quelques mètres du terrain.

Habituellement, il passait devant en ralentissant un peu lorsque cela lui prenait de les regarder jouer. Mais il ne s'était encore jamais dirigé vers eux pour leur parler.

Pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment, bien qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

De toute façon, ses pieds semblaient ne plus vouloir lui obéir, et se dirigeaient tout droit vers _elle_.

**« Salut. »**, lui dit-il d'une voix presque tremblante, avant de se dire qu'il avait intérêt à se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourcils levés. Même ses amis s'arrêtèrent de jouer une seconde pour le dévisager, l'air méfiant.

**« Je peux te parler une seconde? »**, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses trois amis qui n'avaient toujours pas repris leur partie, et attendaient le souffle coupé de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle le regarda alors à nouveau, l'air légèrement intimidée, avant de hocher la tête.

Nathan soupira intérieurement, soulagé c'était déjà ça de fait.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, et regarda quelques secondes les trois gars se remettre à jouer, avant de se tourner vers elle.

**« Je m'appelle Nathan. »**

Elle se mit alors à rire doucement, avant de reprendre son sérieux, même si Nathan n'était pas contre qu'elle continue de rire, tant ce son lui paraissait doux.

**« Je sais qui tu es. »**, dit-elle alors avec un sourire en coin, **« Et je suis... »**

**« Haley. »**, la coupa-t-il,** « Je sais aussi qui tu es. »**

Elle parut prise au dépourvu, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment méfiante.

**« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »**

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander, **« Je voulais juste... »**

**« Désolée. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère, **« Mais ça va être non. »**

Il afficha sûrement une mine dépitée, car elle ajouta aussitôt :

**« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne prends pas de terminales. »**

Nathan plissa alors le front, de plus en plus confus.

**« Parce que... »**, continua-t-elle à son tour perdue,** « Tu voulais un tuteur, non ? C'est bien pour ça que tu voulais me parler ? »**

C'était une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même.

**« Oui, exactement ! »**, s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

**« Eh bien je suis désolée, mais je ne prends que des premières ou secondes. »**

**« C'est pas un problème ça ! »**, dit-il aussitôt,** «Je suis tellement médiocre que ça ne te posera pas de souci. »**

Elle parut à nouveau amusée, bien que confuse.

**« Je penses que tu te sous-estimes un peu... »**, dit-elle en souriant, **« Enfin, je l'espère pour toi. »**

**« Alors c'est oui ? »**, demanda-t-il la voix emplie d'espoir.

Elle soupira légèrement, et reporta son regard à nouveau vers ses amis.

**« Lundi, huit heures. »**, répondit-elle sans le regarder, **« Et ne sois pas en retard. »**

Il se retint de sauter de joie, ne voulant pas passer pour un illuminé devant elle, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Si elle finissait pas se rendre compte de la raison qui l'avait poussé à mentir au sujet d'avoir besoin d'une tutrice, elle le prendrait alors pour un fou. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment, mais il s'en moquait pas mal, impatient d'être à lundi.

Le lendemain, il ne cessa de déambuler chez lui sans savoir quoi faire. Après avoir invité quelques amis pour une partie de jeu vidéo, il appela Brooke pour savoir si elle était libre. Celle-ci lui répondit sur un ton légèrement exaspéré qu'elle travaillait tout le week-end, et qu'elle le lui avait dit au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pendant la semaine. En y repensant, elle l'avait peut-être mentionné une ou deux fois... Il s'excusa de l'avoir oublié, et lui demanda comment cela se passait, et qui était là pour l'aider.

Il prit la voiture quelques minutes après qu'elle lui ait dit d'une voix hésitante que Lucas était là avec elle.

Il était simplement un tout petit peu inquiet, rien de plus. Il allait juste s'arrêter cinq minutes au Café pour s'assurer que Lucas ne se montrait pas trop familier avec elle, et repartirait peu après.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Café, Brooke était derrière le comptoir, discutant avec une jeune femme qui lui était totalement inconnue jusque là.

**« Enchantée. »**, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une main, qu'il serra alors, **« Je suis Lindsay. »**

Il se tourna alors vers Brooke, confus, se demandant s'il était sensé la connaître.

**« C'est l'éditrice de Lucas. »**, expliqua-t-elle.

**« Oh. Bonjour. »**, répondit-il dans un murmure.

**« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »**, lui demanda Brooke avec un sourire.

**« Non ça ira, merci. »**, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il jeta alors quelques regards autour de lui, mais ne vit personne d'autre que des clients.

**« Il est en cuisine. »**, soupira Brooke en secouant la tête, **« Et je te jure que ton petit cinéma ça devient n'importe quoi... »**

**« Quel cinéma ? »**, répliqua-t-il l'air innocent.

**« Il va pas m'attaquer, tu sais. »**, continua-t-elle sur le même ton,** « Si y'en a un qui m'inquiète pour le moment, c'est plutôt toi. »**

**« T'exagères pas un peu ? »**

**« Ah bien sûr »**, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, **« c'est moi qui exagère ! »**

**« Excusez moi de vous interrompre. »**, dit-alors l'éditrice dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom, **« Mais je peux savoir qui tu es, et pourquoi vous parlez comme ça de Lucas comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce d'à côté ? »**

Il se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle paraissait étrangement curieuse.

**« Je m'appelle Nathan... »**

**« Oh ! »**, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, l'air ébahie,** « Le petit frère ! »**

**« Demi-frère. »**, corrigea-t-il en plissant le front.

**« Si tu veux, oui. Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne viens pas pour t'excuser ? »**

Il se demanda alors de quoi elle pouvait bien lui parler, et elle sembla s'en rendre compte car elle continua sur sa lancée :

**« Pour ce que tu lui as dit, tu sais, la semaine dernière je crois, ou un peu avant je sais plus trop... »**

Ah, ça. Elle était au courant de ça ?

Il déglutit aussitôt en voyant le regard interrogateur de Brooke, qui bien sûr ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

**« On s'est engueulés l'autre jour, quand je m'entraînais. »**

**« Au sujet de quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Rien, c'était idiot... »**

Comme si cela allait lui suffire. Elle le fixa longuement de son regard inquisiteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

**« Il a voulu me donner des conseils sur mon jeu, je l'ai mal pris, et donc... »**

**« Et donc quoi ? »**

Il soupira, embarrassé d'en parler, notamment parce qu'il se sentait encore honteux de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

**« En gros... Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas conseils à recevoir d'un malade qui ne pouvait pas jouer. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, et resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

**« Tu lui as dit ça ? »**, murmura-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

**« Oui, mais je voulais pas... Enfin je... »**

**« C'était quand ? »**

Il haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas en quoi cette information lui importait.

**« Quand ? »**, répéta-t-elle, bras croisés.

**« Hum, vers midi, après les cours. »**

**« Quel jour ? »**, demanda-t-elle, sa voix gagnant en dureté avec chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait.

**« C'est vraiment important ? »**, dit-il en espérant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

**« Nathan... »**, murmura-t-elle en fermant un instant les yeux avec agacement.

**« La semaine dernière. »**, capitula-t-il, **« Jeudi. »**

Elle le regarda alors, et il vit qu'elle faisait rapidement le calcul dans sa tête.

**« Donc c'était juste avant que tu me sortes ton petit speech pour que je reste loin de lui ? »**, demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

**« Brooke, ne t'énerve pas... »**

**« La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas déjà en train de crier dessus »**, murmura-t-elle avec férocité, **« c'est parce que je ne peux pas effrayer les clients. »**

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, à nouveau honteux.

**« Tu m'as raconté tout ton baratin juste parce que tu t'es senti... menacé ? Simplement parce qu'il a voulu être sympa en te donnant un petit conseil ? »**

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, avant de la regarder à nouveau.

**« Je pensais quand même ce que je t'ai dit, Brooke. Je tiens à... »**

**« Arrête ça. »**, le coupa-t-elle en déviant les yeux.

**« Brooke... »**

Elle refusait de croiser son regard, s'obstinant à observer le mur à côté d'eux.

**« Je le pensais vraiment. »**, répéta-t-il dans un murmure avant de se lever, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de lui pardonner.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke salua d'un sourire les derniers clients avant de fermer la porte derrière eux et de retourner la pancarte accrochée, signalant qu'ils étaient fermés. Elle soupira, restant une seconde ainsi, adossée à la porte en tentant de ne penser à rien, puis se dirigea vers la remise pour chercher des chiffonnettes, et entreprit de nettoyer la salle de fond en comble.

D'habitude elle se contentait de nettoyer les tables et de passer un coup de balai, mais cette fois-ci elle ressentit le besoin de récurer de fond en comble toute la pièce.

Cela lui prenait souvent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Elle n'en pouvait plus de penser à Nathan et de se demander quelle partie de son petit discours qu'il lui avait sorti avait été vraie.

Elle avait été profondément touchée quand il lui avait demandé de rester éloignée de Lucas car cela le blessait de la voir avec lui. Elle pensait qu'il disait par là qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas ça il s'était juste disputé avec Lucas, et avait ressenti ce besoin de se rassurer que Lucas n'allait pas lui voler sa vie, en commençant par elle. Comme si elle était sa chose. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et le pire était qu'elle avait même été troublée par ses mots l'autre jour. Elle s'en était voulue d'être tout de même allée voir Lucas malgré sa promesse de l'éviter autant que possible. Elle s'en était rongé de remords en repensant à Nathan et à la tête qu'il aurait fait s'il avait su qu'elle avait trahi sa confiance.

Elle s'en fichait désormais éperdument. Elle s'était trompée à son sujet finalement, cette aversion qu'il avait pour son frère n'était que de la gaminerie, et elle refusait de se prendre la tête pour ça. C'était son problème s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son frère n'avait pas comme projet diabolique de ruiner sa vie. Elle avait tenté de le raisonner, mais il était resté totalement hermétique, et elle en avait marre de perdre son temps.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien vraiment ressentir à son sujet. Au moins maintenant, elle avait la réponse, mais elle ne savait pas si cela la réjouissait ou non. Elle ressentait en effet une certaine mélancolie en se disant que finalement, elle avait été la seule à se demander si leur relation n'allait jamais devenir autre chose que ce qu'elle était pour le moment...

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle se tourna, mais ne vit pas Lucas. Celui-ci l'avait sans doute appelé depuis la cuisine elle se redressa et s'y dirigea d'un pas plutôt mollasson, ressentant le poids de la journée sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit qu'il l'attendait assis à une longue table, le sourire aux lèvres, bien que son regard montrait clairement qu'il était lui aussi fatigué.

Puis son regard se porta sur ce qu'il y avait sur la table, à côté de lui, et vit qu'il y avait là une rangée d'un dizaine de mini pâtisseries qui n'attendaient qu'à être dégustées.

**« Ce sont mes préférées... »**, murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers la table, **« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

**« Ma mère voulait te remercier d'être restée ce week-end. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules,** « Je... Je devais juste les mettre de côté. »**

**« C'est vraiment gentil. »**, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire, **« Où est Lindsay ? »**

Celle-ci s'était faite plutôt discrète depuis que Nathan était reparti, et avait eu la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire sur leur altercation.

**« Là. »**, répondit celle-ci, apparue sur le pas de la porte,** « Je rangeais un peu la remise, c'est un vrai bordel là-dedans ! »**

**« Je crois que t'as enfin trouvé de quoi t'occuper alors. »**, lui dit Lucas avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers Brooke, **« Linds est très organisée. »**

**« On peut les manger tous les trois, si vous voulez. »**, leur dit Brooke en montrant les pâtisseries.

Le regard de Lindsay s'alluma aussitôt, son appétit éveillé, et elle avança à grand pas vers eux.

**« C'est à dire que... »**, commença Lucas, le front plissé, **« Elles sont pour toi tu sais, tu peux très bien les emporter. »**

**« C'est gentil. »**, répéta Brooke,** « Mais mon père ne mange pas de sucreries, il n'aime pas ça. »**

**« Et ta mère alors ? »**

Brooke baissa légèrement le regard.

**« Je ne pourrai vraiment pas les manger toute seule. »**, dit-elle en évitant la question.

Il soupira légèrement, mais l'épargna de toute question au sujet de sa mère.

**« Très bien, si tu insistes. »**

Elle leur sourit alors, se servant en premier. Ils parlèrent un peu, Lindsay n'évoquant toujours pas sa dispute avec Nathan, puisque Lucas n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop occupé en cuisine.

**« Tu devrais y aller, tu m'as l'air épuisée. »**, lui dit Lucas d'un air inquiet.

**« Je n'ai pas fini de... »**

**« On s'en occupe, Linds et moi. »,** la coupa-t-il avec un sourire, **« Allez file, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre... Attends, tu voudrais pas plutôt que je te ramène ? »**, demanda-t-il alors en hésitant.

**« Non merci, ça ira. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle les salua alors, soulagée qu'il lui ait proposé de partir. Elle ne se voyait pas continuer à tenir debout bien longtemps.

Elle rassembla ses affaire, leur souhaita une bonne soirée une dernière fois puis sortit du Café par la porte d'entrée. Au moment de tourner pour rentrer chez elle, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. En se retournant, elle vit alors Karen avancer rapidement vers elle, souriante comme à son habitude.

**« Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? »**

**« Très bien. »**, répondit-elle en souriant, **« Il y a eu quelques mugs cassés, mais rien de bien grave. Lucas et Lindsay vont bientôt fermer je pense. » **

**« Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour rien alors. »**, avoua Karen avec un léger soupir, **« Je te remercie encore d'être restée tout le week-end, c'était vraiment gentil. »**

**« Je vous en prie. »**, répondit Brooke,** « Et puis ça valait le coup au final. »**

Karen fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait.

**« Les pâtisseries. »**, dit-elle alors.

**« Quelles pâtisseries ? »**

**« Bah... »**, répondit Brooke, confuse, **« Celles que vous aviez demandé à Lucas de mettre de côté pour moi. »**

Sa patronne haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant de lui sourire d'un air mystérieux.

**« Je ne lui ai rien demandé de tel. »**

**« Ah... »**, murmura Brooke, surprise,** « Hum... J'ai du mal comprendre alors. A... A demain soir. »**

Elle tourna les talons, reprenant son chemin, son cœur s'accélérant à chaque pas.

Ce n'était qu'une simple petite attention de sa part qui ne signifiait rien, strictement rien, elle le savait pertinemment. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi en était-elle aussi ravie ?

Elle se demanda alors un instant si cette attirance pour Lucas n'avait pas d'autre raison qu'une simple histoire d'hormones. Rapidement, elle repensa à Nathan, et secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces pensées de sa tête.

Pas la peine de chercher à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Le mieux était d'oublier cela, et de ne plus y penser.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Il était à l'heure, pour une fois, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère n'avait rien compris en le voyant débouler de sa chambre, déjà prêt à partir pour le lycée à une heure si matinale, lui qui d'habitude traînait au lit le plus possible.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit-là, et pas seulement à cause de Haley. Surtout à cause de Brooke, en fait. Il n'avait cessé de se remémorer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, et de revoir le regard à la fois triste et énervé qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Elle pensait sûrement qu'il lui avait demandé de rester loin de Lucas parce qu'il était encore ce gamin qui ne supportait que son grand frère lui pique tout ce qu'il avait. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux, il devait l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas non plus simplement ça, Brooke était véritablement importante à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec Lucas, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle ne le laisse tomber.

**« T'es en avance, toi. »**

Il releva les yeux, tiré de ses pensées et vit que Haley se tenait devant lui, légèrement surprise. Il se redressa alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte avec la clé qu'on lui avait apparemment confié.

**« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'as hâte de réviser des cours. »**

Après qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière eux, ils s'installèrent à une petite table ronde, et tandis qu'il sortait de quoi écrire, elle lui demanda dans quelle matière ça n'allait pas fort. Il se dit alors qu'il valait mieux essayer de se rapprocher le plus possible de la vérité pour éviter de lui mentir davantage.

**« L'histoire. »**, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, **« J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les dates. »**

Elle hocha la tête puis se releva, se dirigeant vers des étagères situées derrière elle pour prendre quelques livres, qu'elle posa entre eux.

**« Bon, alors on va commencer par le premier chapitre de l'année... Tu te souviens de ce que c'est ? Nathan ? Nathan, tu m'écoutes au moins ? »**

Il secoua doucement la tête, à nouveau extirpé de ses pensées.

**« Oui, oui, je t'écoute. »**, dit-il en se concentrant de son mieux, bien que la tâche s'avérait déjà difficile.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Le rituel de la salle des profs se déroulait à nouveau, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici.

Il souleva doucement le couvercle de sa tupperware et la mit dans le micro-ondes, affamé à l'idée de déguster les restes que sa mère lui avait mis de côté. En attendant que son plat ne chauffe, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter une petite tablée de quatre professeurs, où était justement assis l'un de ceux qui étaient le plus virulent à son encontre.

D'après ce qu'il put comprendre en trois minutes quarante, temps qu'il lui fallut pour chauffer son repas, ce professeur de maths avait du mal avec un de ses élèves, qui refusait de passer une convocation à sa mère, et ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui.

Lucas comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, et hésita à intervenir, si c'était pour se faire ignorer à nouveau. Mais il tenta quand même de leur en parler, se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre.

**« Vous parlez de Tom Parsons? »**

Les quatre enseignants se tournèrent vers lui, l'air hautain, à part pour le professeur concerné, qui semblait lui plutôt surpris.

**« Vous le connaissez ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il aussitôt, encouragé par cette réponse, **« Mais je connais son frère, il était au lycée avec moi. Leur père est décédé l'an dernier... Et si j'ai bien compris, leur belle-mère ne s'occupe pas vraiment d'eux. Je pense que vous devriez plutôt vous adresser directement à son frère, c'est lui qui le connaît le mieux. »**

Il haussa un peu plus les sourcils, avant de répondre avec un sourire :

**« Merci pour ce conseil. Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? »**

Il accepta avec un sourire, et répondit aux multiples questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser sur ses cours, et qu'apparemment ils mourraient d'envie de lui demander depuis une semaine. Il finit même par signer un autographe pour le cousin d'un des enseignants présent à ce moment-là.

Le coach avait eu raison finalement, il lui avait simplement fallu devoir les écouter un peu...

S'il avait eu raison sur ce point, alors pourquoi pas lorsqu'il lui avait parler de son inspiration ?

Sauf qu'il l'avait déjà retrouvée depuis quelques jours, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'avait nulle besoin d'une muse, comme Whitey lui avait dit.

Cette inspiration ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, et il passait ses journées à remplir son carnet de notes dès qu'il en avait besoin. A la fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui, impatient de continuer à écrire.

Une fois devant les marches de son perron, accédant directement à sa chambre, il s'arrêta, voyant que Lindsay était là, assise sur les marches à finir une cigarette.

**« T'es là depuis longtemps ? »**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa, descendant les marches, puis regarda un instant le ciel au dessus d'eux, et murmura qu'elle se posait la même question.

Elle laissa ensuite tomber sa cigarette, et l'écrasa de son talon.

**« Je m'en vais. »**

Il remarqua finalement sa valise, posée sur les marches derrière elle.

**« Déjà ? »**, demanda-t-il, surpris.

**« Je n'ai pas de raison de rester »**, expliqua-t-elle,** « puisque je ne pourrai lire ton livre que dans quelques semaines. »**

Elle se mit alors à rire amèrement, secouant doucement la tête.

**« Je n'étais pas venue que pour ça... »**

**« Je sais. »**, dit-il doucement,** « Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi. »**

**« Nan, ne le soit pas. »**, dit-elle aussitôt, **« Je ne fais pas le poids de toute façon. »**

Elle divaguait un peu, non ?

**« Je parle de ta petite élève particulière. »**, explicita-t-elle devant sa mine perdue.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

**« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »**, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

**« Pour un écrivain qui passe ses journées dans les nuages, tu ferais mieux de redescendre sur terre de temps en temps. »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire,** « Ça a beau te rendre mignon, ça risque quand même de te faire passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. »**

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui disait... Est ce qu'elle lui parlait d'elle même ?

**« Je ne te suis plus, là... Tu parles de toi ? »**, demanda-t-il en hésitant

**« Mais non idiot »**, dit-elle sur un ton presque amusé, **« ce n'est plus de moi dont il est question. »**

Alors de quoi ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi mystérieuse, ce qui rendait cette conversation assez frustrante. Lindsay allait d'ordinaire droit au but, elle ne tournait pas ainsi autour du pot.

**« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Brooke ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle alors.

**« Brooke ? »**, répéta-t-il, perdu,** « Elle est intéressante, mais quel rapport... Enfin »**, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait,** « c'est une élève intéressante, je veux juste l'aider un peu. »**

Lindsay ne répondit rien, mais sembla étrangement satisfaite par sa réponse. Elle continua à sourire en regardant son taxi se garer quelques mètres devant eux, et en tendant sa valise au chauffeur qui la rangea ensuite dans le coffre arrière.

**« En plus de ça elle est libre. »**

**« C'est une élève. »**, répéta-t-il avec obstination, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui disait,** « Et non, elle est en couple. »**

**« Ah oui, ton frère... »**, dit-elle le sourcil levé, **« Même si c'est le cas, elle ne l'aime pas vraiment. »**

Il se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et surtout pourquoi cela l'intéressait à ce point.

**« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »**, demanda-t-il.

**« Elle me l'a dit elle même »**, dit-elle simplement avec un haussement d'épaules, **« elle n'aime personne en ce moment. Mais elle avait l'air de vouloir que ça change. »**

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire à ce sujet, et fit un léger signe de la main à son conducteur qui commençait à s'impatienter à son volant. Puis elle lui fit la bise, lui fit promettre de la contacter régulièrement sans qu'elle n'ait à le faire pour avoir des nouvelles de son livre, et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée trois jours plus tôt.

Une fois seul, Lucas resta quelques instants assis sur ses marches, le regard dans le vide, se demandant ce qu'elle bien pu vouloir dire par là au sujet de Brooke... Elle était bien avec Nathan, non? Mais Lindsay avait l'air tellement sûre de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Et s'il avait appris une chose en fréquentant Lindsay ces derniers mois, c'était qu'une fois qu'elle était sûre d'une chose, il n'y avait pas moyen de la contredire.


	5. Ce n'est pas seulement ça

**CE N'EST PAS SEULEMENT ÇA**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Rachel hésita avant de sortir sa réplique, regardant sa feuille à deux fois avant de prononcer la phrase qui y était écrite :

**« Ah bon, je pensais que ça faisait quatre, moi ! »**, dit-elle en prenant une voix d'écervelée qui faillit donner un fou rire à Peyton,** « Bah pourtant deux et... Non, ça va pas être possible là. »**, s'arrêta-t-elle.

Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était assise avec deux autres filles habillées en cheerleader, et se tourna vers Julian qui se tenait quelques mètres devant elle, et qui essayait de visualiser la scène.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, surpris.

**« Je refuse de jouer une fille aussi stupide que ça ! »**

Et voilà, c'était reparti.

Julian lui avait montré son script la semaine dernière, pour qu'elle ait une idée de ce que l'histoire donnait. Peyton avait prévu de le survoler rapidement, mais avait fini par le lire avec attention : c'était l'histoire d'Alex, un élève de terminale amoureux d'une fille de son lycée. Le problème étant que cette fille était cheerleader, et qu'il n'était qu'un paria de son lycée complètement renfermé sur lui-même.

Peyton lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette histoire avant il lui avait répondu que c'était possible, puisqu'il s'inspirait de ce qu'il voyait ou entendait autour de lui.

**« Ce n'est qu'un rôle. »**, lui dit Julian avec calme.

Il semblait toujours vouloir garder son calme, sans doute parce qu'il était désormais habitué aux colères que piquait Rachel. Celle-ci avait déjà eu de nombreuses plaintes à formuler, notamment au sujet du personnage qu'elle jouait, jugé bien trop idiot pour être vrai.

**« Franchement cette nana est bourrée de clichés ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en jetant presque sa feuille sur la table derrière elle.

**« Justement, c'est fait exprès. »**

Ils avaient eu cette conversation au moins dix fois en moins de trois séances. Dix fois qu'ils tournaient en rond.

**« C'est vrai que c'est un peu exagéré. »**, intervint alors Micro.

Peyton se retourna vers lui il était assis sur une autre table, un peu plus loin, et regardait la scène avec attention.

**« Tes deux rôles principaux trouvent que ça ne va pas, tu ne penses pas que ça veut dire quelque chose ? »**, rétorqua alors Rachel à son « réalisateur », après avoir remercié Micro d'un sourire.

Julian ferma les yeux une seconde, et pinça sa peau entre ses sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Micro.

**« Je pensais que t'avais compris, toi. »**

**« C'est pas ça le problème. »**, répondit-il,** « C'est juste que... »**

**« Oui, oui »**, le coupa-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération, **« j'ai compris, c'est nul. »**

Il perdait rapidement confiance en lui celui-là. Peyton se leva à son tour, sautillant sur place pour combattre le froid de ce début de mars, et vérifia l'heure une nouvelle fois : presque treize heures. Elle se tourna vers Micro, qui arborait le même air inquiet. Si ça continuait, ils étaient coincés dehors pour une bonne demi-heure... Peyton lui avait demandé pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas répéter leurs lignes à l'intérieur il lui avait affirmé que se mettre en conditions réelles leur permettrait de rentrer dans leurs personnages. Même si cela signifiait rester une heure dehors dans le froid à s'engueuler alors qu'ils pourraient le faire assis au chaud, dans l'auditorium.

**« J'ai juste envie de pousser le vice au maximum. »**, soupira Julian en les regardant l'un après l'autre, **« Pour montrer que ces clichés devraient justement être abolis. »**

**« Et si tu faisais l'inverse ? »**, proposa Peyton.

Elle était prête à tout pour écourter cette répétition, même à proposer des idées farfelues.

**« Comment ça, l'inverse ? »**, demanda Rachel avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

**« Bah, au lieu d'avoir le petit geek qui tombe amoureux de la fille super populaire et complètement idiote... C'est la cheerleader qui tombe amoureuse de lui. »**

**« Mais alors du coup... »**, murmura Julian en réfléchissant, **« Le film serait réalisé selon son point de vue à elle, non ? »**

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi à ce point, mais...

**« Je suppose que ce serait mieux, oui. »**

**« Et pendant le film »**, ajouta Micro avec un sourire, **« on se rendrait compte que la fille n'est ****pas si conne que ça en fait ! »**

**« Ou même qu'elle le fait exprès ! »**, dit aussitôt Rachel, le regard pétillant, **« Une sorte de carapace qu'elle se forge... »**

Ils attendirent tous que Julian ne réagisse, mais il se contenta de rester debout, le regard baissé vers ses pieds. Peyton se demanda alors si sa tentative d'écourter la séance n'allait pas avoir l'effet inverse.

**« C'est excellent. »**, dit-il en relevant la tête vers Peyton,** « Vraiment, c'est bien pensé. Original en tout cas, et au moins, on aura plus ce problème de cliché écervelée. »**

**« Merci. »**, répondit-elle rapidement, **« On peut y aller maintenant ? »**

**« Hum, oui, bien sûr. Merci à tous ! »**, dit-il avec un sourire, **«Prochaine répèt vendredi, entre temps je vais essayer de réécrire le script pour l'adapter... Peyton, tu pourrais m'aider ? »**

Elle haussa les sourcils, confuse pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Elle s'y connaissait en musique, pas en écriture.

**« Tu crois pas que tu devrais demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre... »**, commença-t-elle.

**« C'est à toi que je le demande. »**, dit-il sur un ton ferme, sans être trop brusque, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à l'aider si elle ne voulait pas qu'il révèle ce qu'il savait sur Brooke.

**« Comme tu voudras. »**, murmura-t-elle en se gardant d'utiliser un ton hargneux.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke dévisagea son plateau posé devant elle, de plus en plus affamée. Elle avait bien dit à Peyton que cela ne la dérangeait pas de l'attendre pour manger, lorsque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait là que vers treize heures, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle ferait vite. Pourtant, il était presque vingt, et Peyton ne semblait toujours pas venir, tandis que son plateau repas refroidissait à une vitesse effrayante. Elle songea à commencer à manger sans elle, puis se rappela pourquoi son amie n'était pas encore là, ce qui la retenait, et pourquoi on la retenait. Elle se dit alors qu'attendre un petit peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Pile au moment où elle sentait qu'elle ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à sa faim, Peyton passa la porte de la cafétéria, balaya la salle du regard jusqu'à la repérer, et s'avança aussitôt vers elle.

**« Je suis désolée ! »**, lui dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, **« Il nous a gardé bien plus longtemps que prévu... »**

Elle ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi elle avait dit « nous ». Puis elle vit que quelqu'un derrière Peyton arrivait vers elles, leur souriant amicalement.

**« Oh, salut Micro. »**, lui dit Brooke en le reconnaissant.

Elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, mais l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, puisqu'il commentait les mêmes matchs de basket-ball qu'elle encourageait. Peyton lui avait dit qu'il faisait partie de leur troupe d'acteurs, de même que Rachel, et cinq autres lycéens qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

**« Je reviens tout de suite avec mon plateau. »**, lui dit Peyton.

Elle attendit donc deux minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent tous les deux, accompagnés d'une autre élève.

**« Ils peuvent venir à notre table, pas vrai ? »**, lui demanda Peyton en s'asseyant, surtout par politesse.

**« Bien sûr. »**, répondit Brooke avec un sourire, reconnaissant la fille qui les accompagnait comme étant la petite James.

Apparemment, Haley aussi avait attendu que Micro arrive. Affamés, ils se jetèrent tous sur leur repas Micro commença très vite à parler de leur film, et de choses qu'elles ne comprenait pas vraiment. Peyton lui avait plus ou moins expliqué ce qu'ils faisaient lors de leurs séances, et elle trouvait ça assez inutile. A quoi bon se transformer en glaçon dehors alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien lire leurs lignes à l'intérieur, dans une grande salle chauffée ? Car c'était de cela dont il était question, lire des lignes. Rien de plus. Mais le génie cinématographique qu'était ce Julian semblait croire que les mettre en condition leur permettait de mieux connaître leurs personnages. Pourquoi pas... Mais quel était le rôle de Peyton dans tout cela ? Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'elle soit absolument à chaque répétition, alors qu'elle n'avait pas de rôle, qu'elle était sensée s'occuper de la musique uniquement ?

Peyton avait beau lui assurer que Julian ne semblait pas méchant, Brooke n'était pas dupe. Il cachait quelque chose elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle le découvrirait avant qu'il ne puisse d'une façon ou d'une autre s'en prendre à Peyton.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être rapidement perdue parmi tout ce que Micro leur disait, et de ne plus rien comprendre à ce qu'il expliquait. A la place d'essayer de reprendre le fil de la conversation, elle se tourna vers Haley, qui elle aussi semblait s'ennuyer de ce que disait Micro.

**« Tu fais aussi partie du film ? »**

Elle se tourna vers elle, sourcils levés, et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, avant de lui dire :

**« Non, je ferais jamais ça. »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? »**, demanda Brooke, curieuse.

**« Eh bien... »**, répondit-elle, quelque peu gênée, **« Je crois que je n'oserais pas faire un truc pareil... Et puis je suis déjà bien occupée comme ça avec mon travail. »**

**« Ton travail ? »**

**« Je suis tutrice. »**

Brooke se rappela alors l'avoir souvent vue parler aux professeurs à la fin de leurs cours. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

**« Je ne savais pas. »**, avoua Brooke avec un sourire embarrassé,** « Et, hum... ça te plaît ? »**

Haley sembla surprise par la question mais répondit tout de même.

**« Beaucoup »**, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement,** « j'essaie d'aider comme je peux, et ça me fait passer le temps. Mais bon, j'aimerais bien avoir un vrai travail rémunéré, pour mettre de l'argent de côté avant la fac. »**

Brooke se rappela alors que beaucoup n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des parents aisés, et que la plupart des lycéens travaillaient depuis un ou deux ans pour économiser et ainsi alléger un peu les futures dépenses de leurs parents.

Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu son job au Café, et c'était encore moins pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à y travailler, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de compatir.

**« Tu sais où tu vas aller ? »**

**« Stanford. »**, répondit Haley.

**« Wow. »**, dit-elle impressionnée,** « C'est super que tu sois acceptée ! »**

**« Et toi alors? »**, demanda-t-elle en hésitant, **« Tu vas faire quoi l'an prochain ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je vais peut-être aller à la fac. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« C'est dur de savoir ce qui pourrait nous plaire quand on l'a pas encore essayé... »**

**« Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire. Et on ne sait pas non plus si on va y arriver... »**

Elle continua à lui parler, mais Brooke ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, plongée à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à ce qu'Haley venait de lui dire au sujet de ce boulot dont elle avait besoin, et elle repensa à une récente conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Karen.

**« Je crois que j'ai une idée pour le travail que tu cherches. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Pas un chat ne traversait le couloir cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait là, et il n'avait encore vu personne passer devant lui. Il n'avait vu personne non plus ouvrir cette fichue porte, qui se bornait à rester immobile, tout comme lui.

Il la fixait du regard depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, adossé au mur d'en face.

Il avait tenté de parler à Brooke, la veille, mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Elle l'avait totalement ignoré le matin, s'était presque cachée sous une table en le voyant à midi, et avait fini par céder dans la soirée, lorsqu'il était allé la voir au Café. Il n'avait pas choisi l'endroit par hasard : il savait que si elle finissait par lui parler, elle n'oserait pas trop élever la voix sur son lieu de travail. C'était très lâche de sa part, il en avait bien conscience, mais face à Brooke, il préférait éviter le pire.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, elle lui avait froidement expliqué qu'elle continuerait à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à mûrir un peu.

Il fallait donc qu'il se rachète. Il s'était demandé pendant une grande partie de la soirée dernière comme il allait pouvoir s'y prendre il savait qu'un simple bouquet de fleurs ne changerait rien. Elle voulait qu'il lui montre qu'il n'était plus un gamin, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela. Même si cela allait lui coûter pas mal de fierté, il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Lucas.

La théorie était simple, la pratique par contre... Voilà maintenant quinze minutes qu'il poireautait devant la salle des profs il se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire marche arrière. Cela faisait quand même plus d'une semaine qu'il lui avait mal parlé au sujet de sa maladie, et même s'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs depuis, Lucas n'avait pas cherché à l'approcher, et Nathan comprenait bien pourquoi. Cette foi-ci, il n'allait pas venir le voir en premier, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit au gymnase.

Il avança donc de quelques pas jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de la porte, puis frappa trois coup secs dessus. Elle s'ouvrit, et un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas le toisa d'un air exaspéré, comme s'il venait d'interrompre un temps de prière sacré. Nathan se garda toutefois de faire une quelconque remarque, et demanda avec toute la politesse qu'il put rassembler si monsieur Scott était là. Prononcer ces deux mots fut plus compliqué qu'il ne l'eut cru, et s'entendre les dire lui conféra une sensation étrange.

Lucas apparut quelques secondes plus tard devant lui, et masqua très rapidement sa surprise par un visage froid et distant.

**« Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »**

Lucas hocha la tête, et referma la porte derrière lui. Nathan se demanda un instant si les profs restés dans la salle ne pouvaient pas les entendre parler à travers la porte, et décida donc de s'éloigner et de marcher dans le couloir.

**« Je te dois des excuses. »**, dit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence, **« Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, l'autre jour. »**

Lucas s'arrêta de le suivre il le remarqua après quelques pas, puis se retourna vers lui, et vit qu'il le regardait d'un air surpris.

**« Merci. »**,dit-il avec une pointe de sourire,** « Je pensais pas que tu viendrais t'excuser. »**

**« Ça a pris du temps, je sais. »**, rétorqua Nathan, légèrement exaspéré qu'il se sente obligé de pointer du doigt chacun de ses défauts, **« Mais au moins je l'ai fait. »**

Il n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire il s'était excusé comme il se l'était promis, il ne lui devait rien d'autre. Il tourna donc les talons, reprenant sa marche, mais se stoppa en entendant Lucas lui parler :

**« Pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ? »**

Nathan se retourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard plissé.

**« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse »**, demanda-t-il sur un ton froid, **« après tant d'années ? »**

Lucas fronça légèrement les sourcils, et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

**« Tu te trompes, je me suis toujours demandé ce que je t'avais fait de mal... »**, dit-il avant d'ajouter, **« J'avais simplement arrêté de me poser la question au bout d'un moment. »**

Nathan soutint son regard, ne voulant pas lui accorder le moindre signe de faiblesse.

**« C'est pas important. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Quelques fois on ne supporte pas quelqu'un, c'est tout. »**

**« Et qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à venir t'excuser ? »**

**« C'est pas tes affaires, ça. »**, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il trouva lui-même un peu trop sec, **« Mais si tu veux vraiment remercier quelqu'un, adresse toi à Brooke. » **

Il s'apprêtait à partir à nouveau, mais remarqua que Lucas s'était subitement mis à sourire :

**« J'avais remarqué qu'elle pouvait être convaincante »**, dit-il d'un air amusé, **« mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point là. »**

Nathan lui lança un regard noir, qui sembla ne pas lui retirer sa soudaine bonne humeur. Il détestait le voir sourire ainsi en parlant de Brooke il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ses intentions à son égard, mais le fait même qu'il en ait lui posait problème.

**« Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça. »**, dit-il sèchement avant d'ajouter, **« T'as pas intérêt à penser à elle comme ça. »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »**, demanda-t-il, son sourire s'effaçant rapidement.

**« Tu le sais très bien. »**

S'il jouait la comédie, alors il le faisait très bien. Il parut réellement surpris que Nathan lui dise ça, et fut presque choqué en comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là.

**« Tu te trompes complètement ! »**, s'exclama-t-il.

**« Je m'en fous d'avoir raison ou non. »**, rétorqua-t-il, même s'il commençait à croire que finalement, peut-être que Lucas n'essayait vraiment rien avec elle, **« Je te dis juste que t'as pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. »**

**« Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »**, demanda Lucas en arquant un sourcil.

**« Parce que ce serait un bon moyen de m'atteindre. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, puis soupira légèrement, secouant la tête par ce simple geste, il réussit à le faire se sentir étrangement idiot.

**« On a plus cinq ans, Nathan. »**, murmura-t-il avec une étonnante dureté dans la voix,** « L'époque où on s'emmerdait mutuellement pour aucune raison valable est révolue. Et si j'ai un problème avec toi, j'airai te voir directement, je ne vais certainement pas passer par Brooke. »**

Nathan remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, que son demi-frère était devenu adulte. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans sa façon de parler... Ou de lui faire la morale. Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère, mais il ne répondit rien, car il savait que quelque part, il avait mérité cette petite leçon.

**« N'empêche »**, ajouta Lucas avec un léger sourire,** « je t'avais jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un avant. De là à aller jusqu'à me menacer... »**

**« Brooke est comme une sœur pour moi, alors oui, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal. »**, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lucas plissa légèrement le front, penchant la tête vers la droite, avant de lui demander d'une voix confuse :

**« Depuis quand tu sors avec ta sœur, toi ? »**

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement d'où venait cette question.

Puis il se rappela ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui dire au sujet de Brooke, et comprit son erreur.

**« C'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire »**, tenta-t-il de rattraper maladroitement.

**« Et pourtant tu l'as dit. »**

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il, désabusé, **« Tu déformes tout ce que je dis ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en le faisant sursauter.

Puis il partit en trombe, n'attendant pas que Lucas essaie de le rattraper. Celui-ci le laissa d'ailleurs partir tranquillement, sans chercher à lui poser plus de questions, et Nathan le remercia secrètement pour cela il sentait qu'il venait tout juste de faire une grosse erreur, pas la peine de l'aggraver davantage.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait explicitement dit à Lucas qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle, mais... Ses propos avaient du lui sembler étranges, surtout au vu de sa réaction. Et c'était normal, lui même aurait réagi de la même façon. Personne ne décrivait sa copine comme étant une sœur, ou alors il fallait être un minimum dérangé, ce qu'il n'était pas, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance.

Il essaya de ne plus penser à cela, et chercha le reste de l'après midi à voir Brooke, mais elle fut insaisissable durant le reste de la journée. Il pouvait toujours essayer de la voir le soir au Café, mais il se rappela bien vite qu'elle ne travaillait pas le mardi. Il appela donc chez elle, mais n'eut aucune réponse, et en conclut donc qu'elle n'était pas là, ou alors qu'elle filtrait ses appels. Il décida d'essayer quand même d'aller au Café, espérant qu'elle ait décidé d'y faire un saut avec Peyton et leur bande.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas là, et qu'aucune cheerleader n'était là d'ailleurs. Il allait faire demi-tour et essayer de la voir chez elle, lorsqu'il remarqua une serveuse qui lui était inconnue, prendre une commande. Il ne la voyait que de dos, mais ses cheveux lui rappelaient quelqu'un...

Elle se tourna vers la porte une fraction de secondes cela lui suffit pour reconnaître Haley. Soudain, son envie de partir le plus rapidement possible s'envola, et il se dirigea en même temps qu'elle vers le comptoir. Il la vit aller en cuisine, puis revenir rapidement, le nez dans son calepin. Elle finit par relever la tête, et sursauta presque en le voyant la fixer.

**« Nathan ! »**, dit-elle, surprise, **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »**

**« C'est pas plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire, **« Je savais pas que tu travaillais ici. »**

**« Ah oui, je fais un essai en fait, apparemment la proprio cherchait quelqu'un le mardi et le jeudi. »**

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un autre moyen de la voir pendant la semaine.

**« En fait, c'est Brooke qui m'a parlé du job. »**

Il haussa les sourcils depuis quand Brooke et elle se connaissaient-elles ?

**« T'étais pas au courant? »**, demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

**« Elle refuse de me parler... »**, marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard,** « Ça va faire deux jours. »**

**« Est ce que ça va? »**, demanda-t-elle après un assez long moment de silence.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle avait l'air réellement concernée. Pourtant, elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, et il ne lui avait pas vraiment montré son meilleur côté lorsqu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne comprenait rien à ses cours. Elle avait tout de même l'air inquiète pour lui.

**« Oui »**, dit-il en souriant un peu, **« ça finira bien par s'arranger. »**

**« Ce serait dommage que ça ne s'arrange pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il confus.

Elle rougit alors subitement, visiblement embarrassée.

**« Va pas croire que je vous observe ou quoi que ce soit »**, commença-t-elle, hésitante,** « mais vous formez un couple assez populaire... Et je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »**, répéta-t-il, curieux d'en savoir plus.

**« Je sais pas trop... Disons que ça fait naturel. »**

C'était exactement pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Brooke de sortir avec lui il savait que cela ferait naturel. La cheerleader et le joueur de basket, ça semblait évident, pas vrai ?

**« Tu crois que si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ça ne ferait pas naturel ? **»

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il lui posait autant de questions, mais répondit tout de même :

**« Ce n'est pas ça, mais comme ça fait longtemps qu'on vous voit ensemble... Je te vois pas sortir avec une fille qui soit très différente de Brooke. »**

**« Je suis pas d'accord. »**, répondit-il aussitôt.

Elle sembla davantage confuse, et s'apprêta à lui demander quelque chose, avant de se raviser. Puis elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, et cette fois-ci posa sa question :

**« Tu penses à rompre avec elle ? »**

Il haussa les sourcils, et elle ajouta aussitôt, les joues cramoisies :

**« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te demander ça... »**

**« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait? »**

Elle sembla se rassurer qu'il ne se soit pas énervé, et haussa maladroitement les épaules :

**« C'est juste que quand tu parles d'elle, j'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles continuer à sortir avec elle. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, rien d'autre. »**, ajouta-t-elle à la hâte,** « Je me trompe sûrement... Je dois y retourner. »**, dit-elle rapidement en retournant vers les clients, sans oser lui jeter un regard.

Nathan lui ne se gêna pas pour la regarder s'éloigner à grand pas, quelque peu subjugué comment faisait-elle pour deviner les choses aussi facilement ?

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Je n'en sais rien, je me demande simplement ce que Georges devient après ça. »**, soupira-t-elle en reposant le livre devant elle, sur la table, **« Il a quand même tué son ami, mais d'un autre côté c'est ce que les autres allaient faire, donc quelque part il ne craint plus rien, mais... »**

**« Mais il va avoir la mort de son ami sur la conscience pour le reste de ses jours. »**, finit Lucas.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et la regarda fixement, ce qui la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. L'éclairage avait beau être largement insuffisant, elle remarquait très vite lorsqu'il la fixait du regard. D'un autre côté, à part les livres qui les entouraient ou la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis, il n'y avait pas grand chose à fixer.

**« Ça doit être dur de faire un choix pareil, devoir abandonner son ami pour le sauver. »**, continua-t-elle.

**« Il ne l'a pas abandonné »**, rétorqua-t-il,** « enfin, pas totalement. La mort était le seul moyen de l'aider... Tu l'aurais écrit autrement toi, la fin ? »**

Brooke regarda longuement la première de couverture du livre, qui représentait un petit homme fin marchant aux côtés d'un homme bien plus grand aux dimensions d'une armoire à glace.

**« Non. »**, soupira-t-elle,** « C'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, le pauvre Lennie était sûr de recommencer dans la prochaine ville. Fallait bien qu'il arrête ce cycle d'une façon ou d'une autre. »**

**« Alors t'as bien aimé le livre ? »**, dit-il en attrapant un stylo qui traînait sur la table.

**« Ouais ! »**, répondit-elle en souriant, **« Il était vraiment bien. » **

Il raya alors le nom du livre de la liste qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Brooke jeta un œil à sa montre, son regard s'agrandissant aussitôt en voyant qu'il était si tard elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle prit son portable, et envoya un message à son père, lui disant qu'elle était au Café avec des amis.

Lorsque Lucas lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui expliqua que son père devait sans doute s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir rentrer, et qu'elle préférait le rassurer. Elle lui avoua aussi que son père ne savait pas qu'elle était là avec lui.

**« Il n'aimerait pas savoir que je traîne avec un prof... »**, expliqua-t-elle,** « Dans le genre, il est assez protecteur. »**

**« C'est pas le seul alors... »**, murmura-t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

**« Comment ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Il lui raconta alors qu'à midi, Nathan était venu le voir pour s'excuser, ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Son plaisir fut néanmoins de courte durée, lorsqu'il lui rapporta la suite de la conversation après qu'elle ait insisté pour savoir ce que Nathan lui avait dit.

**« Je suis désolée, je comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça... »**, dit-elle bien que contente qu'il se soit au moins excusé.

**« Il ne me fait pas confiance, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**, répondit Lucas en haussant les épaules.

**« Je trouve ça tellement dommage... »**, soupira-t-elle,** « Je n'ai pas de frère et sœur, mais si j'en ****avais, j'essaierais de bien m'entendre avec eux... »**

**« T'es fille unique alors ? »**, demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

**« Oui, ma mère ne voulait pas plus d'un enfant. »**, dit-elle amèrement,** « Mon père si, mais il a capitulé, comme d'hab. »**

Il finissait toujours par obéir à Victoria, quelque soit leur point de divergence. L'amour rendait peut-être aveugle, mais chez son père, ça rendait aussi sourd, et muet.

**« Tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec elle... »**, murmura-t-il doucement.

**« Sans blague. »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir répondu aussi brusquement.

**« Pardon »**, lui dit-il, **« je n'aurais pas du... »**

**« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse »**, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire désolé,** « j'ai tendance à perdre un peu les pédales quand il s'agit d'elle... Disons qu'on n'a jamais été très proches toutes les deux, puisqu'elle est souvent absente. »**

**« Oh. »**, dit-il avec un air compréhensif.

**« Je t'envie un peu, tu sais. »**, murmura-t-elle en déviant le regard.

**« Je vois pas ce que t'as à m'envier. »**, dit-il sur un ton confus, après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« T'as de la chance d'avoir Karen. »**, explicita-t-elle,** « C'est une mère super. »**

Il sembla comprendre, et lui sourit en retour.

**« Par contre je n'ai pas eu de père. »**, lui dit-il, **« Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'en as un génial, non ? »**

**« Ouais. »**, dit-elle en hochant la tête, **« C'est marrant, c'est un peu comme si on se complétait en fait... »**

Elle rougit alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**« Enfin non, je voulais dire que... »**, bafouilla-t-elle, embarrassée.

**« Je sais. »**, la coupa-t-il en s'adossant à nouveau à sa chaise, de telle sorte que son visage fut en partie obscurci, **« On devrait y aller, non ? »**, proposa-t-il en se levant.

**« Bonne idée... »**, murmura-t-elle.

Elle pensa alors à remercier plus tard le propriétaire des lieux pour avoir installé si peu d'éclairage. Autrement, il aurait remarqué à quel point son visage était rouge.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir en premier dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, elle croisa les bras et resserra son manteau autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid. Le temps était sensé se radoucir, mais semblait faire tout le contraire.

Elle tourna à droite, se décidant à marcher le plus vite possible pour se réchauffer, mais fut retenue en arrière Lucas avait doucement agrippé son épaule, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

**« Tu vas où comme ça ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, **« Ma voiture est de l'autre côté. »**

**« C'est gentil mais je comptais rentrer à pied en fait... »**

**« Je crois pas, non. »**, dit-il sur un ton étrangement ferme,** « Allez, viens. »**

Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et ne la lâcha pas avant qu'elle ne se décide à aller vers sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il démarra, il alluma la radio pour sans doute éviter un voyage trop silencieux. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières soudainement lourdes, puis se tourna vers lui.

**« Ça prend combien de temps pour écrire un roman ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

Il parut surpris par sa question :

**« Pourquoi, tu veux en écrire un ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle amusée,** « Je voulais juste savoir quand je pourrais lire ton prochain roman. »**

**« Je croyais que tu les aimais pas ? »**, demanda-t-il encore plus étonné.

**« J'ai beaucoup aimé le premier en fait. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter en hésitant,** « Je pourrai lire le script avant la sortie officielle ? »**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle vit un rapide sourire se former sur ses lèvres, et disparaître aussitôt.

**« Je te garderai une copie alors. Par contre je préfère ne rien te promettre... Je ne sais pas s'il sera bon ou pas. »**

**« Merci. »**, dit-elle en souriant,** « Et en parlant de ça... Pourquoi tu t'es pas énervé quand j'ai dit que tes deux derniers bouquins étaient des navets ? »**

Cette question avait toujours trotté dans son esprit... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'énerve, mais qu'il soit un minimum vexé, et non pas satisfait comme il l'avait semblé.

**« C'est juste que t'as été la première à me le dire... Et je pensais exactement la même chose de ces livres. T'étais la première personne à me dire ce que tu avais vraiment pensé en les lisant, et ça m'a fait plaisir. » **

Mais s'il savait que ses livres étaient plutôt mauvais, pourquoi les faire publier ? Peut-être que son éditeur ne lui avait pas laissé le choix... D'après ce qu'elle avait pu remarqué en observant Lindsay, les éditeurs semblaient très pressés que les écrivains qu'ils prenaient sous leurs ailes leur pondent de nouveaux romans, et ce très rapidement.

**« Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi honnête depuis longtemps. »**

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis se tourna vers la vitre pour éviter de le regarder.

**« T'as du rencontrer pas mal de monde pourtant, l'année dernière. »**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée.

**« C'est vrai. »**, admit-il,** « Mais personne comme toi. »**

Brooke se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains moites, et les regarda en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

**« Si Nathan m'entendait te dire ça »**, ajouta-t-il en riant, **« il m'arracherait la tête. »**

Son rire lui donna presque la nausée cela ne la faisait pas rire, elle. Elle fut alors soulagée de voir qu'il arrivait devant chez elle, et lorsqu'il fut garé, elle le remercia de l'avoir ramené et ouvrit la portière.

Il la retint à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure dans la rue. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, intriguée, et fut d'autant plus confuse en voyant l'air hésitant qu'il arborait.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

**« Ça se passe bien... avec Nathan ? »**

Elle plissa le front, se demandant pourquoi il posait la question, et il sembla le comprendre car il ajouta :

**« Ça m'intéresse parce que c'est mon frère. »**

Elle remarqua que sa voix avait légèrement tremblé en fin de phrase, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

**« Ça va, je crois. »**, répondit-elle alors, **« Je suis contente qu'il se soit excusé. »**

**« Et, hum... Vous vous êtes connus comment ? »**

Prise au dépourvu, elle le dévisagea étrangement, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Une nouvelle fois, il lui répondit sans qu'elle n'ait eu à lui demander :

**« J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui. »**, dit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Encore ce léger tremblement de voix.

**« On s'est rencontrés au lycée. »**, répondit-elle brièvement.

**« Et tu l'aimes depuis... »**, commença-t-il.

**« Lucas. »**, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, légèrement contrariée, mais surtout très gênée,** « Je suis désolée, mais même si je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne vais pas répondre à ça, c'est bien trop personnel. »**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui poser autant de questions indiscrètes. Elle voyait par contre maintenant pourquoi il avait semblé aussi hésitant... Il avait du s'attendre à une réaction de ce genre. Mais alors pourquoi donc lui demander ça ? Connaître un peu plus son frère n'était pas une raison valable à ses yeux.

Elle sortit de la voiture sans un mot, et l'ignora lorsqu'il l'appela alors qu'elle se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle eut refermé sa porte d'entrée derrière elle, elle porta ses mains à ses joues, brûlantes malgré le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur.

**« C'est maintenant que tu rentres !? »**

Brooke sursauta en entendant son père élever la voix. Elle se tourna, et vit qu'il était quelques mètres devant elle, adossé à la porte du salon... et qu'il avait l'air furieux.

**« Il est 21 heures passées, Brooke »**, continua-t-il les bras croisés,** « c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »**

**« Je suis désolée... »**, dit-elle d'une petite voix,** « Mais j'étais juste avec... »**

**« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire, là. »**, la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, **« J'ai appelé Peyton, elle a essayé de te couvrir mais je ne suis pas dupe. »**

Brooke soupira, enleva son manteau pour l'accrocher à la porte.

**« J'étais avec un ami. » **

**« Celui qui t'as ramené ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise comment savait-il cela ?

**« Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre. »**

**« Oui, c'était lui, mais... »**

Elle soupira à nouveau, résignée. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'elle lui dise qui Lucas était, et pourquoi elle le voyait le soir.

Elle lui expliqua donc à peu près toute l'histoire, en omettant simplement la partie où elle admettait être attirée par lui... Pas la peine de l'inquiéter davantage.

Le visage de son père se radoucit au fur et à mesure de ses explications, et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, il soupira doucement, hochant lentement la tête.

**« D'accord, je comprends... Mais il est hors de question que tu le revoies. »**

**« Hein ? »**, s'exclama-t-elle surprise, **« Mais tu... »**

**« Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. »**, dit-ils un ton ferme.

**« Mais papa, on ne fait que parler, rien de plus ! »**, protesta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, **« Et je te jure que Lucas n'est pas... »**

**« Ce n'est pas normal, Brooke. »**, la coupa-t-il à nouveau,** « Tu n'es pas sensée être aussi proche d'un enseignant. Tu n'es pas sensée l'appeler par son prénom, ou passer des soirées avec lui. »**

**« Mais je... »**, commença-t-elle en vain.

**« Très bien, alors une question : pourquoi est ce que vous vous voyez dans un endroit aussi reclus ? »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, voyant où il voulait en venir. Il l'avait piégé.

**« Parce que ce serait mal vu sinon. »**, répondit-elle en marmonnant, l'air morne.

**« Exactement. Ce qui prouve donc que j'ai raison. »**

**« Ce n'est pas juste. »**, dit-elle en ne lâchant pas son père du regard.

**« T'es bien placée pour savoir qu'il y a de plus grandes injustices que ça. »**

Elle recula alors, se demandant pourquoi son père l'attaquait ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« Je te parle de ton comportement avec ta mère. »**

Son cœur s'emballa, alors qu'elle sentait un sentiment furieux de réelle injustice monter en elle.

**« Tu veux juste te venger en fait ! »**, déclara-t-elle, indignée.

**« Bien sûr que non ! »**, rétorqua-t-il en perdant lui aussi son calme, **« Mais ça m'énerve quand même que tu refuses de lui parler. »**

**« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté,** « Comment ****tu peux encore la défendre après tout ce temps !? »**

**« Ta mère est comme ça. »**, répliqua-t-il sèchement, **« On ne peut pas la changer. » **

**« Eh bien maintenant je sais de qui j'hérite ça ! »**, s'exclama Brooke en tournant les talons.

**« Où est ce que tu vas !? »**, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle montait déjà les marches de leur escalier.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, lui jetant un regard glacial.

**« Dans ma chambre ! Pourquoi, tu comptes aussi m'interdire d'y aller ? »**

Elle se dépêcha de monter les dernière marches et se rua jusqu'à son refuge, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant soin de respirer doucement pour retrouver son calme. Elle se redressa ensuite, et alla à son bureau allumer son ordinateur.

Peyton était en ligne, comme toujours. Brooke prit son casque et le brancha pour être sûre que son père ne pourrait pas complètement entendre ce qu'elles se diraient, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à écouter aux portes. Il devait sans doute être encore dans le salon, à regretter ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou plutôt la façon dont il lui avait dit. C'était d'ailleurs justement ce qui permettait à Brooke de ne pas plus s'emporter contre lui.

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »**, demanda aussitôt Peyton dès qu'elle eut allumé sa webcam.

**« Je me suis disputée avec... Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Derrière Peyton, était assis sur son lit Julian, qui apparemment faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre. Brooke savait qu'il devait voir Peyton pour une histoire de script, mais depuis quand l'invitait-elle chez elle, et dans sa chambre ?

**« Ah, c'est juste qu'on a toujours pas fini ce script, donc je lui ai dit de rester jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait. »**, expliqua-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

**« Je peux partir s'il le faut. »**, dit alors Julian.

**« Nan, c'est bon. »,** soupira Brooke, dépitée, **« Je m'en fiche que t'entendes ce que je dis. »**

Il était déjà au courant pour Nathan et elle, alors elle n'était plus vraiment à une indiscrétion près.

Peyton hésita quelque secondes, avant de lui redemander ce qui n'allait pas.

**« Je me suis engueulée avec mon père. »**

**« Qui, Ted ? »**, demanda Peyton, surprise.

**« Non, mon autre père... »**, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel,** « Bah oui, Ted, j'en ai pas trente-six mille des géniteurs ! »**

**« C'est juste que... Ça n'arrive pas souvent. »**

**« Dis plutôt que ça n'arrive jamais. »**, dit Brooke en soupirant,** « Je viens tout juste de rentrer, et... »**

**« T'es rentrée que maintenant ? »**, la coupa Peyton en haussant les sourcils, **« T'étais avec Lucas tout ce temps ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, l'air penaud.

**« Le temps passe vite, à force de parler. »**

Peyton eut un sourire en coin lourd de sens.

**« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »**, lui dit Brooke, **« Mais c'est justement ce dont mon père a peur. Il pense que Lucas est un prédateur sexuel dont je serais la prochaine proie. »**

**« Mais il ne l'a jamais rencontré. »**

**« Et il ne faut pas qu'il le rencontre. »**, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux,** « Il lui arracherait la tête. »**

**« C'est pas faux, ça... »**, soupira-t-elle, **« Donc tu comptes faire quoi ? »**

**« Rien. »**, répondit-elle simplement,** « Je ne vais pas lui désobéir, ce serait pire. Et essayer de lui faire changer d'avis ne servirait à rien non plus, il est pire que moi des fois... »**

**« Mais Brooke... »**, dit-elle doucement,** « Ça te plaisait de passer du temps avec lui, non ? »**

Elle soupira, haussant vaguement les épaules.

**« Pas plus que ça... »**, dit-elle avant de voir que son amie n'était pas idiote, **« Bon d'accord, j'aimais bien lui parler. Mais de toute façon... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? »**

**«Tu crois ? »**, demanda Peyton, confuse.

**« Bah... Il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête là avant de réellement... Enfin, d'avoir plus de sentiments... »**

**« Oh. »**, la coupa Peyton en comprenant, **« Je pensais que c'était juste de l'attirance ? Physique, je veux dire. »**

**« Je le pensais aussi. »**, dit-elle en rougissant, **« Mais ce n'est peut-être pas que ça. J'aime bien être avec lui. »**

Elle aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui... Sauf peut-être quand il lui posait des questions assez déplacées dans sa voiture.

**« Par contre tout à l'heure, il était assez bizarre. »**, dit-elle avant de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Il t'a demandé ça ? »**, demanda Peyton, surprise.

**« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il avait l'air... différent. »**

**« Tu m'as bien dit que Nathan était allé s'excuser, non ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Je sais pas... »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« Ça a peut-être un rapport. »**

**« Dans tous les cas je préfère oublier ça. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ça allait aboutir à quelque chose, pas avec Nathan dans les parages en tout cas... Et puis je suis encore qu'une gamine pour lui. »**

Elle n'était pas déçue, ni triste. Elle avait su dès le départ, dès qu'elle avait ressenti cette attirance, que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire était de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Au moins maintenant, elle n'avait plus à cacher quoi que ce soit, elle devait simplement s'en débarrasser. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

A la fin de son cours, Lucas regarda du coin de l'œil Brooke ranger ses affaires, tout en parlant avec son amie. Il soupira intérieurement, priant pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas en courant et qu'il ait le temps de l'intercepter pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

Il se dit avoir de la chance lorsqu'il vit qu'elle prenait son temps avant de partir, puis se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle aussi voulait le voir. Lorsque plus aucun élève n'était resté à part elle, elle ferma la porte de la salle, puis se tourna vers lui.

Il avait déjà remarqué pendant son cours qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas cet air jovial qu'elle arborait habituellement, son regard aujourd'hui étant quelque peu éteint. Il s'était alors dit qu'il se faisait des idées, mais maintenant, il voyait bien qu'il avait eu raison.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**, demanda-t-il alors, se surprenant lui-même par son ton inquiet.

Elle resta adossée à la porte, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

**« Je ne pourrai pas venir demain soir. Ni aucun autre soir en fait. »**, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

Il se redressa alors, interloqué, et fit quelques pas vers elle.

**« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Parce que si c'est ça, je t'assure que je m'en veux énormément, je n'aurais pas du autant insister. »**

Lui-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui avait posé toutes ces questions. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur Nathan, il était tout simplement intrigué par... Par elle.

D'abord Lindsay lui avait dit qu'elle était un cœur à prendre, puis Nathan lui avait dit qu'elle était comme sa sœur... Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il s'était dit que peut-être elle pourrait lui éclaircir la situation, tout en sachant qu'elle risquait fortement de lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait.

**« Ce n'est pas ça. »**, dit-elle doucement.

**« Alors pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, confus.

**« Je... »**, commença-t-elle en hésitant,** « C'est pas très important. »**

**« Je trouve que si. »**, lui dit-il, ce qui sembla la surprendre, **« Ce serait dommage qu'on ne puisse pas continuer, tu ne penses pas ? »**

**« Si... »**, murmura-t-elle, **« J'aimerais bien, vraiment, mais... » **

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, comme gênée.

**« Mais quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il doucement.

**« Mon père ne veut pas que je te voie en dehors des cours. »**, répondit-elle, un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix, **« Il nous a vu hier, et... Disons qu'il ne te fait pas confiance, il pense que t'es, comment dire... Mal intentionné. »**

Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible, mais pour Lucas, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour les empêcher de se voir.

**« Il ne changera pas d'avis ? »**

Brooke secoua silencieusement la tête, avant d'esquisser un sourire :

**« Merci quand même pour ces derniers soirs. C'était vraiment bien. Et promis, je continuerai à lire de mon côté. »**

Cela le fit sourire à son tour, mais dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il s'appuya sur son bureau, inquiet... et énervé. Il comprenait très bien qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais le père de Brooke aurait pu faire un effort pour le rencontrer, au moins pour sa fille, non ?

Il releva la tête lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, et fut surpris de voir le coach entrer dans la pièce.

**« Ah te voilà enfin, je te cherchais partout ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

**« Bonjour Coach. »**, répondit Lucas avec un sourire.

**« Tout va bien ? »**, demanda-t-il en retour, le front plissé.

**« Oui, j'ai juste... quelques soucis, mais rien de grave. »**

Whitey hocha la tête, puis vint s'asseoir à son bureau.

**« Alors c'est ici que tu fais cours, hein ? »**

Lucas se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face.

**« Oui, aujourd'hui en tout cas. »**

**« Et... Ça te prend beaucoup de temps ? »**

**« Disons que ça me laisse assez de temps pour écrire. »**, répondit Lucas, **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Eh bien... »**, commença le Coach en hésitant,** « J'ai une petite faveur à te demander. »**

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de lui ?

**« La dernière partie de saison commence dans deux semaines, et les joueurs sont lamentables. »**, expliqua-t-il la mine dépitée, **« Je te jure, parfois j'ai même envie de leur ré-apprendre à courir ! »**

Lucas se retint de sourire, et se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

**« Et donc j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »**

**« Comment je pourrais... »**

**« T'es un ancien, toi aussi. »**, le coupa-t-il,** « Mais t'es encore jeune. Tu saurais leur parler. S'ils te voient arriver, ils auraient pleins de questions à te poser, et peut-être même qu'ils t'écouteraient, avec un peu de chance. »**

**« Donc... Vous avez besoin d'un assistant ? »**

**« Ce serait pas rémunéré par contre. »**, dit-il avec une grimace.

Il le fixa du regard quelques secondes, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour donner sa réponse.

**« Les entraînements sont toujours les mercredi et vendredi soirs ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire, que Whitey ne tarda pas à lui rendre.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

A travers les fenêtres du Café, elle vit le soleil se coucher progressivement. Tant mieux, cela signifiait que son service arrivait à sa fin, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se retrouver seule. Toute la journée elle avait essayé de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur, et elle avait assez réussi, sauf avec Peyton bien sûr. Son amie avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était déprimée, et avait préféré ne pas chercher à lui remonter le moral elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Brooke pensa alors à ne pas oublier de la remercier, lorsque son moral serait en hausse. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'on lui demande d'aller mieux. Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'être de bonne humeur. Vraiment pas.

Derrière le comptoir, elle reprit le livre qui l'absorbait en ce moment, et releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle reposa alors lentement son livre, alors que Nathan approchait d'elle, l'air hésitant. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, il s'assit, mais ne lui dit rien, et se contenta de la regarder.

**« Je sais que t'es allé voir Lucas. »**, dit-elle alors, **« C'est bien que tu l'aies fait. »**

**« Je l'ai fait pour toi. »**, murmura-t-il alors.

Brooke soupira, le front plissé.

**« Je me demande si t'es sincère quand tu dis ça... »**

**« Tu le sais pourtant que je tiens à toi, non ? »**, demanda-t-il alors, l'air concerné,** « Pourquoi est ce que tu doutes autant en ce moment ? »**

**«Je sais pas trop... »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne savait pas où elle en était, avec lui, et avec leur relation. Elle avait bien l'impression que celle-ci devait évoluer, qu'ils fonçaient tout droit dans une impasse, mais elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir de sa vie, elle était bien trop attachée à lui pour cela.

**« C'était comment l'entraînement ? »**, demanda-t-elle histoire de changer de sujet.

**« Horrible. »**, répondit-il aussitôt,** « Le coach a pris Lucas pour assistant. »**

**« Ah bon ? »**, demanda-t-elle surprise, puis inquiète en s'imaginant une nouvelle dispute entre ces deux-là.

**« Je n'ai rien dit. »**, dit-il aussitôt, **« Je ne lui ai fait aucune remarque pendant toute l'heure. »**

**« Tant mieux. »**, répondit-elle avec soulagement, **« Il serait grand temps que t'apprennes à le supporter, non ? »**

**« T'as sans doute raison... Mais c'est dur. Je vais quand même faire un effort. »**

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'apprendre à connaître son frère n'aurait pas du être un effort. Mais elle ne lui fit pas remarquer, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

**« T'es sûre que ça va ? »**, demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

**« Oui, je vais bien. »**, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire, **« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ça ira mieux quand je serai chez moi. »**

Elle ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'elle disait, puisque rentrer chez elle signifiait aussi se confronter à nouveau à son père. Ce matin, celui-ci était parti au travail avant elle, mais en rentrant, elle n'allait pas pouvoir l'éviter. Ils finiraient sans doute par se disputer à nouveau, puisque tous deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et Brooke préférait éviter cela. Elle adorait son père, et cela n'allait jamais changer, mais il avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point lorsqu'il se mettait à défendre Victoria.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Ted était déjà là, occupé en cuisine. Elle passa la tête par la porte, reniflant une odeur familière, et vit qu'il lui avait préparé ses pâtes préférées il se sentait coupable, sans aucun doute. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leur dispute, et mangèrent leur dîner comme d'habitude, parlant de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement de parler de la veille. Le repas fut tout de même différent, puisque régnait dans la pièce une certaine gêne lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Brooke se leva aussitôt et débarrassa la table, puis partit en cuisine s'occuper de la vaisselle.

Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à récurer les couverts, elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à leur porte elle s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure, puis se dit que c'était sûrement un des collègues de son père qui venait pour traiter d'un dossier important il leur arrivait parfois de passer assez tard le soir.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, elle retourna au salon, s'attendant à voir un collègue de son père, et fut surprise... Ou plutôt abasourdie, de voir Lucas assis sur son canapé. Ted était assis sur le fauteuil juste en face de lui, la table basse les séparant. Brooke se dit alors qu'il pouvait très facilement passer par dessus la table pour étrangler Lucas.

Elle se tourna vers Lucas, qui lui sourit en la voyant, et lui lança un regard confus, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et surtout, s'il était suicidaire. C'était la seule explication plausible qu'elle trouvait.

**« Maintenant qu'elle est là, vous voulez bien me dire ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? »**, demanda alors son père.

Elle voyait bien qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère, et ce fut davantage le cas lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Lucas.

**« Je voulais vous parler de Brooke. »**, dit-il le regard fixe.

Son visage était impassible, mais en baissant les yeux, Brooke vit qu'il jouait nerveusement avec le pan de sa veste.

**« Il est hors de question que vous la voyiez... »**, commença Ted.

**« Est ce que vous savez au moins pourquoi on se voit ? »**, lui demanda alors Lucas.

**« Oui, Brooke me l'a expliqué. C'est pour parler de livres, non ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. »**

Brooke se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Comment ça, ce n'était pas seulement ça ?

**« Elle ne le sait peut-être pas, mais Brooke est une élève brillante, et je voulais simplement éveiller son intérêt pour la lecture. »**, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de sourire,** « Et ça a marché. Je trouverais ça dommage de s'arrêter là. » **

Heureusement que son père et Lucas étaient bien trop occupés à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, autrement ils auraient remarqué à quel point elle était embarrassée. Il disait ça simplement pour flatter Ted, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire... si ?

**« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'autre bout de la ville pour ça. »**, rétorqua froidement Ted.

**« C'est une très bonne bibliothèque »**, expliqua-t-il calmement,** «silencieuse, avec énormément de livres, et qui reste ouverte le soir. »**

**« Vous pourriez quand même faire ça au lycée. »**

**« La bibliothèque du lycée est assez limitée en livres. Et puis ce ne sont pas vraiment des cours particuliers que je lui fais, donc ce serait mal vu... »**

**« Ah ! »**, s'exclama son père d'un air quasi triomphant,** « Donc vous admettez que c'est suspicieux. »**

Lucas sembla retenir un soupir, puis hocha lentement la tête.

**« Oui, je comprends qu'on puisse penser ça. »**, avoua-t-il,** « Seulement je ne suis pas comme ça, et s'il y a un moyen de vous le prouver... On pourrait très bien se voir ici, et vous pourriez nous chaperonner ? »**

Brooke jeta un regard horrifié vers son père, se demandant s'il allait accepter ça. Elle aurait détesté l'avoir sur son dos à épier leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle n'était quand même plus une enfant !

**« Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »**, demanda Ted sur un ton soudain moins distant.

Lucas haussa une demi-seconde les sourcils, déstabilisé par cette question, mais soutint son regard. Il ne répondit rien, pas à voix haute en tout cas, et se contenta de le fixer longuement d'un air sérieux. Brooke ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il ne disait rien, ni pourquoi cela ne sembla pas déranger son père, mais celui-ci finit par se tourner vers elle.

**« C'est vrai que tu lis souvent ces temps-ci. Je t'entends presque plus à la maison. »**, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

**« Oh ça va ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, **« Je parle pas tant que ça. »**

**« Tout le voisinage entend parler de tes histoires. »**

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Lucas, et vit qu'il paraissait s'amuser de leur échange. Ted le regarda alors lui aussi, sembla hésiter une seconde, puis lui dit finalement.

**« C'est d'accord. »**

Avant que Brooke, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ne lui demande s'il était sérieux en disant cela, il leva une main, lui faisant signe de le laisser terminer.

**« Mais elle rentre avant vingt heures. »**

**« Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. »**, lui affirma Lucas d'une voix satisfaite.

Il se leva, et Brooke ainsi que son père l'imitèrent. Lucas tendit alors une main vers Ted, qui la serra tout en gardant un regard méfiant.

**« Encore merci. »**

**« Si j'accepte »**, expliqua-t-il alors, **« c'est uniquement parce que t'es le fils de Karen, et que j'espère que t'es aussi intègre qu'elle. »**

**« Je l'espère aussi. »**, dit-il en la regardant très brièvement.

Brooke sourit à son père, puis raccompagna Lucas jusqu'à sa voiture, après avoir enfilé une veste. Lorsqu'ils furent à la portière, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard reconnaissant :

**« Merci d'être venu, c'est vraiment gentil, surtout que t'avais pas à le faire. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« Mais ça ne va pas te donner trop de travail maintenant ? »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Bah... Prof, écrivain. Tu vas aussi assister aux entraînements d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. T'es sûr que t'auras le temps pour... »**

**« Je peux tout gérer »**, la coupa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, **« c'est pas un problème ça. Et puis de toute façon si je n'étais pas venu voir ton père, j'aurais regretté de n'avoir rien essayé. »**

**« On peut se voir une fois par semaine seulement si tu... »**, continua-t-elle, pas tout à fait convaincue.

**« Je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas »**, dit-il avec un sourire amusé, **« donc je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir te coltiner deux soirées avec moi par semaine pendant les quatre prochains mois. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher alors de sourire, se sentant subitement soulagée.

**« Je vais y aller, tu m'as l'air de mourir de froid. »**, dit-il avec un léger pli au front, **« Et puis je dois essayer d'écrire au moins une ligne avant demain. »**

**« Tu n'as rien écrit aujourd'hui alors? »**, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

**« Non. »**, dit-il en hésitant, **« Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer... Mais maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux. »**


	6. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air

**J'AVAIS BESOIN DE PRENDRE L'AIR**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Les rares clients qui étaient restés jusque là partirent, fermant la porte derrière eux après avoir salué Brooke d'un sourire chaleureux. Celle-ci fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard, et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, excepté Haley, assise juste en face d'elle.

Depuis qu'elles avaient sympathisé, il y avait de cela trois ou quatre semaines, elles avaient pris l'habitude de se parler en se croisant au lycée, ou même en dehors. Haley passait aussi régulièrement au Café, soit pour y travailler, soit pour tuer le temps, comme ce soir-là. Cela arrangeait bien Brooke, qui devait avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup en fin de soirée, et la présence d'Haley lui permettait de ne pas s'endormir comme une masse.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était éreintée par son travail, mais... Le lycée, les cheerleaders, son travail, et les rencontres avec Lucas devenaient un peu trop prenants. Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu, mais ne trouvait pas le temps de le faire. Pour le moment, elle réussissait à tenir, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'à ce rythme, elle finirait forcément par craquer. Or, elle ne voulait arrêter aucune de ses activités, chacune d'entre elles lui tenant vraiment à cœur.

**« Tu lis beaucoup de livres en ce moment. »**, fit remarquer Haley, en regardant la petite pile de romans placée à côté de Brooke, de l'autre côté du bar.

**« Ouais, je m'y suis mise y'a pas si longtemps... »**, répondit-elle rapidement, regardant l'heure, **« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »**

**« Qui ça ? »**, demanda Haley, confuse.

**« Nathan. »**, répondit-elle en jetant un œil vers la porte, espérant le voir entrer, **« Il devrait déjà être là depuis dix minutes. On mange chez moi ce soir »**, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, **« et il a promis de passer me prendre à l'heure. » **

Mais il était encore une fois en retard, et elle aurait préféré ne pas poireauter ainsi.

**« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »**

**« Si, mon père est là »**, répondit-elle, **« c'est justement lui qui m'a dit de l'inviter, ils s'entendent bien. »**

**« T'en as de la chance. »**

Brooke se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

**« Je veux dire, que ton père s'entende aussi bien avec lui. »**, explicita-t-elle.

**« Ah. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« Ouais, on peut dire ça. Mais bon c'était pas gagné d'avance, je comptais même pas les présenter au départ. »**

Haley ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi, ce qui fut assez compréhensible mais Brooke ne put lui dire qu'elle ne s'était pas vu présenter à son père son faux petit-ami, alors elle préféra utiliser une excuse qui marchait à tous les coups :

**« Mon père est assez protecteur. »**, dit-elle avec un léger soupir,** « Avec lui, n'importe quel gars dans la rue qui me regarde plus de dix secondes est suspicieux. Du coup je ne lui ai pas dit que je sortais avec quelqu'un. »**

**« Et il l'a découvert comment alors ? »**

**« Il nous a vu par hasard, au Café. »**, dit Brooke en se rappelant de ce jour, **« Je crois qu'il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque sur le coup. »**

**« Mais ensuite il a parlé à Nathan... »**

**« Oh non »**, la coupa-t-elle, **« il l'a détesté dès le départ, sans même le connaître. J'ai du insister pendant des mois pour qu'il accepte de lui parler un peu, et puis finalement ils se sont trouvés des points communs... Et maintenant mon père me supplie presque de le ramener à la maison. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

**« Je t'envie un peu, tu sais. »**, lui dit Haley avec un air qui n'en disait pas moins,** « Même beaucoup. »**

Une nouvelle fois, Brooke ne sut pas trop comment interpréter cela.

**« Au sujet de quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle donc, **« Nathan ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle immédiatement, **« Le fait que tu puisse convaincre aussi facilement ton père. »**

**« Facilement, facilement... Je te rappelle qu'il a quand même fallu des mois. »**

Haley n'en démordit pas moins.

**« Mais t'as quand même réussi, au final. C'est pas la première fois que t'arrives à t'imposer comme ça. »**

**« Ah bon ? »**, demanda Brooke, intriguée.

**« C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois en cours. »**, dit Haley en haussant les épaules.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le comptoir, et dessina machinalement des cercles avec son index gauche.

**« T'as de la chance d'avoir autant confiance en toi. » **

Brooke rougit légèrement, et secoua doucement la tête. Haley semblait se tromper totalement sur son sort.

**« Ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas... »**, commença-t-elle, gênée, **« Mais pourquoi tu m'envierais sur ça ? »**

**« Parce que j'ai du mal à m'imposer, moi. »**, dit-elle en relevant le regard vers elle, **« Je dois ****passer après quatre frères et sœurs qui ont tous marqués les profs à leur façon. » **

**« Donc... On te considère tout le temps comme la petite sœur de, c'est ça ? »**

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Brooke soupira, reposant sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant elle.

**« J'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui ont des frère et sœurs veulent s'en débarrasser. »**, dit-elle tristement.

**« Ce n'est pas ça ! »**, répliqua aussitôt Haley, **« J'adore ma famille, vraiment, Dieu sait que je m'ennuierais sans eux... Mais je me sens quand même mise à l'écart. » **

Brooke fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant une minute à ce qu'elle avait vu d'Haley ces dernières années. Elle devait avouer ne pas l'avoir vraiment remarqué pendant une grande période le fait qu'elles n'avaient qu'un cours en commun depuis trois ans n'était peut-être pas une excuse valable, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait à offrir. Elle se souvint alors avoir une fois demandé à Peyton qui était cette fille qui récoltait tous les compliments de leur professeur celle-ci lui avait répondu que c'était la petite James. Brooke lui avait demandé son prénom, et l'avait oublié dès le lendemain. Puis elle s'était rendue compte que tout le monde l'appelait ainsi, même les profs.

Elle regarda à nouveau Haley et se redressa, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

**« Ça doit pas être simple tous les jours, mais... »**, dit-elle en hésitant, **« Est ce que t'as déjà essayé de t'affirmer ? Vraiment t'affirmer ? »**

Haley sembla déstabilisée un court instant, puis s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

**« Ah bah enfin ! »**, s'exclama Brooke en voyant son petit-ami entrer dans la salle et s'avancer vers elles.

**« Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. »**, dit-il l'air essoufflé,** « Mais l'entraînement a été... »**

**« Ouais, on connaît la chanson. »**, le coupa-t-elle en enlevant son tablier,** « Heureusement pour moi, Haley a bien voulu rester jusqu'à ce que tu viennes, sinon tu m'aurais retrouvé morte d'ennui. »**

Nathan haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Haley et lui sourit gentiment.

**« C'est sympa d'être restée. »**

**« Je n'allais pas la laisser seule. »**, répondit Haley en haussant les épaules.

Elle se tourna vers Brooke, puis regarda à nouveau Nathan et finit par se lever.

**« Je vais vous laisser. »**, dit-elle d'un air un peu gêné, **« Nathan on se voit toujours demain ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! »**, dit-il avec un enthousiasme assez étonnant, **« Chez toi ? »**

Haley hocha la tête elle se tourna ensuite vers Brooke, et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

**« Bonne soirée à vous deux. »**

**« Merci ! »**, répondit-elle,** « Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Il commence à faire tard... »**

**« C'est gentil »**, dit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois vers eux, **« mais je suis en venue en vélo, donc ça ira. »**

Brooke attendit que Haley soit sortie du Café pour se tourner vers Nathan, qui continuait de fixer la porte d'entrée.

**« Ça va toi? »**, demanda-t-elle en faisant le tour du comptoir pour se retrouver à côté de lui.

**« Ouais, nickel. »**, murmura-t-il en la regardant enfin,** « Je suis un peu fatigué. L'entraînement... »**

**« On peut toujours annuler pour ce soir si t'es vraiment crevé. »**, dit-elle doucement.

Il eut un semblant de sourire, puis embrassa son front avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

**« Mais non »**, dit-il sur un ton quelque peu amusé, **« je manquerais une soirée avec ton père pour rien au monde. »**

Elle retourna furtivement en cuisine prévenir Karen de son départ, puis rejoignit Nathan, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« Le coach vous a encore bien fait suer ? »**, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

**« Il ne nous lâche plus maintenant. »**, souffla-t-il, **« Mais bon, si ça nous permet de gagner... »**

Il allait ouvrir la porte, mais fut devancé par un client qui entrait au même moment. Brooke sourit en reconnaissant Lucas elle s'arrêta pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, mais lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Nathan se resserrer autour d'elle, et sa cadence s'accélérer, elle dut partir sans lui dire un mot, alors que lui même s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose.

**« Ton père nous attend depuis longtemps. »**, murmura Nathan en baissant les yeux, **« Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps à bavarder. »**

**« Ça n'aurait pas... »**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre,** « T'as sans doute raison. »**

Penser que cela n'aurait pas été une perte de temps ne servait à rien : cela ne lui ferait que du mal, rien d'autre. Elle avait réussi à se ressaisir avant ça, et avant que Nathan ne puisse se froisser à ce sujet.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet, repensant au regard que Lucas lui avait lancé lorsque Nathan et elle étaient passés devant lui. Il avait semblé surpris... Mais elle y avait eu autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle se demanda si elle ne se faisait pas simplement tout un film, et se décida à ne plus y penser.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez elle, son père finissait de mettre les couverts. Il les accueillit avec son sourire chaleureux habituel, et Brooke profita d'un début de conversation entre les deux hommes pour monter à l'étage déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. En redescendant, elle comprit bien vite que ce dont ils parlaient allait l'ennuyer ferme, puisqu'elle n'y connaissait strictement rien en hockey sur glace, et se désespéra d'autant plus en voyant que le repas était préparé, la table dressée, et qu'il ne lui restait donc rien d'autre à faire en attendant de passer à table.

Entre deux commentaires sur le match de la veille, Brooke remarqua un quatrième couvert à table, et se demanda si son père n'avait pas fait une erreur. Avait-il pensé que Peyton viendrait aussi ? Non, certainement pas, elle lui avait clairement dit le matin même de cuisiner pour trois. Alors qui d'autre ? Un collègue de travail ?

**« On attend quelqu'un d'autre, papa ? »**, se risqua-t-elle à les couper.

**« Oui, mais plus pour très longtemps. »**, répondit-il en regardant l'horloge trônant sur la cheminée.

**« Qui ? »**, demanda Nathan avec curiosité.

**« Ça, c'est une surprise. »**

Sans doute un vieil ami de la fac, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. La dernière fois qu'un de ses amis de campus était venu, ils avaient fini par boire un nombre affolant de bières sur le canapé, parlant du bon vieux temps et de leurs anciennes copines, incluant des détails que Brooke aurait préféré ignoré pour le restant de ses jours.

**« C'est un de tes amis ? »**, demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

**« Non. »**, dit-il en souriant, **« Mais c'est quelqu'un que tu connais. »**

**« Grand-mère ? »**

Il secoua la tête en négation. Dommage, cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Brooke n'aimait pas vraiment les cachotteries, même si elle était très mal placée pour ça. Elle savait néanmoins que son père resterait silencieux jusqu'au bout malgré toutes les questions qu'ils auraient pu lui poser.

Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, mais qui n'était pas un de ses amis...

Il restait toujours une possibilité, mais c'était assez improbable. Quoique...

Elle se tourna vers son père, le regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci parut étrangement nerveux, et finit même par fuir son regard, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction.

Elle qui n'était pas à la base très croyante, se mit alors à prier de toutes ses forces, espérant se tromper.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

**« Je l'ai reçue hier matin. »**

Elle ajouta un peu de liquide vaisselle dans son évier avant de reprendre sa vaisselle. La voix de son père résonna à nouveau dans la cuisine, son téléphone posé juste à côté d'elle.

**« Je vais essayer de venir dans deux mois. »**, parvint-elle à comprendre à travers les grésillements de la ligne.

**« T'es sûr de pouvoir venir ? »**

**« Non. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai dit que j'allais essayer, chérie. »**

Elle soupira, assez doucement pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

**« Est ce que tout va bien ? »**, demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement même à des centaines de kilomètres, elle pouvait savoir quand il s'inquiétait pour elle.

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle en continuant sa vaisselle, **« Je t'avais dit que je faisais partie du club cinéma du lycée ? »**

**« Non, je crois pas. »**, dit-il avec surprise, **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là-dedans ? »**

**« Disons que je les aide un peu... Mais à part ça rien de nouveau, la routine. »**

**« Et tes notes ? »**

**« Ça va, je suppose. »**

**« Tu supposes, ou... ? »**

**« J'en suis sûre. Tu verras bien dans deux mois. » **

Ils n'avaient jamais énormément de choses à se dire lorsqu'il l'appelait, comme ce soir-là. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas souvent que cela arrivait, et on pouvait donc d'autant plus s'attendre à de longues conversation entre son père et elle, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Son père n'avait jamais été vraiment bavard elle s'y était faite avec le temps. Simplement savoir qu'il se portait bien lui suffisait amplement.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas en permanence, mais... Il lui arrivait de ne pas réussir à s'endormir, angoissée à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle ne s'était jamais totalement habituée au manque de nouvelles qu'elle recevait , même si elle avait très tôt accepté de ne pas le voir tous les jours. Le voir une fois tous les deux mois n'était pas un calvaire, surtout à l'époque où sa mère avait été encore là. Mais après sa mort, les choses avaient quelque peu changé.

Elle avait commencé ses crises de panique. En plein milieu de la nuit, elle se réveillait en larmes, haletante, serrant son oreiller de toutes ses forces. A chaque fois, avant son réveil, elle revoyait sa mère griller ce feu rouge et percuter une voiture au croisement d'après. Elle ne l'avait pas vu en réalité, elle avait été à l'école à ce moment-là, mais son imagination lui permettait d'avoir une idée de la scène. Elle se l'était jouée dans sa tête pendant plusieurs semaines, et petit à petit s'était calmée, notamment grâce à son père. Mais celui-ci avait du finalement repartir sur une nouvelle base maritime, après s'être assuré que Ted Davis s'occuperait d'elle.

Ses crises ne s'étaient jamais vraiment arrêtées, elles s'étaient seulement espacées. Il lui arrivait encore de ressentir soudainement une angoisse oppressante, sans raison apparente. Dans ces moments-là, elle appelait Brooke la plupart du temps celle-ci savait toujours quoi lui dire. Ou plutôt, elle savait la conforter en silence. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un la rassurer, une simple présence suffisait à la réconforter.

Elle raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, sereine. Après avoir fini de nettoyer sa cuisine, elle s'assura d'avoir bien fermé la porte d'entrée puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Allongée sur son lit, un crayon en main, elle dessina ce qui lui passait par la tête sur son carnet de brouillons. Gribouiller était le terme adéquat. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle dessinait les scènes du film de Julian.

Ils allaient commencer à filmer dès la semaine prochaine. Peyton continuait d'assister à chaque séance, et plus le temps passait, plus il lui demandait conseil sur telle ou telle scène. Pas seulement sur la musique, mais aussi sur les costumes, les répliques, même l'angle de vue. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais avait beau le lui répéter, il s'en moquait éperdument. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas méchant pour un sou. C'était même tout l'inverse, et il lui arrivait d'être assez drôle, bien que très souvent à son insu. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ces séances lui étaient désagréables elle étaient plutôt un moyen de la changer des cours, ou des entraînements de cheerleader.

Sa main se stoppa net lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle se redressa lentement, et tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle pensait pourtant avoir fermé sa porte à clé... Mais elle avait peut-être oublié. Et si c'était un voleur ?

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, persuadée d'avoir bien fermé tout à l'heure. Et une seule autre personne avait un double de ses clés...

A peine une seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et ce fut sans surprise Brooke qui débarqua, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

**« Elle OSE débarquer sans prévenir ! »**, cria-t-elle en faisant furieusement les cents pas devant Peyton,** « Et elle fera exactement la même chose en partant, c'est toujours la même chose avec elle ! Et mon père qui l'attend comme un toutou, ça me donne la nausée ! J'en ai marre de ce cirque, marre ! Je te jure, je vais... »**

Elle continua à débiter son discours à une vitesse affolante, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Peyton l'appela plusieurs fois, espérant vainement l'interrompre. Au final, elle la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à rester sur place, et cria son nom en espérant la calmer. Cela s'avéra très efficace, puisque Brooke se tut aussitôt, et après avoir cligné des yeux d'un air éberlué, baissa le regard vers ses pieds.

**« Qu'est ce que... »**, commença Peyton, perdue.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, d'autant plus choquée lorsque Brooke s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. De plus en plus inquiète, Peyton passa un bras derrière ses épaules, et remarqua enfin que Nathan aussi était là. Elle avait été tellement surprise par l'arrivée en trombe de son amie qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer lui aussi. Elle lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait Nathan répondit en un simple haussement d'épaules. Il semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle, voire même plus inquiet.

Brooke finit par se détacher d'elle et la regarda à nouveau.

**« Ma mère est là. »**, dit-elle le regard furieux, **« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais je sais qu'elle va bientôt arriver. »**

Peyton haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis se tourna vers Nathan, qui encore une fois adoptait la même réaction.

**« Mais alors... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Est ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné, **« Je peux pas être chez moi ce soir, pas avec... »**

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »**, la coupa Nathan.

Brooke se tourna lentement vers lui, étrangement surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

**« Bah quoi c'est vrai »**, continua-t-il,** « je comprends que tu veuilles pas la voir, mais c'est pire si tu t'enfuis comme ça. »**

**« Je suis avec lui sur ce coup. »**, ajouta Peyton, ce qui surprit encore plus la brunette, qui se tourna vers elle, l'air déçu, **« Tu peux rester ici bien sûr, mais tu vas bien devoir rentrer chez toi un jour ou l'autre. »**

**« Je peux aussi attendre qu'elle reparte et ensuite retourner chez moi. »**, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

**« Ça sert à rien, de toute façon ton père finira par venir te chercher, il sait que t'es ici. »**, observa Nathan, **« Et s'il ne le sait pas encore, il va pas mettre longtemps à le deviner. »**

**« Ah oui ? »**, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique,** « Et tu me suggère quoi, alors ? »**

**« Je te conseille de retourner chez toi avant que ta mère arrive. »**

**« Tes conseils tu peux te les garder ! »**, lui cria-t-elle, furieuse.

**« Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé... »**, commença-t-il, indigné, **« J'essaie juste de t'aider moi, pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. »**

**« M'aider, m'aider... »**, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête, **« J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir ce soir, c'est tout. »**

Nathan souffla lourdement, visiblement irrité. S'appuyant contre la commode derrière lui, il jeta un regard exaspéré à Peyton, cherchant sûrement du soutien, puis continua de vouloir la convaincre.

**« C'est ta mère, Brooke, pas une folle furieuse, elle va rien te faire. Tu pourrais au moins l'accueillir. »**

**« T'y comprends vraiment rien »**, répliqua Brooke, **« tu sais pas ce que c'est toi, d'avoir un parent qui rentre une fois tous les deux ans, et encore, je lui donne de la marge là ! »**

**« T'as pas envie de la revoir ? »**, se hasarda Peyton, **« Même pas un tout petit peu ? Ça fait quand même longtemps que... »**

**« Non. »**, dit-elle sur un ton catégorique, avant de soupirer,** « Est ce que je peux oui ou non rester ici, s'il te plaît ? De toute façon je trouverai bien un autre endroit où... »**

**« Ah oui, où ça ? »**, la coupa Nathan, la voix pleine d'ironie.

**« J'en sais rien moi, chez une amie... »**

**« Va te falloir une bonne excuse pour crécher chez quelqu'un. Et je ne veux pas voir ma mère, ça n'en est pas une. »**

**« Ah, tu crois ? »**, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton,** « Eh bah j'ai qu'à aller chez Lucas alors. »**

Bonne trouvaille pour le faire taire, pensa Peyton. Nathan devint en effet blanc comme un linge, la dévisageant avec de gros yeux effrayés.

**« J'espère que tu plaisantes, là. »**

**« Ça tourne au ridicule cette histoire. »**, intervint Peyton, **« A aucun moment je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester là, au contraire. » **

Brooke lui sourit en remerciement, avant de se tourner vers Nathan, triomphante. Peyton, elle, ne put s'empêcher de se demander si au fond, la meilleure solution n'était pas plutôt qu'elle parle à sa mère le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Brooke se remémora la soirée passée. Après le départ de Nathan, elle avait affirmé être fatiguée et vouloir se coucher. Elle s'était endormie le ventre vide, après près de deux heures d'intense réflexion qui l'avaient gardé éveillée malgré elle.

Elle entendit son estomac crier famine, deux fois en moins d'une minute. Elle tourna la tête, s'assurant que cela n'avait pas réveillé Peyton, qui dormait encore à poings fermés à côté d'elle. Elle vérifia l'heure, et jugea qu'il était bien trop tôt pour réveiller son amie elle sortit donc furtivement de la chambre, descendit aussi silencieusement que possible les escaliers, puis alla en cuisine chercher de quoi manger. Après avoir avalé un rapide petit-déjeuner, elle écrit un mot qu'elle laissa sur le frigo, expliquant qu'elle partait travailler.

Brooke n'était techniquement pas de service ce matin, mais elle savait que Karen ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide non rémunérée. Sur le chemin, elle vit qu'on lui avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de son portable. C'était son père, qui lui expliquait qu'il avait rattrapé le coup, et avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était allée chez une amie sans prévenir, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la joindre sur son portable, mais qu'elle serait rentrée pour le lendemain. Il avait fini en lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt à ramener ses fesses et vite si elle ne voulait pas d'ennui. Brooke se retint alors de rire elle pouvait bien recevoir tous les ennuis du monde, si cela lui empêchait de voir sa mère, elle les acceptait à bras ouverts !

Karen fut surprise de la voir arriver au Café. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle accepta, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, de la prendre aussi ce matin, surtout qu'elle avait plusieurs courses à faire, un fournisseur qui s'était désisté au dernier moment. Avant de partir à toute vitesse, elle lui demanda de rester en salle pendant que Lucas était en cuisine.

Elle alla donc surveiller la caisse, gardant un œil ouvert au cas où un client arriverait. Elle avait lu déjà cinq pages de son livre en cours lorsque Lucas vint lui dire bonjour, lui aussi surpris de la voir.

**« Pourquoi t'es pas en train de faire une grasse mat', comme tous les autres lycéens ? », **demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**« J'avais besoin de... prendre l'air. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il n'insista pas plus, se doutant sûrement qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Elle le remercia alors intérieurement de ne pas chercher à avoir plus de détails.

La matinée se passa très bien, sans grand souci pour elle. Lorsque Karen revint, Brooke insista pour rester puisqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le début de son service. Sa patronne accepta, lui répétant cependant que ce n'était pas normal une ado qui voulait autant travailler. Elle se doutait sûrement qu'elle avait une autre raison, mais ne lui en demanda pas plus.

En début d'après-midi, la clochette accrochée à la porte sonna à nouveau. Elle releva les yeux de son livre, vit qu'une seule personne était entrée, voulut reprendre sa lecture, puis se rendit compte de l'identité de leur nouvelle cliente.

Elle referma son livre et le posa devant elle, ne quittant pas des yeux sa mère. Ted avait du lui dire qu'elle travaillait là... Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence, elle savait que son père était derrière ça.

Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis presque deux ans, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Victoria tandis que celle-ci s'avançait vers elle. Sa mère n'avait pas changé, les même yeux, la même démarche, la même coupe de cheveux... Elle avait cependant l'air plus fatiguée qu'avant. Et lorsqu'elle fut assise en face d'elle, Brooke remarqua aussi qu'elle avait quelques rides en plus.

Jambes croisées, Victoria parcourut la salle du regard, avant de fixer en silence sa fille.

**« Où est ce que tu étais hier soir ? »**, demanda-t-elle enfin.

Elle ne lui demandait même pas si elle allait bien. Deux ans sans la voir, et elle n'avait même pas droit à un bonjour. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait cherché en ne rentrant pas chez elle la veille, mais c'était quand même la moindre des choses de la part d'une mère, non ?

**« J'étais chez une amie. »**, répondit-elle froidement,** « J'ai pas entendu mon portable... »**

**«T'es-tu déjà rendue compte »**, la coupa-t-elle, **« que lorsque ton père ment, son coin de bouche gauche tique ? »**

**« Évidemment. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer, moi. »**

Victoria ignora cette pique, et répéta sa question initiale.

**« Je n'ai pas menti, j'étais bien chez une amie. »**, répondit Brooke, **« Mais j'ai bien vu les messages de papa. »**

**« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? »**, demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, **« C'est la même raison pour laquelle tu refuses de me parler au téléphone ? »**

**« C'est bien. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, **« J'ai même pas besoin de m'expliquer. »**

Victoria soupira, tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir.

**« Comment voulais-tu que je devine que tu manquais d'attention ? »**

**« Je crois qu'on appelle ça le bon sens. »**, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa mère s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'interrompit et sembla regarder derrière Brooke.

**« Bonjour. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Brooke se tourna, et vit Lucas lui répondre avec un sourire poli, avant de se tourner vers elle.

**« Tu sais où sont les rouleaux de papier alu en rab ? »**, lui demanda-t-il l'air désespéré,** « Je les cherche depuis au moins dix minutes. »**

**« Dans la réserve, le gros carton en haut à gauche de la troisième étagère. »**

Il la remercia, et disparut en même temps que le sourire mielleux de Victoria.

**« Je te reverrai ce soir, au dîner. »**, lui dit-elle sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucun débat, **« Il faut qu'on parle, toutes les deux. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait le trajet, alors t'as bien intérêt à venir. » **

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Ça va pas, t'as tout faux. »**, lui dit Haley avec un soupir.

Il releva les yeux de son cahier, surpris. Pourtant, il avait sérieusement fait ces exercices... Il ne s'était pas attendu à un sans faute, mais quand même, de là à se planter sur toute la ligne !

**« Est ce que tout va bien ? »**, demanda-t-elle inquiète, **« J'ai l'impression que t'es ailleurs cet aprèm. »**

Il soupira à son tour, et s'adossa à la chaise qu'elle lui avait prêté. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge accrochée au mur de la chambre d'Haley, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

**« Désolé. »**, dit-il avec un petit sourire, **« J'ai des petits soucis avec Brooke. Enfin, c'est Brooke qui a des soucis, mais... Je ne sais pas comment l'aider. »**

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais elle avait ignoré ses conseils, considérant que seul ce qu'elle jugeait juste était bon pour elle.

**« Tout va bien pour elle ? »**, demanda-t-elle encore plus inquiète.

**« Oui, c'est pas si grave que ça, mais... C'est juste que ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire. »**

**« Tu sais... »**, dit-elle doucement, **« Si Brooke sais que tu t'en fais autant pour elle, je pense que ça doit déjà lui suffire. »**

Le pire était qu'elle avait totalement raison il savait que Brooke se contenterait de ça sans problème. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'immisce dans ses histoires, considérant sans doute qu'une personne embêtée suffisait. Mais elle était son amie, et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule, non ?

**« Je sais. »**, répondit-il, frustré,** « Mais ça m'énerve quand même. »**

Haley eut un sourire étrange, et le fixa quelques secondes avant de murmurer:

**« Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. »**

Surpris, il lui fallut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer, et se redressa, déclarant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire une nouvelle série d'exercices et terminer plus tôt ce soir s'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Mme James entra dans la chambre de sa fille, leur souriant chaleureusement.

**« Bonjour Nathan ! »**

**« B'jour madame James. »**, répondit-il avec le même sourire.

**« Oh, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lydia, non ? Ça m'ajoute au moins vingt ans quand on m'appelle madame. »**, dit-elle sur un ton rieur.

**« Je... Je vais essayer. »**

**« Maman. »**, soupira Haley, **« Tu nous interromps par pur plaisir ou bien t'as une raison ? »**

Elle en avait bien une elle voulait inviter Nathan à dîner avec eux.

**« N'importe quoi. »**, balbutia Haley en rougissant, **« Il a sûrement autre chose à faire... »**

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, essayant de le dissuader d'accepter.

**« Non. »**, dit-il avec un sourire,** « Je n'ai rien ce soir, et ce serait avec plaisir. »**

Lydia parut satisfaite et sortit de la chambre en déclarant les laisser seuls pour travailler. Haley baissa le regard vers son bureau, refusant de croiser son regard. Il se demanda alors s'il ne l'avait pas énervé, en acceptant cette invitation alors que visiblement elle aurait préféré qu'il refuse.

**« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du accepter... »**, murmura-t-elle, gênée, **« Elle ne l'aurait pas pris mal. »**

**« Mais ça me fait plaisir. »**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, l'air sceptique.

**« Tu penses vraiment que ça m'ennuierait de rester ? »**, demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

**« C'est juste bizarre qu'on se voit aussi souvent. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« On n'a jamais traîné ensemble avant. »**

**« Si ça te dérange »**, dit-il, inquiet, **« je peux très bien... »**

**« Non. »**, le coupa-t-elle en fuyant à nouveau le regard,** « C'est plutôt toi qui devrais être dérangé. Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient tes amis, s'ils voyaient que tu dînais chez moi ? »**

Nathan soupira doucement, comprenant enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Il posa alors une main sur la sienne, la forçant à le regarder.

**« Je dois avouer qu'à une époque je m'en serais soucié, mais là... Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. »**, dit-il avec un sourire, **« J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, alors je le fais. »**

Haley lui sourit à son tour, rassurée, avant que la confusion ne s'installe sur son visage.

**« Mais c'est aussi pour tes notes, non ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr ! »**, dit-il en retirant sa main,** « Pour les notes. »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

**« Qui c'était ? »**

Brooke se retourna vers lui, surprise. Puis elle regarda à nouveau son livre, tout en lui répondant.

**« Personne d'important. »**

**« Mais tu la connais ? »**, demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne relevant pas les yeux de son livre.

Brooke n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'ajouter autre chose, même si elle ne le savait pas il savait que cette femme était sa mère, puisqu'il avait entendu une bribe de leur conversation... Ou plutôt écouté. Il en avait même assez honte, mais à ce moment-là il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle était mal à l'aise en présence de cette femme, et ce fut donc presque naturellement qu'il avait voulu en savoir plus.

Il savait déjà qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa mère, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle n'était pas souvent présente... Il se demanda alors comment Brooke prenait son retour. Sûrement pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soir, vu la conversation assez froide qu'elles avaient eu. Il n'osa cependant pas lui demander plus de détails, puisqu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit que c'était sa mère. Mieux valait la laisser tranquille.

Il retourna en cuisine, où sa mère, surprise, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait encore là.

**« Tu peux partir, tu sais. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

**« Comme tu voudras. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Ça te dérange si je m'installe ici pour écrire ? »**

**« Non, bien sûr que non. »**

Il s'apprêta donc à retourner en salle, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, et se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère.

**« Dis, m'man... Tu connais la mère de Brooke ? »**

Karen releva la tête vers lui, surprise.

**« Non, je connais surtout Ted. »**, répondit-elle,** « Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Victoria, qu'elle a un haut poste dans une société de commerce international, et qu'elle n'est pas souvent là. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Brooke ne va... »**

**« Non. »**, la coupa-t-il pour la rassurer,** « Je demandais juste par simple curiosité, c'est tout. Et ça fait combien de temps que Brooke ne l'a pas vu ? »**

**« Je sais pas trop... »**, soupira sa mère, en pleine réflexion, **« Au moins un an, je dirais. Peut-être même deux. »**

Presque deux ans sans voir sa mère ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'accueillait pas avec des fleurs, alors.

**«Ce n'est pas simple pour Brooke »**, ajouta Karen, **« mais elle est forte, ça a sûrement aidé à lui forger du caractère. »**

**« Je me demande si c'est vrai.. »**, murmura-t-il, pensif.

**« Pourquoi pas ? Regardes-toi, ne pas connaître Dans n'a pas eu que du mauvais, non ? »**

**« Ouais... T'as sûrement raison. »**

Au fond, il aurait quand même aimé savoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il était resté avec eux. Il était fier que sa mère l'ait élevé comme elle l'avait fait, et il la respectait tous les jours un peu plus pour cela, mais quelque part, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux avec un père. Sans doute pas mieux, mais sûrement plus simple. D'un autre côté, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de tromper Karen à un moment ou à un autre et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment comparer la situation de Brooke à la sienne ?

Une fois assis à une table pour écrire sur son cahier habituel, il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Brooke à plusieurs reprises, repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle avait l'air bien, aucun signe d'une rencontre avec quelqu'un qu'elle redoutait. Mais le prenait-elle si bien que ça ?

Il se ressaisit, se rappelant que cela ne le regardait pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qui était vraiment cette femme il ne devait pas oublier qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer à nouveau indiscret, malgré cet étrange désir de la connaître, et surtout de la comprendre, un peu mieux.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Elle finit par capituler après une bonne dizaine de minutes à batailler avec Karen pour pouvoir rester jusqu'à la fermeture, elle se résigna à rentrer chez elle plus tôt que prévu.

Elle rentra en marchant le plus lentement possible, et en utilisant autant de détours que possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte d'entrée, il était déjà dix-huit heures son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer lui aussi. Elle se demanda alors si elle ne pouvait pas traîner un peu plus, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver seule avec Victoria. Puis elle se remémora ce que Nathan lui avait dit la veille, et dut avouer qu'il avait eu raison. Elle faisait mieux de la supporter pendant les quelques jours où elle était là, plutôt que de l'éviter à tout prix.

Victoria n'était pas dans le salon. Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce, Brooke était certaine qu'elle n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Soulagée, elle monta dans sa chambre, déposa ses affaires et prit un livre, puis voulut redescendre dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins avant de descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'elle remarqua la porte de la chambre de son pè... de ses parents, entrouverte. Elle hésita, puis s'avança doucement vers la porte, et jeta un œil dans la chambre. Sa mère était bien là, assise sur le lit. Elle regardait une sorte de grand livre qu'elle avait dans les mains avec beaucoup d'attention. Intriguée, Brooke préféra tout de même ne pas la déranger et descendit pour sa propre lecture.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de pages, son père rentra enfin, et parut soulagé de la voir allongée sur le canapé. En voyant cela, elle se leva, se sentant aussitôt coupable en se rendant compte qu'il avait du s'inquiéter après qu'elle soit partie en trombe la veille, même s'il avait rapidement du se douter qu'elle était allée chez Peyton. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait bien fait de rentrer ce soir, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer.

**« Tu es allé lui parler ? »**, dit-il après lui avoir fait la bise.

**« On s'est parlées tout à l'heure. »**

Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle contournait la question, et se réjouit de cette nouvelle.

**« C'est bien que tu fasses un effort. »**, dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux, avant de la laisser pour ranger ses affaires dans son bureau.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas à faire d'effort. Victoria, oui, mais pas elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Est ce que venir au café était considéré comme un effort ? Brooke n'en était pas sûre.

Sa mère redescendit justement les escaliers, et parut surprise de la voir assise sur le canapé.

**« Depuis quand t'es rentrée ? »**, demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

**« Une petite heure. »**, marmonna Brooke en reprenant son livre.

**« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »**

**« Je pensais juste que tu m'avais entendu quand j'ai ouvert la porte. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Ah... »**, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé, **« J'étais absorbée par ce que je faisais. »**

Parlait-elle de ce livre qu'elle feuilletait ? Brooke eut envie de lui demander, mais se rétracta rapidement.

**« C'est bien, on va pouvoir parler. »**, continua Victoria.

Brooke soupira, referma son livre, et se tourna vers sa mère.

**« Parler de quoi ? »**

**« Attends, je reviens. »**

Elle se leva, et revint en effet quelques secondes plus tard un verre de vin à la main. S'asseyant en face d'elle sur un fauteuil, elle reprit là où elle en était :

**« Est ce que tu as commencé à penser à ton avenir ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**, répondit Brooke, surprise.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de demander ça ?

**« Ton avenir. »**, répéta-t-elle,** « Tu es déjà en terminale, l'année prochaine tu commencera une vie adulte. »**

**« J'ai demandé à aller à la fac de Caroline du nord. »**

Victoria sirota son verre, ne lâchant pas sa fille des yeux.

**« Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, aller à la fac ? »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, à nouveau prise de cours par la tournure des événements sa mère, qui n'avait jamais été autant absente qu'en ce moment, voulait lui parler de son futur ?

**« Je vois pas d'autres choses à faire, en tout cas. »**, répondit-elle simplement.

**« Tu peux faire plus que ça. »**

**« Comme quoi ? »**

**« Du commerce. Je connais une très bonne école, c'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai étudié. J'ai déjà parlé au directeur, je le connais très bien, et avec ton dossier et mes connaissances, y entrer sera un jeu d'enfant. »**

**« Attends, je... »**, commença Brooke, perdue.

**« J'ai justement apporté le dossier d'inscription. »**, la coupa-t-elle,** « Tu n'as plus qu'à le remplir. L'école est assez loin, sur la côte Est, mais ce n'est pas... »**

**« Une seconde ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle,** « Quand est ce que je t'ai fait comprendre que je voulais faire du commerce ? »**

**« Est ce que tu détesterais ça ? »**

Confuse, Brooke ne sut quoi répondre. Comment savoir ce qui lui plairait alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore essayé ?

**« J'en ai jamais eu l'idée en tout cas. »**, dit-elle, incertaine de sa réponse.

**« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ? »**

Brooke baissa les yeux en silence, se mordant une lèvre pour se taire.

**« Donc c'est réglé ! »**, annonça Victoria, **« Tu n'as plus qu'à signer et écrire une lettre de motivation, rien de très compliqué. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Elle regarda furtivement Julian, debout dans le couloir à téléphoner. Elle avait entendu un début de conversation, et avait compris qu'il parlait à son père, qui lui demandait sans doute où il était passé.

Ils étaient censés trouver de la musique pour le film. Peyton avait voulu le faire seule, mais il avait insisté pour venir chez elle, affirmant qu'il voulait participer à tout dans ce film. Il était donc venu en début d'après-midi, plein de bonne volonté... Et finalement, ils avaient fini par parler. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'ils avaient tendance à trop parler lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce. Non pas que c'était désagréable, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que cela ralentissait considérablement leur travail.

Le vrai problème était qu'elle aurait préféré voir Brooke cette après-midi, savoir si elle allait mieux. Elle lui avait envoyé un message en se réveillant, et Brooke lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait toute la journée, et qu'elle préférait rester seule. Et depuis, aucune nouvelle. Elle était sûrement rentrée chez elle, autrement elle savait que Ted l'aurait déjà appelé en panique depuis bien longtemps.

**« Peyton ? »**

Elle releva la tête, et vit que Julian avait raccroché, et s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

**« T'as la tête ailleurs. »**, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

**« Je sais... J'ai quelques soucis. »**

**« Oh. Je peux t'aider ? » **

**« Merci. »**, dit-elle touchée, **« Mais non, tu ne peux pas y faire grand chose. Dis... Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ? »**

Julian sembla surpris par la question, mais répondit tout de même :

**« Ça pourrait être pire. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules,** « C'est avec ton père que ça ne va pas ? Il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose quand même ? »**

**« Non, tout va bien avec lui... »**, répondit-elle, hésitant à en dire plus, **« En fait c'est pas vraiment moi qui ait un problème, c'est Brooke. »**

**« Oh. »**, dit-il simplement.

**« J'aimerais bien l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle ne vient pas me voir. »**, soupira-t-elle.

**« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas... »**

**« C'est comme ça qu'elle marche. »**, expliqua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire, **« Elle a tendance à se refermer sur elle quand on veut l'aider, alors le mieux c'est d'attendre qu'elle vienne. Sinon ça la fait fuir. »**

Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

**« Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. »**

Peyton remarqua avec surprise que ces simples mots la réconfortèrent un instant.

**« Non. »**, dit-elle en secouant la tête, **« C'est moi la chanceuse dans l'histoire. Sans elle et son père, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. T'as de la chance de t'entendre avec tes parents »**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, **« tu devrais en profiter. »**

**« Ouais. »**, dit-il d'un air soudainement morose.

Peyton fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait causé ce revirement d'humeur. Elle se décida cependant à ne pas le lui faire remarquer, se demandant une seconde s'il ne ressemblait pas à Brooke plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Une fois sa tasse de café en main, il traversa à nouveau sa maison pour rejoindre sa chambre, puis sortit dehors et s'assit sur les marches de son perron, installant à nouveau son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

L'air était très agréable dehors le temps s'était radouci presque trop rapidement mais au moins, il pouvait écrire sous son porche comme il aimait le faire avant.

Il but une gorgée de son café, idéal pour le maintenir éveillé à presque une heure du matin. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de faire des nuits courtes, mais il se devait de finir ce chapitre avant le lendemain, ou bien il finirait par s'en vouloir de faire autant attendre Lindsay.

Il relut les dernière lignes qu'il avait écrit, satisfait de son travail. Il avait bien avancé ces dernières semaines, et même s'il allait devoir effectuer plusieurs relectures, il savait qu'il finirait dans les temps. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose, maintenant : un titre. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait qu'il le trouve rapidement, ça aurait été dommage de sécher là dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal avec l'histoire en elle-même.

En entendant du bruit, il releva les yeux, et vit une ombre courir sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se demanda avec amusement qui pouvait faire un footing à une heure pareille.

Puis il la reconnut, et se leva instantanément.

Il hésita à aller la voir, parce qu'il n'avait précisément aucune raison pour y aller... A part peut-être lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à cette heure. Mais avant de pouvoir se décider, ses pieds se dirigeaient déjà vers elle il avait _besoin_ de savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête pour courir en pleine nuit à cette heure.

Il se rappela de ranger son ordinateur dans sa chambre, et lorsque cela fut fait, il repartit en courant la rattraper. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il ne la voyait plus il souffla un juron, puis se dit qu'il pouvait très bien courir dans la même direction, il finirait bien par tomber sur elle, elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin en un si court laps de temps.

Bingo. Quelques mètres et un tournant plus tard, il l'apercevait à nouveau.

**« Brooke ! »**, cria-t-il, se rappelant un peu trop tard que les personnes sensées dormaient à cette heure-ci.

Elle se retourna, s'arrêta une seconde en le voyant, sûrement surprise, puis redoubla sa course à toute vitesse.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et fonça pour la rattraper, qu'elle le veuille ou non. C'était dangereux pour elle, non ? Ne serait-ce qu'en tant que professeur, il se devait d'aller la voir, et puis...

Ah, il n'y avait pas que ça, il le savait.

Il s'était attaché à elle ces dernières semaines, alors évidemment que la voir courir en pleine nuit l'inquiétait. Était-ce une habitude chez elle, ou bien était-ce simplement pour aujourd'hui ?

Bien que rouillé après des années sans entraînement intensif, il parvint rapidement à son niveau. Tête baissée, elle voulut alors accélérer à nouveau, mais il la devança et agrippa son bras, l'empêchant de repartir en courant.

Tous deux essoufflés, il se décida à lâcher son bras après quelques secondes. Elle se détourna de lui, fixant avec entêtement le sol. Il remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait, et que ce n'était sûrement pas du au froid vu la course qu'elle venait de faire.

**« Tu pleures ? »**, murmura-t-il, confus.

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle aussitôt, bien qu'en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa main.

Elle refusait toujours de le regarder, et lui ne savait maintenant plus quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit en train de pleurer.

**« Ça ne me regarde sûrement pas »**, commença-t-il en hésitant,** « mais tu ne devrais pas faire de footing à cette heure, c'est bien trop dangereux. »**

**« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »**, répondit-elle, sa voix se brisant.

La seconde d'après, elle fondait en larmes devant lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Décidément elle n'aurait cesse de le déstabiliser. Il regarda aux alentours, comme si une aide soudaine allait apparaître, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que lui pour l'aider. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire dans ces cas-là. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et la serra contre lui. Il se refusa de lui dire que tout allait bien, ou allait s'arranger, puisqu'il n'aurait eu aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'à son tour elle l'enlaça, mais d'une certaine façon cela le soulagea.

Ses sanglots cessèrent après un laps de temps qu'il n'aurait su estimer elle se recula de quelques pas, reniflant, et le remercia d'une petite voix à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. A laquelle il ne voulait pas s'habituer.

**« Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? »**, demanda-t-il en pensant la raccompagner.

**« Non. »**, murmura-t-elle en le regardant, **« Je vais encore marcher un peu. » **

Un peu ? Qu'entendait-elle par là : quelques minutes, une heure, plus ?

**« Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il marcha donc à côté d'elle, d'abord en silence. Non pas un silence gêné, loin de là. Lui qui maniait habituellement les mots à la perfection, ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Elle l'aida donc en quelques sorte lorsqu'elle fut la première à parler :

**« Karen t'a raconté pourquoi je travaillais au Café ? »**

Il ne comprit pas vraiment d'où sortait cette question, mais répondit tout de même.

**« Non. »**

**« C'est assez amusant en fait. Je rentrais d'une soirée avec Peyton, on était en voiture et on ****avait un peu bu. »**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, **« Peyton pouvait quand même prendre le volant bien sûr, mais elle conduisait un peu trop vite. »**

**« Vous avez eu un accident ? »**, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**« Pas vraiment. On a croisé des flics. Mais avant qu'ils nous interpellent, on a eu le temps de changer de place. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Si elle pouvait conduire... »**

**« Parce que si son père apprenait qu'elle conduisait à plus de 100 km en ville, la nuit, après avoir bu à une soirée, il lui aurait retiré illico sa voiture. Du coup j'ai pris sa place, puisque je n'avais pas de voiture à me faire retirer. »**

**« Et les policiers vous ont laissé filé ? »**

**« Avec une amende. Et mon père en apprenant l'histoire a voulu que je la paye. »**, dit-elle en souriant davantage, **« Peyton a insisté pour travailler à ma place, mais mon père aurait fini par le découvrir. »**

**« Et c'est là que t'as commencé à travailler au Café ? »**, demanda-t-il.

**« Oui, mon père m'avait parlé d'une amie à lui qui cherchait une serveuse. Je devais travailler trois mois pour rembourser l'amende. Enfin... Peyton n'a jamais accepté l'argent, mais il fallait que je travaille au moins trois mois pour que mon père y croit. »**

Lucas s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**« Mais pourquoi t'as menti à ton père ? Je le connais peut-être pas beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression que si tu lui avais tout dit... »**

**« T'as raison. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire,** « Mais j'avais envie de travailler un peu, je voulais me changer les idées. Et puis finalement ça fait plus d'un an que j'y travaille, donc je ne regrette pas. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose parce que ça m'intéressait. »**

Il se tourna vers elle, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

**« T'as une idée de ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? »**

Elle soupira doucement, lui donnant l'impression qu'il s'était trompé.

**« Ma mère veut que je fasse du commerce, comme elle. »**

**« Mais qu'est ce que _toi_ tu veux faire ? »**

Il fit quelques pas avant de voir qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et la vit croiser les bras d'un air embarrassé.

**« J'ai bien une petite idée, mais... »**

**« Mais quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

**« C'est juste une idée comme ça, c'est un peu fou, mais... J'ai toujours aimé les vêtements... »**

**« Du stylisme ? »**

**« Je sais que ça paraît idiot »**, dit-elle en reculant, **« je pourrai jamais... »**

Lucas la regarda faire un autre pas en arrière, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

**«Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? »**, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

**« Et moi je me demande comment tu fais pour savoir ça. »**

**« Savoir quoi ? »**, dit-il confus.

**« Depuis que t'es arrivé, t'as compris que je manquais de confiance. C'est ce que Peyton me dit tout le temps, mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer, et ça marche. Même Haley hier m'a dit que... »**, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, et de reprendre, **« Mais toi, tu... »**

**« C'est pas compliqué »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« ça crève les yeux. » **

Brooke écarquilla les yeux il se demanda alors pourquoi elle semblait aussi angoissée... Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**« Alors c'est la première chose qu'on se dit en me voyant, c'est ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'indignation.

**« Non ! »**, dit-il aussitôt, **« Ce n'est pas ça... »**

**« Alors quoi ? »**, le coupa-t-elle, apparemment vexée.

**« Je... Je sais pas trop. »**, dit-il gêné, **« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à répondre. »**

**« C'est bon. »**, dit-elle avec un soupir, **« Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je l'accepterai sans rechigner. Je le prendrai pas mal. »**

Il repensa alors à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle était une de ses futures élèves, et déglutit nerveusement.

**« C'est pas ça le problème, tu ne vas pas mal le prendre. »**

**« Et donc c'est quoi, le problème ? »**

Il soupira, exaspéré. Elle n'allait visiblement pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

**« Le problème »**, dit-il le regard fuyant,** « c'est qu'on pourrait m'interdire d'être prof si je disais tout haut ce que j'avais pensé de toi en te voyant. » **

Et voilà, c'était dit. Enfin, presque. Il se risqua à vérifier sa réaction, au moins pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le prenait pas pour un vieux pervers.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée du tout. Ses joues étaient entièrement cramoisies, et malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait, il pouvait facilement voir son embarras. Lui-même finit par se sentir gêné, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour sortir une ânerie pareille.

**« Je... Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »**, balbutia-t-elle.

Il la raccompagna en silence jusqu'à chez elle. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle fit le tour de sa maison, et fut surpris en la voyant s'apprêter à grimper à un arbre. Elle redescendit néanmoins rapidement, et s'avança vers lui.

**« Merci pour tout. »**, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**« Je n'ai rien fait. »**

**« Justement. »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis fit deux autre pas en avant et, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur une joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de grimper à son arbre.

Il fit demi-tour, étrangement pas si pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Finalement écrire la nuit n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça. Cela lui avait au moins permis de se rendre compte d'un changement.

Il avait cessé de voir Brooke comme une simple élève, ou une serveuse du café de sa mère il la voyait à présent comme une femme.


	7. Ça marche dans les deux sens

**ÇA MARCHE DANS LES DEUX SENS**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Il regarda sa montre presque trente minutes qu'il courait. Depuis longtemps, son footing du dimanche matin était devenu une habitude. D'abord forcé par son père, il eut rapidement envie lui-même d'aller courir en ville, en partie pour justement ne pas avoir à supporter Dan au réveil. Pour éviter de trop s'ennuyer, cela lui arrivait d'inviter Brooke à se joindre à lui, un peu comme ce dimanche matin-ci.

Au début, à entendre sa voix téléphone, il avait été persuadé qu'elle déclinerait l'offre, bien que cela ne lui arrivait que rarement. Elle avait quand même accepté, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle aurait préféré rester chez elle. Brooke aurait très bien pu lui dire non, il ne l''aurait pas mal pris, et elle le savait très bien ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait une excellente raison de ne pas vouloir rester chez elle, et quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec madame Davis. Il avait donc volontairement évité le sujet pendant la demi-heure qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Enfin, ensemble était un bien grand mot. Il se retourna une énième fois en continuant sa course, et vit qu'elle traînait encore plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

**« Bah alors !? »**, lui lança-t-il sur un ton joueur, **« T'es encore plus lente que d'habitude ! »**

Elle prit un air choqué, et accéléra un peu.

**« Tant mieux pour toi ! »**, répondit-elle d'une forte voix, **« Parce que si je t'attrape, je t'étripe. »**

Il rigola à voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle l'entende. Non, elle n'était pas près de le rattraper. Il prit un tournant, et entra dans le parc de la ville, continuant tranquillement son bout de chemin, Brooke restant à plus de dix mètres de lui.

**« Tu sais quoi ? »**, lui dit-il après quelques mètres, **« Si tu me dépasses, je te promets de t'inviter au restau ! »**

Tout en riant à nouveau, il se retourna pour voir sa réaction, et fut surpris de la voir bien plus proche qu'avant, grappillant des mètres à chaque seconde. Si elle continuait à cette allure, elle finirait même par réellement le dépasser !

Il préféra donc éviter de bêtement la sous-estimer et se mit à courir plus sérieusement pour s'assurer que cela n'arriverait pas. Après une distance qu'il jugea de sûreté, il se retourna à nouveau pour voir où elle en était il la vit alors étrangement plus loin qu'avant, marchant presque. Elle finit même par s'arrêter. Et alors qu'il ralentissait, intrigué, il la vit faire quelques pas en titubant, le visage blême.

Nathan avait un temps de réaction relativement aigu, notamment grâce aux entraînements subis avec son père. Depuis longtemps, il savait accélérer au moment opportun pour franchir une distance assez importante et rattraper une balle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Eh bien dans ce cas de figure, Brooke était la balle, et le terrain à franchir était le parcours sportif du parc de Tree Hill.

Il arriva juste à temps, et la recueillit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il se demanda une seconde comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer à quel point elle était pâle, puis la porta jusqu'à la pelouse voisine, la faisant s'asseoir tout en lui tendant sa bouteille d'eau.

Elle était encore consciente, à son grand soulagement. Faible, mais consciente. Elle prit la bouteille d'eau et but une longue rasade, puis la lui rendit.

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**, demanda Nathan, son inquiétude grandissant à chaque seconde.

**« Rien. »**, dit-elle encore essoufflée, **« J'avais juste un peu soif. »**

Elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour sourire. C'était clairement le signe que ça n'allait pas.

**« T'as mangé ce matin? »**

Brooke haussa un court instant les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Il soupira alors, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par sa tête pour partir faire un footing le ventre vide. Il se retourna ensuite, toujours accroupi, et lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

**« Allez, monte. »**

Elle parut surprise, puis secoua doucement la tête.

**« Je peux encore marcher. »**

**« Oui, et tu vas tomber après cinq mètres. »**, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec, **« Allez, monte je te dis. » **

Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, et elle sembla le comprendre rapidement, car elle s'approcha de son dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il se redressa, tenant ses jambes pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe vraiment pas, et sortit du parc sous les regards intrigués des autres joggeurs présents autour d'eux. Nathan hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida à passer d'abord au Café. S'il ramenait Brooke chez elle sans qu'elle n'ait repris un minimum de couleurs, Ted lui arracherait ses dents une par une. Lorsqu'elle comprit où ils allaient, elle lui demanda de faire demi-tour et de la ramener chez elle, mais il fit la sourde oreille. Il tenait à garder ses dents.

Il ne la laissa descendre qu'une fois entrés dans le Café. Brooke s'assit à la table la plus proche, mais se releva presque aussitôt, affirmant qu'elle allait bien. Une nouvelle fois cependant, elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à la banquette.

**« Tu restes tranquille. »**, lui dit-il fermement, **« Je reviens dans une seconde, t'as pas intérêt à bouger d'un centimètre. »**

Brooke fit une petite moue, puis acquiesça avec réticence. Satisfait, il fit demi-tour et passa derrière la caisse, étonné de la voir vide. Il savait que sa mère ne travaillait que cette après-midi, donc c'était sûrement Karen en cuisine...

Il avait deviné juste. Karen s'occupait à son plan de travail quand il entra dans la salle. Elle releva les yeux, lui sourit aussitôt il se rendit alors compte qu'il devait sûrement paraître perturbé, car rapidement son sourire s'effaça.

**« Brooke a fait une sorte de malaise. »**, dit-il rapidement, **« Enfin presque. On était en train de courir, et... »**

**« Elle va bien ? »**, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui à grand pas.

**« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**, répondit-il calmement, **« Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais lui prendre de quoi manger, je vous rembourserai cette aprèm. »**

**« Bien sûr ! »**, dit-elle immédiatement, l'inquiétude n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage, **« Prends tout ce que tu veux. » **

**« C'est super, merci. »**, dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Il s'apprêta à retourner la voir, lorsque Karen appela son nom.

**« Si elle n'est plus là quand je serai à la caisse »**, lui dit-elle, le front plissé,** « tu pourras lui demander de me donner des nouvelles ? »**

**« Promis. »**, dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Brooke avait vraiment de la chance d'être si bien entourée : son père, Peyton, Karen... Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais la plupart des personnes qu'elle rencontrait finissait par s'attacher irrémédiablement à elle. Lui-même avait été victime de ce qu'il appelait l'effet Brooke. Voilà pourquoi le fait que sa propre mère ne tienne pas à elle lui paraissait d'autant plus incongru.

Quand il retourna dans la salle principale, il vit que personne encore ne tenait la caisse. Son regard se posa machinalement sur Brooke, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait pu parié qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas effectué un seul mouvement en son absence. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec elle en un si court laps de temps.

Nathan dévisagea son demi-frère, le pli qu'il avait au front se creusant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il se demanda d'abord ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, puis se rappela de la caisse abandonnée, et relia rapidement les deux bouts.

Mais que faisait-il avec elle ?

Il se rappela aussitôt la dernière vraie conversation qu'ils avaient eu, lorsqu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne comptait pas se venger de quoi que ce soit, et que même si c'était le cas, il ne passerait jamais par Brooke. Dans ce cas-là, que faisait-il en ce moment, accroupi à côté d'elle, l'air autant préoccupé ? Il pouvait bien concevoir qu'en tant que professeur, il avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour ses élèves, mais il n'était pas totalement dupe. Cette inquiétude qui était ancrée dans son visage, ce n'était pas simplement celle d'un enseignant.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était allé chercher à la réserve une fois revenu derrière la caisse, il avait après quelques secondes remarqué que Brooke était là, assise seule à une table. Rapidement, il avait remarqué à quel point elle paraissait blafarde, presque éteinte. Alors il avait accouru vers elle. Trop vite, sans doute.

Il avait simplement eu le temps de lui demander si elle allait bien, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui dire que oui, ça allait, bien qu'il voyait bien que c'était tout le contraire, Nathan avait débarqué de nulle part en lui demandant froidement de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Et au passage de leur apporter de quoi manger.

Lucas s'était bien évidemment exécuté, et était retourné travailler. Néanmoins, au lieu de continuer à écrire son roman, il avait passé les minutes suivantes à regarder du coin de l'œil le couple. Il attendit docilement qu'elle reprenne des couleurs tandis que Nathan lu parlait, tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état.

Bien sûr, il se remémora bien vite la nuit passée, où il avait vu Brooke courir en pleine nuit pour, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, oublier les problèmes qu'elle avait avec sa mère. Il se doutait bien que celle-ci était encore en cause, mais comment en être sûr ?

Au bout d'un moment, sa patience s'épuisa malgré lui, et il retourna vers elle d'un pas pressé.

**« Brooke ? »**

Nathan et elle le regardèrent d'un même mouvement le premier plutôt hargneux, tandis qu'elle paraissait surprise.

**« Je peux te parler une seconde ? »**, demanda-t-il en évitant de regarder Nathan, **« Dans la cuisine? »**

Elle arqua un sourcil, se demandant sans doute d'où provenait cette question, mais finit par hocher la tête et se leva, sous le regard suspicieux de Nathan.

Il marcha derrière elle, traversant la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans la cuisine, et une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri de tout regard, il posa une main sur son épaule. Brooke se retourna vers lui, et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la réserve. Elle parut à nouveau intriguée, mais obéit tout de même.

**« A quoi tu joues ? »**, demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle paraissait maintenant encore plus suspicieuse que Nathan, ce qui le fit sourire une fraction de secondes.

**« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te parler en privé. »**, dit-il légèrement gêné.

**« Ah. »**

Elle recula un peu, s'adossant à la porte derrière elle.

**« Comment ça se fait que tu sois tombée? »**

**« Presque tombée. »**, rectifia-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Elle remarqua que cela ne le faisait pas sourire lui, et lui expliqua donc :

**« J'étais un peu fatiguée ce matin. »**, dit-elle d'un air presque nonchalant.

**« Alors pourquoi un footing ? »**, rétorqua-t-il les sourcils froncés, **« T'en as fait un y'a pas si longtemps, non ? »**

**« Je... »**, commença-t-elle, comme déstabilisée, **« Je voulais juste sortir un peu. »**, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

**« T'aurais pu marcher. »**

Ou plutôt elle aurait du. Mais il n'était pas là pour lui dire quoi faire.

**« Peut-être, oui. »**, dit-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération, **« C'est bon, je peux y aller ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ! »**, se défendit-il, **« Je suis juste inquiet, c'est tout. »**

**« Eh bien t'as qu'à arrêter. »**, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Comme si c'était aussi simple que cela. Comment voulait-elle après la nuit dernière ?

**« C'est de ta faute aussi ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, les surprenant tous les deux, **« Bah oui... »**, commença-t-il en se doutant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, **« si t'étais pas passée en pleurs devant chez moi... »**

Elle rougit immédiatement, sûrement sous l'effet de l'embarras et de la colère combinées.

**« C'est exactement pour ça... »**, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête, **« C'est pour ça que je n'en parle jamais, je savais que ça finirait comme ça... »**

Elle se retourna, main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à partir.

**« C'est au sujet de ta mère ? »**, lança-t-il en espérant la retenir,** « Ça s'arrange avec elle ? »**

Il vit sa main trembler légèrement puis elle lui fit de nouveau face, haussant vaguement les épaules.

**« Ça fait même pas un jour. »**

Donc non, pas de changement. Ce qui voulait bien dire que...

**« C'est à cause d'elle que t'as fait ce footing sans manger ? »**, demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

**« Je n'avais pas très faim. »**, murmura-t-elle, son regard rivé vers ses pieds.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Brooke. »**, dit-il en repensant aux quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait pleuré dans ses bras,** « Tu ne peux pas recommencer un truc pareil, sinon... »**

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant tout simplement pas comment terminer sa phrase. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda comment en étant écrivain, il pouvait se retrouver à court de mots devant elle.

**« Sinon quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle incrédule, relevant les yeux vers lui.

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant, **« En tant que professeur, je devrai en informer tes parents. »**

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, il le savait. Il s'en rendit compte à peine avait-il finit de prononcer cette malheureuse phrase, et avant même qu'elle ne se mette en colère. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il la vit s'emporter contre lui, le visage rouge, le regard furibond. Il ne s'était néanmoins pas attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse avec étonnamment beaucoup de force contre les étagères posées derrière lui, ni qu'elle se mette à lui crier dessus.

**« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde ! »**, vociféra-t-elle,** « Un jour t'es prof, le lendemain t'es un ami... Faudrait que tu te décides, merde ! »**

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réagir, tournant les talons et claquant la porte en sortant.

Lucas contempla la porte, secoué. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle s'énerverait à ce point. Était-il allé trop loin ? Non, pas réellement, il était censé être prof, il fallait bien qu'il agisse en tant que tel, même avec elle. Mais elle avait raison, au fond. Il devenait urgent de se décider sur l'attitude à adopter avec elle, avant qu'il ne perde la tête.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Après être arrivée devant chez elle, Brooke se tourna vers Nathan, qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là malgré ses protestations.

**« Maintenant tu peux y aller. »**

**« Tu m'appelles si ça va pas ? »**, dit-il avec un froncement.

**« Merci, t'es un ange. »**, répondit-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

**« C'est normal. »**

Elle soupira doucement, puis se recula, lui souriant affectueusement. Elle lui répéta une dernière fois d'y aller, puis se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

A cette heure-ci, son père venait sans doute tout juste de se réveiller. Sa mère elle était déjà debout, puisque Brooke l'avait entraperçue le matin même par la porte de la cuisine elle était aussitôt remontée dans sa chambre, refusant de devoir lui parler. L'appel de Nathan lui avait donc procuré une excellente excuse de sortir de chez elle et de ne pas faire face à sa mère, et elle avait accepté bien que déjà épuisée par sa course de la veille. Du moment qu'elle pouvait s'éloigner de chez elle, tout était bon à prendre. Même si cela avait signifié ne pas pouvoir prendre de petit déjeuner puisque sa mère occupait la cuisine.

Elle n'était plus dans la cuisine au moment où elle entra dans la maison, mais dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main, et regardait une de ces chaînes télévisées qui diffusaient non-stop les infos.

Brooke n'avait pas prévu de la saluer, de lui parler ou même de rentrer dans le salon elle aurait préféré monter directement dans sa chambre prendre une douche, mais sa mère l'en empêcha en lui lançant un regard par-dessus le canapé.

**« Qui c'était, ce garçon ? »**

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur l'écran, attendant sans doute une réponse. Brooke savait que de toute façon si elle ne disait rien, son père finirait par vendre la mèche.

**« Nathan. »**

**« Ah, c'est lui le fameux Nathan... T'aurais du le laisser entrer, j'aurais pu le rencontrer. »**

Brooke entra dans la pièce, faisant le tour du canapé pour faire face à sa mère.

**« Et pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, **« Tu l'auras déjà oublié dans une semaine ! »**

Victoria sembla perplexe une seconde, puis se tourna finalement vers sa fille.

**« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »**

**« C'est vraiment bizarre ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, offusquée, **« Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir oublié ces dernières années ou quoi !? »**

Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant de longues minutes, mais elle entendit des bruits de pas descendant l'escalier, et se douta bien qu'il s'agissait de son père or, elle préférait éviter de créer des vagues lorsqu'il était dans les parages, il ne méritait pas ça.

**« Bonjour 'pa. »**, dit-elle docilement en le voyant arriver, immédiatement calmée par son air encore endormi.

**« Comment était ton footing ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

**« Bien. Nathan te dit bonjour. »**

Il lui sourit à nouveau, puis après avoir embrassé sa femme, se rendit en cuisine pour manger. A nouveau seules, Victoria la fixa à nouveau d'un air pensif, puis finit par lui poser une question qui la désarçonna quelque peu :

**« Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à manger ce soir ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**, répondit-elle, incrédule.

**« On était censés manger avec lui vendredi, mais comme tu n'étais pas là... »**, dit-elle avec un simple haussement d'épaules. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel de dîner avec Nathan.

**« J'espère que tu... »**, commença-t-elle en s'énervant.

Elle fut à nouveau interrompue par son père, qui passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

**« C'est une excellente idée, ça ! Invite le pour ce soir ! »**

Et il disparut à nouveau, laissant Brooke seule avec sa mère, et son désarroi.

**« C'est un peu à la dernière minute... »**, dit-elle en espérant qu'il change d'avis.

**« Essaie quand même ! »**, répondit-t-il depuis la cuisine.

**« Je... Oh, très bien, je lui dirai ! »**, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers sa mère, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Pourquoi elle donnait l'impression de s'intéresser à elle, alors que Brooke n'avait plus d'espoir à ce sujet depuis bien longtemps.

Après être montée prendre sa douche, elle informa son père qu'elle allait chez Peyton elle venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille, et qu'elle était sûrement morte d'inquiétude.

En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva devant la maison de son amie. Ayant prit son double des clés, elle put ouvrir en ayant au préalable frappé à la porte, même si elle se doutait quelle était sûrement dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Brooke avait eu l'intention de la surprendre dans son sommeil, ou de la surprendre tout court si elle était déjà réveillée, mais s'arrêta à la première marche des escaliers en entendant du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Finalement, elle était déjà levée.

Elle alla donc sur la pointe des pieds jusque derrière la porte, et l'entrouvrit pour voir ce qu'elle y faisait. Des œufs brouillés, dont la délicieuse odeur lui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Mais ce n'était pas Peyton qui les cuisinait.

C'était un garçon de leur âge, en t-shirt et jean qu'il avait sûrement porté la veille au vu de leur état froissé, les cheveux décoiffés. Un garçon dont Brooke se méfiait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ou plutôt, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

**« T'es rentré comment ? »**

Julian se tourna vers elle en sursautant, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. De la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, il montra la fenêtre située à quelques mètres de lui.

**« Par là. »**, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, **« Je l'ai cassé pour entrer. Oh, et ensuite je l'ai réparé. »**

**« Te fous pas de moi, je suis pas d'humeur. »**, dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

Il reposa sa cuillère, et son sourire devint soudainement plus amical.

**« J'ai dormi sur le canapé. »**, dit-il comme pour la rassurer, **« Tu veux des œufs ? »**

Elle s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine, ne le quittant pas du regard.

**« Et Peyton, elle est où ? »**

**« Sous la douche. »**

Ils n'avaient quand même pas... Non, ils n'avaient pas pu... Brooke avait bien compris que Peyton l'appréciait, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux, exactement ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle en prenant son air le plus sérieux possible.

**« J'aimerais bien trouver du sel »**, dit-il d'un air embêté, **« mais je ne sais pas où... »**

**« Arrête tes conneries ! »**, lui asséna-t-elle, énervée.

Le sourire qui lui était resté collé depuis qu'elle était là disparut progressivement, et pour la première fois, elle lui sembla qu'il devenait enfin sérieux.

**« Pourquoi t'es aussi méfiante ? **», demanda-t-il d'un air presque triste.

Pour elle, la question ne se posait même pas, mais elle prit tout de même le soin de lui répondre.

**« Est ce que tu ferais confiance à quelqu'un qui te fait chanter ? »**

**« Quand est ce que je t'ai fait chanter ? »**

**« Tu plaisantes là ? »**, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

**« Non. »**

Julian éteint la plaque sur laquelle ses œufs chauffait, puis vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, soutenant son regard. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas simplement idiot finalement ?

**« Okay, admettons que ce n'était pas du chantage. »**, dit-elle en gardant son calme, **« Admettons. Alors pourquoi faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi demander à Peyton de travailler avec toi ? »**

**« J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour les musiques. »**

**« Oh, arrêtes ton baratin avec moi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée, **« Tes musiques, tes musiques... Tu l'appelles pour tout et n'importe quoi ! »**

Il haussa une seconde les sourcils, prenant un air presque craintif.

**« Est ce qu'elle s'est plainte ? »**, demanda-t-il.

**« Hum... Non, mais »**, commença-t-elle alors qu'il parut soudain soulagé,** « tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »**

Il sembla gêné, baissant le regard vers ses mains entrecroisées sur la table.

**« Je suis obligé de répondre ? »**

**« Si tu ne le fais pas, je te harcèlerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. »**

Elle ne plaisantais pas. Elle était prête à le faire, si cela lui permettait d'obtenir une réponse honnête.

Il la regarda à nouveau, et lui apparut comme une proie cernée par son prédateur, en l'occurrence elle-même.

**« Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Vous entendre parler c'était juste un gros coup de chance, alors je devais en profiter, je pouvais pas faire autrement. »**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

Il baissa à nouveau le regard, ses joues légèrement rosies... Et elle comprit enfin.

**« Promets moi que tu ne me mens pas. »**, murmura-t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Elle ne croyait pas en la plupart des promesse, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti jusque là, et qu'il ne comptait pas le faire.

Il se contenta de la regarder à nouveau, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Il avait arrêté d'être une simple proie, et s'était placé comme son égal.

**« Si tu lui fais du mal »**, continua-t-elle, **« je te retrouverai, et je te ferai payer dix fois plus cher. »**

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis lui sourit, s'adossant confortablement à sa chaise.

**« Elle a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. »**

**« Ça marche dans les deux sens. »**, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**« J'avais bien cru le comprendre, oui. »**, dit-il avant d'ajouter, l'air incertain, **« Ce que je t'ai dit, tu vas le garder pour toi, pas vrai ? »**

Elle eut de la chance que Peyton les interrompe à ce moment là, apparaissant derrière eux, une serviette autour de ses cheveux. S'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Brooke ne croyait pas aux promesses, c'était qu'elle savait à quel point il était dur de les tenir et elle ne se voyait pas dire à Julian qu'elle resterait silencieuse tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle finirait par tout dire à son amie un jour ou l'autre.

**« Brooke ? »**, lui dit Peyton, surprise, **« Je... Julian a dormi sur le canapé, il est resté hier soir et on a parlé jusque tard et... »**

**« Je lui ai expliqué, c'est bon. »**, la coupa Julian, **« Je crois qu'elle a compris, pas vrai ? »**

**« Ouais. »**, dit-elle en hochant la tête, **« Cinq sur cinq. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Encore un panier, un seul, et il gagnait la partie, lui permettant ainsi de mettre la pâté à ce joueur qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il détestait déjà pour lui avoir fait perdre trois parties de suite. Il devait aussi admettre ressentir un peu d'admiration, se demandant comment il était arrivé à un niveau pareil. Sans doute qu'il devait passer tout son temps devant sa console, et que de ce fait il n'était pas si fort en vie réelle.

Il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte, mais ne se leva pas du canapé pour autant. Il lui fallait juste marquer un panier...

A nouveau, on frappa.

Il souffla un juron, puis cria à son père de venir ouvrir la porte. Après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci ne bougerait pas le petit doigt, il se décida à mettre sur pause son jeu vidéo, et à aller ouvrir la porte. Si c'était un de ces gars qui faisaient du porte-à-porte pour lui vendre un aspirateur, il sentait qu'il finirait par lui balancer son propre aspirateur à la figure.

**« Brooke ? »**

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit elle, pas après ce matin. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir sans le prévenir ?

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**, demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

**« Je viens juste t'inviter. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, mais lui dit d'entrer. Il se pressa de retourner dans son salon pour reprendre sa partie, puisqu'il pouvait très bien écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire et jouer en même temps, mais il vit que l'autre joueur avait entre temps quitté la partie.

**« Ah super, comme ça il repart avec des stats qui me plombent ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, énervé.

Il lança sa manette à l'autre bout du canapé, puis se tourna vers Brooke, qui arborait un air perplexe.

**« J'étais en train de jouer en ligne. »**, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**« Oh... Et tu perdais ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**« Tu veux que je te mette dehors peut-être ? »**

Elle rit un instant, puis redevint subitement sérieuse et s'assit à côté de lui.

**« Ma mère veut t'inviter à dîner chez nous ce soir. »**

**« C'est gentil... »**, dit-il un peu confus,** « Mais d'où elle sort cette invitation? »**

**« J'en sais rien. »**, soupira Brooke visiblement agacée, **« Elle veut absolument te rencontrer en tout cas. »**

**« C'est pas étonnant ça. »**, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant, **« Tout le monde le veut. » **

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération.

**« Et ça ne te dérange pas si je dis oui ? »**, demanda-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de sa réaction.

**« Si, mais tant pis, je veux pas blesser mon père. »**

Nathan lui sourit gentiment, souhaitant pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il voyait bien qu'elle était chamboulée depuis le retour de sa mère, qu'elle ne savait pas forcément comment réagir. Et en plus de ça, elle essayait tout de même de ne pas causer trop de grabuge chez elle pour que son père n'en subisse pas les dégâts. C'était vraiment honorable de sa part, et il ne savait s'il aurait été capable de faire la même chose s'il avait été dans cette situation.

**« Alors, tu viens ou pas? »**

**« Ouais, faut juste que je prévienne mon père. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Papa ! » **

Dan se fit attendre quelques minutes avant d'apparaître sur le seuil du salon. Il aperçut Brooke et lui sourit automatiquement celle-ci se leva alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités sur le lycée, son père... Il finit même par lui demander si Nathan ne l'ennuyait pas trop.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si le fait que Dan apprécie autant Brooke soit une bonne chose. Durant ces deux années, il n'avait jamais pu trancher sur la question. Oui, c'était une bonne chose, puisqu'au moins Dan ne la critiquait pas toutes les cinq secondes. Mais cela le dérangeait quelque peu de le voir flatter Brooke ainsi il était bien au courant de ses petites aventures extra-conjugales, malgré ce que Dan croyait. Il savait aussi qu'elles impliquaient des femmes bien plus jeunes que lui. Brooke bien sûr n'aurait jamais répondu à ses avances, mais cela n'empêchait pas Nathan de se sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois que son père lui parlait.

**« Je vais dîner chez elle ce soir. »**, les interrompit-il alors que Brooke s'asseyait à nouveau.

**« Tu fais ce que tu veux. »**, dit-il rapidement avant de se tourner vers Brooke, **« Et les cours, ça se passe comment ? »**

**« Ça va. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Nathan se demanda une seconde comment Dan faisait pour ne pas voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

**« C'est bien, c'est bien... »**, répondit-il avec un sourire,** « Et le nouveau prof de lettres, le remplaçant, il est comment ? Tu l'as en prof, non ? »**

Voilà où il voulait en venir depuis tout à l'heure. Dan ignora le regard dégoûté que son fils lui envoya, et attendit sa réponse. Brooke, quelque peu décontenancée, se tourna vers Nathan sans doute pour savoir quelle réponse était la bonne.

**« Ce n'est pas une question piège, Brooke »**, continua-t-il en riant, **« ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

**« Il est... très bien. »**, dit-elle alors.

**« Oh. T'entends ça fiston ? Très bien. Il est très bien. »**, répéta-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

**« Papa... »**, commença-t-il pour le faire taire.

**« C'est ta copine qui le dit ! »**

**« Je voulais juste dire que c'est un bon prof. »**, ajouta Brooke, nerveuse,** « En tout cas j'ai entendu aucun élève se plaindre de lui... Et puis on m'a même dit qu'il coachait bien les... »**

Elle s'arrêta dès que Nathan lui fit un léger coup de coude, que Dan ne sembla pas remarquer. Il tiqua tout de même au mot « coach », et voulut évidemment plus d'information. Le problème était que Nathan ne lui avait pas dit que Lucas assistait maintenant le Coach pendant les entraînements.

**« Hum, je... »**, bafouilla Brooke,** « C'est à dire qu'il, euh... »**

**« Il aide Whitey pendant les entraînements. »**, la coupa alors Nathan.

Dan haussa les sourcils, les regardant tour à tour.

**« Intéressant... »**, murmura-t-il, le regard pensif.

**« Non, c'est pas intéressant. »**, lâcha-t-il en regrettant d'avoir vendu la mèche, **« C'est plutôt le contraire. »**

**« Et c'est quand le prochain entraînement ? »**

**« Oh non, tu ne viendras pas. »**

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »**

**« Parce que tu n'as pas de raison d'y être ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

**« Je fais partie du conseil d'administration. »**, dit-il avec un sourire triomphal, **« Et apparemment comme personne n'est au courant de ce petit assistanat, je pense que je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il y fait exactement. »**

Nathan chercha un argument pour le contrer, mais se rendit vite compte que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Il était face à son père, après tout.

**« Fais ce que tu veux. »**, soupira-t-il, **« C'est pas comme si tu m'écoutais. »**

**« Je veux simplement voir ce qu'il peut faire. »**, dit-il avec agacement.

**« Ce qu'il peut faire ? C'est pas plutôt s'il fait mieux que moi ? »**

Il ne répondit pas, mais n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Évidemment qu'il voulait les comparer, comme toujours. Nathan n'avait pas un souvenir de son enfance où son père ne lui disait pas de faire mieux que Lucas.

**« Tu l'as vu jouer ? »**

La question était posée à Brooke celle-ci, qui était jusque là restée muette en se faisant toute petite, écarquilla brièvement les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis haussa fébrilement ses épaules.

**« Un peu. »**, dit-elle en hésitant,** « Avec les cheerleaders on s'entraîne en même temps, donc... »**

**« Et t'en penses quoi ? »**

**« Je sais pas trop, monsieur Scott. Je fais qu'encourager, je suis pas très douée pour juger du niveau... »**

**« Arrête de nous emmerder avec ça. »**, intervint Nathan.

Dan s'avança un instant, lui jetant un regard quasi glacial, lui signalant clairement qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il n'avait plus dix ans, et énerver son père ne lui faisait aucunement peur.

**« Je verrai bien par moi-même. »**, leur dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Mais pourquoi t'as aussi peur, fils ? Il ne peut pas être meilleur que toi vu qu'il ne peut plus vraiment jouer. »**

**« Je ne veux plus en parler, faut te le dire en quelle langue ? »**

**« Même s'il pouvait jouer »**, continua-t-il malgré tout, **« il ne t'arriverait pas à la cheville. »**

**« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

**« Je le sais parce que tu es mon fils. »**

**« Lucas aussi est votre fils. »**

Nathan se tourna avec surprise vers Brooke, qui l'avait devancé sur ce coup. Son embarras était toujours là, mais elle était animée en plus de cela d'une certaine rancœur, qu'il ne comprit pas totalement.

**« Ce n'est pas mon fils, non. »**, lui répondit Dan froidement, **« Je n'ai qu'un seul fils, et il est bien meilleur que l'autre. » **

Il s'en alla sur ces mots, sous le regard amer des deux adolescents.

**« J'aurais peut-être du me taire... »**, murmura Brooke en se tournant vers lui, **« Désolée si je t'ai crée des ennuis. »**

**« T'inquiètes. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire, **« C'est presque tous les jours comme ça en ce moment, donc c'est pas grave. »**

**« Quand même. »**, soupira-t-elle avec désolation, **« Je comprends pas ce qu'il a à vous comparer. »**

**« T'es pas la seule. »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Haley finissait sa tasse de café, assise en face de lui de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle avait fini son service depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais s'était attardée après qu'ils aient commencé à discuter un peu. Il fut d'autant plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était la tutrice de Nathan. Au début, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait besoin d'un tuteur il avait vu ses résultats, et ils n'étaient pas mauvais, surtout pas au point de se trouver un tuteur. Mais il avait gardé cette réflexion pour lui-même, et l'avait laissé expliqué les points sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé.

**« Ouais, j'avais bien cru comprendre que vous étiez tous les deux en froid. »**, dit-elle en reposant sa tasse vide devant elle.

**« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« c'est plutôt Nathan qui a du mal avec moi. »**

**« Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »**, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt d'un air gêné.

**« Non, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. »**, dit-il avec un sourire,** « Ça fait tellement longtemps que je sais plus trop. Et sinon ton travail ici, ça se passe bien ? »**

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, **« Karen est vraiment gentille avec moi... J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que Brooke me parle de ce boulot. »**

**« Elle est sympa, c'est vrai. »**

Il releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Deux lycéens entrèrent et se dirigèrent tout droit vers lui Lucas reconnut celui qui commentait les matchs de basket, un certain Micro, mais ne put mettre un nom sur le visage de l'autre.

**« Skills ? Tu viens aussi ? »**, leur demanda Haley en se retournant vers eux.

**« Ouais, j'ai demandé à la voisine de garder ma sœur, elle la connaît bien. »**, répondit Skills.

Il les entendit parler de film et de séance de cinéma, mais son attention se porta sur le ballon de basket que tenait ce Skills d'une main contre sa hanche.

**« Vous jouez aussi, non ? »**

Lucas sortit de sa rêverie, et acquiesça.

**« Je te l'avais déjà dit. »**, lui dit Micro en secouant la tête.

**« Ouais, mais je voulais être sûr. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous savez. Et de tous ces points que vous avez marqués à l'époque. »**

**« C'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça. »**, leur dit Lucas avec un sourire.

**« Si vous voulez faire une partie un de ces quatre »**, lui proposa Skills, **« vous pouvez venir au River Court. On y est presque tout le temps. C'est près du pont, au croisement entre... »**

**« Je sais très bien où c'est. »**, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

**« Ah. Bah à bientôt alors ! »**

Il vit repartir les trois lycéens, puis rinça la tasse de café, encore amusé par ce que Skills venait de lui dire. Il venait de l'inviter à venir au River Court ? Il n'en revenait pas qu'on lui avait donné la permission d'y aller, lui qui y avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance.

Surveillant la caisse, il s'assit et ouvrit son carnet, écrivant tranquillement. Le café était plutôt vide, comme à chaque dimanche après midi, alors il se permettait de continuer son livre pendant son service.

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en relevant les yeux, il vit une femme entrer. Puis il reconnut celle à qui Brooke avait parlé la veille à cette même place.

La mère de Brooke ne sembla pas hésiter et s'avança vers lui en souriant, l'air décidé. Après lui avoir serré la main, elle s'assit là où s'était placée Haley quelques minutes auparavant.

**« Je vous ai vu hier. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire,** « Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais je suis la mère de Brooke. Victoria Davis. »**

**« Enchanté. »**, répondit-il poliment,** « Je m'appelle Lucas. »**

**« Oui, Lucas Scott. Mon mari m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous étiez son prof de lettres, c'est bien ça ? »**

**« Hum, oui. En fait je ne fais que rempla... »**

**« Je suis au courant de tout ça. »**, le coupa-t-elle en balayant ses paroles d'un geste rapide de la main.

Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant si elle adoptait en permanence cette attitude pressée avec tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait.

**« Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose peut-être ? »**

**« Un café, je veux bien. »**

Il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper la cafetière d'une main, et servit de l'autre pour prendre une tasse, se sentant étrangement observé par elle, comme une bête de foire.

**« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez Brooke ? »**

**« Ça doit faire plus d'un mois maintenant. »**, dit-il en lui tendant la boisson.

**« Et comment est-elle en cours ? »**

**« Elle est... travailleuse. »**

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle savait, et cela ne le mettait pas en position confortable. Non seulement elle se révélait assez intimidante, mais en plus il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non elle était au courant qu'il voyait sa fille deux fois par semaine en dehors du lycée. Si elle ne le savait toujours pas, qu'il ne lui disait pas spontanément et qu'elle l'apprenait plus tard par une tierce personne, cela lui retomberait dessus à coup sûr. Mais l'effet aurait été le même s'il lui disait. Par contre, si elle était déjà au courant... Il se pouvait très bien qu'elle le testait.

**« Et en dehors des cours, elle est comment ? »**

Elle sirota son café, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Lucas comprit à son regard inquisiteur qu'elle était forcément au courant, et qu'elle était clairement venue le voir à cause de ça. Vérifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour sa fille.

**« Elle se sous-estime un peu. C'est l'impression que j'ai, en tout cas. »**

Victoria hocha la tête pensivement, baissant ses yeux vers ses doigts resserrés autour de la tasse. Elle semblait étrangement anxieuse Lucas se dit alors qu'elle devait sans doute s'en faire pour sa fille, que c'était naturel chez une mère. Puis il se rappela rapidement la nuit dernière, et l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Brooke. Il ne devait pas oublier que cette femme qui se tenait devant lui était la raison même de son désarroi.

**« Est ce qu'elle vous a parlé de ce qu'elle voulait faire après le lycée ? »**

C'était sûrement un pur hasard qu'elle lui pose cette question alors qu'ils en avaient parlé la veille. Elle n'avait pas pu les entendre, et Brooke ne lui avait sûrement pas rapporté leur conversation. Il hésita tout de même à répondre, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment à lui d'en parler avec elle.

**« Je pense que vous devriez directement lui poser la question. »,** lui dit-il avec douceur.

**« Donc vous en avez parlé ensemble. »**

**« C'est à elle d'en parler, pas à moi. »**, insista-t-il avec un sourire poli, **« Je ne connais sans doute pas encore assez votre fille, mais je vous conseille quand même de ne pas tourner autour du pot avec elle si vous voulez lui parler de ça. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. »**

**« Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire. »**, rétorqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Il déglutit aussitôt, craignant de l'avoir froissé.

**« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »**, commença-t-il, embarrassé.

**« Je plaisante. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé, **« Vous avez sûrement raison. Votre mère est là ? »**

**« Non, il n'y a que Deb... son associée. »**

**« Ah, dommage. »**, souffla-t-elle,** « J'aurais bien aimé la voir, elle doit bien connaître Brooke. »**

Il acquiesça avec un sourire, lui proposant une nouvelle tasse de café, qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main.

**« Ted m'a raconté comment elle vous a élevé. C'est très courageux de sa part. »**, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

**« Je suis d'accord. »**

**« Ma mère aussi m'avait élevé seule, mais... »**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard se perdant dans le vide, qui apparemment se situait par-dessus l'épaule droite de Lucas. Son sourire fondit rapidement, et elle lui apparut étrangement tendue. Elle cligna des yeux puis le regarda à nouveau, l'air presque apologétique.

**« Je dois y aller. »**, dit-elle en sortant de son sac un billet, **« A bientôt. »**

Elle se leva et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie. Il regarda le billet qu'elle avait laissé, s'étonnant alors du montant.

**« Dix dollars pour un café, c'est bien trop ! »**, s'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte.

**« Gardez le reste comme pourboire ! »**, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Lucas garda le billet dans sa main quelques secondes, se demandant ce que ce geste pouvait bien signifier. Était-ce une façon de lui montrer qu'elle avait les poches tellement pleines d'argent que laisser un pourboire de dix dollars ne la dérangeait pas, ou bien...

Ou bien, quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien dire ? Elle avait peut-être simplement été pressée, et elle n'avait pas de monnaie sur elle. C'était probablement ça.

Il ne reçut pas de plus gros pourboire dans la soirée, et en même temps, difficile de battre un tel score. Après avoir fermé le Café, il rentra directement chez lui avec l'intention d'appeler Lindsay en rentrant. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis déjà plusieurs jours, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle se faisait sûrement des films, s'imaginant qu'il avait perdu son inspiration mais qu'il n'osait pas le lui avouer.

Lorsqu'elle répondit, au bout de la troisième sonnerie, elle cria son nom dans le combiné, lui explosant au passage un tympan de son oreille droite. Après avoir rapproché avec prudence le téléphone de son oreille, il lui demanda comment elle allait.

**« Comment je vais ? A ton avis, gros malin, ça fait presque deux semaines que tu ne me dis rien sur l'avancée de ton... »**

**« Je t'envoie la première moitié demain par mail. »**, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'était attendu à un cri de joie, mais fut confronté à un silence.

**« Linds ? »**, demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, **« T'es toujours là ? »**

**« C'est pas possible. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« Pas aussi vite. »**

**« J'ai presque fini la deuxième partie, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais t'envoyer la première... »**

**« Lucas. »**, l'interrompit-elle, la voix sérieuse, **« Dis moi que tu n'as pas bâclé ton écriture pour moi ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il avec un sourire, **« Je n'ai rien bâclé, c'est juste que... C'est comme si cette histoire avait attendu tout ce temps pour sortir. »**

Cela paraissait assez idiot, et saugrenu, mais c'était réellement comme cela qu'il le vivait. Lindsay eut la gentillesse de ne pas se moquer de lui, et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait d'ailleurs ? Il aurait pu devenir complètement timbré, du moment qu'il pouvait garder un peu d'inspiration, elle serait satisfaite.

**« Et le facteur déclenchant, ça a été... ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

**« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je pense que revenir à Tree Hill était une excellente idée. »**

**« Faudra quand même que tu reviennes ici une fois que tout sera fini, hein. D'ailleurs, t'as un titre pour moi ? »**

**« Non, pas encore... Mais ça viendra. »**, lui assura-t-il avec confiance.

**« Ah. Mais tu sais comment se termine ton histoire au moins ? »**

**« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de titre, c'est tout. »**

**« Si tu veux »**, proposa-t-elle après un instant de réflexion, **« je peux essayer de... »**

**« C'est gentil Linds »**, la coupa-t-il tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, **« mais je trouverai moi-même. »**

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les cris de joie commencèrent, le faisant sourire d'amusement. Il crut même l'entendre déboucher une bouteille de champagne, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant de la part de Lindsay.

**« C'est génial, vraiment génial. »**, l'entendit-il dire dans le téléphone.

**« Attends, tu l'as pas encore lu. »**, dit-il calmement, **« Ce sera peut-être un navet. »**

**« Tu rigoles ? »**, s'esclaffa-t-elle comme s'il venait de lui raconter une bonne blague, **« Toi, pondre un navet ? Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr... Non, c'est pas possible. Ce sera un excellent roman, j'en suis certaine. »**

**« Je te remercie d'avoir autant confiance en moi, mais... »**

**« Le sujet est clos. »**, dit-elle d'un voix soudain ferme, avant de reprendre plus joyeusement, **« Et maintenant que tu vas m'envoyer la première partie, tu peux me dire de quoi ça parle, non ? »**

Il eut un rire, secouant la tête bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

**« T'as attendu pendant toutes ces semaines, tu peux très bien attendre quelques heures de plus. »**

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse lui crier des insultes et de ce fait, lui exploser un autre tympan. Un seul par soirée suffisait largement.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Et voilà, le dîner tant attendu était arrivé. Brooke avait quelque part espéré que Nathan aurait eu une excuse valable pour ne pas venir, mais il avait été malheureusement libre, ce qui avait enchanté son père. Sa mère aussi avait semblé étonnamment contente. Brooke n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris le pourquoi de ce dîner, ni d'où venait ce soudain engouement de Victoria pour connaître le petit-ami de sa fille.

Chose encore plus étonnante, Brooke avait aperçu, en descendant chercher de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine, sa mère aux fourneaux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu cuisiné depuis... au moins sept ans, peut-être plus. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

**« Ted, vous vous êtes surpassé ce soir ! »**, lui dit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci, assis juste en face de lui, lança un regard à sa femme, et lui répondit :

**« Tu devrais dire ça à Vic. »**

**« C'est délicieux Victoria. »**

Il l'appelait déjà par son prénom, c'était absolument écœurant.

**« Et toi Brooke, tu trouves ça bon? »**, lui demanda alors son père.

**« C'est très bon. »**, murmura-t-elle en évitant le regard de sa mère, juste devant elle.

**«Merci. »**, répondit celle-ci, **« T'es vraiment un ange Nathan, et tu n'avais pas besoin d'apporter ces fleurs, mais c'est quand même très gentil de ta part. »**

Gna, gna, gna. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient à table, et Brooke sentait qu'elle ferait très bientôt une overdose de mièvreries.

**« Alors, dîtes moi tout. »**, continua Victoria avec entrain, **« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »**

**« Un peu plus de deux ans. »**, répondit Nathan.

**« Oh, c'est du sérieux, alors. Et après la fac, tu vas faire quoi ? »**

Des questions, encore des questions. C'était comme si elle se rattrapait après tout ce temps passé à des kilomètres de là.

**« J'ai été accepté à Duke. »**, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

**« Tu devrais le voir jouer »**, ajouta Ted,** « il est impressionnant. » **

**« Ouais, enfin t'as pas encore gagné le championnat »**, lui rappela Brooke avec un léger coup de coude, **« et tout le monde t'attend au tournant pour ce vendredi, donc fais gaffe à tes chevilles quand même. »**

**« On a fait une superbe première partie de saison »**, se défendit-il, **« on peut pas se planter là. »**

**« Et donc, Duke c'est tout près d'ici, non ? »**, demanda Victoria,** « Vous ne pourrez pas vous voir souvent alors. »**

Nathan se tourna à nouveau vers elle, légèrement surpris par la question.

**« Pas vraiment, nos deux facs sont à une demi-heure en voiture, c'est pas si loin que ça. »**

**« Oh, non, pas une demi-heure. »**, lui dit-elle avec un étrange sourire, **« Brooke va à New York l'an prochain. »**

Il la regard aussitôt, stupéfait. En effet, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque fac à New York où elle voulait aller, et voilà qu'on lui disait qu'elle comptait y passer les trois prochaines années.

**« J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler »**, dit-elle sur un ton désolé,** « j'ai été mise au courant qu'hier. D'ailleurs j'aurais préféré lui dire moi-même. »**, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa mère.

**« Je suis désolée »**, répondit alors Victoria, **« mais comme il est censé être ton petit-ami, je pensais que tu lui aurais déjà dit. »**

Brooke haussa un sourcil, et masqua rapidement sa surprise.

_Censé être _?

C'était une expression parfaitement innocente, mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que sa mère entendait bien plus par là ?

Elle se tourna vers Nathan, qui lui ne semblait pas choqué par le choix des mots de sa mère, mais paraissait plutôt confus qu'elle aille aussi loin du jour au lendemain.

**« Vous vous verrez pendant les vacances. »**, leur dit Ted, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, **« Et puis Brooke reviendra bien pendant certains week-ends, donc tu n'auras qu'à revenir en même temps qu'elle. »**

**« Vous avez raison. »**, finit par lui dire Nathan, **« C'est pas si loin que ça, en fait. »**

**« Et puis y'a aussi le téléphone. »**, ajouta Brooke.

**« Le téléphone ça ne marche que si la personne au bout du fil veut bien répondre. »**, rétorqua Victoria.

Brooke se tourna vers elle, écarquillant les yeux en se demandant si elle ne rêvait. Ce ne pouvait pas être autrement, sa mère n'avait pas pu lui reprocher de ne pas lui répondre au téléphone, si ?

**« Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. »**, murmura nerveusement Ted.

**« T'essaieras de venir me voir souvent, pas vrai ? »**, demanda alors Brooke à Nathan, **« Pas vrai ? »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr. »**, répondit-il quelque peu gêné,** « C'est... Ça doit être grand New York, j'y suis encore jamais allé. »**

**« Oh, je pourrai vous faire visiter. »**, leur proposa Victoria avec un sourire.

**« C'est sûr que depuis le temps que t'y es, tu connais sûrement bien la ville. »**, lui lança Brooke, **« Probablement mieux que ta fille, même. »**

Ted faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de vin Nathan aussi, bien qu'il n'avait rien dans l'œsophage à ce moment-là, il sembla simplement s'étouffer avec du vide. Son père eut la bonne initiative de se lever, annonçant qu'il était grand temps de passer au dessert, laissant Nathan seul entre les deux femmes qui se toisaient mutuellement.

Celui-ci partit peu après, affirmant qu'ils avaient cours demain et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Brooke savait néanmoins qu'il avait surtout était mis mal à l'aise par l'ambiance pas franchement joyeuse du repas. Elle le remercia quand même d'être venu, et le raccompagna à la porte. Une fois parti, elle souffla une seconde, adossée à la porte, puis se redressa et alla en cuisine aider son père à la vaisselle.

Sauf que ce n'était pas son père qui était occupé à la corvée sa mère se retourna en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, et elle lui expliqua brièvement que son père était allé s'allonger car il souffrait de maux de tête.

Brooke hésita, mais prit tout de même un torchon qui traînait sur la table, puis se plaça à côté d'elle.

**« Ce n'est pas qu'à lui que tu donnes des migraines. »**, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une assiette.

**« Je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui les procure. »**

**« Et t'insinues quoi, que c'est moi ? Non, je ne crois pas. »**

**« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi acerbe. »**, observa Victoria avec amusement. Sauf que cela ne l'amusait pas du tout, elle.

**« Tu ne me connais pas, point. »**

Deuxième assiette. Elle ne regarda pas sa mère, mais l'entendit soupirer doucement.

**« C'est vrai que j'ai passé énormément de temps loin d'ici, mais j'ai quand même été présente, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. » **

**« Ah oui, au début. »**

Troisième assiette. Au début, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Victoria était toujours à la maison, comme son mari. Mais plus le temps avait passé, et plus elle s'était absentée. D'abord pour un week-end, puis une semaine entière, et ensuite pour plusieurs mois. Mais de toute façon, même lorsqu'elle avait été à la maison, Brooke avait toujours eu l'impression que sa mère était ailleurs, très loin d'ici. Quelque part où elle n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de sa fille.

**« Je suis très prise par mon travail. »**

**« Arrête ton cinéma, j'y crois plus à tes excuses, tu pouvais très bien rentrer les week-end, non ? »**

Quatrième assiette. Cette fois-ci la coupe était pleine, elle se sentit sur le point d'exploser elle jeta donc son torchon, puis partit sans un regard, lui disant juste avant de claquer la prote derrière elle :

**« Je vais m'allonger un peu, tout ça me fatigue. »**

Le lendemain matin, en descendant dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déj, elle vit comme tous les matins son père buvant son café, journal à la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle entra, lui souriant comme à son habitude.

Puis il lui annonça que sa mère était partie une heure plus tôt, et n'avait pas voulu la réveiller.

Elle avait voulu se réjouir. Elle aurait pu, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle n'était pas déçue, puisqu'elle avait su depuis le moment où elle l'avait revue qu'elle ne resterait que deux jours maximum, elle s'y était attendue.

**« Ça va? »**, lui demanda Ted en reposant son journal à côté de lui.

**« Ouais. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, allant chercher un bol de céréales dans un placard, **« Et toi ça va ? C'est ta femme après tout. »**

**« C'est aussi ta mère. »**, répondit-il sur le même ton, ouvrant à nouveau son journal.

Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo, à la recherche du lait.

**« T'as pas répondu à ma question. »**

Et merde, ils n'en avaient plus. Peut-être restait-il du café ?

**« Ça va, de toute façon je la revoie vendredi, alors... »**

**« Ah, t'y retournes déjà ce vendredi ? »**

Il avait en effet l'habitude d'aller voir sa femme à New York tous les derniers week-end du mois. Sauf que l'on était encore qu'au début du mois, et qu'elle venait tout juste de passer un week-end ici, donc...

Et merde, la cafetière était vide. Génial, cette journée commençait bien.

**« Non, c'est elle qui vient ici. »**

Brooke fit volte face, lâchant presque le bol qu'elle avait continué de tenir à une main. Estomaquée, elle continua de dévisager son père jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui donner plus d'explications.

**« Elle a appelé son patron hier soir, après le dîner. Il l'a autorisé à rentrer tous les week-end ici. »**, annonça-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

Les maux de tête reprirent derechef.


	8. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que

**ET D'AILLEURS, QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE NOM ?**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »**

Brooke releva les yeux vers son amie, assise en face d'elle comme presque chaque midi. Elle haussa les épaules de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait la veille, quand on lui avait posé la même question.

**« Je sais toujours pas, Peyt. Elle veut venir tous les week-ends, c'est tout. »**

Elle essaya de ne pas remarquer les regards confus des autres conviés à leur table : Julian, Micro, Haley et ses amis, et Nathan évidemment.

**« Elle s'est peut-être rendue compte qu'elle avait une famille. »**, lui dit Peyton.

**« C'est quand même bizarre... »**, murmura-t-elle, **« Je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose. »**

Quelque chose d'autre que cette école de commerce... elle n'avait tout de même pas fait le voyage uniquement pour ça ? Surtout qu'elle était repartie sans que Brooke ait signé quoi que ce soit.

**« Tu ne peux pas tout simplement en profiter ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas si simple. »**

Les deux filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Julian, intriguées par cette soudaine réaction. Brooke le sentit même tendu un instant, mais cette impression ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il reprit son expression habituelle.

Elle n'était pas obligée de le laisser s'asseoir à leur table après que Peyton eut invitée sa petite troupe, mais elle l'avait quand même fait, un peu par sympathie, elle devait l'avouer. Pas que depuis qu'il lui avait avoué aimer Peyton elle lui faisait soudainement confiance, mais... Il avait eu l'air un tant soit peu sincère, et cela avait suffit à la rassurer. Et puis cela ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise de parler de sa mère devant lui, ni même devant les autres. Aucune information secret défense n'était dévoilée à leur table, alors pourquoi ne pas aussi inviter Haley, qui s'était révélée c'est derniers temps être d'agréable compagnie ?

Nathan avait bien fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'elle l'avait invité, mais elle ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été la première fois qu'il avait eu une telle réaction en la présence de Haley Brooke avait d'abord cru qu'il ne la supportait pas, avant de revenir rapidement sur sa supposition. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre... Ce qui faisait qu'elle comprenait encore moins cette gêne qu'il semblait présenter dès qu'elle était dans les parages. Il n'était quand même pas comme ça aussi pendant leurs séances de tutorat ? Séances dont elle ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité, mais bon, si cela pouvait l'aider dans les cours, pourquoi pas.

**« Et t'en as parlé à ton père ? »**, lui demanda Haley, légèrement hésitante.

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle en baissant le regard, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, **« J'ai pas vraiment envie de le déranger avec ça. »**

**« Ça ne le dérangerait pas. »**, rétorqua Nathan.

Elle lui lança un regard furtif, et vit qu'il lui souriait de façon à la rassurer.

**« Je sais pas trop... »**, dit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise, **« Je préfère attendre encore un peu, il est encore dans l'euphorie du retour au foyer de sa femme. Je vais attendre qu'il se calme et qu'il redescende de son petit nuage avant de lui en parler. » **

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Le tableau de bord de sa voiture lui indiquait qu'il avait dix minutes de retard. Cela faisait dix minutes que Brooke l'attendait à la bibliothèque... Ou pas.

Toute la journée, sans compter la veille, il s'était demandé si elle allait venir comme chaque semaine. Après leur dispute dimanche dernier, ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de reparler, et Lucas n'avait donc aucune certitude sur ses intentions. Il l'avait bien eu en cours ce matin, mais n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal elle était malheureusement partie trop vite à la fin de l'heure, avant qu'il ne puisse l'interpeller. Par contre, il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait évité de le regarder pendant toute l'heure, à moins qu'il n'ait simplement été paranoïaque.

Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle allait venir, mais juste au cas où, avait décidé d'y aller quand même, après de longs moments d'hésitation.

Lucas fut donc assez surpris de la retrouver assise à la même table, lisant un magazine. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, elle parut surprise, puis empressée, rangeant immédiatement son magazine avant de sortir un roman de son sac. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et jeta un coup d'œil au livre.

1984.

Il sourit intérieurement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait dit de choisir elle-même un livre... Et elle avait très bien choisi.

**« Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »**, demanda-t-elle en tapotant furieusement sur la table, **« Mais bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai fini de le lire hier, et j'ai vraiment adoré. »**

Il la regarda quelques secondes, se demandant quand elle lui parlerait de leur dispute. Puis il se demanda si elle comptait lui en parler... Pour l'instant non, elle semblait faire comme si de rien n'était.

**«... même mon père s'en est plaint ! »**, plaisanta-t-elle avec un rire,** « Mais bon au final... »**

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle fut surprise d'être arrêtée dans son élan, mais le laissa continuer.

**« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose avant ? »**

**« Parler de quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Elle faisait l'autruche, impossible qu'elle ait oublié dimanche dernier. A moins qu'elle ne considère pas cela important... Non, elle faisait l'autruche. Avait-elle l'habitude de réagir comme cela ?

**« Tu sais, quand on s'est engueulés l'autre jour. »**

**« Ah, ça. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« Non, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis. » **

**« Mais Brooke... »**, répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement,** « Tu peux pas simplement oublier une dispute et... »**

**« Et en quoi ça pose problème ? »**, le coupa-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Elle paraissait réellement ne pas voir de problème à cela, ce qui le persuada un peu plus qu'en effet, elle réagissait souvent ainsi.

**« Le problème, c'est qu'on continuera à avoir toujours la même dispute si on en parle pas maintenant. » **

Elle reposa abruptement son livre devant elle, puis pivota sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

**« Très bien. »**, lâcha-t-elle difficilement avec un soupir,** « Vas-y, parle. »**

Il fut légèrement mal à l'aise par sa façon soudaine de le mettre au pied du mur, mais se ressaisit rapidement en essayant de bien choisir ses mots, histoire de ne pas la froisser à nouveau.

**« Je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit dimanche dernier»**, dit-il doucement, **« après t'avoir vu samedi soir, je ne peux pas t'ignorer quand tu vas mal. »**

**« Mais je vais très... »**

**« Laisse moi finir. »**, demanda-t-il presque sous forme d'ordre, la prenant de court, **« Si j'ai des questions à te poser à l'avenir, je te les poserai que tu me répondes ou non, parce que sinon je continuerai à m'inquiéter. »**, dit-il d'une traite avant de rajouter, après hésitation, **« Et si ça te dérange, tant pis, tu devras faire avec. »**

Elle haussa les sourcils, mais sembla vouloir ne pas paraître troublée. Si c'était le cas, elle avait raté son coup, car elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée.

**« Okay. »**, murmura-t-elle simplement.

**« Bon. »**, souffla-t-il, sentant qu'un poids lui était retiré,** « Et maintenant... 1984, hein ? C'est une de mes... »**

**« J'ai l'habitude de courir avec Nathan le dimanche matin. »**

Il s'arrêta de feuilleter les pages et la regarda à nouveau.

**« J'aurais du dire non cette fois. »**, avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse,** « Mais je l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais le plus possible éviter ma mère avant qu'elle reparte. »**

Lucas se retint de soupirer, ne voulant pas l'interrompre dans son récit. Il se demanda tout de même comment il pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait apprendre à face face à ses problèmes, et non à les fuir, aussi désagréables soient-ils. Il se décida néanmoins à lui en parler un autre jour, estimant lui avoir déjà assez fait la morale pour aujourd'hui. Et puis avec un peu de temps, peut-être pourrait-elle parvenir d'elle-même à cette conclusion, et là...

**« De toute façon elle revient le week-end prochain, et tous ceux qui suivent. Enfin en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a dit. »**

**« Tu ne la crois pas ? »**

**« Pas vraiment. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules,** « Mais j'attends de voir. Ah, et elle a raconté à Nathan que j'allais à New York en septembre. »**

**« Encore pour cette école ? »**, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient un peu, sans savoir si c'était du à la colère ou... à la peur.

**« T'as rempli le dossier ? »**

**« Pas encore, non. »**, souffla-t-elle avec un soupir, **« C'est justement ça le plus bizarre, elle était venue uniquement pour ça, et elle est repartie en l'oubliant totalement... »**

Il se remémora aussitôt la courte entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Victoria, et ce dont ils avaient parlé elle lui avait donné l'impression de chercher à savoir ce que sa fille voulait vraiment... Mais apparemment ne lui avait pas demandé. En cela il pouvait facilement affirmer qu'au moins sur ce point, mère et fille se ressemblaient.

**« C'est peut-être de ma faute. »**, dit-il, craignant sa réaction, **« Elle est venue au café dimanche aprèm, pour parler à ma mère je crois mais comme elle était pas là... »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »**

**« Que tu voulais peut-être faire autre chose. Qu'elle devrait t'en parler directement. »**

Elle ne s'énerva pas, ce qui le rassura, mais elle parut étrangement encore plus dépitée.

**« Ça prouve bien qu'elle s'en fout complètement, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Le dîner avec Nathan c'était après votre rencontre, donc... »**

**« Elle attend peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle catégoriquement, **« Non, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle est plutôt du genre à foncer droit au but, si elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle me l'aurait demandé sans hésiter. »**

**« Ah bon ? Pourtant... »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression qu'il avait eu en lui parlant. Enfin si, elle avait paru sûre d'elle et déterminée, mais en ce qui concernait sa fille...

**« Pourtant quoi ? »**, demanda Brooke.

**« Non, rien. »**, dit-il en secouant la tête, **« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, le fait que tu sois intéressée par le stylisme, et... »**

Il se pencha vers son sac et farfouilla quelques secondes avant de sortir un petit tas de feuilles ordonnées qu'il posa devant elle. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de regarder les feuilles de plus près et d'en lire une.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix**. **

**« Le dossier d'inscription pour une école de stylisme. »**, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu fier, **« J'en ai trouvé plusieurs dans la région, mais soit les inscriptions étaient closes, soit les avis n'étaient pas super... Celle-là par contre a l'air pas mal. C'est aussi à New York, mais tu ferais ce que t'aimes au moins. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux une seconde, puis reposa la feuille sur le paquet, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux. Il s'était pourtant attendu à ce qu'elle soit un peu plus contente... Mais non, loin de là. Elle paraissait presque gênée, en fait.

**« C'est aussi une école d'art »**, continua-t-il avec soudainement moins d'assurance, **« mais avec une branche de stylisme. Et t'as encore une semaine pour t'inscrire, donc c'est le moment ou jamais. »**

**« Je... »**

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment encore, puis finit par prendre le paquet entre ses mains, et se tourna vers lui. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'elle lui était reconnaissante.

**« Merci, c'est vraiment gentil. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« Je... Je vais y réfléchir. »**

Elle rangea maladroitement les feuilles dans son sac.

**« Y réfléchir ? »**, répéta-t-il, confus, **« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ? »**

**« Oui, oui. »**, dit-elle en se redressant, **« Mais, je... Il faut que je... »**, bafouilla-t-elle un peu perdue,** « On devrait se mettre au travail avant de papoter, non ? Mon père tient à son couvre-feu. » **

Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi nerveuse de lui en parler alors qu'elle avait elle-même abordé le sujet avec lui l'autre jour ? Quelque chose avait-il changé entre temps ? Elle ne semblait toujours pas entièrement résignée à écouter sa mère, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

**« Okay. »**, répondit-il simplement.

Lucas avait simplement cru bien faire en faisant ces recherches sur internet. Il avait voulu savoir si il y avait une solution à ses problèmes, et il avait eu la prétention de penser qu'il avait trouvé cette solution... Mais il n'en était pas loin, pas vrai ? Elle voulait faire du stylisme, il lui avait trouvé une école. N'était-ce pas sensé lui faire plaisir ? Au lieu de cela, elle donnait l'impression d'être un lièvre fuyant un braconnier.

Il mit cette pensée de côté pendant les cinquante minutes qui suivirent, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cinquante minutes qui défilèrent à une vitesse affolante, puisqu'il eut l'impression d'être avec elle depuis à peine une demi-heure lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre et annonça qu'elle devait rentrer.

**« Déjà ? »**

Elle lui lança un regard à moitié amusé, puis rangea son livre dans son sac. Lucas s'apprêtait lui aussi à se lever, quand il repensa à un problème auquel il se heurtait depuis un moment déjà.

**« T'es bien une fille, non ? »**

Brooke éclata alors de rire, se rasseyant à côté de lui. Il comprit alors pourquoi sa question était aussi drôle, et en sourit lui même.

**« Je crois bien que oui. »**, répondit-elle avec un air pseudo-sérieux.

**« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »**, expliqua-t-il, **« Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si t'avais lu ou vu beaucoup d'histoires à l'eau de rose. »**

**« Donc si je suis une fille, je suis forcément mordue d'histoire d'amour ? »**, demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Ah, il s'était piégé tout seul.

**« Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant, **« Disons que je me disais... »**

**« T'as de la chance »**, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire, **« j'ai bien eu une phase du genre. Avec Peyton on s'est regardé une bonne cinquantaine de films pour adolescentes pendant un moment. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

**« J'ai besoin de trouver un titre à mon roman, et comme je n'y arrive pas, je m'étais dit qu'il pouvait faire référence à une autre histoire. Tu sais, pour faire une sorte d'analogie. »**

Le regard de Brooke s'illumina dès qu'elle entendit le mot roman, et elle sautilla quelques secondes sur sa chaise.

**« Tu l'as terminé ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste,** « C'est une histoire d'amour alors !? Et je pourrais le lire... »**

**« Je t'ai promis de t'en garder une copie »**, la coupa-t-il avec amusement,** « et je le ferai. Mais il n'est pas encore terminé. »**

**« Ah. »**

Elle paraissait légèrement déçue, mais se ressaisit bien vite et plissa le front, le regard dans le vide, recherchant sans doute une histoire intéressante.

**« Le problème c'est que tu peux pas faire référence à n'importe quelle histoire pour gamine en qûete de... »**, commença-t-elle avant de secouer la tête, **« J'ai besoin de plus de détails pour t'aider. »**

Il hésita une seconde, se sentant quelque peu gêné de lui en parler.

**« D'accord. »**, soupira-t-il,** « C'est l'histoire de deux amis qui se connaissent depuis quasiment toujours, et qui au fil du temps tombent amoureux. Mais pas en même temps, ce qui fait qu'ils finissent par s'éloigner, et par se retrouver à chaque fois. Et on les suit pendant plusieurs années. »**, expliqua-t-il rapidement avant d'ajouter, embarrassé, **« Mais c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre, donc je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais... »**

Son visage se figea une seconde, puis elle se leva subitement et courut entre les rangées de livres, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Lucas hésita à la suivre, mais se décida à l'attendre puisque de toute manière elle avait déjà disparu au moment où il avait réagi.

Brooke ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, les bras chargés d'un énorme livre que Lucas n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu. Elle le laissa lourdement retomber devant lui, puis fit le tour de la table pour se poster juste à côté de lui, penchée au dessus du livre dont elle tournait rapidement, mais avec précaution, les pages.

**« Je suis tombée dessus il y a quelques jours, c'est une compilation de légendes. »**, lui dit-elle à la recherche d'une certaine page, **« Je fouinais un peu et je l'ai vu par hasard... »**

Il cessa brièvement de l'écouter, son embarras croissant à chaque seconde. Il hésita même à lui demander de s'éloigner un peu de lui, mais bien sûr se tut, ne voulant pas passer pour un pervers. N'empêche, il ne pouvait se retenir de poser son regard sur son visage, détaillant chaque trait de celui-ci. Puis il baissa les yeux à sa nuque, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il remarqua alors pour la première fois à quel point sa peau pouvait paraître pâle, comparable à de la porcelaine... Sauf qu'il était sûr que s'il y touchait, il aurait plutôt une sensation de soie sous les doigts.

**« Lucas ? »**

Il sortit de sa rêverie et vit qu'elle le regardait étrangement Lucas comprit alors pourquoi, et vit qu'il avait machinalement attrapé une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses épaules. Il la lâcha aussitôt, troublé, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse passable :

**« T'avais quelque chose dans les cheveux. »**, bredouilla-t-il un peu honteux.

Brooke le crut, à son grand soulagement, et s'attacha alors les cheveux d'un élastique qui jusque là avait été autour de son poignet.

**« Ah, merci. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« C'est vraiment poussiéreux ici. Sympa, mais poussiéreux. »**

Elle reprit alors sa lecture, puis s'arrêta peu de temps après sur une page, et tapota du doigt dessus.

**« Voilà ce que je cherchais ! »**, dit-elle avec plaisir.

Lucas regarda alors la page, et lut le titre du paragraphe qu'elle lui montrait.

**« Qixi ? »**, lut-il sans être certain de bien le prononcer, **« Jamais entendu parler. »**

**« Moi non plus. »**, dit-elle en s'asseyant enfin, lui laissant ainsi un peu de répit, **« Je feuilletais ce bouquin et je suis tombée dessus par hasard. C'est une légende, une sorte de poème chinois. » **

**« Chinois ? »**, répéta-t-il, sourcils froncés,** « Mais je... »**

**« C'est l'histoire d'un bouvier, qui s'appelle Niulang. Il voit une fée... »**

**« Une fée ? »**, dit-il aussitôt, craignant la suite.

**« Oui, une fée. »**, répondit-elle avec un sourire, **« Zhinu. Sauf qu'il l'a vu nue, et donc il doit l'épouser. »**

Cela fit sourire Lucas, qui s'imagina alors ce qu'il aurait du subir s'il avait du épouser toutes les femmes qu'il avait vu nues. Il n'en avait pas vu des centaines non plus, mais en plus des petites-amies qu'il avait eu, ses expériences à la fac l'aurait sans doute amené à en épouser un bon nombre...

**« C'est assez bizarre »**, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son sourire, **« mais bon c'est comme ça. Et puis finalement avec le temps ils tombent amoureux, et ils ont même des gosses ensemble. Sauf que la déesse des cieux se rend compte qu'un simple humain a épousé une déesse... »**

**« Et elle s'en était pas aperçue avant? »**, demanda-t-il, amusé.

**« Bah... Non, elle dormait peut-être. »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, **« Donc elle ****s'en rend compte, et elle décide de les séparer. Elle prend une épingle à cheveux, et elle dessine avec une rivière pour séparer les deux amants. »**

**« Une rivière ? »**

**« Ouais, la voie lactée. »**

**« Brooke, tu es sûre que... »**

**« C'est vachement sérieux ! »**, protesta-t-elle,** « Ils fêtent cette légende chaque année, le jour du Qixi. En gros, les deux amants sont comparés à des étoiles, et une fois par an, je sais plus trop quel jour mais on s'en fout un peu, toutes les pies du monde se rallient pour former un pont entre les deux et les rassembler. »**

Il vit enfin où elle voulait en venir. Ils se connaissent, tombent amoureux, sont séparés, mais se retrouvent à chaque fois...

**« C'est une très belle histoire. »**, admit-il avec un sourire,** « Et je vois où t'as fait le rapprochement, mais... Je me vois pas appeler mon roman Nioling et... »**

**« Niulang. »**, corrigea-t-elle.

**« Niulang et Zhina. »**

**« Zhinu. »**

**« Ouais, voilà. »**, dit-il avec un air désolé,** « Je pourrais même pas m'en rappeler, et encore moins le prononcer... »**

Brooke parut alors déçue, haussant légèrement les épaules. Elle regarda quelques secondes la page à nouveau, puis se tourna vers lui, son sourire retrouvé.

**« C'est parce que ce sont les noms chinois. Mais les étoiles qui les représentent, elles n'ont pas de nom chinois. »**

**« Et comment elles s'appellent alors ? »**, demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**« Altaïr et Vega. »**

Altaïr&Vega, Altaïr&Vega... Ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Il préféra ne rien lui promettre et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais lui dit qu'il y penserait sérieusement, et qu'il la mettrait au courant de sa décision. Après cela, ils se dirent qu'il était grand temps de partir, et Lucas la raccompagna jusque chez elle, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, au lieu de la laisser descendre de sa voiture une fois devant sa maison, il se gara et descendit en même temps qu'elle, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa porte.

**« Je veux parler à ton père. »**, lui expliqua-t-il en voyant son air interrogateur.

**« Mon père ? »**, demanda-t-elle, confuse, avant de paniquer subitement,** « Tu vas pas lui dire pour mon footing ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-il aussitôt, **« Je vais pas lui parler de ça... Je dois juste lui faire un rapport sur nos séances. »**

Ce qui était totalement faux, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle l'aurait accusé de ne pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Elle aurait eu raison de le faire, ce qui l'incitait encore plus à garder pour lui ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

**« Je ne lui dirai rien que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il sache. »**, dit-il finalement, se disant qu'un peu de vérité ne ferait quand même pas de mal.

Brooke parut soulagée, et ouvrit sa porte, l'invitant à entrer. Elle appela aussitôt son père, qui apparut sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, un couteau à la main.

**« Ah, Lucas ! »**, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, **« Tu vas bien ? »**

Lorsqu'il vit que ses deux interlocuteurs reculaient en le voyant venir, Ted comprit qu'il les effrayait un peu avec son couteau, et retourna en cuisine le reposer. Il réapparut presque immédiatement en riant, déposant au passage une petite tape dans le dos de Lucas. Celui-ci se dit que la situation avait pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés, lorsque l'air autour de lui, rempli de suspicion, avait failli l'étouffer sur place.

**« Je peux vous parler ? »**, demanda-t-il directement,** « Ce ne sera pas long. »**

**« Bien sûr. »**, répondit Ted, un peu surpris, **« Brooke tu peux commencer à manger si tu veux. » **

Elle haussa les épaules et les regarder se diriger vers le bureau de son père. N'y étant jamais entré avant, Lucas jeta un coup d'œil discret, observant la pièce pendant que Ted refermait la porte derrière eux. Il ne fit pas attention au large bureau en ébène, ou aux bibliothèques qui parcouraient les murs, mais remarqua plutôt les nombreuses photos qui jonchaient chaque meuble de la pièce.

**« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »**, demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Lucas eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu en s'asseyant face à lui, et se rappela alors les quelques fois où il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur lorsqu'il avait été au lycée. Ce n'était arrivé que rarement, mais il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Ted avait cependant l'air bien plus amical que son ancien proviseur, ce qui le mettait bien plus à l'aise.

**« Est ce que Brooke a fait quelque chose ? »**, continua Ted d'une voix inquiète.

**« Non. »**, répondit-il en souriant, **« Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez au courant pour cette école de commerce. »**

Le père de Brooke prit alors un air soulagé, comme s'il avait redouté qu'on lui annonce que sa fille avait tué quelqu'un. Les épaules relâchées, il s'adossa à son fauteuil et opina du chef, le visage clairement satisfait.

**« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de la voir trouver sa voie. »**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

Il paraissait tellement enthousiaste à cette idée que Lucas hésita un instant à continuer sur sa lancée, et envisagea sérieusement de se rétracter avant de ne causer des dégâts. Puis il comprit que c'était sans doute pour cette même raison que Brooke semblait garder le silence à ce sujet avec son père, et cela suffit à confirmer sa décision.

**« Est ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? »**, lui demanda Lucas.

Ted pencha légèrement la tête de côté, visiblement confus.

**« Est ce qu'à un seul moment elle vous a dit d'elle-même que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? »**, expliqua-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, puis plissa le front, le regard perdu, sûrement à la recherche d'un tel moment.

**« Non... »**, murmura-t-il alors d'un ton incertain, **« Mais quand Vic... enfin, quand sa mère en a parlé, elle n'a jamais rien dit. »**

**« Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous froisser. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Ted écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué par cette révélation, et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de Lucas.

**« Tu penses que ma femme veut forcer Brooke à quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas ? »**, demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la voix tremblante.

**« C'est... C'est ce que je crois, oui. »**, dit-il désormais mal à l'aise, **« Mais je suis pas au courant de tout, peut-être que... »**

**« Elle la force. »**, le coupa-t-il, les yeux dans le vide, **« Elle la force. »**

Il était sans nul doute perturbé par cette nouvelle, et quelque chose disait à Lucas que s'il n'avait pas été là, Ted aurait sûrement jeté un objet de son bureau à travers la pièce. Mais il resta calme, certes livide, mais Lucas ne perçut aucune inflexion de voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

**« Merci de m'en avoir parlé. »**, dit-il de façon reconnaissante, **« Brooke... C'est une fille merveilleuse, mais elle se préoccupe trop de moi des fois. Est ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'un quelconque projet qu'elle avait en tête ? »**

Il pensa immédiatement à cette école de stylisme dont il lui avait déniché la documentation, mais hésita en se rappelant la réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait tendu les papiers. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle n'avait pas eu celle qu'il avait attendu.

**« Je crois que oui. »**, répondit-il lentement, **« Mais je ne sais pas quoi. »**

**« D'accord. »**, soupira Ted,** « Merci encore d'être venu. Il y avait autre chose ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il en se levant.

Ted lui fit un signe de la main, le proposant de le raccompagner à la porte. En passant devant le salon, Lucas salua une dernière fois Brooke, puis serra la main de Ted, qui gardait un air décontenancé.

**« Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ? »**

**« Non merci. »**, déclina-t-il poliment, **« Ma mère m'attend sans doute déjà. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Ce fut un peu en retard que Peyton passa chercher Brooke en voiture, pour se diriger ensuite vers le lycée comme chaque matin. Après s'être arrêtées au casier de Brooke, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers celui de Peyton, pendant que la première lui racontait la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec son père.

**« Comment ça, il était bizarre ? »**, lui demanda Peyton.

**« Il était silencieux. »**, expliqua Brooke en s'adossant au casier voisin, **« Pendant toute la soirée, il a pas tiré un mot. Et quand il m'a finalement parlé, c'était pour me dire qu'il allait à New York ce week-end et que Victoria ne viendrait donc pas. »**

Peyton lui lança un regard surpris avant d'ouvrir son casier, et de faire un peu de tri dedans.

**« Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle avait décidé de tenir ses nouvelles résolutions ? »**

**« Oui, mais mon père m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, et que ce serait mieux que je ne sois pas dans les parages. »**, répondit Brooke, qui apparemment n'en revenait toujours pas,** « J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont engueulés... Ou en tout cas, qu'ils vont le faire. »**

**« Je croyais que tes parents ne s'engueulaient jamais ? »**

**« Je sais ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fortement, **« Et c'est justement ça le plus bizarre. Même quand ils ne sont pas d'accord, il arrivent à faire des compromis. Enfin, surtout papa. »**

Elle réfléchit un peu plus à ce que son amie venait de dire, puis à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant leur dîner, et referma son casier, s'y adossant au passage.

**« Et si c'était ce que lui avait dit Lucas ? »**

**« Comment ça ? »**, demanda Brooke, l'air perdu.

**« Bah tu m'as bien dit qu'ils avaient un peu parlé, en privé ? Et c'est juste après que ton père t'a annoncé ça, alors... »**

Brooke haussa un peu les sourcils, et se redressa légèrement.

**« Mais ils n'ont fait que parler des cours, rien d'autre. »**, déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle, **« Enfin, il a pas dit qu'ils parlerait de rien d'autre, mais... Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça. »**

Peyton eut alors l'impression que son amie avait tendance à trop faire confiance à leur professeur remplaçant... Elle qui d'habitude se méfiait de tout en permanence, ce ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

**« En tout cas ma maison est vide ce week-end. »**, continua Brooke avec un sourire éclatant, **« Donc tu viens quand tu veux. »**

**« Brooke »**, remarqua Peyton avec un rire, **« Je peux toujours venir quand je veux. »**

**« Oui, mais là j'ai aussi décidé d'inviter toutes les cheerleaders. »**

Pourquoi ferait-elle... Ah, bien sûr. On était déjà au mois d'avril, ce qui ne laissait plus que quelques semaines avant le tournoi de Charlotte.

**« Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne tout le week-end ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle, la mine dépitée.

**« Évidemment ! »**, dit-elle un peu agacée,** « Pas question que le prix me passe sous le nez encore une fois, c'est ma dernière chance de l'avoir ! »**

**« Brooke, c'est dans un mois. »**

**« Mais ça passe vite un mois ! »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans un mois ? »**

Peyton se retourna, et vit que Julian les avait rejoint. Il leur fit la bise avec son habituel sourire, puis réitéra sa question, visiblement curieux.

**« On a une compét de cheerleaders, et Brooke aimerait bien gagner, cette fois. »**

**« Va gagner. »**, corrigea celle-ci, avant de se tourner vers Julian, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, **« Oh mais tu peux venir, si tu veux. Suffit de demander au Coach, mais je vois pas pourquoi il dirait non, il permet toujours à ses joueurs de ramener n'importe quel gugus du lycée. »**

Cela parut surprendre, puis enchanter Julian, et les deux apparemment nouveaux compères se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

**« Mais il n'a pas de raison d'être là. »**, leur dit Peyton en les rattrapant.

**« On peut très bien dire qu'il est là pour filmer. »**, rétorqua Brooke.

**« C'est une bonne idée. »**, lui dit Julian, **« Et puis je crois bien que Micro y va aussi. »**

**«Cool, je lui en parlerai ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, l'air jovial.

Peyton dut attendre quelques secondes pour que Julian ait à changer de couloir, pour pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau seule avec sa meilleure amie, et lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

**« D'abord tu l'invites à midi pour manger avec nous »**, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, **« et maintenant, Charlotte ? Depuis quand tu t'entends aussi bien avec lui ? Non, attends, depuis quand tu t'entends bien avec lui ? »**

Non pas que ça la dérangeait, mais ce n'était pas le genre de Brooke de passer aussi rapidement du stade de ennemi numéro un à ami qu'on invite à Charlotte. Elle ne se comportait jamais comme ça, elle était plutôt du genre butée.

**« Je me méfiais de lui pour rien »**, répondit Brooke avec un haussement d'épaules, **« j'ai le droit de vouloir me faire pardonner, non ? »**

**« C'est juste ça ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

**« Bah oui, pourquoi? »**

**« J'en sais rien... »**, soupira-t-elle, un peu gênée, **« On dirait juste que... Que tu t'intéresse à lui. »**

Brooke s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher, dévisageant son amie avec insistance, l'air médusée.

**« Non... »**, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de sourire,** « Pourquoi, ça te rendrait jalouse ? »**

Oui, un peu. Et heureusement pour elle, elle avait l'habitude de bien réfléchir avant de parler.

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle tout en sachant que Brooke saurait qu'elle mentait, **« Mais je pensais que tu pensais encore à... à Georges. »**

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de dire son nom, pas avec autant d'oreilles traînantes dans les couloirs pour les écouter.

**« Qui ça ? »**, demanda Brooke, confuse, **« Je connais pas de... »**

**« Star wars, Brooke, Star... »**

**« Ah ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant, **« Oh, bien trouvé le surnom ! »**

**« Merci. »**, répondit Peyton un peu fièrement, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement,** « Tu penses encore à lui ? »**

Brooke jeta un regard furtif derrière elles, puis lui répondit à voix basse :

**« J'ai jamais pensé à sortir avec lui. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire,** « C'est notre prof quand même. »**

**« Je vois pas en quoi ça pose problème. Vous pourriez toujours vous cacher. »**, rétorqua-t-elle, **« A la limite le fait qu'il soit le frère de Nathan pose plus de problèmes. »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-elle, **« Le vrai problème c'est que... Georges ne me verra jamais comme ça, alors autant laisser tomber. »**

**« T'as même pas encore essayé... »**

**« Et je ne veux pas commencer. »**, dit-elle sur un ton catégorique, montrant sa volonté de mettre un terme à ce débat.

Peyton ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela tout de même bien dommage, persuadée qu'il n'en aurait fallu pas énormément pour que Georges/Lucas la voit autrement que comme une élève. Mais apparemment, son amie ne voulait toujours rien entendre.

**« Et puis c'est franchement mieux comme ça »**, ajouta Brooke,** « Nathan aurait été en crise. »**

**« C'est pas faux. »**, murmura-t-elle, tout en pensant qu'elle n'était pas totalement honnête.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

_Merde, merde, merde. _

Le Coach lui cria dessus une nouvelle fois. Nathan ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu autant de grognements du vieil homme depuis bien longtemps. Il ne lui en voulait tout de même pas, puisque son entraîneur avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'en prendre à lui. Dix minutes passées en manquant chacun de ses tirs, c'était de loin une bonne raison de s'énerver. Surtout quand un membre du conseil administratif du lycée passait par surprise pour être sûr que l'emploi dont il faisait d'un certain remplaçant de professeur de lettres n'était pas totalement inutile.

Il avait bien essayé de le faire partir, mais Dan Scott, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien voulu entendre. S'il prenait la peine de se déplacer, ce n'était pas pour repartir sans avoir satisfait un minimum sa curiosité.

Le Coach avait fini par capituler et lui avait dit de rester, à condition de « n'emmerder personne ». Nathan avait alors souri en cachette, enchanté que quelqu'un ait le culot de lui parler ainsi.

Personne n'était stupide dans le gymnase. Tous savaient pourquoi il était venu, et avaient remarqué à quel point il surveillait son autre fils, celui qu'il ne revendiquait jamais en public. Dan voulait voir comment Lucas se débrouillait... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le traiter comme son petit protégé alors qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé de lui pendant des années, si on mettait de côté cette maigre pension qu'il avait versé chaque mois à Karen. Nathan ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui venait cet engouement pour Lucas, alors que son fils était juste sous son nez... Enfin, celui dont il s'était plus ou moins occupé.

Le sifflet de Whitey retentit violemment, leur permettant de récupérer pendant une pause de dix minutes. Mais au lieu de rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour parler sans doute des cheerleaders qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du terrain, Nathan resta là, planté comme un pic devant ce panier qui semblait lui faire un pied-de-nez depuis un bon moment, et se demanda ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui aujourd'hui. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux en la présence de Dan ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas résonner sur le parquet, et par un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vit que Lucas venait le rejoindre. Celui-ci n'avait pas paru plus chamboulé que ça par l'arrivée de Dan. En tout cas, Nathan n'avait noté aucune réaction chez lui simplement, il ne le regardait pas. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne dans les gradins, et que personne ne surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes.

**« J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »**, lui dit-il pour échapper à toute conversation.

**« J'ai encore rien dit. »**, répondit Lucas sur la défensive.

**« Je m'en fous, je veux rien... »**

**« Ah, donc tu veux continuer à te planter devant ton père ? »**, rétorqua Lucas, légèrement irrité.

Nathan se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le regard noir.

**« J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit là ! »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**, dit-il un peu exaspéré, **« Je te connais peut-être pas énormément, mais je sais au moins que t'en as pas rien à faire que Dan soit là. »**

**« Occupe toi de tes affaires. »**, murmura-t-il en regardant à nouveau le panier.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Lucas reparte enfin et le laisse tranquille, mais apparemment il avait sous-estimé sa ténacité. Nathan sentit une forte pression sur son épaule droite, et la seconde d'après, Lucas lui avait fait faire un quart de tour sur lui-même, le forçant à lui faire face et à le regarder. Il continua d'appuyer sur ses épaules, et Nathan, en croisant son regard, se demanda si il lui était déjà paru aussi imposant auparavant.

**« Ecoute moi maintenant. »**, souffla-t-il en lui faisant presque mal, **« Tu veux la gagner ta saison ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors t'as intérêt à arrêter de penser à ce que les autres pensent de toi, et à commencer à faire confiance en ton équipe, sinon t'arriveras à rien. »**

Nathan profita d'une seconde d'inattention pour se reculer rapidement, sortant de son emprise.

**« Je leur fais totalement confiance. »**, se défendit-il.

**« Peut-être »**, admit-il,** « mais tu ne le leur montres pas assez. »**

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il impliquait qu'il n'était pas assez démonstratif ? Nathan repensa alors aux derniers matchs, et essaya de se souvenir d'un moment où son équipe aurait pu se sentir délaissée.

**« Si tu le dis... »**, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

**« Et une dernière chose. Tu mets trop de poids sur ta jambe droite depuis tout à l'heure, équilibre toi mieux et ça ira. » **

Nathan le regarda à nouveau, s'attendant une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il s'éloigne à la place, Lucas sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Et enfin il se décida à le laisser tranquille.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il est venu voir. »**, lui dit Nathan avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, **« C'est toi. »**

Lucas fit volte-face, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

**« Dan ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »**

**« J'en sais rien, c'est comme quand il... »**, commença-t-il avant de se raviser, **« Non, laisse tomber. »**

Il n'insista pas, et retourna voir le Coach. Nathan fit une nouvelle fois face à son panier, se pencha pour ramasser une balle qui traînait à ses pieds, et se remit en position de shooter. Juste avant, il se rappela ce que venait de lui dire Lucas.

Le ballon passa à travers l'arceau avec une aisance déconcertante.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke se dépêcha de lacer ses chaussures, sachant que Peyton l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur du gymnase pour la déposer au Café avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se rua hors des vestiaires et retrouva son amie assise sur le capot de sa voiture, l'attendant patiemment. Sur le chemin, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait se dépêcher puisque toute leur troupe se retrouvait chez elle ce soir, et que si elle n'était pas là, ils se retrouveraient à la porte.

Une fois au Café, Brooke passa derrière le comptoir et alla saluer Karen, occupée dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle, Peyton était encore là et buvait rapidement un Café qu'elle s'était servie.

**« Tiens. »**, dit-elle en déposant de la monnaie devant elle,** « A demain. »**

**« Okay. »**, lui répondit Brooke avec un sourire, **« Julian sera chez toi ? »**

**« Bah oui. »**, répondit-elle un peu confuse, **« Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait tout le monde. »**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Brooke encaissait la monnaie.

**« Ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! »**, lui lança-t-elle avec un rire.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit son amie s'arrêter subitement avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir la voir, l'air agacé.

**« C'était quoi cette allusion ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle une fois à nouveau devant elle.

**« Quelle allusion ? »**, répondit-elle avec autant d'innocence possible.

**« N'essaie même pas de me mentir, tu ne sais pas le faire. »**, dit-elle avant de se reprendre,** « A part quand il s'agit de tes sentiments. Mais c'est pas le sujet. »**

**« Je disais juste ça pour plaisanter »**, essaya Brooke en haussant les épaules, **« je suis juste de bonne humeur, j'ai pas le droit ? »**

Peyton la regarda suspicieusement un instant, puis soupira doucement et hocha la tête comme si elle acceptait cette réponse pour le moment.

Brooke fut soulagée de la voir passer la porte, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avant de tout lui dire. Elle fut aussi contente de voir Nathan entrer au moment même où Peyton partait dans l'autre sens.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'au comptoir, où il s'avachit comme une masse. Ou plutôt un chiffon usé.

**« Alors, ta journée ? »**, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

**« Meilleure que ton entraînement. »**

**« Je sais, j'ai été nul. »**, dit-il avec une grimace.

**« Non, pas nul, juste... »**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre en voyant qu'il n'était pas dupe, **« Bon si, t'étais nul. Mais après c'était mieux ! »**

Il soupira doucement puis se redressa.

**« Ouais, ça a été mieux quand j'ai commencé à écouter les conseils de Lucas. »**

**« Oh, il y a du progrès. »**, observa-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

**« C'est à dire ? **», demanda-il, le ton interrogateur.

**« T'arrives à prononcer son nom sans grincer des dents. »**

Il eut un semblant de sourire, puis lui demanda de lui servir quelque chose à manger, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça calme un peu sa faim. Elle lui donna la première pâtisserie qui lui tomba sous la main, puis lui sourit en espérant lui redonner le moral :

**« Vous allez gagner vendredi, t'as pas à stresser pour ça. »**

**« C'est pas moi qui stresse, c'est le Coach. »**, répondit-il, **« Il est persuadé qu'on va perdre le championnat. »**

**« Je croyais que vous étiez en tête ? »**, demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

**« Ouais, mais de deux points. Lui il préférerait qu'on ait genre cinquante points de plus. »**

**« Et toi, tu préfères quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**« Je m'en fous, du moment qu'on gagne à la fin. »**

Elle eut un sourire à moitié amusé, convaincue que malgré ce qu'il disait, il préférait sans doute gagner de peu. Cela, après tout, donnait plus de suspense au jeu, pas vrai ?

**« T'en fais pas pour ça. »**

**« Et cette histoire de New York, c'est quoi au juste ? »**, demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de bretzel, **« Tu vas vraiment y aller ? »**

**« C'est ma mère qui le veut... »**

**« Mais tu vas y aller ? »**, répéta-t-il avec insistance.

Elle baissa un peu le regard, repensant alors aux papiers d'inscription de sa mère, puis à ceux que Lucas lui avait déniché. Elle se sentait mal de lui avoir menti, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité, par peur qu'il trouve ça idiot. Alors elle lui avait sorti la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. A la limite, n'importe qui aurait posé la question, elle aurait peut-être répondu, mais lui... Aucune chance. Cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être réellement touchée qu'il ait fait ces recherches pour elle.

**« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement au lieu de me répondre ? »**, lui demanda Nathan, la sortant de ses pensées.

**« Je... Je repensais à quelque chose. Et non, je ne vais pas à New York. Je l'ai pas encore dit à ma mère, mais je le ferai... Quand je la reverrai. »**

**« Et ce sera quand ? »**

**« Oh, j'en sais rien, moi ! »**, répondit-elle, agacée de se sentir poussée,** « On peut arrêter d'en parler ? »**

**« Si tu veux. »**, répondit-il, surpris, **« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je demandais juste. »**

**« Et bien je te répondrai quand je le saurai. »**

Nathan haussa les épaules, puis lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

**« Tu t'énerves plus rapidement que Dan, ça devient inquiétant. »**

**« En parlant de lui, il est vraiment venu... Je pensais pas qu'il le ferait. »**

**« Je trouve pas ça surprenant. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules, **« Quand il prévoit quelque chose la plupart du temps il le fait. »**

**« La plupart du temps ? »**

Il s'apprêtait sûrement à lui donner un exemple, mais se ravisa, et se contenter de hausser les épaules d'un air le plus détaché possible.

**« T'es pas la seule à avoir un parent absent. »**, dit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle soupira presque imperceptiblement, puis posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant en guise de réconfort. Il leva les yeux vers elle de façon reconnaissante, puis serra sa main en retour.

**« T'as des clients qui t'attendent. »**, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'il avait raison.

**« Tu restes encore longtemps ? »**, demanda-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret.

**« Non je dois rejoindre ma mère »**, dit-il en se levant à son tour, **« elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour... » **

Il s'arrêta en entendant la petite cloche retentir tandis que Lucas entrait dans la salle. Nathan sembla hésiter sur place, puis lui expliqua une nouvelle fois que sa mère l'attendait. Après lui avoir fait une bise, il partit rapidement en évitant de regarder son frère.

Brooke s'attacha les cheveux, attrapa un plateau et rejoignit les clients qui l'attendaient déjà à leur table. Une fois servis, elle retourna à sa place habituelle près de la caisse, mais vit que Lucas y était déjà installé. Elle opta donc pour s'asseoir là où s'était tenu Nathan peu de temps avant.

**« Ça semble aller mieux avec Nathan. »**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

**« On est sur la bonne voie. »**, répondit-il avec le même sourire, **« Enfin, je crois. »**

**« Je vous ai vu parler à l'entraînement. »**, ajouta-t-elle.

**« Et moi je t'ai vu faire des pirouettes. »**

Elle crut voir son regard changer, devenir plus... Plus quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, et elle se trompait sûrement. Elle ne devait absolument pas se faire de film, pas de film...

**« On doit s'entraîner dur. »**, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Il n'y a pas qu'une finale à Charlotte »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« il y a aussi une compèt de... »**

**« Ah ! »**, la coupa-t-il en souriant, **« C'est bon, je m'en souviens. Ma copine m'en parlait constamment... » **

**« Ta copine ? »**, répéta-t-elle en se redressant, **« C'était une cheerleader ? »**

**« Ouais, elle était même capitaine. Elle s'appelait Morgane. »**, répondit-il, le regard nostalgique.

**« Morgane... »**, réfléchit Brooke, en essayant de se rappeler où elle avait entendu ce nom, **« Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Morgane Finley ? »**

**« Tu la connais ? »**, demanda-t-il avec surprise.

**« Pas personnellement, mais cette fille est une légende au lycée ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec étonnement, **« Et t'es sorti avec elle ? »**

Il sourit d'amusement, puis hocha la tête.

**« Plusieurs mois. Ça fait des années que j'avais pas pensé à elle... Je suis sorti avec elle quand j'étais en première, elle en terminale, pendant cinq ou six mois. »**

**« Et elle a rompu pour quelle raison ? »**, demanda-t-elle, son intérêt aiguisé.

**« C'est moi qui ai rompu. »**, répondit-il sur un ton faussement vexé.

**« Nan ! »**, ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier, faisant se retourner la plupart des clients présents, **« Mais pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Il rit devant sa réaction, et se contenta de hausser des épaules.

**« Elle devenait facilement exubérante. J'avais trouvé ça mignon au début, et puis ça m'a vite énervé... Je me souviens que les joueurs m'avaient détesté pour l'avoir largué. »**

**« Et tu l'as revu depuis ? »**

**« Non, pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? »**, dit-il un peu étonné,** « J'ai pas revu la plupart de mes amis depuis la fin du lycée, alors... »**

**« Oh... Et tes autres copines, elles étaient toutes aussi populaires ? »**

Il croisa ses bras sur le comptoir, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai eu plusieurs ? »**

**« T'étais capitaine. »**, répondit-elle facilement, **« Forcément t'as eu une multitude de copines. »**

**« Pas Nathan. »**, remarqua Lucas.

**« Ouais, mais lui il préférait ne pas s'encombrer de cop... »**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, **« De plusieurs copines. Et donc, d'autres ? »**

Il avait compris quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. A sa façon dont son regard avait changé au moment où elle avait hésité et avait changé sa fin de phrase, elle savait qu'il avait tilté. Mais il ne lui fit rien remarquer, et répondit comme si de rien n'était :

**« Quelques unes, mais ça n'a jamais duré plus d'un mois. »**

**« Ah. Alors t'étais un de ces coureurs de jupons ? »**, demanda-t-elle un peu stupéfaite.

**« Pas à ce point, non. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

**« Et après le lycée ? »**

**« T'es bien curieuse, dis-moi. »**, remarqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

**« C'est juste que... »**, répondit-elle en marmonnant, **« Y'a pas de clients et... »**

**« C'est bon »**, la coupa-t-il d'un air satisfait, **« ça me dérange pas de répondre. Après le lycée ça a été à peu près la même chose, rien de bien sérieux. Et maintenant que j'ai étalé ma vie privée plus qu'aucun tabloïd avant moi ne l'a fait... »**

Voyant où cette conversation se dirigeait, elle se leva aussitôt, bafouillant difficilement qu'elle devait absolument retourner travailler.

**« Oh allez ! »**, s'exclama-t-il mi-indigné, mi-amusé.

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la table qu'un couple venait de quitter pour la nettoyer. A peine avait-elle passé un coup de torchon, qu'elle l'entendit à nouveau :

**« Allez ! »**

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre d'aussi près et se retourna immédiatement, puis vit qu'il l'avait suivi et s'était arrêté juste derrière elle.

**« Rappelle moi quel âge t'as ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle en finissant de débarrasser la table.

**« Y'a pas d'âge pour être curieux. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

**« Au cas où t'aurais oublié, t'as déjà essayé d'avoir une conversation semblable, et je n'ai rien dit. Qu'est ce qui aurait changé entre temps ? »**

**« A toi de me le dire. »**

Elle le regarda à nouveau, surprise. Brooke se sentit à nouveau nerveuse face à lui, et se dépêcha de revenir au comptoir débarrasser son plateau des deux mugs utilisés. Lucas la suivit à nouveau, et s'assit en face d'elle en silence pendant qu'elle nettoyait son plateau.

**« Très bien. »**, soupira-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il paraissait encore plus intéressé qu'avant.

**« Y'a pas grand chose à dire. »**, murmura-t-elle,** « Je sors avec Nathan depuis la seconde, et avant ça... »**

**« Avant ça, personne ? »**

Brooke ne se sentait pas obligé de lui dire la vérité, ou même de lui répondre, mais quelque chose en elle la poussa étrangement à tout lui dire.

**« Pas vraiment, non. Mais c'est pas très important. »**

**« Ah non, tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant que t'as éveillé ma curiosité. »**, se plaignit-il. Il se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour attraper une tasse et s'assit à nouveau, se servant un café.

**« Tu sais comment c'est... »**, continua-t-elle à voix basse, **« L'euphorie de rentrer au lycée, la cour des grands... J'allais à tout plein de soirées, j'ai découvert les joies de l'alcool. Un peu trop. » **

Il parut soudain un peu plus sérieux, comme s'il avait compris pourquoi elle était aussi réticente à en parler.

**« Je me suis fait draguer par ce gars qui était à la fac, et... C'est là que j'ai perdu ma virginité, et que j'ai freiné un bon coup sur les fêtes et l'alcool. » **

Comme toujours quand elle y repensait, elle se sentit honteuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment son comportement en soi qui avait été limite, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ait fait subir ça à son père. Le pauvre ne savait jamais dans quel état il allait retrouver sa fille. Mais il l'avait laissé faire tant qu'elle ne se faisait pas de mal, considérant que c'était une sorte de rite de passage avec lequel elle en aurait bientôt fini.

**« Mais bon, après ça y'a eu plein de rumeurs au lycée. »**, continua-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, qui tremblaient légèrement,** « Et puis une tonne de gars m'ont approché en pensant que j'étais une fille facile... Et ça s'est calmé dès que je me suis posée avec Nate. »**

Elle le regarda à nouveau il paraissait normal, bien qu'un peu sur les nerfs. Mais au moins il ne semblait pas déçu.

**« C'était qui ? »**, demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans son café.

**« Bonne question. »**, répondit-elle en essayant de s'en rappeler, **« Juste un gars, je me souviens pas de son nom. Je crois qu'il était roux... Mais je m'en fous un peu, c'est derrière moi maintenant. »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Il avait déjà eu des impressions de déjà-vu depuis qu'il était revenu dans son ancien lycée, ce qui paraissait tout à fait naturel. Un couloir rempli d'élèves, une salle de classe familière, le casier qui avait été le sien pendant trois années... Toute une série de flashbacks qui lui revenaient ça et là, avec à chaque fois une pointe de nostalgie.

Ce soir-là était différent. C'était comme s'il était remonté dans le temps de cinq années, et qu'il était revenu un vendredi soir, jouer un match avec son équipe. Ou plutôt de six années, puisqu'il avait arrêté de jouer après ça.

Les gradins étaient complets, acclamant leurs joueurs comme des héros, encouragés à faire du bruit par les cheerleaders. Et le bruit de la balle rebondissant sur le parquet, quel bonheur !

La nostalgie était bien au rendez-vous, mais elle n'était pas venue seule elle s'accompagnait d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Celle-là même qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer régulièrement à son sport préféré. Il s'était bien sûr fait à cette idée depuis le temps, mais le fait de voir ces lycéens jouer devant lui, dans ce même gymnase, avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, un sentiment qu'il avait enfoui à sa sortie du lycée.

Lucas tenta quand même de ne pas se laisser assaillir par ses émotions, et se concentra sur le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant la première partie, l'équipe de Nathan fut quasi parfaite. Celui-ci fit preuve d'un esprit d'équipe formidable, qui parvint même à surprendre Whitey. Lucas ne savait pas si c'était grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de l'entraînement de mercredi, mais il en tira quand même un soupçon de fierté.

Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Brooke, que Nathan et lui se rapprochaient progressivement. Lucas n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais peut-être que le basket était leur meilleur moyen de bien s'entendre ? Maintenant que cette idée était ancrée dans son esprit, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. Cela lui paraissait tellement évident !

Il sursauta violemment lorsque le Coach lança un cri rageur, quand un joueur adverse fit tomber un des leurs. Lucas suivit la scène des yeux, et vit qu'il n'avait rien de grave, simplement que le Coach était tellement surexcité qu'il en faisait trop à la moindre petite faute. Cela le fit sourire, quand il repensa à la fois où il lui avait affirmé s'endormir pendant les matchs.

A la mi-temps, il fut une nouvelle fois secoué par une vague de souvenirs lorsque toute l'équipe alla aux vestiaires recevoir l'habituel discours du coach. Un discours qui se voulut très positif, mais pas trop non plus pour éviter tout relâchement. Lorsque tous sortirent de la salle, Lucas resta en arrière, voyant qu'il avait encore cinq minutes devant lui, pile le temps nécessaire pour passer un coup de fil à Lindsay, qui n'avait cessé d'essayer de l'appeler depuis vingt minutes.

Lucas fut un peu nerveux en l'appelant, car c'était la première fois qu'elle donnait de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé la première moitié de son roman, en début de semaine. Il espérait réellement qu'elle lui dise que c'était prometteur, et non que toutes ces pages étaient à jeter...

Elle répondit à la première sonnerie, et sa nervosité prenant le pas, il lui posa sans attendre la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**« Alors, tu le détestes ? »**

Lucas l'entendit rire bruyamment, ce qui le rassura aussitôt. Soupirant, il s'autorisa même à s'asseoir sur un banc pour se calmer.

**« Tu plaisantes ? »**, répondit-elle, **« J'ai a-do-ré ! »**

**« Super. »**, souffla-t-il,** « J'ai plus qu'à faire la même chose avec la deuxième partie. »**

**« T'es quand même impressionnant tu sais. »**, ajouta-t-elle fièrement, **« Tu t'adonnes à un genre plus ou moins inconnu et tu t'en sors quand même avec brio ! »**

**« Tu trouves ? »**, dit-il encore incertain.

**« Mais oui ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en riant, **« Heureusement que t'as enfin trouvé une source d'inspiration. »**

Son anxiété laissa place à la confusion : de quoi parlait-elle maintenant ?

**« Quelle source ? »**

**« Oh, Luke. »**, soupira-t-elle,** « Maintenant que je l'ai lu, pas la peine de jouer les innocents. »**

**« Non vraiment »**, répondit-il plus confus que jamais, **« je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

**« Je te parle de Philae. »**

**« Philae ? »**, répéta-t-il avec un froncement, **« Comme dans Philae, mon personnage principal ? »**

**« Oui, t'en connais d'autre ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ? »**

Ah, il savait qu'ils en viendraient là. Lucas avait automatiquement choisi ce prénom, car c'était le nom d'une île égyptienne où il avait résidé une semaine environ, et dont il avait gardé un excellent souvenir. Et puis il trouvait que c'était un très beau nom pour une fille.

**« J'ai vérifié »**, répondit-il avec assurance,** « ça existe comme prénom. Et je te préviens, tu ne me fera pas changer son nom. »**

**« Très bien, très bien »**, capitula-t-elle amèrement, **« Alors elle s'appellera Philae. Mais Luke, elle ne te rappelle personne ? »**

**« Non... »**, dit-il en réfléchissant, **« Qui ça ? »**

**« Je sais pas moi... Ta petite protégée ? »**

**« Tu parles de Brooke ? »**, demanda-t-il, surpris par cette remarque, **« Non, non, Brooke n'a rien à voir avec... »**

Il s'arrêta une seconde Lindsay ne disait sûrement pas ça par hasard, ou pour l'embêter. Elle n'avait pas vu Brooke longtemps, il devait donc y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'elle en arrive à cette conclusion, mais...

**« Ah ça y est »,** continua-t-elle avec satisfaction, **« ça monte au cerveau ? Lucas, la description que tu fais d'elle... Ce n'est pas exactement Brooke, mais elle lui ressemble énormément. Je veux dire, elle est serveuse pendant ses années lycée ! »**

Lucas voulut s'asseoir, mais se rappela qu'il l'était déjà. Puis il repensa à Philae, et son apparence à la fin du lycée elle était brune, le regard rieur mais frappant à la fois, un sourire ravageur cachant une profonde vulnérabilité, elle était...

**« Merde. »**, souffla-t-il, passant une main sur son front, **« Merde, merde. »**

**« C'est pas grave. »**, lui dit gentiment Lindsay,** « Tu lui demandes la permission et on aura qu'à mettre au début du livre que... »**

**« Non, Linds, c'est pas ça le problème. »**, la coupa-t-il, la voix chevrotante,** « Je m'en étais vraiment pas rendu compte. »**

Quelque chose ne tournait sûrement pas rond chez lui, pour qu'une chose pareille soit possible.

**« Oh. »**, répondit simplement son amie, **« Eh bah, on dirait que t'as vraiment craqué pour elle alors. »**

**« Attends. »**, dit-il en plissant le regard,** « Tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle ? »**

**« En tout cas tu tiens à elle, ça me paraît évident. »**

**« Mais c'est une élève »**, répondit-il tel un réflexe, **« je ne peux pas... »**

**« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle »**, le coupa-t-elle,** « c'est sûr, mais rien ne t'empêche d'avoir ****des sentiments. » **

Il resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, il se sentait proche de Brooke. Oui, il s'était rapidement attachée à elle, et la considérait comme plus qu'une simple élève. Et apparemment il avait trouvé en elle une belle source d'inspiration. Et oui, l'entendre parler de sa première fois avec un étudiant à la fac l'avait fait regretté d'avoir posé la question. Mais est ce qu'il pouvait simplement se baser sur ça pour dire qu'il était amoureux ? Non, non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible...

**« Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »**, demanda-t-il en s'affolant, **« Je ne peux pas... »**

Il sursauta en entendant du bruit, non pas à travers le téléphone, mais à quelques mètres de lui. Lucas se tourna aussitôt et vit que Nathan était appuyé contre la porte des vestiaires, le visage blême et surpris à la fois.

Est ce qu'il l'avait entendu ? Et si oui, à partir de quelle bribe de sa conversation ?

**« Je dois y aller. »**, murmura-t-il à Lindsay,** « Je te rappelle. »**

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son attention totalement concentrée sur son petit frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis un long moment.

**« Nath... »**

**« Le Coach t'attend. »**, lui dit Nathan d'une voix monotone. Mais son regard sévère en disait long, et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la possibilité qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce que Lucas venait de dire au téléphone.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas agité ses pompons à cette cadence depuis bien longtemps. Leur première partie de match avait été excellente, et Nathan, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre du public, avait été impressionnant.

Mais lorsqu'ils recommencèrent le match après leur pause... Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Pas la peine d'être un pro dans le domaine pour voir qu'ils ne jouaient plus aussi bien qu'avant. Brooke trouva aussi que Nathan semblait... énervé. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait une raison de s'énerver, surtout après le début de match qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, à chaque minute qui passait, elle se confortait dans cette idée, surtout lorsqu'il commença à faire des fautes. Une deux, trois... Puis cinq. Et il fut finalement exclut.

Brooke ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait, au milieu des huées et sifflets des spectateurs adressés à l'arbitre, qui au fond n'avait fait que son travail. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Nathan pendant le reste du match il resta sur son banc, tête baissée, ne parlant à personne autour de lui. Il ne releva pas la tête, et ne vit donc pas l'autre équipe remonter le score jusqu'à les dépasser, et finalement les battre.

Ce fut le sujet principal de conversation dans les vestiaires : qu'était il arrivé à Nathan pendant leur pause ? Les filles posèrent naturellement la question à Brooke, certaines assumant même qu'ils avaient rompu. Elle leur répondit à toutes qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, mais que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec elle.

Comme à son habitude, elle fut la dernière à sortir du vestiaire, toujours un peu à la traîne.

**« Tu crois que la fête d'après match tient toujours ? »**, demanda-t-elle à Peyton, restée derrière pour l'attendre.

Elles sortirent dehors, alors que la plupart des filles avaient déjà rejoint leurs voitures respectives.

**« C'est Tim qui l'organise »**, lui répondit son amie, **« je ne le vois pas l'annuler juste parce qu'ils ont perdu. Par contre Nathan... Il va vouloir rester seul à tous les coups. »**

Brooke hocha la tête, et les deux filles s'assirent sur le muret qui faisait le tour du gymnase, attendant justement que Nathan en sorte.

**« J'ai vu Julian dans les gradins. »**, dit Brooke de la façon la plus nonchalante possible.

**« Ouais, je lui ai dit de venir. » **

**« Et... Il sera à la fête ? »**

**« Rachel l'a invité. »**

Elle se tourna vers Peyton, surprise.

**« Rachel ? »**, répéta-t-elle, suspicieuse,** « Tu crois qu'elle a des vues sur lui ? »**

**« Oh non »**, répondit Peyton avec un sourire en coin, **« elle en a sur Micro, elle l'a aussi invité. »**

**« Micro ? »**

Elles se tournèrent vers les portes en voyant enfin les joueurs sortir, mais s'inquiétèrent en ne voyant pas leur ami arriver. Même le Coach leur passa sous le nez, accompagné de Lucas avec qui il était en pleine conversation. Brooke fut bien contente de ne pas être à la place de celui-ci, car Whitey avait l'air plus énervé que jamais.

Peyton lui fit un coup de coude, et d'un mouvement de la tête lui fit signe de regarder vers la droite : elle vit que Lucas s'était détaché du Coach et lui souriait d'un sourire un peu bancale, comme s'il hésitait à venir la voir. Puis il regarda vers les portes du gymnase et détala presque à toute vitesse, rattrapant le Coach.

Nathan sortait enfin de là. Il parut surpris en les voyant, et s'approcha d'eux rapidement. En le voyant, Brooke fut quelque peu soulagée de ne voir aucun signe d'agacement sur son visage.

**« Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? »**, demanda-t-il, étonné.

**« On t'attendait. »**, répondit Brooke, un sourcil levé, **« Tu viens à la fête ou pas ? »**

Nathan ne répondit pas immédiatement, et à la place, pour une raison qui échappa aux deux filles, regarda longuement son frère s'éloigner d'eux et aller jusqu'à sa place de parking.

**« Tout va bien ? »**, lui demanda Peyton.

**« Ouais. »**, dit-il sur un ton distrait, avant de les regarder à nouveau,** « D'accord, je viens aussi. »**

**« On aurait parié que non, pourtant. »**, dit-elle en s'éloignant du gymnase, suivie de Brooke.

Brooke remarqua que Nathan la regardait en coin, d'une manière qui lui était inhabituelle. Elle crut qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais se dit s'être trompée lorsqu'il répondit à ce que Peyton venait de lui dire :

**« En temps normal j'y serais pas allé, mais... »**, dit-il avec un autre regard en direction de Brooke, **« Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie de rester dans les parages. »**


	9. Elle veut juste passer du temps ici

**ELLE VEUT JUSTE PASSER DU TEMPS ICI**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

C'était comme si une vague d'amnésie avait touché tous les élèves présents plus tôt dans le gymnase. Aucun ne semblait se souvenir de la défaite cuisante que son équipe venait de subir, et tous profitaient insouciamment de la soirée que Tim avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser. Nathan jeta un œil autour de lui, regrettant ne pas être directement rentré chez lui après ce match abominable.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'ils se prendraient une raclée pareille, pas à la fin de la première partie en tout cas. C'était plein de confiance qu'il était retourné aux vestiaires entendre l'habituel discours du Coach. Il était ensuite retourné s'échauffer, et son entraîneur lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Lucas, introuvable dans la salle. Nathan s'était dit qu'il était sûrement resté dans les vestiaires et y était donc retourné. Il avait eu raison, et s'était apprêté à lui dire de revenir, mais s'était ravisé en voyant qu'il était au téléphone.

Il avait décidé de faire demi-tour donc, et de le laisser seul, mais avait entendu le nom de Brooke dans sa conversation. Curieux, il était resté en arrière, derrière la porte à moitié close, tendant une oreille attentive.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tout entendre, mais le peu qu'il perçut suffit à ce qu'il mette bout à bout les éléments à sa disposition. Lucas pensait... non, Nathan pouvait même affirmer qu'il _était_ amoureux de Brooke. Il n'avait même pas dit qu'il l'aimait, non, non, il était carrément amoureux d'elle !

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne faisait même pas ça pour l'emmerder lui, puisque Nathan n'était pas supposé entendre cette conversation. Non, Lucas l'avait dit en étant le plus sincère possible. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Nathan d'en être révolté, loin de là.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Il avait le choix parmi des centaines d'autres, mais au final, il fallait que ce soit Brooke ? Sa Brooke ? Non, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire une chose pareille ! Et puis c'était son élève, quoi ! Il était tellement plus âgé qu'elle, il était censé la considérer comme une ado, rien de plus.

Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé faire ? Pour le moment, il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui crier dessus. Et de lui jeter quelques chaises à la figure. Mais c'était complètement inutile, et c'était pour cette raison que lorsque Lucas avait vu et compris que Nathan l'avait entendu, celui-ci ne lui avait strictement rien dit. A la place, il était allé se ramasser sur le terrain, laissant échapper sa frustration par des gestes qui lui avaient valu assez de fautes pour le consigner au banc le reste de la partie. Ce qui était aussi inutile, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? En parler à Lucas ? Non. En parler à Brooke ? Eh bien...

Il était sans doute censé lui dire, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Nathan était bien persuadé que Brooke ne ressentait strictement rien envers Lucas, il n'était pas non plus stupide, il voyait bien que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés à force de travailler en même temps au Café (et d'ailleurs, le fait que les services de Lucas coïncident avec ceux de Brooke ne lui paraissait maintenant plus anodin du tout). Qu'allait-il faire si Brooke se rendait compte de quelconques sentiments lorsqu'il lui apprendrait ce qu'il avait entendu ? Ça n'arriverait sûrement pas, mais... Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque. Et s'il se basait sur le peu qu'il savait de Lucas, il était presque certain que celui-ci n'en parlerait jamais à Brooke, bien trop effrayé de se faire renvoyer du lycée, ou pire, attaquer en justice par Ted.

**« Tiens. »**

Nathan releva les yeux, et vit que Tim s'était silencieusement approché de lui. Il tendit la main et attrapa le verra qu'il lui offrait, tandis que son ami s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Tu crois que je me suis assis à côté de ta cheminée pour m'amuser ? »**, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

**« T'es énervé à cause du match ? »**, demanda-t-il, le front plissé.

**« Je sais pas, j'aurais d'autres raisons peut-être ? »**

Tim souffla, montrant un premier signe d'agacement, réjouissant ainsi Nathan qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

**« T'es obligé de me répondre par des questions ? »**

**« Et toi t'es obligé de m'en poser ? »**

**« T'es vraiment chiant quand tu perds. »**, lâcha-t-il amèrement en se levant et en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide. Nathan ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait que lundi, Tim viendrait lui parler comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. La seule différence notable serait qu'il éviterait probablement de lui parler du match, jusqu'à ce que le Coach n'aborde le sujet lui-même.

Il venait à peine de porter le verre à ses lèvres, le visage tourné vers les flammes à côté de lui, qu'il entendit qu'on lui adressait de nouveau la parole. C'était Julian, ce gars assez marrant qui traînait de plus en plus avec Brooke, et avec qui il avait partagé quelques repas. Il lui avait apparemment posé une question, mais avec la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce à un volume ahurissant, impossible de déchiffrer un seul mot. Julian sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il s'accroupit comme Tim l'avait fait avant lui, et se répéta :

**« T'as pas vu Micro ? »**

**« Si. Mais à ta place je le chercherais pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il incertain.

**« Je l'ai vu y'a dix minutes je crois. Il montait les escaliers avec Rachel. »**

Julian esquissa un sourire en coin, et acquiesça.

**« Ça te dérange si je m'assois là ? Je connais personne ici. »**

Nathan n'hésita pas longtemps, considérant que Julian n'était pas le genre à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il eut raison, car Julian ne lui dit pas un mot pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ce qui permit à Nathan de se replonger tranquillement dans ses pensées. Mais il remarqua ensuite que Julian regardait en direction des filles depuis un bon moment, et sourit, légèrement amusé.

**« Tu devrais éviter de tourner autour du pot. »**

Julian se tourna vers lui, surpris par cette remarque.

**« Peyton. »**, expliqua Nathan plus clairement, **« Elle préfère qu'on soit honnête avec elle. »**

Nathan fut amusé de voir Julian rougir, et bafouiller maladroitement.

**« Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »**, finit-il par lui dire.

**« Ça va, je suis pas aveugle. »**, continua Nathan, satisfait.

Julian finit par hausser les épaules, encore visiblement gêné. Puis il sembla penser à quelque chose, et ce fut à son tour de lui sourire :

**« Alors je peux te retourner le conseil. »**

**« Je suis pas intéressé par Peyton, crois moi ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

**« Non, mais par Haley, oui. »**

Cela eut le don de lui fermer son clapet. Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ?

**« Je suis pas aveugle moi non plus. »**, continua Julian avec un petit sourire, **« Je vois bien comment tu la regardes quand on mange tous à la même table. »**

**« C'est si visible que ça ? »**, demanda-t-il en paniquant.

**« Non... Pas vraiment. »**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme pour le rassurer, **« J'y ai juste fait plus attention que les autres. »**

Nathan posa son verre devant lui, soufflant de soulagement. Il regarda en direction de Brooke, se demandant si elle aussi avait remarqué... Mais si ça avait été réellement le cas, elle lui en aurait parlé depuis longtemps sans hésiter.

**« Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter »**, ajouta Julian, **« personne va t'empêcher de te rapprocher d'elle. »**

Nathan haussa les sourcils, surpris Julian semblait avoir oublié qu'il « sortait avec » Brooke. D'autant que celui-ci ne parut pas saisir son incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Nathan lui fasse un signe de la main en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce, où ils pouvaient discerner une partie de Brooke. Julian haussa à son tour les sourcils, se rappelant enfin qu'elle existait.

**« Ah mais oui »**, balbutia-t-il à nouveau, **« j'suis bête des fois. »**

Nathan le fixa du regard quelques instants, à la recherche du moindre signe de nervosité visible, et en découvrit toute une panoplie : les mains moites, la voix tremblante, le regard fuyant...

**« T'es au courant. »**, murmura-t-il, surpris.

Julian comprit qu'essayer de mentir aurait été une perte de temps, et acquiesça en silence.

**« Comment ? »**, demanda Nathan, déconcerté.

**« Je les ai entendu en parler par accident. »**

**« Elles sont au courant que tu sais ? »**

**« Oui. Mais je ne l'ai dit à personne »**, ajouta-t-il aussitôt fermement, **« et je compte pas le faire. »**

Nathan fronça les sourcils une seconde, mais ne resta pas longtemps sur la défensive, car pour une raison ou une autre, Julian, qu'il ne connaissait finalement que très peu, lui inspirait tout de même confiance.

**« Je comprend quand même pas »**, murmura Julian en hésitant, **« pourquoi t'attends avec Haley ? »**

Au début, il ne trouva aucune raison l'obligeant à lui répondre. Et puis il se dit qu'en fait, Julian était apparemment le seul à qui il pouvait librement en parler.

**« On a fait un pacte avec Brooke. »**, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son verre, **« On ne met fin à notre relation que si l'un de nous tombe amoureux de quelqu'un. »**

**« Bah alors... »**

**« C'est ce qu'on s'était dit. »**, le coupa-t-il,** « Mais je la connais beaucoup mieux maintenant, elle... Elle déteste se sentir délaissée, et elle le sera forcément si je la quitte. »**

**« Donc t'es coincé ? »**

**« En théorie, oui »**, souffla-t-il, **« à part si elle trouve quelqu'un elle aussi. »**

Julian hocha la tête, l'air grave, puis parut légèrement confus.

**« Comment ça, en théorie ? »**

**« C'est... C'est Haley. »**, dit-il simplement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, **« Elle est tellement... Elle est incroyable, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. J'ai l'impression qu'avec elle j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, que je dois profiter de la moindre opportunité. »**

**« Autrement dit »**, résuma Julian lentement, **« pour elle, tu serais prêt à quitter Brooke sans attendre ? »**

Nathan jeta un coup d'œil vers la source de tous ses problèmes, qui discutait maintenant avec un autre groupe, l'air toujours aussi insouciant.

**« Ouais. »**, répondit-il honteusement.

**« L'idéal serait que Brooke se case rapidement alors. »**

**« Ça n'arrivera jamais. »**, dit-il la mine déconfite, **« Je crois même pas qu'elle recherche un mec... »**

**« C'est vrai... »** répondit Julian, partageant son désarroi, **« Ah, t'as peut-être encore une chance »**, dit-il, son visage s'illuminant.

Nathan se redressa un peu, étonné.

**« Comment ? »**

**« Bah à force de voir son prof tous les soirs, elle finira peut-être par sortir avec ! »**

**« Lucas ? »**, demanda-t-il, surpris, **« Non, ils se voient que trois soirs, quand elle travaille, pas tous les soirs. Et puis même, c'est son prof. »**

Julian s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa et referma sa bouche, son regard perdu se posant très furtivement sur Brooke. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors légèrement, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Nathan :

**« T'as raison, je... J'ai confondu. »**

A nouveau, il ne fallut pas grand chose à Nathan pour qu'il comprenne bien que non, il n'avait pas confondu, et qu'encore une fois, il tentait maladroitement de lui cacher quelque chose. Pendant une courte seconde, Nathan se dit que ce garçon était tellement honnête qu'il ne voyait pas comment Peyton n'avait toujours pas remarqué ses sentiments pour elle depuis tout ce temps. Mais très vite, il revint au sujet principal, son angoisse montant d'un cran :

**« Ils se voient tous les soirs ? »**

Comment était-ce possible ? Brooke n'allait pas tous les soirs au Café, surtout depuis que Haley y travaillait, alors comment pouvaient-ils se voir ? Ils n'avaient aucune raison...

**« Non, bien sûr que non. »**, marmonna Julian.

**« Julian s'il te plaît »**, souffla-t-il de plus en plus inquiet, **« il faut que je le sache si c'est vrai. »**

**« Elle va me tuer »**, murmura Julian, les yeux doublant de volume, **« Je peux pas, elle... »**

**« S'il te plaît »**, répéta-t-il avec insistance, **« je te demande juste une faveur. »**

Julian parut déchiré entre plusieurs options, mais ne cessa de regarder Nathan, et sembla finalement prendre son parti.

**« Très bien »**, répondit-il clairement à contre-cœur, **« ils se voient les deux autres soirs de la semaine dans une biblio de la ville. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils parlent de bouquins, et rien d'autre. Je suis au courant uniquement parce qu'elles en ont parlé devant moi, comment je pouvais savoir que fallait pas te le dire, hein !? »**

**« Tous les soirs. »**, répéta-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Il n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ? Lorsque Lucas avait débarqué en ville, elle avait accepté de ne pas le voir plus que nécessaire... Et pourtant ils se voyaient ? _Tous les soirs ?_

**« Est ce qu'elle... »**

**« Non ! »**, s'exclama Julian en se levant brusquement, **« Je ne sais rien d'autre ! Et toi, tu me jures de ne pas lui en parler ? »**

**« Je... »**, commença-t-il avant de se raviser, **« Très bien, je lui dirai pas. »**

**« Bien. »**, dit-il fermement avant de le laisser une nouvelle fois seul.

Nathan but d'une traite le reste de son verre, usant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et aller déferler toute sa colère sur Brooke. S'il le faisait, elle saurait que Julian lui avait tout dit... Car il n'était pas dupe, la seule autre personne au courant était sans nul doute Peyton, et jamais celle-ci n'aurait fait une gaffe pareille. Il avait donc intérêt à rester silencieux s'il ne voulait pas que Brooke aille sauter à la gorge de Julian.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux. Finalement ne rien lui dire au sujet des sentiments de Lucas se révélait être une excellente idée.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Une rasade de café ne suffit pas elle en essaya une deuxième, mais toujours rien. Son mal de tête refusait de partir.

Si sa journée s'était déroulée comme prévu, il aurait été le cadet de ses soucis. Ayant fini sa soirée à deux heures, elle était rentrée avec Peyton et avait dormi chez celle-ci, avec l'intention de ne pas se réveiller avant au moins midi.

Elle avait néanmoins reçu un appel, la réveillant à peine avant sept heures du matin, d'une Deb complètement affolée. Sa verve incontrôlable et le fait que Brooke n'était pas entièrement réveillée firent qu'elle ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qu'elle lui dit : quelque chose en rapport avec une tante, un hôpital, Dan... Ce qu'elle comprit parfaitement par contre, c'était que personne ne pouvait la remplacer ce matin, sauf elle.

Elle avait naturellement accepté d'y aller, non sans une pointe d'amertume. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser la caisse sous surveillance, si ?

Brooke s'était donc levée aussi silencieusement que possible et était partie se changer chez elle. Avant de partir au Café, elle avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter avec elle ses devoirs, anticipant avec brio qu'il y aurait forcément des moments dans la journée où il n'y aurait pas foule.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à huit heures derrière la caisse, tiraillée entre son violent mal de crâne et sa furieuse envie de dormir, tout en essayant de résoudre des problèmes de maths, une tasse de café à la main.

La première chose qui la réveilla un peu arriva environ une demi-heure après qu'elle se fut assise sur son habituel siège. Lorsque l'entrée sonna, elle leva les yeux de ses feuilles et fut surprise de voir Lucas entrer en courant dans le Café, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il parut encore plus surpris qu'elle de la voir, et vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, le souffle encore irrégulier.

**« Deb m'a appelé. »**, dit-elle un peu perdue, **« Mais, toi... ? »**

**« Oh, super. »**, souffla-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête de façon dépitée.

**« Tout va bien ? »**, demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Il releva les yeux, puis soupira à nouveau, et sembla faire un ultime effort lorsqu'il fit le tour du bar pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**« J'ai couru comme un malade parce que j'ai pas pu me garer dans le coin et j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne en salle... »**, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire.

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

**« Désolé, c'est de ma faute si t'es là. »**, dit-il avec une grimace, **« Deb m'a appelé pour me demander de la remplacer, et quand je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais couché à quatre heures, elle a du croire que je lui disais non... »**

Donc, elle était vraiment venue pour rien...

Lucas s'interrompit un instant pour enlever sa veste, puis reprit son récit :

**« Du coup elle a du t'appeler, je pense, et... Oh, j'suis vraiment désolé. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux. »**

**« Maintenant que je suis là, autant rester. »**, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement, **« Mais pourquoi tu t'es couché à quatre heures ? »**

**« Roman. »**, répondit-il simplement.

**« Ah. »**, sourit-elle, **« Dans ce cas toi tu peux rentrer. J'ai déjà de quoi m'occuper, alors... »**, ajouta-t-elle en montrant ses devoirs.

Il y jeta un œil intéressé, mais changea bien vite d'attitude en voyant autant de chiffres, ce qui amusa Brooke.

**« On dirait bien qu'on va devoir se supporter toute la journée alors. »**, conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'ordonna de ne voir aucun message caché là-dedans, et de se recentrer sur ses maths. Ses maths, et rien d'autre, surtout pas Lucas. Mais qu'est ce que c'était dur, surtout quand il était juste à côté d'elle...

**« C'était bien, votre soirée hier ? »**, lui demanda-t-il après une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

**« Ouais, on avait quand même la tête à s'amuser au final... »**

Elle s'arrêta une seconde en voyant son portable vibrer au-dessus d'une pile de feuille devant elle. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure, elle fut d'autant plus déconcertée en voyant que c'était Nathan qui lui demandait si ça allait, et où elle était.

Il était vraiment bizarre celui-là... Déjà sa décision de venir à la fête malgré leur défaite lui avait paru assez saugrenue, mais bon s'il voulait se changer les idées, pourquoi pas ? Sauf que voilà, il avait passé des heures prostré sur lui-même, à côté de la cheminée et arborant un air tellement apathique que Brooke n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir, surtout après l'avoir vu renvoyer Tim.

Elle soupira doucement, et lui expliqua que sa mère lui avait laissé la salle ce matin pour une urgence. Cinq minutes après, il lui disait qu'il était au courant, elle le lui avait dit avant de partir. Il lui demandait aussi si ça allait.

Elle répondit que oui, et qu'elle n'était pas seule donc pas de souci à se faire, elle ne s'endormirait pas.

_Lucas est avec toi ?_

Elle se réjouit, peut-être trop rapidement, qu'il ait posé cette question, supposant qu'il voulait donc sans doute parler à son frère. Ce qui était forcément bon signe, pas vrai, puisqu'il y avait très peu de temps encore il refusait même de le regarder.

Elle répondit donc que oui, il l'aidait.

Brooke ne reçut aucun autre message, et s'en inquiéta un peu. Une dizaine de minutes après l'avoir remarqué, Nathan passait la porte du Café.

Que faisait-il là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En plus de cela, il ne vint pas directement la voir, mais à la place s'assit à la table la plus proche d'eux.

De plus en plus perdue, Brooke se leva et alla le rejoindre, souhaitant obtenir quelques explications.

**« Pourquoi t'es là ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment possible.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules, et marmonna :

**« Je veux pas voir Dan. Pas après hier. »**

**« Oh. »**, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui, **« Tu veux en parler ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il sur un ton étrangement dur.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois directement dans les yeux depuis qu'il était entré à la place, son regard était rivé par-dessus son épaule, sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui était derrière elle.

**« Nate ? »**

**« Mmh ? »**

C'était étrange il était tout proche d'elle, à portée de main, et pourtant... Il semblait si éloigné. Brooke se rendit compte qu'il regardait en effet quelqu'un et se retourna rapidement pour suivre son regard.

Il n'y avait que Lucas pourquoi donc se bernait-il à le fixer ainsi ? Peut-être voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et pourquoi n'allait-il pas directement le voir ? A moins que... Il était gêné, à cause de son attitude jusqu'ici ?

**« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son regard se bloqua alors brusquement sur elle, et Brooke vit qu'il était énervé.  
Alors elle n'avait pas vu juste ?

**« Non. »**, répondit-il fermement avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Lucas. Brooke croisa les bras, se demandant avec exaspération combien de temps ce petit manège allait durer, et s'apprêta à se lever. Mais Nathan sortit à nouveau de sa transe à ce moment, et agrippa chacun de ses bras, l'empêchant de partir.

**« Tu vas me dire ce que... »**, commença-t-elle à dire, à court de patience.

Elle s'était attendue à tout : à ce qu'il se mette à hurler, à rire, ou simplement à parler. Mais au lieu de cela, il la prit au dépourvu de la manière la plus efficace : il se pencha rapidement vers elle et l'embrassa.

Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ?

Elle se détacha aussitôt de lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui lui prenait cette fois-ci, mais vit qu'il continuer à fixer obstinément son frère.

Là, elle n'y comprenait plus rien et avant même qu'elle n'essayât, il attrapa cette fois-ci son visage et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, Brooke voulut à nouveau s'échapper, mais il resserra sa poigne autour de son visage. Elle essaya alors de parler, de lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais ses lèvres étant bloquées, elle ne réussit à émettre qu'un son effrayé. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que celui en face d'elle n'était pas Nathan, ou du moins pas la version qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces dernières années, et se débattit alors de toutes ses forces. Quand il la sentit s'échapper, il voulut approfondir leur baiser complètement désemparée, tout en sentant une vague d'adrénaline monter en elle, elle ne trouva d'autre solution que de le mordre avec autant d'ardeur que possible.

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et la libéra de son emprise se débattant encore, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la pousse ainsi, et perdit son équilibre. Brooke tomba sur les fesses, juste à côté de la banquette où ils avaient été assis. Bien que tremblant de tous ses membres et n'ayant qu'une seule envie, s'enfuir à toutes jambes, elle se retrouva paralysée, dévisageant Nathan comme s'il était devenu fou. Cela la rassura d'ailleurs de voir que lui-même paraissait désemparé... Et il regardait maintenant le sol avec insistance.

Brooke sentit alors des mains sur ses épaules et faillit hurler de terreur mais en entendant une voix familière lui chuchoter à l'oreille, elle étouffa son cri et se ressaisit de justesse. Elle ne comprit pas ce que Lucas lui dit, son esprit étant encore trop embrumé pour cela, mais se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever. Elle tremblait encore, sa vision trouble, et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour partir en essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards inquiets des autres clients.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Brooke passa devant lui et se rua vers la cuisine, évitant de croiser son regard. Lucas se tourna alors vers Nathan, sentant sa colère monter un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »**, lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Nathan parut vouloir répliquer, sans doute sur le même ton, mais resta silencieux.

**« Tu vois pas que tu lui as fait peur ? Allez, barre-toi. »**, ajouta Lucas en lui montrant la porte.

Toute trace de colère restée sur le visage de Nathan disparut aussitôt, et Lucas fut quelque part soulagé de voir qu'il s'en voulait. La tête basse, il n'attentait pas qu'on le lui demande une nouvelle fois pour déguerpir.

Lucas souffla un peu, bien content de ne pas avoir eu à le mettre à la porte lui-même sous le regard des clients, ni même d'avoir eu à hausser le ton. Ils avaient pu se payer un beau spectacle ceux-là...

Il changea cependant bien vite d'avis, en voyant que ceux qui avaient été là évitaient soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sûrement fait de même depuis la fin de la scène, ne serait-ce que par égard pour Brooke. La plupart était des habitués, et connaissait donc Brooke depuis un moment, ce qui expliquait leur attention.

Lucas retourna sur son tabouret, se demandant où Brooke avait pu aller sûrement pas à la cuisine, elle voulait probablement ne pas croiser sa mère. Soit elle était sortie prendre l'air par la porte arrière, soit elle était allée aux toilettes... ou à la réserve.

Dans tous les cas, malgré l'envie qui ne lui manquait pas, il ne pouvait pas aller la voir. Pas parce qu'il voulait garder un œil sur les clients, non, ça il s'en moquait. Mais il commençait à bien la connaître maintenant, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle voulait rester seule pour le moment.

Et pourtant, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait suivi toute la scène de loin, mais n'y comprenait tout de même rien.

Au départ, il avait évité de regarder vers eux lorsqu'elle s'était assise là-bas. Surtout quand il avait remarqué que Nathan le regardait lui, et ce avec une insistance inquiétante. Sauf qu'il avait tellement insisté que Lucas en avait eu marre et avait soutint son regard.

Il comprenait pourquoi Nathan l'avait ainsi toisé. C'était la même raison pour laquelle il avait planté son match la veille. Il l'avait entendu parler de Brooke à Lindsay. Lucas aurait pu aller le voir et lui dire qu'il avait mal compris, mais... Nathan aurait su qu'il mentait, alors à quoi bon ? Il aurait aussi pu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et que jamais il n'essaierait quoi que ce soit avec Brooke puisqu'elle était son élève, mais Lucas se doutait que son frère le savait déjà.

Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était la réaction de Brooke quand il l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi être autant surprise, quant ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Quand les avait-il vu s'embrasser en public ? Même en les croisant au lycée, il ne les voyait pas...

Peut-être était-elle extrêmement pudique ? Mmh... Non. Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Pourtant il ne voyait aucune autre raison, à moins que... que ça ait un rapport avec ces autres fois où il s'était demandé s'ils formaient vraiment un couple amoureux. La seule manière se s'en assurer était de poser directement la question aux principaux intéressés, mais aucun des deux ne semblait être en état ou d'humeur à lui répondre.

Il s'était à moitié levé pour la rejoindre quand Brooke revint dans la salle, l'air tout à fait normal. Elle paraissait même plus réveillée que tout à l'heure, et rien ne laissait paraître qu'elle venait de pleurer. Elle s'assit à sa gauche, là où elle avait été jusqu'à ce que Nathan ne débarque plus tôt, et reprit ses devoirs.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de sa feuille, apparemment très concentrée dessus.

**« Brooke, on peut parler de ce qui vient de se passer ? »**, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira doucement, et reposa son stylo.

**« Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. »**, chuchota-t-elle.

**« C'est normal. »**

Il voulait bien rester impassible lorsque Nathan l'embrassait, mais pas quand elle se débattait aussi furieusement. Malheureusement le temps qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et qu'il se leva pour les voir, elle était déjà tombée par terre.

**« Mais c'était pas la peine. »**, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant, **« je peux me débrouiller seule. »**

**« D'accord. »**, répondit-il un peu perdu.

Elle hocha la tête puis reprit son stylo et se remit à griffonner sur sa page.

**« Merci quand même. »**, murmura-t-elle à nouveau, sans lever les yeux, **« Et je vais bien, t'en fais pas. »**

Il soupira, soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Elle releva subitement les yeux vers lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait machinalement passé sa main dans ses cheveux, avec l'intention de les caresser comme pour la réconforter. Il se reprit aussitôt et se contenta de tapoter le dessus de son crâne.

**« C'est bien. »**, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Il retira rapidement sa main, se rappelant que s'il continuait à ce rythme, elle se rendrait vite compte de son attirance pour elle. Mais comme était-il sensé rester de marbre face à elle alors qu'il la croisait presque tous les jours ?

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Nathan était supposé passer l'après-midi chez Haley à travailler ses soi-disant matières défaillantes en vue d'une série de contrôles qu'ils allaient passer. Il était bien venu, et à l'heure qui plus est, mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que sa tutrice lui disait. Impossible d'intégrer un seul mot, seul le visage apeuré de Brooke restait ancré dans son esprit.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille... La forcer à l'embrasser, c'était idiot. Non, c'était pire, ça le rendait détestable. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse, mais savoir qu'elle était encore avec Lucas alors que celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose d'elle... Ça le mettait hors de lui. Bien sûr cela ne suffisait pas à justifier ses actes, il en était parfaitement conscient. Énervé ou pas, il n'avait pas le droit de faire subir ça à Brooke.

**« Nathan ? »**

Il releva les yeux vers Haley, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ? »**, demanda-t-elle non sans une pointe d'agacement.

**« Rien. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« Vraiment ? »**, répliqua-t-elle, pas très dupe.

**« C'est pas important. »**, murmura-t-il en relisant ses questions.

**« Ça l'est assez pour tu me places le débarquement en 1940. »**, observa-t-elle un peu amusée.

Il vit avec surprise qu'il avait en effet écrit cela. Il se rectifia et se tourna à nouveau vers Haley, le regard désolé.

**« Je fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui. »**

**« C'est encore au sujet de Brooke ? »**

Il acquiesça en silence.

**« C'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. »**, dit-elle sur un ton encourageant.

**« Oh si. »**, répondit-il gravement,** « Je lui ai fait mal cette fois. »**

**« Physiquement ? »**, demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

**« Non, je crois pas. Mais elle était assez effrayée. »**

**« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »**

Elle avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés.

**« Je peux rien dire. »**

Et surtout pas à elle, elle le mettrait à la porte à coup sûr si il lui disait.

**« Je suis sûre que t'exagères. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Mais t'as pas pu lui faire de mal ! »**

**« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »**

Haley haussa vaguement les épaules.

**« Parce que je te connais maintenant. »**

**« Eh bien tu ne me connais pas assez alors. »**, répondit-il amèrement.

Haley parut blessée une seconde, ce qui lui fit aussitôt regretter son ton. Mais elle reprit une attitude normale, et lui répondit avec un léger sourire :

**« Je sais que t'es borné comme c'est pas possible, impulsif... et travailleur. Je sais aussi que t'adores le basket plus que tout. Tu cherches toujours à t'améliorer. Et je sais que tu tiens énormément à tes amis, Brooke en tête de liste. »**

Nathan resta silencieux un moment, se sentant encore plus idiot qu'avant.

**« T'es douée. »**, murmura-t-il avec un peu d'étonnement.

**« Je fais juste que remarquer des choses. »**, répondit-elle avec détachement.

**« Tu ne remarques pas tout, non... »**, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

**«Quoi ? »**

**« Non, rien. »**, répondit-il en reprenant son travail.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Plus que dix minutes à tenir. Dix petites minutes et elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle.

La journée avait était horrible elle avait passé son temps à éviter Nathan au lycée. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas croisé souvent, mais les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle n'avait pas réussi à le regarder sans repenser à samedi matin. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête... Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? La forcer à l'embrasser n'était pas son genre, alors pourquoi ?

Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec son match raté de vendredi, mais elle ne voyait pas lequel. De toute façon, elle se foutait bien de la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, il n'avait pas à faire ça. L'embrasser en début de relation lorsqu'ils devaient convaincre les autres qu'ils sortaient ensemble, d'accord. Mais quand il n'y avait plus personne à convaincre ? Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Au moins, cet incident avait eu du bon, et lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose : ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'elle voulait avec lui. Elle n'avait ressenti pas un semblant de plaisir quand il l'avait embrassé, pas même au début, rien à part du dégoût. Elle qui se demandait encore quelques jours auparavant ce qu'allait devenir leur pseudo-couple...

Brooke avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Peyton. Pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, oh non, c'était tout le contraire, mais... Elle avait un peu peur que Peyton ne se rue sur Nathan quand elle le verrait. Elle la pensait sérieusement capable de le faire, alors si elle pouvait éviter un meurtre... Elle devait avouer qu'une part d'elle aurait aimé le voir souffrir un peu, mais elle tenait toujours à lui, même si en ce moment il dépassait les bornes.

Quand à Lucas... Il devait forcément se douter de quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle y avait un peu réfléchi la veille, pendant son jour de repos, et... Rien ne l'empêchait de mettre Lucas au courant. Au fond, les seuls à qui il était nécessaire de mentir pour rendre leur couple crédible étaient leurs amis, et leur parents. Et encore, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils les avaient vu par accident. A part ça, ils n'avaient à mentir à personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi Lucas ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Elle aurait néanmoins à en parler à Nathan avant... Quand elle lui parlerait à nouveau. Ce qui risquait fortement de prendre au moins quelques jours, voire plus.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle fut ravie de voir que son père était rentré. Pas totalement surprise, puisqu'il l'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait lundi après-midi, pendant qu'elle serait au lycée. Sautant de joie, elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et courut vers le salon pour le prendre dans ses bras, bien contente qu'il soit revenu.

Ted rigola doucement face à la réaction de sa fille, caressant ses cheveux avec affection.

**« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »**

Elle se recula, retirant sa veste pour l'accrocher à l'entrée.

**« Ça a été ton week-end ? » **

Brooke se rappela alors qu'il n'y était pas allé pour s'amuser, mais plutôt pour se disputer avec Victoria, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Lorsqu'elle retourna au salon, il s'était assis confortablement sur le canapé, lisant son journal habituel. Il paraissait plutôt décontracté pour quelqu'un qui venait de se disputer avec sa femme...

**« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta mère. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle fit le tour du canapé, et s'assit à côté de lui, sourcils froncés.

**« Tu sais bien que j'aime pas lui parler au téléphone. »**, répliqua-t-elle impatiemment, **« Tu veux pas me le dire toi-même ? »**

**« T'auras pas besoin de téléphone. »**, dit-il joyeusement, la regardant par-dessus la rubrique sports.

**« Qu'est ce que tu... »**, commença-t-elle, avant de comprendre avec effroi,** « Elle est là ? »**

**« A l'étage, elle prend sa douche. »**

Brooke s'adossa au canapé, fixant nerveusement la télévision devant elle.

**« Mais pourquoi elle est là ? Elle est pas sensée travailler demain ? »**

**« Elle a pris des vacances. »**

Oh, elle s'était prise des vacances.

Des vacances ?

Des VACANCES ?

Elle n'en prenait jamais ! Surtout pas en milieu d'année, sans prévenir. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi, ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes !

**« Elle veut juste passer du temps ici. »**, lui dit son père, devinant sans doute ses pensées.

Il replia son journal et se leva, probablement avec l'intention d'aller cuisiner leur dîner. Brooke se leva à son tour et le suivit, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses.

**« Je comprends pas papa, pourquoi elle veut... »**

Il l'interrompit d'un air amusé, et la poussa doucement vers les escaliers.

**« T'as qu'à aller la saluer d'abord. »**

Brooke s'avança un peu puis se tourna vers son père, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

**« Je peux aussi l'attendre ici. »**, dit-elle sur un ton ferme, **« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à New York ? »**

**« On a simplement discuté. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait espéré avoir plus de détails, mais il se borna à ne rien lui dire et la laissa plantée ainsi au pied des marches, tandis qu'il allait dans la cuisine.

**« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »**, lui cria-t-elle pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

**« De toi. »**, répondit-il sur le même ton.

**« Comment ça, de moi ? »**

**« De ton futur. »**

Brooke se retourna aussitôt, reconnaissant la voix de sa mère. Celle-ci était encore en haut des marches, mais les descendait rapidement pour la rejoindre, vêtue d'un simple peignoir. Elle paraissait étrangement... épuisée. Sans doute le voyage.

**« Encore ça ? »**, réussit-elle à dire une fois qu'elles étaient à la même hauteur.

**« C'est une chose assez importante, non ? »**

Assez pour qu'elle prenne des vacances, apparemment.

Victoria passa devant elle pour rejoindre son mari aux fourneaux. Brooke soupira, et s'assit sur la marche derrière elle, se demandant ce que tout le monde avait à agir bizarrement ces jour-ci. D'abord Nathan, maintenant sa mère... La prochaine fois c'était quoi, Peyton qui décidait de déménager ?

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, regardant pensivement sa mère... ou plutôt le dos de sa mère. Elle ne la comprenait vraiment pas. On était lundi. Sa mère n'était jamais là le lundi.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Chacun de ses pas faisait un vacarme, leur écho rebondissant contre chaque mur du couloir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait courir pour éviter d'arriver en retard. Ou plutôt pour éviter de ne pas aggraver son retard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le centre du tutorat, Haley attendait devant la porte, bras croisés, et l'accueillit d'un regard noir.

**« Je suis désolé »**, dit-il aussitôt, **« J'avais oublié qu'on devait se voir... »**

**« J'ai rajouté une séance exprès pour toi »**, rétorqua-t-elle agacée, **« pour que tu révises avant ton contrôle, et t'arrives avec quinze minutes de retard ? »**

**« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »**, souffla-t-il, mains jointes en signe de supplication,** « Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »**

**« Nathan... »**, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

**« S'il te plaît ? »**, demanda-t-il l'air candide, avant de se pencher en avant pour lui faire une bise.

Elle parut rougir un peu, ce qui lui fit plaisir, et haussa vaguement les épaules :

**« Bon, d'accord. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Allez, entre, on a plus de temps à perdre. »**

Il obéit et s'installa rapidement à leur table habituelle, sortant livres et cahiers.

**« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »**

**« L'histoire. »**, répondit-elle en ouvrant un livre devant eux, **« Et t'as intérêt à décrocher une super note. » **

**« J'ai eu une super tutrice »**, répliqua-t-il en attrapant un stylo, **« je vois pas comment je pourrais me planter. »**

**« Si t'as des notes assez bonnes »**, dit-elle avec un sourire flatté,** « on aura plus besoin de se voir. » **

Ah non, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, ça. Récemment, le temps qu'il passait avec elle représentait les seuls moments qu'il appréciait vraiment. Qu'allait-il faire s'il perdait cela ?

**« Tu crois ? »**, demanda-t-il en cachant tant bien que mal sa nervosité, **« Je préférerais quand même qu'on se voit jusqu'en juin... Pour me rassurer. » **

**« Comme tu voudras. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'était rapidement laissée convaincre, remarqua-t-il avec un semblant de sourire. Il essaya de ne pas y porter trop attention, et préféra se concentrer sur son travail. Bien évidemment, il ne réussit pas à ne penser qu'à ses dates d'histoires, sa situation avec Brooke le taraudait aussi. Il avait fait de son mieux la veille pour éviter de la croiser, et s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

Il lui devait des excuses, il se savait, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt. Et au vu des rares regards qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle était encore un peu effrayée.

Mais il devait arrêter de penser à ça, au moins pendant une heure... ou plutôt quarante cinq minutes. Après tout, la méthode d'Haley était une méthode qui marchait, puisque même s'il n'avait pas franchement eu besoin de tutorat, ses résultats s'étaient quand même améliorés.

Nathan remarqua alors qu'elle vérifiait bien souvent son portable... Presque toutes les cinq minutes. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la tracasser ainsi, elle qui restait d'habitude stoïque pendant leurs cours.

**« T'attends un appel? »**, se hasarda-t-il à demander.

**« Hum, oui. »**, répondit-elle un peu gênée, **« J'ai pas vu mes parents ce matin, et ils vont sûrement m'appeler. » **

Ils l'appelaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fille ce matin ? Nathan ne comprenait pas il avait bien vu qu'ils formaient une famille unie, mais pas non plus collante...

**« Tu peux les appeler tu sais, ça me dérange pas. »**, dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Non, c'est eux qui doivent le faire. Ce serait bizarre sinon... »**, expliqua-t-elle en se reprenant, voyant bien qu'il ne comprenait pas,** « C'est mon anniversaire. Donc ce serait bizarre que je les appelle pour qu'ils me le souhaitent. » **

**« Ah. »**, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire, **« C'est ton anniversaire ? »**

Elle rit devant une réaction aussi lente, et hocha la tête.

**« Merde je savais pas »**, murmura-t-il en s'adossant à sa chaise, **« j'ai rien... »**

**« C'est pas grave. »**, le coupa-t-elle, l'air reconnaissant,** « De toute façon je suis pas du genre cadeaux, alors c'est très bien comme ça. »**

**« J'aurais quand même préféré avoir... Ah ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en se rappelant cette babiole qu'il se trimbalait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se pencha vers le sol et prit son sac, en ouvrit la poche extérieure et sortit un bracelet. Il l'avait trouvé quand on l'avait bousculé, pas loin du Café, et l'avait rangé dans cette poche. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis, et avait même oublié son existence jusque là.

Nathan l'observa avec attention, ne voulant pas le lui donner sans être sûr qu'il n'avait aucune éraflure, et n'était pas cassé. Il souffla doucement, reposa son sac, puis lui tendit le petit bijou.

**« T'es pas obligé... »**, murmura-t-elle gênée, ses joues cramoisies la rendant encore plus belle,** « Je peux pas... »**

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le bracelet, son visage se figeant momentanément. Puis elle l'attrapa rapidement et le regarda de plus près, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

**« Où t'as eu ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle ébahie.

**« Je l'ai ramassé, un soir. » **

**« C'est à moi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire béat, **« Je l'ai cherché pendant des jours, je pensais l'avoir perdu ! Alors c'est toi qui m'a bousculé ! »**

Elle paraissait aussi étonnée que lui. Son regard resta fixé sur le bracelet, qu'elle passa ensuite aussitôt autour de son poignet.

**« C'est bien ce que je me disais... »**, soupira-t-elle, **« Il est devenu trop grand. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est tombé. C'était un cadeau de mes frères et sœurs quand j'ai eu quinze ans. J'en reviens pas que tu l'aies trouvé... »**

Son regard s'illumina, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui et l'encerclait de ses bras. Nathan sursauta légèrement, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction, mais très vite passa un bras derrière elle, espérant pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps aussi près d'elle.

**« Merci, merci, merci... »**, l'entendit-il chuchoter.

Il sentit sa tête se soulever de son épaule, et vit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu d'aussi près, et essaya de photographier le moindre détail qu'il pouvait remarquer.

Mais au lieu de s'éloigner et de se remettre droite sur sa chaise, elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Une seconde à peine, et elle se reculait rapidement, portant une main à ses lèvres, le regard choqué, comme si elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Haley se leva aussi soudainement, rassemblant ses affaires avec maladresse.

**« Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »**, murmura-t-elle en rangeant ses livres dans son sac,** « Je suis désolée. »**

**« C'est pas grave »**, lui dit-il un peu hébété,** « tu... »**

**« Non, j'aurais pas du. »**

Elle partit d'un pas rapide, une expression de culpabilité lui rongeant le visage.

Nathan retomba comme une masse sur sa chaise, et se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé sans y penser. Il laissa pendre sa tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond d'un air désespéré.

Décidément... Sur deux baisers donnés, l'une se mettait à pleurer et l'autre s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Pas super, comme statistiques.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Finalement, la troisième personne à la surprendre n'avait pas été Peyton, mais Lucas, qui le matin même l'avait interpellé en la croisant dans le couloir du lycée pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à la bibliothèque ce soir. Ni jeudi soir. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait bafouillé quelque chose au sujet de son livre, qu'il devait absolument terminer. Brooke avait accepté, et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, ils se verraient la semaine d'après.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, après tout il était écrivain, il devait bien faire son métier, mais... Quelque chose avait sonné faux dans son explication. Brooke ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, et préférait croire qu'il ne lui avait pas menti.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait du temps libre après ses cours, elle décida de rentrer chez elle se reposer un peu. Entre les cheerleaders qui se voyaient à midi pour parfaire leur chorégraphie en vue du championnat approchant à grands pas, les livres qu'elle lisait, ses cours, son travail au Café, et l'attitude de Nathan, elle ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Sans parler de sa mère qui jouait à la pirouette et semblait avoir changé de personnalité en un temps record. Elle s'était donc dit que s'allonger sur son lit et ne rien faire pendant deux heures ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, Brooke se rappela que sa mère devait être dans le coin, et fit donc bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit en refermant la porte. Traversant le hall sur la pointe des pieds, elle vit en un coup d'œil que sa mère était dans le salon, assise sur un fauteuil, absorbée par un livre. Elle ne l'avait donc pas entendu entrer, tant mieux. Brooke se tourna pour monter les escaliers, mais sa rappela avoir déjà vu ce livre quelque part et fit demi-tour. Observant sa mère de loin, elle comprit que c'était le même grand livre que sa mère avait feuilleté quand elle avait passé un week-end ici. Encore une fois, elle paraissait complètement dans son monde une fois qu'elle le lisait... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir ?

Victoria leva les yeux subitement, sans doute sous l'effet d'une impression d'être observée. Elle vit Brooke, et referma automatiquement son livre, qu'elle garda sur ses genoux.

**« Comment était ta journée ? »**, demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

**« Ça a été. »**, répondit Brooke en restant dans l'embrasure.

**« Tu n'es pas censée être avec ton prof particulier ? »**

**« C'est pas mon prof, c'est... »**, commença-t-elle avant d'abandonner ses explications,** « Il pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui. »**

**« Oh. On va pouvoir parler alors. »**, lui dit-elle sur un ton satisfait.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et s'appuya contre la porte.

**« Hier soir t'es partie si vite de table qu'on a pas pu parler. »**, continua Victoria.

**« De quoi tu veux parler ? »**

**« Tu n'as toujours pas signé les papiers de l'école. »**

**« Ah, ça. »**, soupira Brooke avec dépit,** « Ça peut pas attendre ? »**

**« Non, tu dois le faire maintenant. »**

Et pourtant, elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps... C'était simplement une affaire de quelques jours, mais comment lui expliquer ?

**« A la fin de la semaine, ce sera signé. »**, dit-elle en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

**« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »**

Brooke ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, et répondit tout en montant les marches :

**« C'est pas important. »**

Elle se confina dans sa chambre, et comme prévu, s'allongea sur son lit pour essayer de ne plus penser à rien. C'était peine perdue, avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment... Et cette lettre qu'elle attendait... Elle avait joué à pile ou face, elle le savait, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Même Peyton n'était pas au courant. Au moins comme ça, en cas d'échec, elle serait la seule à être déçue.

Brooke ne ressortit que lorsque son père héla son nom depuis le rez-de-chaussée, lui signalant ainsi qu'ils allaient passer à table. Mais au lieu de descendre directement dans la salle à manger, elle fit un détour par la chambre de ses parents, repensant à ce que sa mère lisait. Quand elle vit que la pièce était vide, elle referma la porte derrière elle, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver ce qu'elle cherchait... Et fouina un peu partout : sous leur lit, dans leur commode, sous leurs oreillers, dans leur armoire... Elle le trouva enfin tout au-dessus de leur armoire, et l'attrapa avec triomphe. Elle redescendit de la chaise sur laquelle était tombée, puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, regardant avec plus d'attention le livre.

Ce n'était pas un livre c'était un album photo.

Brooke se demanda d'où il sortait, puisqu'elle connaissait ceux qu'ils avaient par cœur, et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu celui-là avant. Il paraissait usé, vieilli, comme s'il avait moisi pendant de longues années dans un recoin de tiroir jusqu'à ce qu'on se souvienne de lui.

En regardant les photos une par une, elle se trouva extrêmement confuse toutes les photos, ou presque, représentaient une même petite fille, du stade de bébé à l'adolescence. Et c'était elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut au début. Mais elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi toutes les photos étaient en noir et blanc, et lorsqu'elle fit plus attention à la fille photographiée, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle. C'était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait énormément, mais qui n'avait pas de fossette quand elle souriait. C'était la seule différence notable entre la petite fille et elle. Brooke se demanda qui pouvait bien être la jeune fille...

Ah, bien sûr. Ça ne pouvait être que Victoria, elle était bien sa mère après tout. Brooke fut tout de même choquée devant leur ressemblance parfaite, et se rendit alors compte que dans plusieurs années, elle aurait la même apparence que sa mère. Bah, elle aurait pu faire pire.

Elle feuilleta l'album avec plus de curiosité, remarquant ça et là une femme située près de sa mère. Là par contre, elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être...

Brooke referma doucement l'album, constatant pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment rien sur le passé de sa mère. Elle voulut ranger l'album et ne plus y penser, mais savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ça l'embêtait de dire ça, mais elle avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur sa mère... Au moins sur ses raisons de feuilleter cet album. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur le passé, alors pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi maintenant ?

Elle se leva du lit, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Mais arrivée à la porte de la cuisine, elle faillit se dégonfler et partir rapidement ranger l'album. Elle hésitait encore derrière la porte quand son père l'ouvrit, surpris de la voir attendre là.

**« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? On t'attend nous ! »**, s'exclama-t-il, sourcils levés,** « Mets les couverts. » **

Brooke hocha la tête, tenant fermement l'album derrière son dos. Elle avança dans la cuisine, regardant sa mère qui nettoyait le plan de travail.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en voyant que quelque chose clochait.

Elle n'osa rien dire, mais à la place lui montra l'objet qu'elle cachait jusque là. D'abord surprise, Victoria parut très vite énervée, et ne se gêna pas pour lui faire savoir :

**« Je peux savoir comment t'as eu ça !? »**, dit-elle en la foudroyant du regard.

**« Je l'ai trouvé dans ton armoire. »**, répondit Brooke en haussant les épaules.

**« Et qui t'as permis de fouiller dedans ? »**, cria-t-elle presque.

Brooke sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle lève autant la voix Victoria remarqua enfin que son ton haussait un peu fort, et sembla se calmer un peu :

**« J'aurais pas du crier, pardon. »**, dit-elle, son front cependant toujours plissé.

Ted s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit son sourire encourageant, tandis qu'il reprenait l'album dans ses mains.

**« Papa, c'est qui sur... »**

**«C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça. »**, la coupa-t-il doucement.

Il regarda brièvement sa femme, puis après une légère pression sur les épaules de sa fille, quitta la pièce afin de les laisser seules. Victoria soupira doucement, et le creux qui persistait entre ses sourcils disparut progressivement. Elle reposa le torchon qu'elle tenait, et releva les yeux vers Brooke.

**« Tu n'étais pas sensée le voir. »**

**« J'étais juste curieuse. »**, murmura-t-elle, déçue, **« Laisse tomber... »**

Elle tourna les talons, poussa la porte de la cuisine sa mère l'appela avant qu'elle ne soit dans le couloir.

**« Attends ! »**

Brooke se figea, se demandant ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Elle retint un soupir, et se tourna pour de nouveau regarder sa mère :

**« Quoi ? »**

**« C'est... »**, commença Victoria, son regard fuyant celui de sa fille,** « C'est ta grand-mère. »**

**« Quoi, ma grand-mère ? »**, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

**« Sur les photos, c'est ma mère et moi. »**

Oh, ça expliquait... Minute. C'était sa grand-mère ? Mais elle apparaissait sur les photos où elle était adolescente, comment était-ce possible ?

**« Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était morte quand t'avais sept ans, non ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors pourquoi elle est à côté de toi quand t'as treize ans ? »**, rétorqua Brooke, soudain désorientée.

Vitoria leva les yeux au plafond, comme à la recherche de quelque réponse à offrir, puis regarda à nouveau sa fille Brooke fut surprise de voir que pour une fois, sa mère ne montrait pas l'image d'une machine sans cœur. Elle resta ainsi, sans oser bouger alors que sa mère passait devant elle et allait au salon, puis se ressaisit et la rejoignit rapidement. Elle hésita, puis s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, attendant plus d'explications.

**« Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai. »**, souffla Victoria, ses yeux baissés sur ses mains, **« Elle n'est pas ****morte quand j'étais enfant. »**

**« Ah. »**, répondit Brooke, à court de mots, **« Mais grand-père, il est bien mort... »**

**« D'un accident de voiture, oui. J'avais trois ans. »**

Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas menti sur ça. Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-elle raconté ces histoires sur sa mère ?

**« Il nous a laissé seules ma mère et moi. »**, continua Victoria, sa voix diminuant peu à peu,** « Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Ma mère... Elle travaillait énormément, elle rentrait tard... »**, murmura-t-elle tristement, **« Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Il est arrivé même un moment où on passait plusieurs jours sans se parler. » **

Brooke se demanda alors si elle parlait encore de sa mère, ou bien de leur relation à elle.

**« On est rapidement devenues des étrangères. »**

Elle pouvait encore partir. Se lever et prétexter qu'elle avait mal au ventre, ou un mensonge dans le genre. Elle n'avait pas à entendre ça si elle ne le voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était qui était cette femme avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester à l'écouter déballer son sac... car c'était ce qu'il se passait, non ? Sa mère déballait son sac devant elle, elle qui d'habitude ne lâchait pas un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, et qui continua à lui échapper même après cette conversation passée, Brooke eut envie de l'entendre parler d'elle. Comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était une chance à saisir. Sa mère en avait besoin. Et elle aussi.

**« Même dans les rares moments où on se parlait, on se disputait. »**, continua Victoria, **« Donc j'ai fini par quitter la maison, j'avais dix-sept ans et pas un sou en poche. »**

**« Comment t'as fait ? »**, demanda Brooke timidement.

**« Ça a été dur au début, j'étais qu'une fugueuse... J'avais peur que la police me trouve et me ramène chez moi. »**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec un petit rire sarcastique,** « Même si au fond j'ai toujours su que ma mère n'avait jamais prévenu la police. Ce départ nous arrangeait toutes les deux, au final. »**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, et Brooke eut peur qu'elle ait changé d'avis mais non, elle prit simplement une petite inspiration, et continua sur sa lancée :

**« J'ai fini par remonter la pente. Je suis allée à la fac, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot pour me payer une chambre là-bas. Et puis j'ai rencontré Ted. »**

Une lueur traversa son regard, et Brooke fut étrangement attendrie devant cela. Finalement, si une chose les liait toutes les deux, ce n'était pas leur ressemblance physique... C'était leur attachement pour Ted.

**« Je comprends pas... »**, murmura Brooke,** « Tu me dis tout ça, mais... C'est pour ça que tu... Qu'on s'entend pas bien ? C'est ce que t'essaies de me dire ? »**

**« Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse »**, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, **« je sais que je suis fautive. Mais... Peut-être que le fait que j'ai eu un mauvais modèle n'a pas vraiment aidé. »**

Brooke ne sut quoi lui répondre, mal à l'aise. Ça expliquait en effet beaucoup de choses, mais comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, ça n'excusait pas tout. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'effacer de sa mémoire tous les anniversaires oubliés, les noëls manqués, les vacances en famille avortées. Bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que les mettre encore plus en évidence.

**« Pourquoi... »**, commença-t-elle en déglutissant, **« Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé avant ? »**

Victoria regarda enfin autre chose que ses mains. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table près d'elles, puis sur la télévision, et finalement osèrent affronter Brooke.

**« Je n'aime pas... exhiber mes sentiments. »**

**« Je sais ce que c'est. »**, répondit Brooke avec un léger sourire, qui se voulut encourageant.

**« Même ton père n'est pas au courant de toute mon enfance. »**

**« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. »**, murmura-t-elle un peu mitigée, **« Ça t'a pris dix-huit ans pour arriver à cette conclusion ? »**

Victoria parut un instant affligée, comme si elle avait redouté jusque là cette question.

**« J'espère que c'est pas trop tard pour nous deux. »**, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, répéta Brooke, bien décidée à avoir des réponses.

**« Ma mère est morte. Il y a deux semaines. »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, surprise d'abord par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis par le fait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Ça lui paraissait assez évident maintenant qu'elle était au courant.

**« Je ne l'ai dit à ton père que ce week-end. » **

Ah, ça expliquait donc pourquoi ils étaient revenus en si bon termes alors que Ted était parti deux jours avant avec l'intention de remettre les choses au clair avec elle. Au final c'était elle qui l'avait fait.

**« Pourquoi il t'a fallu autant de temps ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »**, répondit-elle en secouant la tête,** « Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse précise, cette relation que j'avais avec ma mère... C'était compliqué. »**

**« Plus compliqué que nous deux ? »**

**« Je l'ai oublié, Brooke. »**, soupira-t-elle,** « Pendant des années je l'ai mise de côté, je n'ai pas une seule fois repensé à elle. Pas une fois. Mais quand une vieille tante m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était morte, j'ai commencé à me rappeler... »**

Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de remords oublier sa mère n'était apparemment pas une faute pour elle, c'était simplement quelque chose d'inévitable qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Brooke comprit un peu pourquoi.

**« Et puis j'ai pensé à toi. A nous. »**, continua-t-elle en posant timidement une main sur son genou, ce à quoi Brooke ne s'était pas attendue, **« Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais devenue ma mère, chose que j'avais redouté le plus quand j'étais tombée enceinte. »**

**« T'as jamais voulu d'enfants... »**, murmura Brooke, ne pouvant cacher un ton de reproche.

Victoria retira sa main d'un geste si vif que Brooke crut qu'elle s'était brûlée au fer chaud elle regarda sa fille avec surprise, et culpabilité :

**« Comment tu le sais ? »**

**« Je t'ai entendu en parler »**, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, **« il y a longtemps. »**

**« C'est vrai. »**, dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, **« C'est ton père qui voulait un enfant, pas moi, et... Je sais pas, j'ai toujours su qu'il serait un père formidable, alors j'ai accepté. Mais moi... Je craignais tellement de devenir une mauvaise mère que c'est devenu réalité. »**

Elle paraissait tellement démoralisée à ses yeux, chose qui relevait de l'impossible, et pourtant... Brooke aurait pu la contredire pour la réconforter un peu, ou lui dire que ça aurait pu être pire, mais n'en fit rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle admettait être une mauvaise mère, alors Brooke se donna le droit d'en profiter un minimum, même si elle savait que cela chagrinait sa mère.

Victoria ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet après ça elle se leva brusquement, et lui dit qu'ils passaient à table. Son père ne fit aucune allusion à leur conversation, respectant leur intimité. Brooke ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand sa mère leur dit qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle montait se coucher, à peine vingt minutes après avoir commencé à manger.

La vaisselle terminée, père et fille s'étaient installés devant la télévision. Brooke s'était d'abord allongée, mais en voyant son père s'asseoir à côté d'elle, s'était rapprochée pour se blottir contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui lançant un regard attendri :

**« Quoi ? »**

**« On a parlé, maman et moi. »**, dit-elle à voix basse.

**« De sa mère ? »**

**« Oui. »**, répondit-elle, hésitant à lui demander la suite, **« Tu savais vraiment pas qu'elle était en vie ? »**

**« Non. »**, souffla-t-il doucement,** « Jusqu'à samedi dernier, j'avais la même version de l'histoire que toi. »**

Brooke n'en revenait quand même pas, qu'elle ait pu lui mentir sur un sujet aussi gros pendant toutes ces années, et qu'il ne le prenait pas mal une fois la supercherie découverte.

**« Mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle me mentait. »**, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotis.

**« Comment ? »**, demanda Brooke, relevant la tête.

**« Eh bien... Disons qu'elle se contredisait souvent. »**

**« Mais papa, pourquoi... Comment t'as fait pour accepter qu'elle te mente ? Tu lui as jamais demandé de te dire la vérité ? »**

Ted eut un sourire mélancolique, et la regarda avec amusement :

**« Je suppose que c'est un peu ça l'amour. »**, dit-il simplement, **« Quand tu épouses quelqu'un, tu l'acceptes en entier, y compris son jardin secret. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par m'en parler un jour. Je ne savais pas quand, je savais que ça prendrait du temps, mais... je l'ai accepté. » **

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Il avait eu assez de cran pour rentrer chez lui après les cours, mais Nathan craqua le jeudi soir. Il sentait que s'il rentrait chez lui, il finirait par jeter un vase à la figure de son père.

Dan ne le lâchait plus depuis vendredi dernier, depuis sa défaite. Au vu de la réaction de son père, Nathan avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la troisième guerre mondiale. Ou la deuxième de sécession.

Il se bornait à trouver la raison de son échec, et le bombardait de questions, ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit. Évidemment, Nathan était bien décidé à ne rien lui dévoiler, redoutant qu'il ne le raille, lui et ses problèmes de filles. Dan ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors à quoi bon lui expliquer ?

De ce fait, pas une journée ne s'était déroulée chez lui sans qu'ils ne finissent par se disputer autour d'un repas. La veille, après que Dan lui criait pour une énième fois que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait devenir champion, Nathan lui avait crié en retour qu'il se foutait bien de devenir champion. Dan l'avait regardé comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un asile, et lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter (alors que personne à part lui ne s'affolait), ce n'était qu'une passade.

Il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer chez lui maintenant, il préférait recharger ses batteries en se reposant là où personne ne viendrait lui poser de questions sur son match : le Café.

Lorsqu'il entra, Haley servait une table il alla donc directement s'asseoir au bar, attendant qu'elle revienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle passait à côté de lui, et reprenait sa place derrière la caisse, lui jetant un « bonsoir » assez froid. Rien d'autre. Elle ne le regarda même pas, apparemment très concentrée sur ses mots-croisés.

Nathan comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis deux jours, puisque après qu'elle l'ait embrassé de surprise, elle l'avait soigneusement évité, de la même manière qu'il avait évité Brooke. Mais maintenant, elle ne semblait plus gênée, mais... Énervée.

**« Tout va bien ? »**

**« Très bien. »**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**« T'es sûre ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »**

Elle le regarda enfin, le regard furibond, et... meurtri. Elle n'était pas seulement énervée, elle était aussi blessée... Par lui ? Mais comment, et pourquoi ? C'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, pas l'inverse ! Il n'avait donc rien à se reprocher.

**« J'ai fait quelque chose pour t'énerver comme ça ? »**

Haley ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le toiser.

**« C'est parce que t'anticipes déjà ma mauvaise note ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ça ne la fit pas vraiment rire, bien au contraire, sa colère sembla s'amplifier.

**« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »**, lui murmura-t-elle avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Nathan fut surpris, mais ne resta pas immobile pour autant il se leva rapidement et la suivit, la rattrapant avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cuisine. Il agrippa son bras, et la fit se tourner vers lui.

**« Lâche moi, Nathan. »**, lui dit-elle froidement,** « J'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi. » **

**« Pourquoi t'es aussi agressive ? »**, demanda-t-il confus.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, répéta-t-elle, son regard s'agrandissant.

Elle tira sur son bras, se libérant de lui, et posa une main sur chacune de ses hanches. Elle releva le menton fièrement, un air de défi brûlant dans ses yeux.

**« J'ai demandé à voir tes résultats précédents, pour pouvoir les comparer aux prochains contrôles. »**

**« Oh. »**

**« Comme tu dis, oui. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de tutorat, tu te débrouillais très bien sans moi. »**

Bon, plus besoin de jouer la comédie alors. Nathan essaya de voir le bon côté de la chose : au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de faire l'imbécile quand ils se voyaient. Le problème était qu'elle paraissait tellement furieuse, qu'elle refuserait sûrement de le voir à nouveau. A jamais.

**« C'est vrai »**, commença-t-il,** « mais... »**

**« Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras avec colère, **« Ça a du drôlement t'amuser, hein, que je m'investisse autant ! »**

Ah, ça y est, elle était partie pour l'engueuler au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Et ensuite elle le jetterait dehors en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il aurait pu essayer d'en placer une, mais savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

Nathan aurait du s'inquiéter de la voir furieuse contre lui, et l'était un peu d'ailleurs, mais... Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sacrément craquante quand elle s'énervait. Ce fut pour cela qu'il afficha l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui sembla ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

**« Ah, tu trouves ça drôle, hein ! »**, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête, **« Mais qu'est ce que je peux être conne, et dire que je pensais que tu t'intéressais à moi... » **

Ces mots allumèrent une sorte d'interrupteur en lui automatiquement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa très furtivement. Et juste après, pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas lui en coller une, car il lui semblait qu'elle en était bien capable, il recula de quelques pas.

Elle resta clouée sur place. Nathan s'en trouva un peu soulagé au moins elle ne fondait pas en larmes, ni ne devenait hystérique. Mais après quelques secondes, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier cette absence de réaction.

Haley bougea de quelques centimètres, et son regard dévia brusquement, se posant sur le mur à côté d'elle.

**« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, toute trace de colère dans sa voix dissipée.

**« Parce que... »**, commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, **« Je t'ai entendu. »**

**« Entendu ? »**, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, **« Tu veux dire... chanter ? »**

Il hocha la tête elle rougit.

**« Quand ? Je chante jamais en... »**

**« Je l'ai trouvé magnifique, ta voix. »**, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle,** « Et toi je t'ai trouvé intrigante. Je voulais juste te connaître, alors j'ai menti pour passer du temps avec toi. Parce que soyons honnêtes, autrement on aurait eu aucune raison de le faire. »**

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, et semblèrent lui dire qu'elle partageait son avis, en tout cas sur la dernière partie de son aveu.

**« C'est vrai. »**

Nathan savait qu'il avait le feu vert il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Il avait soif d'elle. Ce qui lui paraissait totalement insensé, lui qui ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être autant attiré par quelqu'un.

Leurs fronts se touchèrent, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, puis sur son menton, et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, elle l'en empêcha en maintenant leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres.

**« Non. »**, souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

**« Pourquoi ? »**, lui supplia-t-il, ne comprenant pas son geste. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi, ça lui crevait les yeux, alors pourquoi... ?

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, butant contre le mur du couloir, interloquée.

**« Brooke ! »**, chuchota-t-elle honteusement, **« Je peux pas lui faire ça... et toi non plus. » **

Haley lui sourit tristement, et rejoignit la salle d'un pas décidé.

Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui, y posa sa tête d'un mouvement désespéré. Nathan savait qu'il n'avait dorénavant plus le choix.

Il devait rompre.

Il se rendit aussi compte qu'un filet de lumière éclairait son visage depuis un bon moment, et en se tournant vit que les portes accédant à la cuisine étaient ouvertes, et que Karen le regardait de là.

**« Tu as vu... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant.

**« Je n'ai rien vu. »**, dit-elle en s'approchant des portes.

Il soupira de soulagement, et se redressa en voyant qu'elle attrapait les poignées de chaque porte, son regard se faisant étrangement réprimandeur.

**« Mais n'oublie pas que Brooke est une fille bien. »**, dit-elle en refermant les portes, **« Elle mérite qu'on lui dise la vérité. »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Comme prévu, Lucas n'avait pas pu venir ce soir non plus. Brooke y était quand même allée, dans l'espoir qu'il ne change d'avis, mais avait attendu pour rien. Elle aurait pourtant du s'en douter avec son comportement ces temps-ci. Il paraissait étrangement distant... Il n'était pas venu au Café de la semaine, en tout cas pas pendant ses services. Et elle devenait peut-être un peu parano, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il évitait de la regarder en cours.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé samedi matin ? Non... Non, elle se faisait des films.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir sa mère assise sur les marches, l'attendant de pied ferme. Victoria se leva dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon. Une fois là, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir. Brooke, bien que confuse, et encore désorientée après les récentes confessions de sa mère, obéit silencieusement.

Victoria tira une enveloppe de son dos, et la brandit devant ses yeux. Brooke ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait, puis reconnut le sigle tamponné sur l'enveloppe adressée à son nom, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle dut aussi combattre un réflexe pour ne pas saisir la lettre des mains de sa mère.

**« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »**, lui demanda Victoria, le visage sévère,** « Une lettre de refus ? »**

Elle savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, tout était écrit dans le sigle. École littéraire de Boston.

Brooke avait envoyé un dossier un mois auparavant, mais... sans grand espoir d'être prise.

**« Je sais que c'est un refus. »**, dit-elle en forçant un sourire,** « Je voulais quand même essayer, pour éviter de regretter plus tard. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**, demanda sa mère en plissant le front, **« Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois si tu avais un projet en particulier, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »**

**« Parce que je trouvais ça ridicule, et puis... J'ai fait ça à la dernière minute, et je savais que je serais pas prise, alors... »**

**« Mais c'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? »**

Un peu surprise par la question, Brooke acquiesça. Un mois auparavant, après être rentrée de la bibliothèque, et après avoir parlé pendant deux heures de livres avec Lucas, elle s'était dit qu'après tout, si elle devait se trouver quelque chose à faire pour le restant de ses jours, bouquiner n'était pas si mal que ça.

**« En quoi est ce que c'est ridicule ? »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, à court de mot.

**« T'aurais du me le dire tout de suite ! »**, s'exclama Victoria en s'avançant vers elle.

**« Je vais quand même aller à New York de toute façon »**, répondit Brooke, penaude, **« j'ai pas d'autre alternative... »**

**« Mais tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresse, non ? »**

Elle leva un regard surpris vers sa mère.

**« Oui. »**, murmura-t-elle doucement.

**« Alors vas-y. »**

Le visage sévère de sa mère s'adoucit peu à peu, à tel point que cela effraya un instant Brooke.

**« Mais... »**, bafouilla celle-ci, **« Mais ton... Et ton école alors ? »**

**« Quelle école ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main lui signifiant qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument, **« J'ai jamais voulu que tu y ailles. »**

Brooke se leva lentement, se mettant ainsi au niveau de sa mère qui se tenait encore à quelques mètres d'elle.

**« Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as... »**

**« Je t'ai menti, oui. »**, avoua-t-elle avec un soupir, **« Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu voulais faire, donc j'ai du trouver une excuse pour te pousser à me le dire. »**

**« Au lieu de me le demander directement !? »**, lança-t-elle avec exaspération.

**« Est ce que tu m'aurais répondu ? »**

Brooke était choquée... mais secoua la tête en négation.

**« J'aurais quand même préféré que tu ne me mentes pas. »**, marmonna-t-elle avec mécontentement.

**« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix... »**, répliqua sa mère sans une once de regret dans la voix,** « Mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir on pourra se parler sans passer par des mensonges ? »**

Elle haussa les sourcils, remarquant que ce n'était pas qu'une simple proposition lancée en l'air par sa mère... C'était un véritable vœu qu'elle souhaitait.

**« Ouais, on peut essayer. »**, répondit Brooke avec nonchalance.

**« Bien. »**, dit-elle avec satisfaction, **« Dans ce cas, j'ai une dernière chose à t'avouer. »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, craignant le pire. Quoi maintenant, elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait une sœur cachée ?

Victoria lui montra à nouveau l'enveloppe, et l'agita sous son nez, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

**« Ce n'est pas une lettre de refus. »**

Brooke sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

**« P... Pardon ? »**, réussit-elle à articuler.

**« Ils t'ont accepté. »**


	10. Je l'ai trouvé ici, à Tree Hill

**JE L'AI TROUVÉ ICI, À TREE HILL**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Peyton tendit une main vers la radio posée à moins d'un mètre d'elles, et changea de station. Elle se retourna et, constatant que le nombre de clients avait baissé et qu'ils ne semblaient pas être dérangé par la musique, augmenta le volume.

Karen avait installé cette petite radio près de la caisse la semaine d'avant, après avoir posé deux enceintes au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Quand Brooke lui avait demandé ses intentions, Karen lui avait simplement répondu qu'un peu de musique ne faisait jamais de mal. Peyton n'était pas prête de dire le contraire.

**« Tu l'as toujours pas revu, hein ? »**, lui demanda Peyton à voix basse.

Brooke posa sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir entre son amie et elle.

**« Ça fait trois semaines qu'il ne peut pas venir à la bibliothèque. »**

Elle savait qu'elle ne le devait pas, mais Brooke ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre à cœur la disparition soudaine de Lucas. Il venait quand même au lycée, mais en dehors de cela, elle ne l'avait pas croisé pendant les deux dernières semaines, pas même au Café.

**« Non, deux. »**, lui dit Peyton avec un froncement de sourcils.

**« Karen m'a passé un mot de sa part. »**, soupira Brooke, **« Il ne peut pas venir non plus cette semaine. »**

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses au moins maintenant il la prévenait quatre jour à l'avance, et non pas le matin même. Cela lui donnait un peu de temps pour s'y faire.

**« Tu crois qu'il est malade ? »**

**« Ou alors il croit que j'ai la peste. »**, rétorqua Brooke.

**« C'est quand même bizarre. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« T'as fait quelque chose pour qu'il te fuie comme ça ? »**

**« Même pas ! »**, répondit-elle sur un ton vexé, **« Aucun sous-entendu, rien. On s'entendait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il joue à Casper. »**

Peyton resta fixée un instant sur la radio, puis la regarda à nouveau, le sourire plein de sarcasme.

**« Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Nathan, ça doit être de famille. »**

Brooke haussa fébrilement les épaules, préférant ne rien répondre à cela. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Nathan refusait de lui parler et la fuyait comme si elle était la mort incarnée elle l'évitait elle-même pour la même raison. Mais ça, Peyton n'en savait rien, pour des raisons purement diplomatiques.

**« Ils ont commencé à disparaître en même temps, non ? »**, lui fit remarquer Peyton.

Brooke évita son regard, espérant qu'elle ne devinerait pas qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'elle ait réussi à ne pas lui en parler pendant deux semaines, elle n'allait tout de même pas craquer maintenant, si ?

**« Ouais, c'est bizarre... »**, marmonna-t-elle nerveusement.

**« Tu sais quelque chose, toi ? »**

Si.

**« Bon, ne t'énerve pas. »**, soupira Brooke, **« C'était il y a exactement deux semaines... »**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Peyton tapait du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les clients situés à proximité.

**« Mais quel con celui-là ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Brooke lui fit les gros yeux, la suppliant de baisser le ton.

**« Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. »**, répéta-t-elle doucement,** « Et puis il m'a embrassé, rien de plus. »**

**« Il s'est excusé au moins ? »**, demanda-t-elle le ton hargneux.

**« Non. Mais bon je l'évite depuis, donc il en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion. »**

**« Il nous croise tout le temps, sans parler des entraînements ! »**, répliqua Peyton en secouant la tête, **« Et il ne s'est quand même pas excusé ? »**

**« Non... »**

Elle devait avouer que ça l'énervait un peu, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Oui, elle l'évitait, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait érigé une forteresse de trois mètres de haut autour d'elle, elle restait physiquement approchable. S'il avait vraiment voulu s'excuser, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Au lieu de cela, lui aussi l'évitait alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, à part se défendre.

Brooke n'était plus aussi chamboulée qu'il y a deux semaines, si Nathan venait à elle, elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant. Le problème était que s'excuser ne semblait pas être dans ses plans.

**« On arrête pas de me demander si on a rompu. »**, murmura Brooke, **« Et je sais absolument pas quoi répondre. »**

**« Dis leur que oui alors. »**, lui dit-elle sèchement, **« Tu t'es assez encombrée comme ça. »**

**« Peyt ! »**, souffla Brooke, effarée.

**« Bah quoi ? C'est le moment où jamais de le faire. »**

**« Faudrait quand même que j'en parle avant à Nathan, non ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

**« Sauf que vous vous refusez mutuellement de vous parler, donc en gros vous tournez en rond. »**

Brooke soupira, la tête légèrement baissée.

**« Je sais, mais... Si on rompt maintenant, dans la situation où on est... J'ai peur qu'on arrête de se parler. »**

**« Très bien ! »**, dit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré,** « Alors va le voir, mets les choses au clair et ensuite tu lui annonces que vous arrêtez votre ménage. »**

**« C'est une solution, oui. »**, murmura-t-elle.

**« Alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour l'appeler ? »**

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie, qui paraissait sûre d'elle, et du succès de son plan. Brooke n'en doutait pas non plus, enfin pas totalement... Dit comme ça, cela paraissait tellement simple, mais elle savait très bien que ce ne serait pas simple, et que Peyton avait du mal à le comprendre. Elle n'avait pas passé ces deux dernières années à se rapprocher de lui, pas de la même manière en tout cas. Nathan était devenu un véritable ami, dont elle ne voyait pas pouvoir se passer. Et si elle passait ce coup de fil maintenant, elle était certaine de pouvoir lui dire adieu.

Brooke ne voulait surtout pas ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que cette situation s'éternise.

Le visage de Peyton cessa de la scruter, et s'adoucit graduellement. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Brooke, soupirant avec un léger sourire.

**« C'est bon, je comprends. »**, lui chuchota-t-elle, la voix réconfortante, **« De toute façon ça presse pas, tu peux prendre le temps qu'il te faut. »**

Brooke se contenta de hocher de la tête, lui souriant en retour.

**« En attendant t'a qu'à t'occuper de savoir ce qui cloche avec Lucas. »**

**« C'est impossible, ça. »**, se plaint-elle avec un soupir, **« Je le vois jamais. Il a même arrêté de venir au Café... J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au sujet de Boston. » **

Peyton se racla la gorge, les yeux posés derrière Brooke celle-ci se retourna sur son siège et vit que Karen était sortie de la cuisine. Elle leur sourit puis passa du côté de Peyton, enfilant une veste.

**« Je m'absente pour une petite heure »**, dit-elle à sa serveuse, **« ça ne te dérange pas ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit Brooke avec un haussement d'épaules, maintenant habituée à garder le Café seule.

**« Alors à tout à l'heure. »**, répondit Karen avec enthousiasme.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que Peyton l'interpella, à la grande surprise de Brooke.

**« Dites Karen, vous savez pourquoi votre fils ne vient plus au Café ? »**

Brooke crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites elle agrippa l'avant bras de Peyton, qui se tourna vers elle et lui sourit malicieusement elle était fière de son coup.

**« Alors ça c'est une bonne question. »**, leur répondit Karen.

Les deux filles la regardèrent à nouveau, toute ouïe.

**« Ça fait des jours qu'il refuse de m'en parler... »**, continua-t-elle pensive, **« La dernière fois qu'il avait un sujet tabou comme ça, c'était à cause d'une fille, au lycée. »**

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique, repensant sûrement aux années lycée de son fils. Puis elle vérifia l'heure, et leur dit avec urgence qu'elle devait absolument filer.

Peyton regarda à nouveau Brooke, un sourcil levé.

**« Je sais ce que tu penses. »**, murmura Brooke avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, **« Mais tu dois arrêter de te faire des idées. »**

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »**

**« Parce qu'autrement »**, soupira-t-elle la mine triste, **« je vais m'en faire moi aussi. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Sa chaise pliante n'était pas vraiment confortable, mais elle se retint d'en faire la remarque. Au moins, ils avaient droit à du beau temps.

Peyton regarda Julian avancer, à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle ne voyait que son dos, mais devinait bien toute la concentration qui devait déjà avoir envahi chaque trait de son visage. Il resserra sa poigne autour de sa caméra, posa un genou à terre, sa caméra sur son épaule, et cria «ACTION ! ».

Tous attendirent de voir la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux : à l'autre bout de la ruelle qu'ils occupaient, entre deux immeubles, Rachel devait apparaître en courant, suivie de près par Micro.

Ils étaient presque à la fin du tournage, ce qui restait un véritable exploit pour Peyton. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, et pourtant ils avaient bouclé ça tellement rapidement... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas terminé, il fallait revisionner les scènes, les couper, les monter... Ajouter les musiques. Là, elle aurait vraiment son mot à dire.

Rachel apparut la première, et même de loin, Peyton pouvait reconnaître ses talents d'actrice : elle savait très bien jouer la femme attristée et incomprise de celui qu'elle aimait. Et ensuite, courant après elle, arrivait...

Une vieille dame portant des sacs de courses à bout de bras.

**« Coupé ! »**, hurla Julian en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il était visiblement à bout de nerfs, mais réussit à rester calme. Il se dirigea d'abord vers son équipe et posa sa caméra à côté de Peyton, puis fit demi-tour en direction de cette figurante inattendue. Il courut jusqu'à elle, dépassant Rachel qui paraissait exaspérée, et arriva à sa hauteur. Peyton hésita, mais poussé par la curiosité, posa la caméra sur sa chaise et se leva, très vite imitée par ses camarades.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à leur hauteur, Julian essayait de lui expliquer qu'ils avaient besoin de cette ruelle pour un tournage.

**« Et comment je pouvais savoir ça, moi ? »**, répliqua leur aînée en plissant les yeux.

**« Il y avait bien des barrières, non ? »**

**« Je les ai déplacée. »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Micro arrivait enfin à son tour. Julian se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux.

**« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé passer ? »**

**« Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? »**, répondit-il avec un soupir, **« Je devais la virer avec des coups de pieds aux fesses ? »**

**« Jeune homme ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée, ce qui fit sourire la plupart des jeunes.

**« Pardon... »**, murmura Micro en baissant le regard, ne sachant plus où se mettre, **« Je voulais dire... »**

**« Ouais, bon tant pis. »**, le coupa Julian en se tournant à nouveau vers la dame,** « Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, vous pouvez passer. »**

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite, et avança lentement vers l'autre bout de la ruelle. Très lentement.

Julian soupira, et fit quelques pas pour la rattraper.

**« Vous voulez de l'aide pour vos sacs ? »**

**« Oh, vous seriez un ange. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Vous habitez loin d'ici ? »**

**« Oh, à trois pâtés de maisons. »**

Il prit les quatre sacs qu'elle tenait, et se tourna vers son équipe :

**« Attendez moi, je reviens tout de suite. Eddie j'te confie la camé je reviens je veux que cette scène soit finie ! » **

Peyton sourit légèrement en remarquant que la vieille dame marchait soudain bien plus rapidement qu'avant. Elle avait réussi son coup, celle-là...

Une fois que le duo eut passé le tournant, ils retournèrent tous vers leurs chaises, sauf Rachel et Micro, et purent finalement filmer cette courte scène. Une fois la caméra rangée, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, repensant à Julian qui traînait avec ses sacs.

**« Il s'est bien fait avoir. »**, dit Micro en s'asseyant lui aussi.

**« A tous les coups, elle lui fera aussi ranger ses courses. »**, ajouta Eddie.

Ils attendirent en papotant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, et se mirent à s'impatienter en ne le voyant pas revenir.

**« Merde, elle lui fait passer l'aspirateur aussi ? »**, demanda Rachel avec un soupir.

**« C'est bon, on a compris. »**, soupira Peyton.

**« Quoi, tu crois qu'on a tord ? »**

**« Non, mais c'est pas une raison pour se foutre de lui derrière son dos. »**

**« Détends toi Sawyer »**, rétorqua Eddie, **« on se fout pas de lui. »**

A peine, sembla-t-elle répliquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Elle a raison. »**, intervint Micro.

**« Il sera content quand on lui dira que t'as pris sa défense. »**, ajouta Eddie avec un sourire en coin.

Peyton se redressa sur sa chaise, sourcils froncés.

**« T'insinues quoi, là ? »**

**« Tais-toi. »**, le coupa Micro sèchement.

**« Oh fais pas comme si t'avais pas remarqué »**, continua-t-il, ignorant Micro.

Elle avait remarqué, oui. Difficile de ne rien comprendre après que Brooke ait passé les deux dernières semaines à lui faire des sous-entendus concernant Julian. Et puis, elle avait aussi vu la façon dont il la regardait, elle voyait bien qu'il ne la voyait pas que comme une amie.

Mais qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, après tout. Peyton préférait donc attendre que ce film soit terminé, attendre qu'il n'ait plus besoin de ses services. Et là, en fonction de son comportement, elle aviserait.

**« Ça ne te regarde pas. »**, assena-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

**« Cette fois on arrête d'en parler. »**, ajouta Micro en regardant le trottoir opposé,** « Il revient. »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Après un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, il put traverser la route, continuant de se diriger vers le River Court.

Lucas venait tout juste de terminer son roman, et l'avait envoyé, cette fois-ci en totalité, par mail à Lindsay. Au moins, éviter de croiser Brooke ces deux dernières semaines avait eu du bon, puisqu'il avait pu boucler son manuscrit maintenant tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était une réponse. Il trouvait quand même cela un peu étrange que Brooke ne soit pas venue lui demander ce qu'il trafiquait pendant tout ce temps, mais n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre. Cela lui évitait en effet d'inventer des excuses pour se justifier. Peut-être que la seule raison de son silence, était qu'elle n'y accordait pas plus d'importance que cela. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait secrètement.

Il regarda sa montre, qui affichait presque onze heures. Avec un peu de chance, Nathan serait encore là lorsqu'il serait arrivé. Lucas savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'y venir les dimanches matins, il espérait que ce dimanche là ne fasse pas exception.

Qu'il soit là n'était qu'un début, il fallait aussi qu'il accepte de lui parler. Calmement. Une discussion entre adultes, en somme. Lucas avait bien essayé de parler à son frère ces derniers jours, mais... Impossible de lui faire décrocher un seul mot. Ce qui était sûrement une bonne chose car au vu des regards qu'il lui lançait quand il osait s'approcher un peu trop près de lui, la seule chose que Nathan semblait bien vouloir lui décrocher était un coup de poing à la figure.

Quand il s'était rendu compte que lui parler au lycée était peine perdue, Lucas s'était dit qu'il n'avait qu'à essayer en dehors des cours. Il n'en serait pas moins énervé de le voir, mais au moins cette rencontre se ferait dans un autre contexte.

Arrivé à quelques mètres du terrain, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'il avait eu raison et qu'il n'avait pas fait le trajet pour rien.

Nathan n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de trois autre personnes avec qui il jouait sur le terrain, et d'un autre type assis sur un banc tout près. En s'approchant un peu plus, Lucas les reconnut comme étant les amis de Haley, ceux qui passaient quelques fois la voir au Café.

Celui qu'il pensait s'appeler Skills s'arrêta de courir en le voyant arriver, et Nathan se tourna vers lui surpris. Il lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de Lucas, l'incitant à se tourner vers lui. Le ballon encore à la main, Nathan obéit, et lorsqu'il reconnut Lucas, ignora celui-ci royalement, reprenant son jeu.

Lucas soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du terrain, et Nathan ne semblait pas près de vouloir lui parler. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, rentrer chez lui bredouille, mais... Il était déjà là, alors à quoi bon ?

Il fit donc le tour du terrain et alla s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de Micro, qu'il connaissait un peu après l'avoir vu commenter les matchs des Ravens.

Tous, sauf Nathan, parurent surpris de son comportement, mais reprirent leur jeu comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, environ deux minutes plus tard, Skills s'arrêta de courir à nouveau, et se tourna vers ses spectateurs, l'air un peu perdu.

**« Vous voulez jouer, m'sieur Scott ? »**

Nathan fit volte-face, s'avançant à grands pas vers lui :

**« S'il joue, je m'arrête. »**

**« Oh, allez ! »**, s'exclama un des deux autre joueurs que Lucas ne connaissait pas.

**« Je suis sérieux. »**, continua Nathan, poings serrés.

**« C'est pas grave »**, intervint Lucas en se levant, **« je suis pas venu jouer. »**

Nathan se tourna enfin vers lui, le regard hargneux.

**« Brooke n'est pas là. »**

Lucas fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé parler de ça en privé... Et ça, Nathan le savait, et s'en servait volontiers contre lui.

**« C'est pas elle que je suis venu voir. »**, répondit-il calmement.

**« Ah bon ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un grain d'ironie, **« Ça pour une première ! »**

**« On peut parler, oui ou non ? »**

**« Non. »**, dit-il catégorique.

Lucas jeta un œil autour de lui, et remarqua que les quatre autres personnes autour d'eux semblaient ne plus savoir où se mettre, regardant le sol avec insistance pour essayer de se faire tout petit.

**« Il va bien falloir qu'on parle, pourtant. »**, dit-il en s'avançant, ses pieds touchant le goudron du terrain.

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'on est fr... »**

**« Non ! »**, le coupa-t-il en s'exclamant, sortant un peu plus de ses gonds, **« Non, je crois pas. »**

**« Bien sûr que si. »**, souffla Lucas un peu exaspéré, **« Que tu le veuilles ou non, on a le même père. »**

**« Et alors, c'est pas ça qui va me forcer à te parler. »**, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lucas fit à nouveau quelques pas vers son frère, qui réagit en reculant un peu.

**« Fais pas l'enfant... »**, commença-t-il, le front plissé.

**« Ah, regardez qui parle ! »**, s'exclama Nathan avec un air faussement outré, **« Tu fais pas très ****adulte toi non plus. »**

Il se figea une seconde, bien conscient de ce à quoi Nathan faisait allusion.

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »**, dit-il en priant pour que les autres restent dans l'incompréhension, **« Ce que tu as entendu... »**

**« Je m'en fous que ce soit pas de ta faute »**, le coupa à nouveau Nathan, **« tu n'as pas le droit ! »**

**« Mais je ne ferai rien ! »**, répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

**« Je le sais bien, ça ! »**

Lucas ne comprenait maintenant plus pourquoi Nathan lui en voulait, s'il savait qu'il n'essaierait jamais rien avec Brooke. D'où venait donc toute cette haine alors ?

**« On ne peut pas en parler autre part ? »**

Nathan prit enfin conscience de l'embarras de ses amis, et visiblement à contre cœur, proposa à Lucas :

**« Suis-moi. »**, répondit-il froidement.

Il le suivit sur un chemin que Lucas connaissait très bien : c'était celui qui reliait le terrain au Café de sa mère, chemin qu'il avait maintes fois parcouru pendant son enfance, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait été au lycée.

Une fois à l'écart du terrain, et certain d'être à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, Lucas lui répéta une nouvelle fois qu'il ne ferait rien.

**« T'étais obligé de la choisir elle ? »**, lui demanda Nathan après un moment de silence.

Il ne paraissait pas uniquement énervé, mais aussi... exaspéré.

**« J'ai rien choisi. »**, répondit-il honnêtement, **« Crois moi si j'avais pu... »**

**« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »**, le coupa Nathan, **« Mais ça me fait quand même bien chier. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ferai rien ! »**

Nathan s'arrêta si soudainement, que Lucas fit quelques pas avant de s'en apercevoir. Il s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers lui.

**« Parce que c'est toi. »**, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Encore cette vieille rancune qui n'avait, pour lui en tout cas, pas lieu d'être ?

**« Mais qu'est ce j'ai bien pu te faire, merde ! »**, s'exclama-t-il en s'énervant, prenant Nathan de court.

**« Ça n'a pas... »**

**« Si »**, le coupa-t-il en s'approchant de lui, **« ça a de l'importance. Ça en a pour moi en tout cas. Et j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse avant d'avoir cinquante piges ! »**

Ce qu'il y avait de plus rageant n'était sans doute pas cette raison qui poussait Nathan à le détester, mais plutôt que celui-ci refusait de lui dire ce que c'était. Si au moins il savait ce que c'était, il pourrait essayer de trouver une solution, ou au moins s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Car il lui était clair qu'il avait du lui faire subir quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'il lui voue une telle rancœur.

Nathan fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vide. Son air pensif suggéra à Lucas qu'il réfléchissait un minimum à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ce qui ne pouvait être que bon signe.

**« C'est... C'est Dan. »**, murmura-t-il difficilement.

**« Quoi, Dan ? »**

**« Il... »**

Il releva les yeux vers Lucas, laissant sa phrase en suspens. A nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, il finit par soupirer et secoua la tête :

**« Non, ça marchera pas. Je m'en fous, je... »**

A bout de nerfs, Lucas parcourut les trois pas qui les séparaient et l'attrapa par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien :

**« Non ! »**, rugit-il, agacé,** « Tu vas pas me planter là alors que... »**

**« Ça va, lâche moi ! »**, s'exclama Nathan en reculant rapidement,** « Ok, j'ai compris. »**, soupira-t-il ensuite, regardant en direction de la route, **« On a qu'à faire un pari. »**

**« Un pari ? »**, répéta Lucas impatiemment.

Nathan le regarda à nouveau, un air satisfait sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**« On fait la course jusqu'au Café. Si t'arrives en premier, je te dis tout. »**

**« Tout ? »**

Une course ? C'était ça son pari ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un moyen de le ridiculiser ?

**« Alors, tu décides quoi ? »**, lui demanda Nathan avec un sourire narquois.

Lucas ne pouvait pas gagner face à lui, et cela, Nathan en avait parfaitement conscience.

**« J'y arriverai pas, mes médocs diminuent ma vitesse... »**

**« Ça c'est pas mon problème. »**, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, **« Alors, c'est oui ? »**

Nathan semblait tellement fier de lui... En même temps, il venait de s'octroyer une victoire assurée. Si encore Lucas n'avait pas cette foutue maladie cardiaque, il aurait pu le battre, il le savait, mais là... C'était impossible. Il était d'une part complètement rouillé, et d'autre part physiquement diminué. Nathan allait le battre à plat de couture, mais...

Il pouvait très bien essayer, il n'avait rien à y perdre de toute façon. Et puis un miracle pouvait peut-être arriver. Si c'était le cas, Nathan lui dirait tout... Ce qui incluait donc des explications au sujet de Brooke.

**« D'accord. »**, soupira-t-il, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Et là ? »**

Brooke se contorsionna légèrement pour voir l'écran d'ordinateur de son père, assis derrière son bureau.

**« Studio, 35m², cuisine équipée... »**, continua de lire Ted, **« C'est à 20 minutes à pied de la fac. »**

Assise sur le bureau de son père, elle nota docilement ce que celui-ci lui dictait sur un bloc note, comme elle l'avait fait pendant la dernière heure. Après avoir écrit l'adresse, elle regarda ses notes précédentes. Déjà neuf appartements à visiter.

Elle avait bien dit à son père que prendre une chambre universitaire ne la dérangeait pas, mais celui-ci avait objecté en lui disant qu'ils avaient les moyens de lui offrir un peu plus de confort, et qu'elle devait en profiter. Brooke devait avouer avoir été assez soulagée en l'entendant dire cela, car au fond, elle-même préférait avoir son propre appartement.

**« Et le campus, on le visitera le même jour ? »**, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Ça fait un peu beaucoup en un jour. »**

**« Alors on y passera le week-end. »**, dit-il le regard rivé sur son écran.

**« Si ça suffit pas, je peux aussi manquer un vendredi ou un lundi... »**

**« Tu ne manqueras aucun cours. »**, la coupa son père en la regardant, **« Pas quand tes examens ****finaux sont si proches. »**

Brooke haussa les épaules, ses jambes se balançant lentement.

**« Il reste un peu plus de deux mois quand même. »**

**« On réussira à tout boucler en deux jours. »**, répéta Ted, catégorique.

**« Très bien, très bien... »**, murmura-t-elle déçue.

Il lui sourit d'un air amusé, voyant clair dans son jeu, et s'adossa à son fauteuil.

**« Après ça faudra éplucher les petites annonces. »**

**« Pourquoi faire ? »**

**« Une voiture. »**

Brooke sauta sur ses pieds et se tourna vers son père, surprise.

**« Hein ? Tu vas pas m'acheter une voiture ! »**

**« Et si tu dois faire un long trajet ? »**, argumenta son père, **« Boston c'est pas Tree Hill, ton vélo ne t'emmènera pas partout. »**

**« Y'a le métro... »**

**« Et pour aller à une ville voisine ? »**

Brooke croisa les bras en signe de désaccord.

**« C'est plus simple, Brooke. »**

**« Je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes une voiture. Je le ferai moi-même. »**

**« Dis pas n'importe quoi. »**, dit-il en secouant la tête, **« De toute façon tu pourras pas m'empêcher de l'acheter. »**

**« Papa ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle offusquée.

Il se pencha au dessus de son bureau, la scrutant de son regard perdu.

**« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas des fois. Il y a des enfants qui remueraient ciel et terre pour avoir une voiture, et quand je t'en offre une... »**

**« Je n'en veux pas de toi, c'est tout. »**, dit-elle en allant vers la porte,** « Et t'as pas intérêt à l'acheter derrière mon dos ! »**, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Haletant après avoir couru aussi vite, Nathan s'arrêta juste après avoir passé la porte du Café.

Lucas arriva dix bonnes secondes après lui, ce qui était réellement surprenant. Avec les médicaments qu'il prenait, Nathan avait pensé qu'il finirait avec au moins deux minutes de retard, mais loin de là, Lucas l'avait même forcé à accélérer pour être sûr d'arriver en premier. Lucas était néanmoins bien plus essoufflé que lui

Ignorant les clients qui les dévisageaient comme s'ils sortaient tout droit de l'asile, Lucas se tint devant lui, le visage rougi par la course :

**« Tu dois être content. »**

Oui il l'était. Mais il devait avouer ne pas se sentir très fier en ce moment, et même un peu inquiet en entendant sa respiration anormalement sifflante.

**« Tant pis. »**, murmura Lucas en haussant les épaules, **« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »**

Nathan n'était pas pressé d'y être en tout cas. Il avait eu cette idée uniquement pour que Lucas le laisse en paix, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pensé que celui-ci accepterait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi la course, il avait su d'avance que Lucas ne pourrait pas le battre. Il aurait très bien pu choisir le basket, mais... Au fond de lui, un doute subsistait sur ses aptitudes à gagner contre lui dans cette arène là. Même s'il savait que Lucas avait cessé de jouer depuis bien longtemps, Nathan n'oubliait pas le grand joueur qu'il aurait pu devenir.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce, il choisit une table libre et s'y assit, ses muscles jambiers le tiraillant. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant en profiter pour manger.

Haley vint le voir, tablier en place, et lui sourit de façon gênée, bien que sincère.

**« Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

**« Le plat du jour, s'il te plaît. »**

Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers ses autres clients. Lorsqu'elle revint avec sa commande quelques minutes plus tard, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'assoit en face de lui.

Ils étaient bien parvenus à un accord cette dernière semaine : ils avaient mutuellement décidé de continuer le tutorat, même s'il n'en avait pas totalement besoin. Nathan avait tout de même lourdement insisté face aux réticences de Haley, expliquant que c'était la seule opportunité pour lui de la voir aussi souvent. Haley lui avait répondu que cela la flattait, mais que ça n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Après trois jours d'insistance acharnée de la part de Nathan, celui-ci avait fini par lui promettre de ne faire aucun sous-entendu en sa présence, et de se comporter comme un simple ami à son égard. Haley avait alors cédé assez rapidement, ce qui ne lui avait pas déplu, bien au contraire.

Leurs dernières conversations n'avaient cependant pas été joyeuses, commençant toutes par la même question :

**« T'as reparlé à Brooke ? »**

Nathan soupira doucement, répondant au mot près ce qu'il lui avait dit toutes les autre fois où elle avait posé cette question :

**« Pas encore. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »**

Haley avait du mal à cacher son impatience. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que ça lui prenne tant de temps, car elle ne savait pas qu'il avait des raisons de se sentir coupable.

**« Nathan »**, murmura-t-elle, joignant ses mains sur la table,** « si tu ne lui dis pas bientôt qu'on s'est embrassés, c'est moi qui le ferai. » **

**« Je sais. »**, dit-il en baissant le regard, **« Je fais de mon mieux. »**

**« De ton mieux ? Vraiment ? »**, demanda-t-elle sceptique.

**« Je n'arrive pas à lui parler. »**

**« C'est encore à cause de ce que tu as fait ? »**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, hochant la tête.

**« C'est si grave que ça ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, **« Je peux peut-être t'aider... »**

Le plus simple serait de tout lui dire sur Brooke, et au moins de cette façon Haley n'aurait plus de remord à être avec lui. Mais il avait passé un pacte. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'après concertation avec Brooke.

Nathan savait donc qu'il avait d'autant plus intérêt à aller lui parler, mais... Il lui était simplement impossible de croiser son regard sans se sentir étouffé par un sentiment de honte. Sans un mot, elle parvenait à lui faire comprendre à quel point il la dégoûtait. Et cela empirait plus les jours passaient.

Sans parler du match de vendredi qui approchait à grands pas, tellement décisif qu'il en tremblait presque. S'il ne gagnait pas celui-là, ils étaient hors compétition, et adieu la finale à Charlotte. La défaite en elle-même n'était pas si grave que cela, puisqu'il était déjà pris à Duke, mais... Il avait quand même envie de gagner ce championnat. Pas pour faire plaisir à son père, ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, mais...

C'était comme un défi personnel qu'il s'était lancé, des années auparavant. A lui maintenant de le réussir.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Encore un autre mardi soir qu'elle avait de libre. Le troisième à la suite maintenant. Brooke avait décidé de le passer au Café, donnant ainsi un coup de main à Haley si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Celle-ci se débrouillait cependant comme un chef, et Brooke se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, surveillant la caisse s'il le fallait, tout en lisant un livre. De temps à autre, elle lançait des coups d'œil en direction de Haley, vérifiant si elle ne s'était pas relaxée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Cela faisait en réalité déjà quelques jours que Brooke avait remarqué à quel point Haley semblait étrangement nerveuse en sa compagnie. Brooke n'y voyait aucune raison, et s'était dit qu'elle était simplement stressée à cause des examens qui approchaient. Mais cela lui paraissait assez invraisemblable, puisque pas une personne au lycée ne doutait du futur succès de Haley. A vrai dire si elle se plantait, tout le monde suivrait le même exemple.

**« Tout va bien en ce moment ? »**, lui demanda Brooke nonchalamment.

**« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »**, demanda-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Elle était peut-être malade ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, quelque chose d'autre la taraudait, mais quoi ?

**« Bon, alors ça va. »**, dit Brooke avec un sourire, **« Au fait je crois pas te l'avoir dit, je sais où je vais l'an prochain. »**

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit à beaucoup de monde. Peyton, ses parents, quelques cheerleaders... Micro aussi était au courant, puisqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet quelques jours auparavant.

**« Ah bon ? »**

**« Ouais, à Boston. »**

Haley se tourna vers elle, surprise.

**« On sera voisines alors. »**, dit-elle avec, pour la première fois, un sourire détendu, **« Cambridge est juste à côté. »**

**« Ah, c'est vrai ! »**, se rappela Brooke, **« J'avais oublié... Tu crois qu'on met du temps à y aller ? »**

**« Je sais pas trop... »**, répondit-elle en réfléchissant, **« Je pense que quinze minutes en voiture suffisent. »**

Quinze minutes seulement ?

Ce n'était pas si long que ça... Cela faisait un aller retour de trente minutes par jour, ce qui était largement faisable.

**« Dis moi »**, lui dit Brooke avec un sourire, **« t'as trouvé un logement ? »**

**« Je prends une chambre universitaire, pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu préférerais pas un appart ? »**

**« Si... »**, soupira-t-elle visiblement gênée, **« Mais disons que ça tiendrait pas dans mon budget. »**

**« Et t'as pensé à une colocation ? Ça te reviendrait moins cher. »**

**« Je sais. »**, répondit Haley en hochant la tête, «** Mais mes parents ne sont pas rassurés que j'aille vivre avec n'importe qui. C'est un peu idiot parce que jusque là ils m'ont toujours laissé faire ce que je voulais, mais sur ce point ils sont totalement inflexibles. »**

Brooke crut entendre une pointe d'énervement à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui l'encouragea encore plus à continuer :

**« C'est la même chose pour moi. »**

**« Alors on est dans la même impasse toutes les deux. »**, soupira Haley, lasse.

**« Non. »**, dit-elle en souriant, se demandant quand elle comprendrait où elle voulait en venir, **« Y'a bien une solution qui nous arrangerait toutes les deux. » **

Haley fronça les sourcils, apparemment troublée de ne pas la saisir.

**« Quoi donc ? »**, demanda-t-elle avant de hausser les sourcils, **« Oh ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec stupeur,** « Tu serais d'accord pour... »**

**« C'est ce que je te propose, ouais. »**, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Brooke ne la connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ou en tout cas habiter avec elle. Une colocation ne s'avérerait sûrement pas simple au début, mais elles s'y feraient, elle le savait. Et puis ça lui évitait de devoir vivre seule. Trente minutes de trajet chaque jour, c'était peu cher payé pour ce luxe.

Tout ce qui lui manquait maintenant était une voiture... Il lui fallait convaincre son père de ne pas lui en acheter une, mais comment ? Il semblait absolument décidé à subvenir à tous ses besoins, alors qu'elle n'en avait même pas fait le souhait. Elle comprenait très bien que c'était dur pour lui de la laisser partir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour compenser avec de l'argent.

**« T'es vraiment sérieuse ? »**, lui demanda Haley.

**« Bien sûr ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme,** « Pourquoi, ça te dit pas... ? »**

**« Si ! »**, répondit-elle aussitôt,** « Si, ça m'arrangerait tellement ! »**

Dans un élan d'euphorie, Haley la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire Brooke.

**« Bon, alors marché conclu. » **

Haley la libéra une seconde, la regarda attentivement avec soudain à nouveau cette gêne dans le regard, et la serra à nouveau contre elle, la voix presque tremblante :

**« Je suis désolée... »**, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille,** « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... » **

**« Mais de quoi ? »**, demanda Brooke, confuse.

Haley ne lui dit rien à ce sujet. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, et retourna travailler, tiraillée entre la joie que lui procurait leur futur emménagement et cette culpabilité qui semblait la ronger. Car aux yeux de Brooke, elle paraissait bien coupable, mais de quoi ? Quel était le rapport avec elle ?

* * *

**« Raison de plus pour t'acheter une voiture. »**

Brooke soupira, et regarda à nouveau son père, assis en face d'elle autour de la table.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes quoi que ce soit. »**

Il se pencha en avant pour lui servir des légumes, alors qu'elle secouait la tête en désaccord.

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-il un peu exaspéré.

**« Oh, tu ne vois vraiment pas !? »**, s'exclama Victoria.

Brooke et son père la regardèrent d'un même air surpris jusque là, pendant leurs conversations où il ne faisaient que ressasser le même problème, celle-ci s'était contentée de les écouter silencieusement, ne prenant aucun parti.

**« Elle veut juste affirmer son indépendance. »**, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers sa fille, **« C'est bien ça, non ? Tu veux l'acheter toi-même ? »**

**« C'est vrai ? »**, lui demanda Ted, un sourcil levé.

**« Bah... Ouais. »**, répondit-elle encore déconcertée, **« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. »**

**« Mais avec quel argent, Brooke ? »**

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel la réponse lui paraissait plutôt évidente.

**« Avec l'argent que je me suis fait au Café depuis la seconde. »**

**« Tu... Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? »**, demanda-t-il avec surprise.

**« Ouais. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Mais alors... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, ça ? »**

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

**« Je pensais pas que tu me laisserais faire. »**, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.

**« Brooke »**, soupira-t-il, **« pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Victoria prit la parole, sa voix trahissant un ton de reproche :

**« Parce que tu lui achètes tout le temps des choses plus ou moins importantes. »**

**« Je ne... »**, commença-t-il à dire, avant de se raviser, **« En même temps tu ne lui a jamais acheté grand chose toi, fallait bien que je compense. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas que son père lui ait dit une chose pareille. Même sa mère paraissait désarçonnée, mais au lieu de s'énerver comme Brooke l'aurait cru, elle reposa ses couverts, soupira doucement, et répondit à son mari avec un calme impressionnant :

**« C'est vrai. »**, admit-elle, **« Mais quand bien même, il y a une limite entre combler mon absence et la couvrir de cadeaux. »**

**« Mais c'est ma fille, non ? C'est normal que je... »**

**« Sauf que je n'ai plus huit ans, papa. »**, intervint Brooke.

Ted la regarda à nouveau, et son étonnement s'estompa, laissant place à un sourire nostalgique :

**« Je sais... »**, soupira-t-il, **« Bon d'accord, va pour la voiture. Mais je peux quand même t'envoyer de l'argent pour ton loyer ? »**

Brooke plissa le front, cherchant une échappatoire là où, elle le savait, il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était la négociation.

**« Seulement tous les deux mois alors. »**, concéda-t-elle, **« Je veux bosser pour le payer moi-même. »**

**« Brooke »**, dit-il en secouant la tête, **« tu vas pas travailler pendant tes études, c'est pas le lycée... »**

**« Laisse la faire, Ted. »**, le coupa Victoria, cette fois-ci bien plus gentiment,** « Des milliers d'étudiants travaillent pendant leurs études, elle peut le faire aussi. Et puis elle partagera les frais avec Haley, alors ça devrait aller. »**

**« Merci. »**, murmura Brooke en évitant tout de même de la regarder.

Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit sa mère sur ses études, sur le fait qu'elle ait du se débrouiller seule à la fac. C'était peut-être aussi cette expérience passée qui la poussait à soutenir sa fille.

Leurs deux dernières semaines avaient été... calmes. Elles n'avaient pas réellement discuté plus de dix minutes ensemble, ce qui montrait bien que leur relation ne s'était pas miraculeusement améliorée au jour au lendemain. D'un autre côté, elles en avaient été arrivées à un point où elles passaient leur temps à s'éviter l'une et l'autre lorsque Victoria daignait prendre un week-end de congé. Maintenant qu'elle avait ces vacances, Brooke ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir... Elle savait que cela prendrait du temps, mais que peu à peu, elles arriveraient sûrement à s'entendre correctement sans se sentir gênées.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Après avoir fini son assiette, Lucas prit celle encore pleine de sa mère et la mit dans le micro-ondes, devinant que celle-ci rentrerait bientôt du Café.

Là voilà justement qui rentrait, alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer sa vaisselle.

**« T'as passé une bonne journée ? »**, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le micro-ondes et en sortit son assiette.

**« Oh, comme d'habitude. »**, dit-elle en s'asseyant, apparemment fatiguée, **« Et toi ? »**

Il retourna vers elle et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

**« Pareil. »**, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, **« Des élèves qui crient, contestent, bavardent, râlent... Et une petite poignée qui s'intéresse à ce que je leur dis. »**

**« Je suis éreintée. »**, souffla Karen.

Lucas déglutit il sentait la pique lancée derrière cette petite phrase anodine. Ce n'était pas la première réflexion du genre qu'il recevait de sa mère depuis qu'il se faisait rare au Café. Il n'avait pas complètement arrêté d'y aller, il évitait simplement d'y être en même temps que Brooke. C'est à dire qu'il n'y allait quasiment que le dimanche, seul jour où il était certain de ne pas la croiser.

**« Des nouvelles de Lindsay ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle.

**« Non, toujours rien. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, elle est sûrement en train de gribouiller mes pages en rouge, voire même de supprimer des passages. »**, dit-il à moitié amusé,** « Ah au fait, t'as bien pensé à donner mon mot à Brooke ? »**

Sa mère le regarda un instant, ne semblant pas avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, puis hocha la tête, et lui dit après avoir avalé une bouchée :

**« Je lui ai passé samedi, mais j'ai oublié de te le dire. »**, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, **« Je vois toujours pas l'intérêt de lui passer un mot, t'aurais pu lui dire ce que t'avais à lui dire au lycée, ou même l'appeler... »**

**« Je préférerais pas, non. »**, murmura-t-il.

Karen but une gorgée d'eau, scrutant son fils avec insistance.

**« Tu lui en veux ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non, m'man. »**, soupira-t-il.

**« Ah bon. J'avais bien l'impression que vous vous entendiez très bien... »**

**« Pas si bien que ça non plus, hein. »**, la coupa-t-il un peu gêné.

**« Si tu le dis. »**, répondit-elle, **« Mais quand même, tu l'évites un peu en ce moment, non ? »**

Lucas soupira intérieurement, et se rappela qu'elle n'était décidément pas sa mère pour rien.

**« Un peu, oui. »**, murmura-t-il.

**« Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? »**

**« Non. »**, répondit-il en déviant le regard.

**« Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu refuses de me montrer ton manuscrit ? »**

Elle avait peut-être été détective dans une vie antérieure.

Karen n'avait en effet pas compris sa décision de ne pas le lui montrer. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que c'était parce qu'après que Lindsay le lise, il avait la ferme intention de modifier son héroïne pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus à Brooke.

**« Oui. »**

Sa mère paraissait désormais encore plus perdue qu'avant, ne voyant pas le lien entre son absence au Café, Brooke et son livre.

**« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'en parler... »**, murmura-t-il désespérément.

**« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

**« Rien, à part ma conscience. »**

**« T'as fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

Pas encore.

**« Non, m'man. »**

C'était justement ce qu'il souhaitait éviter le plus possible. Un professeur qui entretenait une relation, ou même qui tentait d'en entretenir une, avec une élève, c'était mal. Très mal. Il se ferait virer, on le pointerait du doigt, sans parler de la réputation de Brooke.

Mais lorsqu'il y pensait vraiment, il se rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne finisse le lycée, et qu'il ne soient plus que de simples amis. Là, ce n'était plus autant mal, pas vrai ?

Sauf que le facteur Nathan entrait alors en compte, et empêchait toute relation entre eux. Vu le niveau de protection que celui-ci développait autour de Brooke, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il pouvait dire adieu à toute tentative de réconciliation avec Nathan.

A ce moment là de sa réflexion, il se disait qu'une opportunité avec Brooke ne se présenterait pas deux fois son frère, par contre, lui était lié à jamais, ce qui lui donnait en quelque sorte un nombre infini d'opportunité de se réconcilier avec.

Ce qui l'amenait donc à penser que finalement, tenter quelque chose avec Brooke n'était pas si incongru que ça. Il fallait cependant qu'elle puisse le voir comme autre chose que son professeur ou que le fils de sa patronne.

De toute façon, il finissait toujours par se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle était au lycée, et se retrouvait donc à chaque fois dans la même impasse.

**« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis revenu ? »**, demanda-t-il à sa mère.

**« Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses en revenant... »**

**« Le fait que je cherchais quelque chose dans mes voyages, mais je ne savais pas quoi. »**

**« Oui »**, se rappela-t-elle alors,** « et ? »**

**« Et bien c'est fait. »**, soupira-t-il, **« Je l'ai trouvé ici, à Tree Hill. Mais... »**

**« Mais quoi, Lucas ? »**, demanda-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il hésitait à parler.

**« Mais je n'y ai pas droit. Et c'est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »**

Karen le regardait comme s'il lui parlait en une langue étrangère.

**« Ça m'aiderait si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair. »**

**« Je... Je suis fatigué. »**, finit-il par dire en se levant, à la grande déception de sa mère, **« Bonne nuit. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et Julian était encore dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, son ordinateur portable devant elle, Peyton attendait patiemment que le logiciel qu'elle utilisait charge complètement. Pendant ce temps, Julian faisait des tours sur lui-même, assis sur son fauteuil, commentant de temps à autre les disques posés sur les étagères de la chambre.

Elle lui dit alors que Brooke allait bientôt arriver. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui répondit qu'elles prévoyaient de regarder ensemble un film qui passait à la télévision. Elle aurait pu venir plus tôt, puisque ce jeudi soir non plus elle n'avait rien à faire, mais quand Peyton lui avait dit que Julian venait chez elle pour qu'ils choisissent ensemble des musiques, elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le plus tard possible.

**« Tu veux que j'y aille ? »**

**« Non, on a pas fini. »**, répondit-elle en regardant à nouveau son ordinateur, **« Et puis je pense que tu peux rester même après, j'ai l'impression que Brooke t'aime bien. »**

**« Ah bon ? »**

**« Ouais. C'était pas gagné pourtant. »**, observa-t-elle avec un sourire, **« Je me demande ce que t'as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se mette à t'apprécier du jour au lendemain. »**

Elle en avait bien une idée, mais le visage embarrassé de Julian valait le détour. Il haussa nerveusement les épaules, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi lui répondre.

**« Et... voilà. »**, lui dit-elle, **« C'était la dernière. »**

Elle se redressa et ferma son portable, s'asseyant en tailleur.

**« Il faut encore faire le tri, mais une fois que tes images seront montées, je pourrai les synchroniser avec les musiques. »**

**« Super. »**, dit-il enthousiaste,** « C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu fais. »**

**« J'avais pas vraiment le choix, au début. »**, rappela-t-elle avec un soupçon d'amertume.

**« Mais avoue que t'y prends plaisir. »**, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Peyton leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, bien obligée d'avouer qu'il avait en effet raison.

**« Tu veux un truc à boire ? »**, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**« Non... »**, murmura-t-il avec hésitation, **« Dis, Nathan parle toujours pas à Brooke ? »**

**« Et vice versa, oui. »**, soupira-t-elle.

Cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs récemment, elle avait souvent une furieuse envie de les secouer tous les deux pour qu'ils se bougent un peu et recommencent à se parler. Mais elle savait que presser Brooke n'était pas une bonne idée, loin de là. Quand à Nathan... Il était insupportable quand il était énervé.

Ce qui rappela à Peyton qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Nathan avait ainsi agi avec Brooke... Ce ne pouvait pas simplement être à cause du match raté, la situation n'en aurait été que plus ridicule.

**« Comment elle le prend ? »**, demanda-t-il en plissant le front.

**« Mal. »**, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, tellement ça lui paraissait évident, **« Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il lui en veut, et elle ne peut pas lui parler. »**

**« Je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas aller le voir... »**, dit-il confus.

**« C'est... compliqué. Disons que Nathan a fait quelque chose pour la contrarier. Et il l'a fait parce qu'il était énervé. »**

**« Oh. »**

Julian déglutit, remuant sur sa chaise. Il inspira profondément, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Peyton le dévisagea, se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait, ou en tout cas ce qui semblait le tourmenter ainsi. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il refusait apparemment de croiser son regard, préférant regarder le tapis posé sur le sol.

**« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »**

Son regard s'agrandit, alors qu'elle se demandait si il allait lui avouer ses sentiments : c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, et elle pensait qu'il le savait, mais apparemment pour une raison ou une autre, il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Et si elle avait eu raison, non si en fait tout le monde avait eu raison au sujet de la nature de ces sentiments, il lui demanderait une réponse... Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre. Pas maintenant, pas maintenant...

**« J'ai fait une connerie. »**

Peyton fut d'abord soulagée de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Puis en voyant son air coupable, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme bêtise pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

**« Et j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais... »**

**« Quel genre de connerie ? ». **

**« J'ai dit des trucs... à Nathan. Qu'il était pas censé savoir. »**

**« Quels trucs ? »,** demanda-t-elle avec empressement, redoutant de savoir la suite.

Il osa finalement la regarder, et l'anxiété de Peyton monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle le vit si triste.

**« Je lui ai dit que Brooke et Lucas se voyaient pratiquement tous les soirs. »**

Peyton écarquilla les yeux, ses poings se serrant automatiquement. Elle ouvra la bouche, une multitude de questions et d'insultes lui parvenant en même temps à l'esprit, et ne parvint qu'à demander, d'une voix étrangement étouffée :

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je... J'ai fait une gaffe, je voulais pas. »**, répondit-il avec une grimace,** « Mais je lui ai pas dit que Brooke était amoureuse de lui... »**

**« Encore heureux ! »**, s'exclama Peyton, se dressant sur ses genoux, **« Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? »**

**« Je savais pas que Nathan ne savait pas ! On parlait, et... »**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu les trahir ainsi ? La seule raison pour laquelle Brooke et elle en avaient parlé devant lui était qu'elles avaient été persuadées qu'il n'allait rien répéter à personne, et surtout pas à Nathan. Maintenant au moins elle savait ce qui avait poussé Nathan à agir ainsi...

**« C'était vendredi soir, pas vrai ? Après le match ? »**

**« Oui. »**, dit-il honteux.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, espérant bien qu'il continue à culpabiliser ainsi pendant encore longtemps.

**« Je crois qu'on a fini, non ? »**, demanda-t-elle froidement.

**« Peyt... »**

**« Rentre chez toi »**, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, **« avant que je m'énerve vraiment. »**

Il soupira d'un air désespéré s'il pensait que ses yeux de cocker attristé la ferait plier, il se trompait sur toute la ligne ! Elle continua de le toiser alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil.

**« Est ce que... »**, commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

**« Va-t'en ! »**, lui cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle soupira quand il passa la porte et se laissa retomber sur son lit, les mains tremblant contre son corps.

Peyton avait toujours eu des problèmes de confiance. Sur ce point là, Brooke et elle se ressemblaient énormément, car pendant longtemps les deux filles n'avaient dépendu que l'une sur l'autre. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, Peyton s'avérait bien plus méfiante que Brooke.

Pour une fois, elle avait cru rencontrer une personne du sexe opposé en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance... Eh bien finalement non, il s'était révélé être une vraie pipelette dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné.

Et comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Brooke ?

Peyton n'eut pas un long moment de réflexion, car son amie entra dans sa chambre très peu de temps après que Julian en soit sorti.

**« J'ai croisé Julian en venant, il avait l'air bizarre... »**, commença Brooke sur un ton enjoué, qui disparut dès qu'elle la vit allongée ainsi sur son lit, à la fois furieuse et déçue, **« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**, demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Le visage inquiet, Brooke vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle sur le lit, tandis que Peyton se relevait.

**« Je lui ai crié dessus. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**, demanda Brooke, incrédule.

**« Parce que... »**, commença Peyton en soufflant, **« Tu te souviens de la fête de Tim d'après-match ? »**

**« Oui... »**, murmura Brooke.

**« Il a parlé à Nathan. Et je sais pas trop comment ils en sont arrivés là, mais il lui a raconté pour toi, Lucas et la bibliothèque. »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, l'air abasourdie.

**« Il lui a dit !? »**, s'exclama-t-elle en haussant la voix, trahissant sa propre colère, **« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »**

**« Il dit qu'il l'a pas fait exprès. »**, marmonna Peyton, ni croyant qu'à moitié.

**« J'en reviens pas. »**, dit Brooke en secouant la tête, le regard dans le vide, **« J'en reviens pas ! »**

Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec Julian, elle le savait... Il n'aurait pas été au courant, et n'aurait donc rien eu à dévoiler à Nathan.

Peyton soupira, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, qui semblait maintenant en pleine réflexion.

**« C'est pour ça alors... »**, murmura-t-elle en comprenant enfin, **« C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé et qu'ensuite au Café... »**

**« Ça ne l'excuse pas ! »**, la coupa Peyton en secouant la tête, **« Pour moi il reste un salopard. »**

Elle était dure avec Nathan, elle le savait, mais c'était de Brooke dont il était question.

**« C'est même pire maintenant. »**, murmura Brooke, la voix tremblante, **« Je comprends pourquoi il arrêtait pas de dévisager Lucas pendant que je lui parlais ou qu'il a voulu m'embrasser... Il voulait lui prouver que je sortais avec lui. »**

Brooke se leva, posant ses pieds sur le sol, et se tourna vers son amie, le regard bouillonnant.

**« Il voulait juste marquer son territoire ! »**, résuma-t-elle, choquée.

**« Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme. »**, souffla Peyton, **« Vous sortez même pas ensemble et il s'enflamme pour si peu... Vous vous voyez certains soirs, et alors ? C'est pas comme si vous couchiez ensemble non plus ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, c'est pas son problème !»**

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec la même indignation.

**« Si. »**, répondit Brooke,** « Si, parce qu'il s'agit de Lucas et que pour une raison qui m'échappe, il s'insurge dès qu'on parle de lui. »**

**« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? »**

Brooke resta silencieuse un instant, pensive et confuse à la fois.

**« J'ai plus le choix, je dois lui parler. Faut que je mette les choses à plat. Et... je dois aussi lui parler de ce que je ressens pour son frère, avant que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise. »**

Elle soupira, s'appuyant contre le bureau derrière elle.

**« Ça m'énerve qu'il me traite comme une chose... »**, murmura-t-elle a voix basse.

**« J'ai bien envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, moi. »**, déclara Peyton en se levant à son tour.

**« Moi aussi. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? »**

Bonne question. Oh, elle avait bien une petite idée pour se venger un peu de lui, histoire de l'énerver en retour. C'était assez enfantin et même stupide, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de descendre aussi bas pour lui.

**« J'ai bien une idée. »**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Si Nathan avait pu oublier la définition de l'expression 'se lever du pied gauche', il se la remémora très rapidement ce vendredi matin là.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, fut le match de ce soir. Il referma ses yeux en espérant pouvoir se rendormir, mais se rendit vite compte que cela lui était impossible. Il se décida donc à se lever, et tira ses rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du jour par ses fenêtres.

Mais au lieu de regarder son jardin à travers ses fenêtres propres, il ne vit qu'une sorte de bouillie étalée sur les vitres. Une bouillie ? Non. En ouvrant la fenêtre, il se rendit compte que c'était des œufs. Un coup d'œil suffit à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on avait lancé des œufs contre la partie de la façade qui correspondait à sa chambre.

Maugréant et jurant contre tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, il se prépara comme à son habitude, et au moment de prendre son petit déjeuner, demanda à sa mère si elle aussi avait reçu des œufs contre sa fenêtre. Quand elle lui répondit que non, il se demanda si on ne l'avait pas visé lui uniquement, mais repoussa bien vite cette idée.

Cependant en voulant prendre sa voiture, garée dans l'allée, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle aussi avait été victime de ces lanceurs d'œufs. Après avoir lancé un coup de pied rageur dans un des pneus, il vérifia l'heure et, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour rejoindre le bus, se résigna à y aller à pied.

Il arriva ainsi en retard à son premier cours de la journée. C'était d'ailleurs une sorte d'habitude chez lui, mais il ne venait jamais plus de cinq minutes après le début du cours. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il se présenta devant son professeur d'histoire avec vingt minutes de retard, celui-ci piqua une crise, lui rappelant ses innombrables retards en série. Nathan essaya bien de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne put éviter de se prendre une heure de colle.

Nathan passa ainsi la journée à se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, son humeur ne faisant que se dégrader à chaque heure. Bien sûr la perspective du match à venir n'arrangeait rien, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, ou en tout cas de le faire positivement. Ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il réussit tout de même à ne pas succomber à la pression d'une éventuelle défaite, du moins jusqu'à la demi-heure précédant le match. Là, Nathan se sentit sur le point d'exploser dans les vestiaires, entouré de ses joueurs qui tentaient de le rassurer.

Il décida de prendre l'air un peu, et sortit juste devant le gymnase. Assis sur le muret qui longeait le bâtiment, il s'efforçait de respirer calmement, faisant son possible pour ne pas prêter attention à la foule assise plusieurs mètres derrière lui qui scandait le nom de son équipe. Sa mère, la veille, lui avait conseillé des cours de yoga pour réussir à s'apaiser rapidement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer en ce moment était Haley. Mais celle-ci était bien décidée à ne pas venir au match, lui expliquant qu'elle voulait éviter de trop le voir, par égard pour Brooke, même s'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Décidément, il était grand temps qu'il lui explique tout sur leur relation...

En entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se retourna, près à chasser au loin la moindre personne qui s'approcherait de lui, mais se ravisa bien vite, surpris de reconnaître la personne qui venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des mois, et se demanda ce qui la poussait à venir le voir en premier. Car il n'eut pas de mal à remarquer que Brooke était malgré tout encore nerveuse en sa présence. C'était donc un bon signe qu'elle vienne lui parler, non ?

**« Pas trop nerveux ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**« Non, ça va. »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils arrivaient encore à se parler de façon naturelle.

**« Bon d'accord. »**, admit-il, **« Je crois que si ça continue je vais me faire dessus. »**

**« Tu vas le gagner, ton match. »**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

**« J'espère que t'as raison. »**

Puis plus rien. Elle n'avait apparemment pas d'autres banalités à lui dire, c'était à son tour de lui parler. D'aborder le vrai problème.

**« Brooke, je... »**, commença-t-il nerveusement.

**« Oui ? »**, dit-elle comme pour l'encourager, un sourcil levé.

**« A propos de ce qui s'est passé... samedi, au Café, je suis désolé. »**, dit-il honteusement,** « Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. J'aurais jamais du faire ça. »**

Elle le regarda en silence un instant, lèvres pincées.

**« Au moins tu t'en rends compte. »**

**« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. »**, soupira-t-il,** « Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis senti mal depuis ça... »**

Nathan baissa sa tête, l'enfouissant dans ses mains, à la recherche d'un refuge, bien loin du regard sévère et accusateur de Brooke.

**« Je t'en veux pas. »**, dit-elle doucement, à sa plus grande surprise.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

**« Enfin si »**, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, **« un peu. Même beaucoup, mais... »**

**« J'étais en colère. »**, la coupa-t-il pour s'expliquer, **« Très en colère, j'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement... »**

**« A cause de ce que Julian t'a dit ? »**

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air hébété.

**« Comment tu le sais ? »**

**« Il l'a avoué à Peyton. »**

Le pauvre, il devait être dans de beaux draps maintenant... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

**« Oui, c'était pour ça. »**

**« T'as été vraiment stupide alors. »**, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton soudain plus froid,** « Lucas et moi on n'a rien fait d'autre que parler. »**

**« C'est pas ça le problème. »**, lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement, **« Je veux pas que tu te rapproches de lui... »**

**« Sauf que tu ne peux pas contrôler mes moindres faits et gestes. »**, le coupa-t-elle, **« Ça marche pas comme ça. »**

**« Je le sais bien ! »**, répondit-il vivement,** « Je sais, mais... Je voulais pas que tu fasses ami-ami avec lui, c'est tout. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? Il est pas dangereux que je sache ! »**

**« Mais il est meilleur que moi ! »**, cria-t-il en se levant subitement, faisant sursauter Brooke.

Il était meilleur, toujours meilleur que lui, et ça Dan...

Ah non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Dan était le moindre de ses soucis ce soir.

**« Je comprends toujours pas... »**, murmura Brooke,** « De toute façon c'est trop tard. »**

Nathan fit volte face, espérant avoir mal entendu.

**« Trop tard ? »**, répéta-t-il la voix tremblante.

**« Oui. Je m'entends bien avec lui. »**

Ah, ce n'était que ça. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru qu'elle allait lui dire...

**« Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »**, continua-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, **« Je l'aime. Beaucoup. »**, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il resta figé là, à deux mètres devant elle, et la regarda contempler ses pieds, les joues cramoisies, tandis que ses paroles faisaient écho dans sa tête.

D'abord Lucas qui tombait amoureux de Brooke, et maintenant elle... ?

C'était trop pour lui. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Manquant de vaciller sur place, il se rattrapa en posant une main contre un poteau, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exploser.

**« C'est une blague ? »**, murmura-t-il encore sonné.

**« Crois moi j'aurais préféré. »**, répondit-elle en le regardant, **« Je l'ai pas fait exprès... »**

**« Encore heureux ! »,** lui cria-t-il, **« Comment t'as pu me faire ça !? »**

Brooke s'irrita sur cette dernière phrase :

**« Je te dis que j'ai rien choisi, moi ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle révoltée, **« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des vues sur un prof qui ne me voit que comme une gamine et rien d'autre ? »**

La voix encore tremblante, elle croisa les bras et s'efforça de regarder le sol. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, et priait au fond de lui-même pour qu'elle réussisse. Car si elle se mettait en effet à pleurer, il se sentirait obligé de la réconforter, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment.

Il aurait pu le faire, lui dire qu'elle se trompait, que Lucas aussi ressentait la même chose, mais jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à cela.

**« Tu l'as bien cherché »**, rétorqua-t-il durement,** « avec toutes ces soirées que t'as passé avec lui. »**

**« Tu continue de dire que c'est de ma faute ? »**, dit-elle en se levant, poings serrés.

**« C'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé dans ses bras en tout cas ! »**

**« Mais je ne voulais pas ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle le visage rouge, **« Je ne... Ah, merde ! Tu comprends vraiment rien ! »**

**« Bah non. »**, dit-il froidement, **« Je comprends pas comment t'as pu me trahir. »**

Brooke laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

**« Te trahir, rien que ça ? Tu t'entends parler ? »**

**« Brooke je déteste ce type, tu le savais et pourtant t'as pas hésité à le coller comme de la glue... »**

**« T'es pas sérieux là ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle avec mépris.

L'un et l'autre se lancèrent des regards noirs pendant une bonne minute, ne sachant quoi ajouter, simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

**« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à nouveau.

**« Tu peux arrêter de le voir ? »**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, à nouveau interloquée. Elle prit cependant un moment pour considérer sa question :

**« Non. »**, dit-elle avec un soupir.

**« Alors... »**

Il déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Au point où ils en étaient, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière... Mais il savait que s'il agissait maintenant, il risquait de la perdre.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus le choix, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Lui en tout cas n'en était pas capable, pas maintenant qu'il savait tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas, ça lui fendrait le cœur.

Les mots ne semblèrent néanmoins pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche, et restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Sûrement parce qu'il était pleinement conscient d'être sur le point de lui faire du mal, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Lui aussi était blessé.

Nathan se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit Lucas ? N'importe quel autre, et il aurait été heureux pour elle, mais Lucas... Toujours Lucas.

**« On arrête ? »**, lui demanda-t-il doucement, même si ce n'était ni une question, ni une proposition.

Quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, sa décision était déjà prise. Le regard de Brooke s'agrandit légèrement, et il put y voir un mélange de colère, de déception et de tristesse. Et de fatalité.

**« On aura quand même réussi à se supporter longtemps. »**, murmura-t-elle la voix remplie d'amertume.

Il soupira, ne voyant pas quoi rajouter à cela. Nathan se dirigea alors vers le gymnase, ne voulant pas passer une seconde de plus dans ce silence embarrassant.

Il fut légèrement ébloui par la lumière des projecteurs, et rejoignit aussitôt son équipe. Après un tour de terrain, il se dirigea tel un robot vers le centre du terrain, face à son adversaire. L'arbitre était entre eux, près à lancer la balle.

Nathan se sentait au fond du gouffre. Le semblant de volonté et d'envie qu'il avait réussi à préserver jusque là s'était évanoui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Avant que la partie ne commence vraiment, son regard parcourut furtivement les gradins sur sa gauche, et s'arrêta sur une fille debout sur les derniers rangs, qui le fixait avec un timide sourire.

Nathan ne comprenait pas, hallucinait-il ? Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Il regarda à nouveau son adversaire, le visage de Haley restant ancré dans sa tête, et son sourire béat sembla le déstabiliser un peu.

Quand le sifflet retentit, il sauta aussi haut que possible, mettant tous ses problèmes de côté.


	11. Il est pas devin non plus

**IL EST PAS DEVIN NON PLUS **

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa entrer Haley en premier. Une fois la porte close, elles ne pouvaient plus entendre la conversation bruyante qui animaient leurs parents au rez-de-chaussée.

Les James étaient venus dîner chez elle, répondant ainsi de manière positive à l'invitation que son père leur avait transmis la veille. Ted n'avait même pas mis au courant Brooke qu'il comptait les rencontrer, et l'avait prévenu le matin même. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était tout à fait normal de vouloir rencontrer les parents de sa future colocataire.

**« Ils sont vraiment sympas tes parents. »**, lui dit Haley en se tournant vers elle.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'entendent bien, c'est bon signe. »**, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Voyant qu'elle restait debout sans savoir où se mettre, Brooke lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit.

**« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »**, demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien être secret au point qu'elle lui demande de pouvoir parler en privé.

Haley la regarda quelques secondes, jouant nerveusement avec le drap de lit sur lequel elle était assise. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait parler, elle semblait bien hésitante.

**« C'est au sujet de Nathan. »**, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

**« T'es déjà au courant ? »**, demanda Brooke surprise.

Cela faisait tout juste vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient rompus, et toute la ville le savait déjà ?

**« Il m'a... Il m'a raconté que, hum... »**, dit-elle en hésitant, **« Toi et Nathan, vous ne sortiez pas vraiment ensemble ? C'est vrai ? »**

Brooke recula de quelques pas, et heurta son fauteuil sur lequel elle se laissa tomber, un air ahuri sur le visage.

Comment était-elle au courant de ça ? Qu'elle sache qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, passe encore, mais ça ? Nathan ne l'avait quand même pas dit à tout le monde ? Ils avaient rompus, certes, mais ne s'étaient jamais mis d'accord pour révéler leur supercherie à qui que ce soit. Ça lui paraissait d'ailleurs assez évident qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à en parler.

**« Il te l'a dit ? »**

**« Oui... Hier soir, après le match. »**

Hier soir ? Pourtant tout le monde s'était étonné hier de ne pas voir Nathan à la fête d'après match, malgré le triomphe de son équipe. Contre toute attente, il avait en effet déclaré être fatigué et vouloir rentrer chez lui. Si c'était vraiment le cas, comment aurait-il pu dire ça à Haley ?

Et puis de toute façon, quelles que soient les circonstances, pourquoi lui aurait-il dit une chose pareille ?

**« Je savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches... »**, murmura-t-elle désabusée.

**« Il n'y a pas que ça... »**, continua Haley, les joues rosies,** « J'ai demandé pendant des jours à Nathan qu'il te le dise, mais il l'a toujours pas fait et je trouve que c'est important. »**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »**

**« Eh bien... »**, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, **« Si il se remettait tout de suite avec quelqu'un, ça te dérangerait ? »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, une nouvelle fois surprise. D'une part elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Haley lui posait cette question, et d'autre part... Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il était libre, il ne pensait sûrement pas à se caser dès maintenant.

**« Non, je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. »**, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté,** « Mais qu'il se trouve une copine juste après... »**

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, remarquant l'air penaud que sa future colocataire arborait, et se demanda alors si ce n'était pas pour rien que Nathan lui avait fait toutes ces confidences.

**« Ne me dis pas que... Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? »**, demanda-t-elle agacée.

Brooke n'en revenait pas que Nathan, à peine libre, puisse jeter son dévolu sur la première venue, et pas n'importe qui d'ailleurs, Haley. Plus le temps passait, moins elle semblait le reconnaître. Il osait se servir d'elle ?

**« Surtout ne te laisse pas embobiner. »**, continua-t-elle aussitôt.

**« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »**, tenta Haley.

**« Crois moi Haley, il est très impulsif, et... »**

**« Ça fait longtemps ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête,** « Ça fait longtemps que ça dure. »**

Longtemps... C'est à dire ?

Haley soupira, à nouveau gênée, et lui murmura que Nathan s'était inscrit au tutorat exprès pour la voir.

Au tutorat ? Mais...

**« Mais ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il y est. »**, répondit Brooke, les yeux écarquillés.

**« Je sais. »**, répondit Haley, **« T'étais encore avec lui à ce moment là. »**

Deux mois ? Deux mois qu'il pensait à mettre un terme à leur relation, sans rien lui dire ?

**« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »**, rétorqua Brooke, sourcils froncés.

**« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te froisser, je crois. »**, expliqua-t-elle avec un vague mouvement d'épaules, **« Je pense qu'il savait pas comment aborder le sujet... Il voulait pas que tu te sentes seule. » **

**« Ça va, je suis pas en sucre non plus. »**, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à enregistrer en moins d'une minute. Nathan comptait déjà se mettre en couple, et avec celle qui devait être sa future colocataire ! Et il y pensait depuis déjà bien des semaines... Elle comprenait mieux maintenant cette attitude étrange qui était la sienne dès qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Haley. Et dire qu'elle avait cru un moment qu'il ne l'appréciait pas... Elle avait été bien naïve sur ce coup.

**« Il m'a aussi embrassé. » **

Brooke la regarda à nouveau, interloquée. Alors il n'avait pas fait que la courtiser, il était passé à la vitesse supérieure ?

**« Quand ? »**

**« Il y a trois semaines, je crois. »**, répondit-elle doucement.

Donc c'était avant leur rupture, mais après qu'ils se soient embrouillés... Ça tombait sous le sens. Il avait du pressentir leur séparation imminente, et s'était donc permis d'être plus entreprenant avec Haley.

Après tout ils n'avaient jamais été en couple. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ce qui le laissait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il le voulait. Mais il aurait pu lui en parler avant non ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aurait empêché de se rapprocher de Haley... En y réfléchissant bien, Brooke était persuadée qu'elle l'aurait même encouragé. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de garder le silence, alors qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Il aurait même pu lui en parler hier soir, avant le match, mais non à la place il avait préféré lui dire à quel point elle avait été sotte de s'éprendre de Lucas.

**« T'es énervée ? »**, lui demanda Haley, qui paraissait marcher sur des œufs.

**« Énervée ? »**, répéta-t-elle de manière un peu brusque, **« Un peu, oui. Mais pas contre toi, si ça peut te rassurer. T'as pas eu de chance de te retrouver dans ce merdier. »**

**« Ah... Et si je sortais avec lui, tu m'en voudrais toujours pas ? »**

Si elle voulait... ?

Ah, quelle idiote. Pour une raison inconnue, Brooke avait cru que Nathan n'avait fait qu'espérer sortir avec Haley, mais... Elle n'avait pas pensé que peut-être, Haley serait d'accord.

De toute façon, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas, Brooke savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun mot à dire là-dessus. Ça ne la regardait pas, plus maintenant en tout cas.

**« Tu fais ce que tu veux. »**, répondit-elle avec tout de même un peu de réticence, **« Et non je t'en voudrais pas. Mais t'es vraiment sûre de toi ? »**

**« Non. »**, lui dit Haley avec une pointe de sourire, **« Même aujourd'hui je ne sais pas, mais... J'ai quand même envie d'essayer. »**

**« Suis ton instinct alors. »**, soupira Brooke avec un sourire, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée.

Maintenant qu'il ne se parlaient plus réellement, Brooke ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Nathan. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait... Elle n'était même pas allée le féliciter pour sa victoire après le match. Elle n'était pas non plus allée à la fête d'après match, et avait décidé de rentrer directement chez elle. Peyton lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et quand elle eut fini de tout lui raconter, elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait avec elle. Les deux amies étaient ainsi retournées chez Peyton, et avaient décidé de faire des cookies, à onze heures du soir.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois dans la journée, Lucas vérifia son portable, et remarqua une nouvelle fois n'avoir reçu aucun message.

On était dimanche, et en temps normal ne recevoir aucun message de son patron était normal mais pas ces temps-ci. Pas après qu'il lui ait envoyé la deuxième moitié de son roman. Lucas avait bien anticipé le silence radio de son éditrice, mais il n'avait pas cru que cela durerait aussi longtemps.

Il commençait donc fortement à s'impatienter, d'autant qu'il se persuadait peu à peu que plus elle prenait du temps, moins ça devait lui plaire. Lindsay avait cependant adoré la première partie, elle n'allait donc tout de même pas détester la deuxième, si ?

En attendant de recevoir des nouvelles, Lucas se bornait à corriger ses copies, assis derrière le bar du Café de sa mère. Il croulait depuis maintenant une semaine sous celles-ci, et semblait enfin y venir à bout, non sans inquiétude. Avec les copies qui défilaient, c'étaient aussi les fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de syntaxe qu'il devait corriger... A croire que bientôt, les copies deviendraient tout bonnement incompréhensibles.

**« Lucas ? »**

Il se tourna sur son tabouret, et vit sa mère arriver avec un grand calendrier en main, celui qu'elle affichait habituellement dans la cuisine. Munie d'un feutre noir, elle s'assit à côté de lui, le front plissé marqué de concentration.

**« Je dois préparer le planning du mois prochain, t'as une minute ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**, dit-il en lâchant son propre stylo.

**« Bon... Les filles viendront moins à cause des révisions. Et dans deux semaines, aucune des deux ne sera là pendant le week-end, est ce que tu pourrais... »**

**« Ouais, je serai là. »**, la coupa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, **« C'est bête qu'elles prennent le même week-end, tu pourrais leur demander de décaler, non ? »**

Karen inscrivit le nom de son fils dans deux cases, puis le regarda, un sourcil arqué.

**« Je le sais bien. »**, rétorqua-t-elle, **« Mais elles partent ensemble, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »**

**« Ah, dans ce cas... Et elles partent où ? »**

**« T'es pas au courant ? »**

Au courant de quoi ?

**« Elles vont vivre ensemble l'an prochain. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, et se tourna un peu plus vers sa mère.

**« Brooke et... Haley ? »**

**« Oui. Elles y vont pour vérifier les appartements. »**

Haley ? Elle n'était pas censée aller à Harvard ? Comment pouvait-elle se mettre en colocation avec Brooke si elles étaient séparées de centaines de kilomètres ?

**« Mais elle va bien à Harvard ? »**, demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

**« Oui, et Cambridge est juste à côté de Boston. »**

**« Boston ? »**, répéta Lucas, confus.

**« Là où va Brooke. »**

Brooke allait à... ? Ça pour une nouvelle ! Évidemment à force de vouloir l'éviter, il était passé à côté de ça...

**« Et elle va y faire quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il sur son ton le plus détaché.

**« Eh bien... »**, répondit Karen en se levant, **« de la littérature. »**

Il se retourna brusquement, mais sa mère était déjà retournée en cuisine.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation. Aux dernières nouvelles... En fait aux dernières nouvelles, sa mère voulait la placer en école de commerce à New York. Mais maintenant, elle se lançait en littérature à Boston ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour provoquer un tel changement ?

Lucas se tourna à nouveau vers les clients, reprenant son stylo en main.

Quel idiot, mais quel idiot... Il avait été tellement obnubilé par l'idée de ne pas la voir qu'il avait complètement oublié ce problème là. Apparemment elle avait réussi à trouver une solution d'elle-même, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais... Il aurait bien aimé avoir des détails.

Et puis... La littérature ? Y était-il pour quelque chose ? Il aurait aimé penser que oui, mais comment en être sûr ?

Lucas soupira, se voyant déjà tiraillé entre l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle, et sa curiosité grandissante d'en savoir un peu plus.

Elle allait à Boston ? Boston ?

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Tu... Tu lui as tout dit ? »**, répéta Nathan, la voix défaillante.

Haley, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé de son salon, hocha la tête.

**« Comment ça, tout ? »**

**« Ce que tu m'as dit après le match d'avant-hier, et aussi au sujet du tutorat. »**, expliqua-t-elle.

**« J'aurais préféré le faire moi-même... »**, murmura-t-il, mécontent.

**« J'ai pensé que t'avais eu assez de temps pour le faire, et je voulais pas lui mentir plus longtemps. »,** rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix assez sévère,** « C'est vrai quoi, elle a été géniale avec moi. D'abord le travail au Café, ensuite l'appart... Je pouvais pas ne rien lui dire. »**

Nathan soupira, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Brooke allait tellement lui en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit lui-même...

**« Tu m'en veux ? »**, demanda-t-elle non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

**« Ouais. »**, répondit-il au tac-o-tac,** « Mais je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait. »**

Elle l'avait quand même mis dans un sacré pétrin ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses entre Brooke et lui.

**« Elle a réagi comment ? »**, demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux.

**« Plutôt bien. » **

Ça ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, vu qu'elle était amoureuse de Lucas. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des nausées...

**« Ah ouais ? »**

**« Mais elle comprend pas que tu lui aies rien dit. »**, continua Haley.

Évidemment, mais à l'époque, il avait eu peur de la froisser, ou qu'elle se sente isolée. Il avait été à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'en réalité pendant tout ce temps, elle fantasmait sur Lucas.

**« Je voulais pas la blesser. »**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais... » **

**« Laisse tomber »**, dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant, **« t'en as déjà fait beaucoup. » **

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

**« Tu sais... »**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, glissant une main derrière son dos,** « Ma maison est encore vide pendant quelques heures... »**

Cette idée ne sembla pas la réjouir, car Haley se raidit aussitôt, et se recula de lui.

**« Je... Je vais trop vite, c'est ça ? »**, lui demanda Nathan, le front plissé.

**« Ce n'est pas ça. »**, rétorqua-t-elle, **« On était en train de parler. »**

**« On avait pas fini ? »**

**« Non. Il y a encore une chose que j'aimerais savoir. »**

Haley ne paraissait soudainement ni aussi dure avec lui, ,ni aussi sûre d'elle, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ça me dérange pas, mais je dois te poser la question. »**, continua-t-elle.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de si mal à Brooke pour qu'elle t'en veuille ? »**, demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Nathan déglutit il avait su que cette question viendrait un jour sur le tapis, mais pas aussi tôt... Il avait même espéré que Haley oublie cet épisode et ne reparle pas de ça.

Il soupira puis s'adossa au canapé, son bras tendu touchant l'épaule de Haley.

**« Ça ne me me dérange pas d'en parler... J'ai juste peur que tu réagisses mal. »**

Cela ne parut pas satisfaire la curiosité de Haley, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de tout lui dire.

**« D'accord. »**, murmura-t-il à contre cœur, **« Mais d'abord je dois te dire que quand Lucas est revenu en ville, j'ai fait promettre à Brooke de ne pas se rapprocher de lui. »**

Haley acquiesça silencieusement, le visage confus.

**« Sauf qu'elle a pas tenu parole. Julian m'a dit qu'elle le voyait pratiquement tous les soirs, pour parler de livres je crois. »**

**« De livres ? »**, répéta Haley, surprise.

**« Ouais, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et... Ça m'a énervé. Du coup quand le lendemain je les ai vu ensemble au Café... »**, commença-t-il lentement, cherchant ses mots avec précaution, **« J'ai été lourd. Je l'ai embrassé de force, et j'ai pas voulu la lâcher. » **

Haley haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

**« Tout ça parce qu'elle parlait un peu trop avec Lucas !? »**

**« C'est plus compliqué que ça. »**, soupira Nathan.

**« Comment ? »**, s'exclama-t-elle révoltée,** « Explique moi alors, parce que là je vois pas. »**

Il la regarda un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment lui dire. Tout lui dire. Même à Brooke il n'avait jamais tout dit, parce que... Ce n'était simplement pas son genre d'étaler ses sentiments. Et au delà de ça, il savait que malgré tout elle n'avait jamais saisi pourquoi ses rapports avec Lucas étaient aussi tendus. En tant que fille unique en quête de véritable famille, cela lui paraissait aberrant d'avoir un frère et pourtant de le fuir comme la peste.

Mais Haley était différente. Elle venait justement d'une famille nombreuse, elle pouvait donc au moins comprendre la notion de conflit fraternel.

**« T'es au courant que Lucas est mon demi-frère ? »**

**« Je crois qu'il y a pas une personne dans cette ville qui ne le sache pas. »**, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Bon. Dan était avec Karen, et ils ont eu un enfant, Lucas. Puis il a commencé une aventure avec sa secrétaire, c'est à dire ma mère, Deb. Elle est tombée enceinte, et Dan a donc quitté Karen. Lucas avait cinq ans... non, quatre ans et demi. Il lui envoyait une pension tous les mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la majorité. »**

Ça, c'était ce que tout le monde ou presque savait. C'était à partir de là que les choses se compliquaient...

**« J'avais six ans quand j'ai entendu parler de Lucas pour la première fois. »**

**«Six? »**, dit-elle avec surprise.

**« Non, enfin, je savais que j'avais un frère, mais mon père m'avait dit que ça ne servait à rien ****de parler de lui, et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. »**, expliqua-t-il le plus clairement possible,** « Je comprenais pas vraiment comment mon frère pouvait ne pas être de notre famille, mais j'écoutais mon père. »**

**« La voix de la raison. »**, murmura Haley.

**« Exactement. »**, dit-il en hochant la tête, **« Donc j'avais six ans, et je venais de rentrer en primaire. L'instit a tilté en lisant mon nom, et m'a demandé des nouvelles de Lucas. J'ai demandé qui c'était. »**

**« Attend »**, le coupa-t-elle en se redressant, **« tu connaissais même pas son nom ? »**

**« Non. La prof aussi a été surprise, elle a cru que je lui faisais une blague. Elle m'a dit qu'elle parlait bien sûr de mon grand frère. J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas. »**, continua-t-il, **« Je peux te dire que les autres de la classe n'y comprenaient rien du tout. »**

**« Ils t'en ont parlé ? »**, demanda Haley à voix basse.

**« Bien sûr. Ils ont pas arrêté de me demander si j'avais un frère ou non, sauf que je savais pas quoi répondre. Donc, en rentrant chez moi... »**

**« T'en as parlé à ton père. »**

**« Voilà. Il m'a dit de répondre que je n'avais pas de frère. Sauf que l'instit continuait de dire le contraire, et ça m'énervait. Alors... J'ai commencé à faire des bêtises en classe, rien de bien méchant, hein. J'écrivais sur les murs, je lui tirais les cheveux dès que je pouvais... »**

Il s'arrêta un instant, observant la réaction de Haley. Elle ne laissait apparemment rien paraître, et se contentait de l'écouter avec concentration mais il voyait bien qu'elle restait contrariée.

**« Ma mère ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait, et elle a voulu m'emmener chez un psy. Sauf que Dan a refusé, parce que selon lui, chez nous, personne n'était fou. Il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à arrêter mon cinéma. Et ensuite... »**

Nathan soupira doucement, bien conscient que s'il continuait, il lui serait impossible de faire marche arrière. Il devrait tout lui raconter jusqu'à la fin. Mais est ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Après tout c'était son histoire à lui, rien ne le forçait à se confier à qui que ce soit. Et ça n'avait jamais dérangé Brooke de ne pas tout savoir de lui.

**« Ensuite quoi ? »**

Mais là encore, Haley n'était pas Brooke. Elle voulait clairement savoir. Elle voulait qu'il soit capable de tout lui dire.

**« Il... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant,** « Il m'a dit que Lucas, lui, s'était toujours admirablement bien comporté à l'école. »**

**« Nathan... »**

**« C'était la première fois qu'il me comparait à lui. »**, expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

La première d'une longue liste.

**« J'étais petit, mais pas idiot. Plus il me comparait à lui, plus je comprenais que pour pouvoir le faire, il devait forcément avoir des informations sur Lucas. Parce que pour quelqu'un qui affirmait ne pas vouloir de lui dans la famille, il en savait beaucoup sur lui. »**

**« T'as du te sentir encore plus perdu... »**, murmura Haley, le front plissé.

**« C'est vrai. Mais c'est avec le basket que ça a vraiment empiré. »**

Haley écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

**« Ne me dis pas que... Dan t'as mis au basket pour le concurrencer ? »**

**« Non ! »**, répondit-il aussitôt, **« Non, le basket j'ai ça dans le sang. Mais quand Lucas est entré au collège, il a commencé à jouer dans l'équipe. Et mon père m'emmenait voir les matchs. »**

**« Pourquoi... »**, demanda-t-elle, perdue, **« Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »**

**« J'ai jamais vraiment su. »**, répondit Nathan en haussant les épaules, **« On s'asseyait vers les gradins du bas, à droite, près de la porte, et mon père disait qu'on ne devait pas nous remarquer. Juste avant le début du match, il me rappelait que Lucas n'était pas un vrai Scott, et ensuite... Il me montrait tous ses points forts. Puis il me disait que moi, un vrai Scott, je devais être capable de faire mieux que ça et quand on rentrait, il me faisait travailler tous ces points là pour que je le surpasse. »**

**« Mais tu ne pouvais pas lui dire de... »**

**« J'avais sept ans. »**, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Haley tendit une main et attrapa la sienne, la serrant fortement, puis la posa sur ses genoux.

**« Ensuite Lucas est entré au lycée, et là aussi, on regardait ses matchs. C'était pire à ce moment, parce que j'étais au collège, et que les profs n'arrêtaient pas de me dire à quel point j'étais différent de lui. A chaque réunion parent-prof y'en avait un pour me dire que Lucas était bien plus calme à mon âge. Je te dis pas le nombre de fois où mon père m'a dit que je devrais avoir honte. » **

Elle resta silencieuse, ne le quittant pas du regard une seconde, sûrement consciente que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ne le ferait se sentir mieux.

**« Et avec Lucas, ça se passait comment ? »**, demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

**« Très mal. »**, répondit-il avec une grimace, **« J'avais tout le temps l'impression qu'il me prenait de haut, en fait. Et je pense que lui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup non plus, il devait sûrement me tenir comme responsable du divorce de ses parents. »**

**« Il te l'a dit ? »**

**« Non, mais n'importe qui l'aurait pensé. Et puis dès qu'on se voyait on se chamaillait. Bien sûr il avait toujours l'ascendant vu qu'il faisait trois têtes de plus que moi à l'époque... Mais il a arrêté quand il est entré au lycée. »**

**« Il a arrêté quoi ? »**, demanda Haley en fronçant les sourcils.

**« De me provoquer. Sauf que... ma colère à moi, elle n'a fait qu'augmenter. Et puis... Mon père a eu sa crise cardiaque. On a fait les test de dépistage, le mien était négatif, et celui de Lucas positif. Je... »**

Il s'interrompit, craignant de la choquer un peu plus.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Bah... Je me suis dit que c'était la première fois que je le battais quelque part. »**

**« Oh Nathan... »**, commença-t-elle désemparée.

**« Je sais. »**, la coupa-t-il, **« C'était pas très compréhensif de ma part, mais j'avais douze ans, et tout ce que je voulais c'était faire mes preuves. »**

Et même maintenant, bien qu'il n'en éprouvait ni plaisir ni fierté, il se disait que cela restait le seul combat qu'il avait gagné contre lui. Et encore, tout cela au fond n'était qu'une affaire de gènes, du 50/50 en somme.

**« Lucas a du arrêter le basket. Et ça m'a... soulagé. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que ça me laissait une chance de le battre une fois au lycée. Mais j'ai vite oublié ça en fait, parce qu'une fois Lucas parti du lycée, ça a été comme une libération. »**

Dit comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'il exagérait... Mais c'était réellement ainsi qu'il l'avait ressenti.

**« Les profs continuaient de me parler de lui, mais pas mon père. Pendant un an il n'a pas dit un mot sur lui... »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu au bout d'un an ? »**

**« Son roman a été publié. »**, dit-il avant d'ajouter amèrement, **« Le prodige est né. Je ne... »**

Nathan s'interrompit en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il vérifia l'heure, et s'étonna de voir son père passer l'entrée, lui qui était censé rentrer très tard. Il passa dans le couloir, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil au passage, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais avant d'y parvenir, il s'arrêta et revint en arrière, regardant à nouveau son fils, ou plutôt la fille qui l'accompagnait.

Haley fronça légèrement les sourcils et se retourna, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Nathan ne voyait plus que son dos, mais il s'imaginait bien qu'elle devait être assez embarrassée.

**« Bonjour monsieur Scott. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Dan haussa les sourcils, puis regarda son fils, un air ahuri collé au visage.

**« Qui c'est celle là ? »**

**« Tu pourrais être plus aimable. »**, rétorqua Nathan en le toisant, **« C'est Haley. »**

**« Haley ? »**, dit-il confus,** « Et qu'est ce qu'elle en dit de tout ça, Brooke ? »**

**« On est plus ensemble. »**, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Dan écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, et regarda à nouveau Haley, la fixant pendant quelques secondes, ce qui agaça aussitôt Nathan il savait qu'il était en train de les comparer.

**« Une erreur de plus à ton actif alors. »**, lâcha-t-il presque avec déception.

**« Je crois pas, non. »**

**« Je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour parler d'erreur, monsieur. »**, répliqua sèchement Haley.

Nathan la regarda avec surprise, se demandant ce qui lui prenait, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il la sentit resserrer leurs mains entre elles.

Son père arqua un sourcil, et secoua doucement la tête :

**« Brooke était bien plus aimable. » **

Avant que Nathan ne puisse lui répondre, il disparut de la pièce, sûrement pour rejoindre son bureau à l'étage.

**« Je suis désolé »**, murmura-t-il à Haley, **« surtout ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. »**

Haley restait tournée vers l'entrée, refusant de le regarder, si bien qu'il prit son visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers lui.

Il plissa le front en voyant qu'elle était visiblement très troublée par ce que Dan venait de lui dire, et ne pouvait plus y voir aucun signe de révolte.

**« Je te jure qu'il fait ça uniquement pour m'énerver »**, ajouta-t-il alors, **« vraiment, ne l'écoute pas. »**

Ses mains toujours posée sur ses joues, il l'embrassa délicatement, mais sentit rapidement qu'elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, et restait concentrée sur ce que Dan venait de lui dire.

**« On va devoir remettre le reste de cette histoire à plus tard. »**, soupira-t-il, refusant d'en dire un mot de plus quand Dan était sous le même toit.

**« Oh. »**, dit-elle visiblement déçue,** « Je ferais mieux de rentrer alors. »**

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet.

**« C'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit ? » **

**« Non, non. »**, dit-elle en forçant un sourire, **« Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout. »**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter d'un air sérieux**, « Mais je veux connaître tout l'histoire. Je crois que... je comprends un peu mieux ta réaction maintenant. »**

**« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir... »**, dit-il avec un sourire soulagé.

**« Si, je trouve ça idiot et déplacé. »**, le coupa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec douceur, **« Mais je comprends mieux. » **

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke ferma son casier et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du lycée. Peyton l'attendait déjà devant sa voiture elle lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la journée de l'emmener au Café en rentrant.

Une fois sur la route, Brooke jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, et repensa à la rencontre qu'elle avait eu le matin même.

**« Dis, t'as croisé Julian aujourd'hui ? »**, demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement distant.

Peyton fronça légèrement les sourcils, le regard rivé sur la route.

**« Non. Pourquoi ? »**

Elle l'avait vu, elle. Entre deux cours, Julian l'avait interpellé dans le couloir. Brooke l'avait bien évidemment d'abord ignoré, mais il avait insisté pour lui parler rien qu'une seconde. Un peu agacée, elle avait accepté avec l'intention de le remettre à sa place pour qu'il ne vienne plus l'embêter.

Julian lui avait demandé à quel point Peyton était en rogne contre lui. Elle lui avait dit que c'était au point de ne pas vouloir le voir. Il avait soupiré, et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait essayé de lui parler tout le week-end. Brooke avait bien sûr déjà été au courant de cela, puisque Peyton s'était plaint de se faire quasiment harceler au téléphone.

Il lui avait ensuite dit que sa conversation avec Nathan avait été un simple accident, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu...

Brooke le coupa immédiatement, lui répliquant qu'elle s'en foutait bien, et que le mal était fait. Julian lui avait alors demandé si elle ne pouvait pas parler à Peyton, elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait, mais quelle raison avait-elle de le faire ? Elle n'en avait strictement pas envie.

En y repensant, elle avait été assez sévère avec lui. Mais c'était nécessaire, non ? Après tout il avait raconté à Nathan des choses qu'il aurait du garder pour lui.

Cependant, plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se disait que malgré le fait qu'il se soit montré trop bavard... Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas réussi à débloquer la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été coincés depuis bien trop longtemps. Finalement, elle devait même avouer ne pas savoir si elle aurait eu un jour le courage de parler de Lucas à Nathan. L'intervention de Julian l'avait donc grandement aidé, en quelque sorte.

Et puis il avait paru tellement sincère et désespéré... Il voulait simplement qu'il lui parle, rien de plus, alors bon...

**« Tu l'as vu, toi ? »**, lui demanda Peyton.

**« Ouais, tout à l'heure... Tu sais, il s'en veut beaucoup. »**

**« Me dis pas que tu lui as déjà pardonné. »**, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Non, mais... Tu penses pas que ça m'a aidé, qu'il parle à Nathan ? »**

**« Tu trouves ? »**, rétorqua son amie, **« C'était pas à lui de dire ça. » **

**« C'est vrai, mais... »**

**« Quoi, tu veux que j'oublie que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ? »**

Brooke soupira doucement, comprenant bien pourquoi Peyton se braquait ainsi.

**« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Et il s'en veut à mort. »**

**« Tant mieux, mais ça ne change rien... » **

Brooke se tourna vers la portière, regardant la route à côté d'elle. Au moins, elle avait essayé...

Une fois arrivée à destination, Brooke entra dans le Café, et remarqua rapidement, surprise, Haley assise au bar. Elle alla aussitôt à sa rencontre, se demandant s'ils étaient bien lundi.

**« Tu travaillais aujourd'hui ? »**, lui demanda-t-elle en passant derrière le comptoir.

**« Non. »**, murmura Haley, le regard baissé vers ses mains.

Brooke s'arrêta une seconde, se rendant compte qu'elle paraissait complètement démoralisée.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« C'est vrai alors ? »**, lui demanda Tim.

Nathan ne lui accorda pas un regard, essayant de se concentrer sur la partie.

**« Arrête de me saouler. »**, lui lâcha-t-il simplement avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Depuis un bon quart d'heure, Tim lui posait exactement les mêmes questions, bien qu'il en connaissait pertinemment les réponses.

Le matin même, il était venu au lycée avec Haley. Une chose totalement anodine pour lui, qui semblait avoir eu l'effet d'un raz de marée sur tous ceux qui le connaissait de près ou de loin, notamment les joueurs de son équipe, qui apparemment avaient choisi Tim comme porte-parole.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa relation avec Haley les étonnait autant... Enfin si, il voyait pourquoi, mais ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires à eux.

**« Allez, Nate! »**, s'exclama Tim en courant après lui, **« C'est vrai ou pas ? »**

**« Tu veux pas jouer au lieu de... » **

Le sifflet retentit, et tous se figèrent sur place, ne comprenant pourquoi leur Coach arrêtait la partie à quinze bonnes minutes de la fin. Nathan déglutit en voyant que Tim et lui étaient dans la ligne de mire de Whitey :

**« Vous allez arrêter de parler, oui !? »**, leur gueula-t-il, le visage rouge, **« A une semaine de la finale, vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ! 20 tours à la fin de l'entraînement ! »**

Il siffla et les fit ainsi courir à nouveau. Nathan eut tout juste le temps de le voir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Lucas avant de repartir au pas de course.

Il comprit à la fin de l'entraînement ce qu'il lui avait dit Lucas resta en effet après que toute l'équipe et le Coach soient partis, pour le surveiller Tim et lui et s'assurer qu'il faisaient leurs tours de piste. Lucas avait sans doute vu ça comme une opportunité de pouvoir lui parler... Si c'était le cas, il se trompait lourdement, car il n'était pas prêt de lui décrocher un seul mot.

**« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**, demanda-t-il exaspéré à Tim, qui une fois de plus lui avait parlé.

**« Il paraît que tu sors avec l'intello... »**

**« Elle a un nom. »**, répliqua-t-il sèchement, **« Haley. Et oui, je sors avec. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« J'ai entendu une conversation.. »**, murmura Haley, le regard rivé sur le chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de lui servir.

**« Où ça ? »**

**« Aux toilettes du lycée. C'était des filles qui parlaient de Nathan et moi. »**, dit-elle en la regardant enfin, **« Elles se demandaient pourquoi on sortait ensemble. »**

**« Oh. »**, répondit Brooke à court de mots.

Haley sembla voir qu'elle était gênée qu'elle lui parle de ça, car elle lui ajouta aussitôt :

**« Je suis désolée de te parler de ça à toi, mais je n'ai personne d'autre. Les seuls vrais amis à qui je pourrais en parler sont des garçons et depuis qu'ils jouent avec Nathan, c'est impossible... »**

**« C'est bon »**, répondit Brooke avec un petit sourire,** « Ça me dérange pas. »**

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais peut-être qu'en parler avec Haley lui permettrait de s'y faire plus vite.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Tu poses de ces questions toi. »**, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

**« Bah pourquoi ? »**

**« A ton avis, pourquoi je sortirais avec une fille ? »**, demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

**« T'essaie d'oublier Brooke, c'est ça ? Après qu'elle t'ait largué... »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Et puis elles disaient aussi que Nathan était horrible de se trouver une copine deux jours après t'avoir quitté. »**

**« Tu devrais pas faire attention à eux »**, répondit Brooke en secouant la tête,** « ils savent absolument pas de quoi ils parlent. Déjà, on sortait même pas ensemble, et en plus tout le monde savait qu'on était en froid depuis un bail. »**

**« Mais justement. »**, la coupa Haley en resserrant ses doigts autour de la tasse posée devant elle, **« Ils me prennent pour une briseuse de ménage. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Elle m'a pas largué. »**, se résolut-il à répondre,** « On a décidé ensemble de rompre. »**

**« Ah ouais, alors pourquoi vous vous parlez plus ? »**

**« C'est pas qu'on se parle pas... »**, dit-il en regardant Lucas du coin de l'œil,** « C'est juste qu'on a rien à se dire. »**

Tim le regarda quelques secondes, le front plissé.

**« Je comprends pas. »**

**« C'est pour ça qu'on parle jamais de ça, Tim. »**

**« Mais même si elle t'a pas largué »**, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, **« tu l'as quand même vite remplacée. »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« T'as pas peur qu'elle t'en veuille ? »**

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Lucas, qui les suivait sans relâche du regard.

**« Crois moi »**, murmura-t-il, **« je pense que ça la préoccupe pas tant que ça... »**

**« Ouais d'accord, mais alors... Pourquoi t'as choisi l'int... »**, commença-t-il avant de se reprendre de justesse, **« Haley. Pourquoi elle, t'aurais pu faire mieux... »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Haley n'était tout simplement pas habituée à ce que l'on parle ainsi d'elle pas étonnant qu'elle soit autant chamboulée. Brooke lui sourit gentiment, essayant de la rassurer autant que possible :

**« Le plus important, c'est ce que Nathan et toi savez et pensez. Rien d'autre. »**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, voyant bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue,** « Les autres ne savent rien, et surtout ils ne te connaissent pas. »**

**« Ce qu'ils disent sur moi, je peux bien l'oublier, mais sur Nathan... »**

**« T'inquiètes pas pour ça »**, l'interrompit-elle, **« il est habitué à ce genre de ragots. Il t'en a parlé aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Alors c'est que ça la dérange pas. »**, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

**« T'es sûre ? »**

**« Oui, mais si tu veux en être vraiment certaine, t'as qu'à lui demander et tu verras bien. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« De toute façon tu vas voir, dans quelques semaines plus personne en parlera. »**

Haley lui sourit en retour, puis soupira doucement, les joues rosies légèrement :

**« Ça me gênait carrément d'être à côté de lui. Je veux dire, à cause de tous les regards qu'on nous lançait... »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et se rendit compte que la rassurer ne serait apparemment pas suffisant. Haley semblait avoir besoin d'un sérieux rappel à la réalité.

**« Ecoute, je veux pas paraître méchante, mais... Tant que tu réagiras comme ça, faudra pas t'étonner d'entendre des gens parler comme ça sur toi. »**

Haley écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant.

**« Si tu veux qu'il arrêtent de te regarder, tu dois apprendre à les confronter, parce que crois moi, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendent. »**

**« Mais je ne suis pas... »**, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**« C'est de ça que je te parle ! »**, s'exclama Brooke en tapant sur la table, la faisant ainsi sursauter, **« Il faut que t'arrêtes de penser que t'es définie par tes notes, ou par tes frères et sœurs, ou par l'image que les gens ont de toi. Ce qui est réellement important, ce sont tes actions. Et tant que tu n'agiras pas, les gens te prendront forcément pour une autre. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

**« Mais arrête ! »**, lui hurla Lucas à l'oreille, tout en le retenant en arrière.

Nathan n'y fit pas attention, et malgré qu'il soit immobilisé, continua de toiser Tim, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé depuis que Nathan s'était jeté sur lui avec l'intention de lui faire regretter ses paroles.

**« Excuse toi ! »**, lui cria-t-il à nouveau.

**« Ça va, je m'excuse ! »**, lâcha-t-il l'air ahuri.

Nathan s'arrêta aussitôt de gigoter, et lorsque Lucas s'en rendit compte, il lui permit de bouger à nouveau librement, alors que Tim se relevait, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

**« C'était juste une blague... »**, murmura celui-ci.

**« Ouais, c'est ça. »**, souffla Nathan, avant de reprendre sa course.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas, en tout cas pas totalement. Nathan n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué les regards qu'on lui avait lancé toute la journée, les dévisageant Haley et elle.

La pauvre, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça... Ils devaient peut-être y aller doucement, les choses deviendraient alors plus simples pour elle ?

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Tout en vérifiant l'heure, pour être sûre de ne pas arriver trop tard chez elle, Brooke continua de lire son livre.

Le Café était dorénavant vide, et après que le dernier client soit parti, elle avait placé l'enseigne 'Fermé' contre la porte. Karen lui avait demandé de fermer elle-même aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle pouvait partir un peu quand elle le voulait. A dix pages de finir son livre, elle avait estimé que Karen ne lui en voudrait pas si elle fermait un peu plus tard. Ou si elle mettait la musique un peu fort.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu pendant cette journée avait été d'être enfin seule et maintenant que c'était le cas, elle comptait bien faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible.

Brooke n'avait jamais cru que sa rupture avec Nathan lui aurait autant gâché son lundi. On avait pas arrêté de lui demander qui avait rompu, et pourquoi, et qui donc était Haley, si elle était au courant, s'il l'avait trompé... Tout ce qu'elle demandait, elle, c'était un peu de répit.

Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux secondes pour elle. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Julian ou Haley, vienne aussitôt lui parler de leurs problèmes.

Évidemment, elle avait envie de les aider. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était une de ces journées où elle aurait aimé pouvoir être en vacances vis à vis des problèmes des autres. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule occasion d'expliquer à quel point cela l'attristait de ne plus parler à Nathan.

Ils pouvaient se parler bien sûr, mais elle était persuadée que ce ne serait pas comme avant. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Lucas. Brooke estimait cependant ne pas avoir eu d'autre choix que de tout lui dire, une fois au pied du mur.

Elle soupira, et essaya de terminer son bouquin qu'elle dévorait à une vitesse folle. Mais en entendant la cloche de la porte sonner, elle se demanda si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur elle.

**« On est fermés. »**, grommela-t-elle les yeux fixés sur sa page.

Brooke se figea en entendant non pas une nouvelle fois la cloche, mais plutôt des bruits de pas en sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils, glissa une main sous le comptoir, là où Karen gardait toujours une clé à molette pour ce genre de situations, et releva les yeux vers son visiteur, bien décidé à le faire fuir.

Ses doigts cessèrent de se crisper autour de l'outil, tandis qu'elle haussait les sourcils :

**« Lucas ? »**

Elle referma son livre et le posa devant elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

**« Salut. »**, dit-il avec un sourire à demi-gêné, venant s'asseoir devant elle. Il baissa les yeux vers le livre, et sourit en lisant le titre,** « Ah, L'attrape cœurs. Tu l'as fini ? »**

**« Presque. »**, répondit-elle un peu confuse, **« Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? »**

**« J'espérais que tu sois là. »**, dit-il en lisant la quatrième de-couverture.

Ah, alors comme ça il se souvenait de son existence ?

**« Karen m'a dit de fermer »**, expliqua-t-elle,** « et j'attendais de finir le livre, mais je peux y aller... »**

**« Non »**, dit-il en la regardant enfin, **« je voudrais te parler avant. »**

**« Ah bon ? » **,demanda-t-elle sans réussir à cacher son scepticisme.

**« Je sais que j'ai pas été dans les parages depuis un moment... »**, dit-il sur un ton d'excuses.

Soi-disant pour son livre. Brooke n'y croyait pas totalement. Mais elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il avait bien à lui dire puis elle se ressaisit aussitôt, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir augmenter un peu plus le son de la radio pour totalement étouffer sa voix, mais aurait sans doute parut folle, et se décida donc à ne rien faire.

**« Ma mère m'a dit que t'allais à Boston en septembre. »**

**« C'est vrai. »**

**« En littérature ? »**

**« Ouais... »**, marmonna-t-elle.

**« En tant que ton prof de lettres, j'aurais pu être mis au courant avant quand même. »**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, qu'elle ignora totalement, piquée au vif.

Elle n'était pas agacée seulement parce qu'il se plaçait une nouvelle fois en tant que professeur et lui rappelait ainsi une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était idiote d'attendre quelque chose de lui, mais surtout parce que pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

**« En même temps tu voulais que je te le dise quand ? »**, répliqua-t-elle la mâchoire serrée, **« Quand tu t'esquivais en fin de cours ? Quand tu ne venais pas au Café ? Ou quand t'annulais les séances à la biblio ? »**

Brooke regretta aussitôt d'en avoir autant dit il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cela l'avait autant affecté.

**« Je crois que j'ai bien mérité ça... »**, murmura-t-il en retour, ne perdant pas son sourire.

S'il pensait pouvoir se dérober grâce à ça, il se trompait.

**« J'ai quand même le droit de te féliciter ? »**, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle releva le menton, refusant de le regarder, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

**« Qu'est ce que t'attend ? **», demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il rigola doucement et se leva, faisant le tour du bar pour une raison qui échappa à Brooke. Puis en la surprenant un peu plus, il la prit dans ses bras pour, comme il l'avait dit, la féliciter.

Une poignée de main aurait largement suffit, mais... Elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Lucas se recula rapidement, et parut subitement nerveux, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

**« Et donc il paraît que t'emménages avec Haley ? »**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**« Ouais. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle reprit son livre en main, mais put tout de même sentir son regard brûlant sur elle.

**« C'est moi ou toutes ces nouvelles ne te réjouissent pas ? »**

**« C'est toi. »**, répondit-elle en arrivant en fin de page, **« Je suis contente d'emménager avec Haley, et d'avoir été prise à Boston. »**

**« Alors c'est quoi ? »**

Brooke se tourna vers lui, légèrement agacée.

**« Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il y ait quelque chose ? »**

**« Parce que... »**, commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle, posant délicatement son index entre ses deux sourcils, **« T'es en train de te créer une ride, juste là. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ? »**

D'un geste de la main, elle éloigna son index et reprit ensuite sa lecture.

**« Rien, c'est pas important. »**

Elle tourna une page, et sursauta lorsque le livre lui échappa des mains en se tournant, elle vit que Lucas s'était à nouveau levé, et tenait le roman entre ses mains, bien au-dessus de sa tête.

**« Rend le moi. »**, dit-elle en tendant la main.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**, demanda-t-il, borné.

**« Rend le moi ! »**, ordonna-t-elle plus fort.

**« C'est encore ta mère ? »**, essaya-t-il, le front plissé.

**« Je veux mon livre ! »**

**« C'est ton père alors ? »**

**« C'est Nathan ! »**, hurla-t-elle agacée, avant de se tourner vers la gauche.

Elle le vit sursauter du coin de l'œil, et s'asseoir à nouveau, puis poser le livre devant elle.

**« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »**, demanda-t-il sur un ton soudain plus sérieux.

**« Non, on a juste rompu. »**

Lucas haussa les sourcils, surpris.

**« Quand ça ? »**

**« Juste avant le match, vendredi. »**, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, **« Et maintenant il sort avec Haley. »**

**« Haley... »**, répéta-t-il hébété, **« Avec qui tu vas emménager. »**

**« Ouais. »**, soupira-t-elle, **« Et le plus tordu dans tout ça c'est que je me fiche bien qu'il sorte avec elle, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. »**

Il lui lança un regard perdu, et lui demanda ce qui la dérangeait alors.

**« C'est qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, lui et moi. »**, murmura-t-elle.

**« Vous êtes restés amis ? »**, demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

**« Je sais pas, c'est trop tôt pour le dire... Mais je pense que non, on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord de toute façon. »**

**« Sur quoi ? »**

Elle hésita un instant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à lui raconter ça, mais répondit quand même :

**« Toi. »**

Il parut d'abord surpris, mais très rapidement fut comme déstabilisé, et à nouveau nerveux.

**« Il... Il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ? »**, demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

**« Non... »**, murmura-t-elle confuse, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler, **« Il parle pas de toi de toute façon. C'est juste qu'il accepte pas que je m'entende bien avec toi, c'est tout. »**

**« C'est à cause de ça que vous avez rompus ? »**, demanda Lucas d'un air coupable.

**« Franchement on avait plus grand chose à faire ensemble depuis un bon moment. »**, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

**« Alors... »**, murmura-t-il à nouveau hésitant, **« Pourquoi vous êtes restés ensemble ? »**

Pour le pacte. Parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre avec qui aller. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle le voyait uniquement comme un ami. Parce qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien rigoler ensemble que parler sérieusement.

Elle se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

Lucas soupira doucement, mais ne lui demanda pas plus de détails, ce qui la soulagea. S'il le faisait, elle finirait sûrement par tout lui raconter sur leur faux couple, et Nathan finirait par lui en vouloir encore plus, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer.

**« Tu sais... »**, lui dit Lucas l'air pensif, **« En arrivant ici, ça m'a vraiment surpris que Nathan soit aussi proche de toi, et veuille autant te protéger. Je l'ai vu pendant des années être immature, ne se souciant de rien ni personne. »**

Brooke se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il lui disait ça.

**« Et donc ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

**« Et donc je pense que vous êtes tellement proches tous les deux, que vous ne pouvez que vous ****réconcilier. »**, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sûrement compatissant, **« Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais... Je sais que tu retrouveras le sourire. »**

**« Franchement j'en sais rien... »**, murmura-t-elle penaude.

**« Fais moi confiance, je te dis que si. »**

Brooke se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à lui dire ça. Elle voulait bien qu'il ait cinq années de plus qu'elle, ça ne faisait pas non plus de lui la sagesse incarnée... Mais il était bien le premier à essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Elle comprenait bien que tout le monde avait ses problèmes à soi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour venir automatiquement lui en parler sans lui demander auparavant si elle allait bien. Simplement parce qu'ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple, ils se figuraient tous que leur rupture lui faisait du bien.

Eh bien ils se trompaient elle avait mal. Nathan s'en remettait vite grâce à Haley, mais c'était différent pour Brooke. La seule personne qui l'intéressait, même bien trop, était totalement inaccessible.

**« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**, lui demanda Lucas, la tête penchée sur le côté.

**« Non. »**, dit-elle en secouant la tête, **« Non, c'est rien. » **

Lucas se leva et se recula de deux pas, puis tendit une main vers elle. Brooke baissa le regard vers son bras, puis le regarda à nouveau, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait.

**« Tu veux danser ? »**

Danser ?

Il tendit l'autre bras pour augmenter le volume de la radio. En prêtant attention à la musique qui passait, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

**« C'est un peu dépressif pour danser dessus. » **

**« C'est Nick Cave ! »**, s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire, **« Dépressif ou pas, je peux te faire danser dessus. »**

**« Ça j'en doute... »**, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà entamé une nouvelle phrase de son livre lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se resserrer autour de son poignet la seconde d'après, elle était debout, et tournait sur elle-même.

**« Lucas, je... »**

Il secoua la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait que faire de ses protestations, et l'entraîna avec lui vers le centre de la salle.

Brooke se laissa faire, voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lucas joignit leurs deux mains et se mit alors à se dandiner d'une manière qu'un professeur ne devrait pas adopter devant un élève.

D'abord assez stoïque, Brooke finit par se laisser guider par son rythme, amusée de voir à quel point il dansait mal. Elle devait aussi avouer être bien contente qu'il ne lâche pas ses mains.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même plusieurs fois, puis d'un geste rapide, l'attira à lui, passant un bras derrière sa taille, en souriant de plus belle.

**« Tu vois »**, dit-il satisfait de la voir rire, **« ça va déjà mieux. »**

Brooke rougit alors, subitement consciente de leur proximité. Ses yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur ses lèvres, et semblèrent ne pas vouloir les lâcher, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Heureusement pour elle, la musique changea, et Lucas ralentit. Il la regarda quelques secondes, et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant sur le front.

**« Je ferais mieux de te ramener. »**, lui murmura-t-il avec un souffle,** « Ton père doit t'attendre. » **

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Ses mains se resserrèrent un peu plus sur le volant, signe flagrant de sa nervosité.

Bon sang, il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser quand même à vrai dire, il avait l'impression que ces derniers jours passés à l'éviter n'avaient fait qu'exacerber ses sentiments. Autrement dit, l'effet inverse de celui recherché au départ.

Il remarqua avec anxiété, d'un rapide coup d'œil, que Brooke, assise sur le siège à côté de lui, paraissait elle aussi troublée. Avec un peu de chance, ce trouble n'était uniquement du qu'à sa rupture avec Nathan.

Il ne savait donc toujours pas si ces deux là sortaient vraiment ensemble mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il lui paraissait de toute façon évident que Brooke avait beaucoup d'affection pour Nathan. Il espérait avoir réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes au moins pendant une minute.

**« Comment ta mère a pris que t'ailles à Boston ? »**, demanda-t-il histoire de combler le silence.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise.

**« Ah, c'est vrai que je t'ai pas dit. »**, répondit-elle,** « On a un peu parlé elle et moi. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais, et... En fait tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir ce que je voulais faire. C'est un peu compliqué mais on peut le résumer comme ça. »**

**« Ça va mieux avec elle, alors ? »**

**« Oui. » **

C'était déjà ça, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

**« Elle a pris des vacances y'a pas longtemps. »**, ajouta Brooke, **« Et elle rentre les week-ends maintenant. C'est un peu gênant en fait, mais je m'y fais. » **

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il se garait devant chez elle.

**« Bon, bah merci. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Brooke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, mais se ravisa et se tourna vers lui à nouveau :

**« On pourra se voir demain soir ? »**

Lucas avait espéré qu'elle ne lui pose pas la question. Elle semblait réellement compter sur sa présence... Et puis sa petite forme le poussait à vouloir garder un œil sur elle, mais...

**« Non. »**, dit-il sincèrement désolé, **« Je... Je dois terminer mon livre. »**

Il allait sérieusement devoir se trouver un autre mensonge s'il voulait que son histoire tienne la route. Mais ce n'était pas tellement loin de la vérité non plus, puisqu'il devait en effet trouver une alternative au personnage de Philae, afin qu'elle ne fasse plus penser à Brooke. Mais la tâche s'avérait bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Brooke tenta visiblement de cacher sa déception, et se contenta d'un vague mouvement d'épaules.

**« Ton travail passe en premier, c'est normal. A demain, alors. »**

**Nathan Scott **

Au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui après son entraînement qui avait été rallongé d'une quinzaine de minutes, Nathan avait décidé en cours de route de faire un petit détour, après avoir repensé à une certaine tâche qu'il s'était promis d'accomplir.

Peyton ouvrit sa porte peu de temps après qu'il ait sonné. Elle parut surprise de le voir, ce qui était assez prévisible.

**« Brooke n'est pas là. »**, dit-elle d'un ton un peu froid.

Tant mieux, se dit-il intérieurement.

**« C'est toi que je viens voir. »**, lui dit-il à haute voix.

**« Moi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, **« Pourtant j'ai pas grand chose à te dire. »**

Nathan s'était aussi attendu à cette réaction, bien conscient que Peyton resterait solidaire de Brooke.

**« Allez, ça prendra pas longtemps. »**

Peyton sembla peser le pour et le contre, et finit par soupirer, puis par sortir sur le palier. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc posé en dessous de sa fenêtre, et Nathan l'imita aussitôt.

**« Tu veux parler de Brooke ? »**

**« Elle t'a tout raconté je suppose ? »**, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**« Franchement »**, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, «** t'aurais pas pu lui dire avant pour Haley ? »**

**« Bah non »**, dit-il avec un soupir qui sembla agacer Peyton, **« j'y arrivais pas. Elle va bien au moins ? »**

Peyton plissa le front, et haussa les épaules, l'air morose :

**« Non pas trop, mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant. »**, dit-elle avant de lui lancer un regard noir, **« C'est allé un peu trop vite pour elle, je crois. D'abord tu l'embrasses, ensuite tu lui fais la gueule, tu romps et finalement t'étais à fond sur Haley depuis un bail... Et puis rajoute à ça Lucas. »**

**« Pas besoin, non. »**, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

**« Vas-y, prends la mouche. »**, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nathan soupira, secouant la tête.

**« J'étais pas venu te parler de ça, de toute façon. »**

**« Alors de quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle, confuse.

**« Julian. »**

Peyton se leva aussitôt, apparemment décidée à rentrer se cloîtrer chez elle.

**« Oh allez »**, dit-il exaspéré, attrapant son avant-bras,** « assieds-toi une seconde. »**

**« Qu'est ce que t'as à me dire sur lui ? »**, demanda-t-elle sur un ton pressé, **« Non, en fait je veux pas savoir. »**

**« C'est pas de sa faute, tu sais. »**

**« Ah ouais ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, **« Quoi, tu l'as menacé d'exécuter sa famille s'il te disait rien ? »**

**« Non, c'est pas ça, mais... J'ai vachement insisté, il voulait vraiment rien me dire au début. Il a juste fait une gaffe, il savait pas que j'étais pas au courant que Brooke et l'autre se voyaient en cachette. »**

**« Et c'est de ma faute ? »**, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.

**« Bah ouais. »**

Elle souffla lourdement, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

**« Nathan si t'es venu pour ça... »**

**« Quoi, j'ai tord alors ? »**, la coupa-t-il, **« Vous en avez parlé devant lui, d'accord, mais est ce que vous lui avez dit que je savais pas ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir à sa question.

**« Non. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« Mais il aurait pu le comprendre. »**

**« Il est pas devin non plus. »**

Peyton se tourna légèrement, le regard dans le vide.

**« Peut-être. »**, finit-elle par marmonner, apparemment contre son gré.

**« Si tu dois vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un, ça devrait être moi. J'ai été super lourd avec lui. »**

**« Il aurait quand même du rien dire. »**, se borna-t-elle à répondre.

**« Tu veux pas essayer de lui parler, pour qu'il te l'explique lui-même ? »**

**« J'ai vraiment que ça à faire... »**, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

**« Allez, il vient avec nous ce week-end. »**

Elle le regarda à nouveau, interloquée.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Ouais, c'est le coach qui a eu l'idée, ou plutôt Micro je crois. **

D'abord perdue, elle sembla se remémorer quelque chose :

**« Nan, en fait c'est Brooke qui était à l'origine de l'idée et qui ensuite en a parlé à Micro. »**

**« Il va filmer la finale pour qu'on la mette sur cd et dans chaque album de fin d'année. Comme ça si on se rate tout le monde s'en souviendra. »**

**« Il manquait vraiment plus que ça... »**, marmonna-t-elle la tête baissée.

**« Tu pourras pas l'éviter à Charlotte. »**

**« Rien à foutre, je prends ma voiture pour y aller. »**

Nathan haussa les sourcils, surpris.

**« T'y vas pas en bus ? »**

**« Si tu regardes bien le règlement, c'est marqué que c'est pas obligatoire. »**, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules,** « J'ai pas que ça à faire que de supporter la vieille musique du Coach pendant trois heures. » **

Si elle y allait en voiture... Elle pouvait forcément amener quelqu'un avec elle. Ce serait peut-être trop lui demander, mais...

**« Il reste de la place dans ta voiture ? »**, se hasarda-t-il tout de même à demander.

Peyton se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

**« Nan mais tu crois pas que t'abuses là ? »**, lui dit-elle sèchement,** « Tu penses à Brooke un peu, si tu venais avec... »**

**« Non. »**, la coupa-t-il aussitôt, **« C'est pas pour moi. » **

Elle se calma aussitôt, mais ne sembla pas comprendre pour autant.

**« Alors pour qui ? »**

**Brooke Davis **

En vérifiant l'heure, Brooke vit que leur pause était presque terminée.

**« J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours. »**

**« Parce que c'est Lucas ? »**, lui demanda Peyton, occupée à ranger ses livres dans son casier.

Brooke lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé la veille, au Café.

**« Tu trouves pas qu'il est vachement proche de toi, pour un prof ? »**, demanda Peyton une fois le récit terminé.

**« Si »**, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules,** « mais pour un ami pas tant que ça non plus. Il peut toujours pas venir ce soir, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me déprime. »**

Peyton lui sourit tristement, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**« Allez, il va bien finir par le terminer son bouquin ! »**, lui dit-elle pour la rassurer.

**« Moi je te parie qu'il l'aura toujours pas fini en décembre... »**, murmura-t-elle,** « Et puis de toute façon dès qu'il le termine il retourne à New York voir son éditrice... Avec qui il va sûrement finir d'ailleurs... »**

**« Hé ! »**, s'exclama Peyton, après lui avoir donné deux petites claques,** « Depuis quand t'es aussi défaitiste, toi ? Tu te laisses pas faire aussi rapidement d'habitude ! »**

**« T'as raison... »**, dit-elle pensivement.

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'acharner quand un problème se présentait à elle, mais avec Lucas, elle avait tout de suite décidé que c'était peine perdue à juste titre, certes, mais...

**« Oh merde. »**, souffla Peyton, soudain mal à l'aise.

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda Brooke en se tournant vers elle, inquiète.

Peyton ne lui répondit rien, et Brooke fut donc forcée de suivre son regard, pour comprendre ce qui l'obnubilait autant.

A quelques mètres d'elles, Haley rangeait son propre casier alors que Nathan était appuyé contre celui d'à côté.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules à les regarder tout le monde ou presque semblait les remarquer, plus ou moins discrètement. Puis il se tournaient tous brièvement vers Brooke, comme s'ils attendaient une réaction de sa part. La seule réaction qui lui venait à l'esprit était de leur crier d'aller se faire voir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Haley ferma son casier, et se tourna vers Nathan, toute souriante. Celui-ci ne semblait cependant pas si heureux, et lui fit un discret signe de tête en direction de ceux qui les regardait. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire et baissa la tête, embarrassée.

**« Et merde... »**, souffla Brooke, se demandant si elle n'y était pas allée assez fort la veille.

Elle changea néanmoins rapidement d'avis, lorsqu'elle vit Haley relever la tête, et embrasser Nathan à pleine bouche, prenant ainsi tout le monde de court, si bien qu'ils cessèrent de s'intéresser à eux. Puis elle attrapa sa main, et malgré son visage rouge, marcha aussi fièrement que possible jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Brooke tenta tant bien que mal de retenir son rire, alors que Peyton semblait ne rien y comprendre.

**« Je l'aime bien, cette fille. »**, lui dit simplement Brooke.

**« En parlant de ça... Nathan m'a demandé quelque chose. »**

**« Ah, quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

**« Il voudrait que je prenne Haley avec nous pour aller à Charlotte. »**

Brooke haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue pas à ce genre de requête.

**« Il m'a dit que si ça te dérangeait, tu... »**

**« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »**, dit-elle en secouant la tête,** « Je l'aime bien, mais... Il abuse un peu, non ? Je sais bien qu'on sortait pas vraiment ensemble, mais... »**

**« Je sais »**, soupira Peyton,** « c'est pour ça que je préférais te demander avant. De toute façon je comptais lui dire non... »**

**« Non ! »**, s'exclama Brooke, faisant sursauter son amie,** « Dis lui oui, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elle vienne pas à cause de ça. »**

**« T'es sûre ? »**, demanda Peyton, incertaine.

**« Ouais. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher toutefois de penser qu'à nouveau, au lieu de venir lui en parler directement, Nathan était passé par un intermédiaire et s'était défilé. Il avait donc décidé de l'ignorer à ce point ?

Brooke ne se laissa pas démoraliser par cela et écouta avec plus ou moins d'attention les cours de la journée.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois lessivée qu'elle rentra chez elle. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur les jambes de son père, assis à l'autre bout.

**« Salut 'Pa. »**, marmonna-t-elle, la tête penchée en arrière, en fermant les yeux.

**« J'en conclus que t'as toujours pas la forme toi. »**, observa-t-il, non sans inquiétude.

**« Non. »**, soupira-t-elle avant de se redresser, **« Autant te le dire maintenant... Nathan et moi c'est fini. »**

Ted, qui jusque là lisait son journal, se tourna immédiatement vers sa fille, le regard agrandi.

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Mais ça va sûrement s'arranger... »**

**« Non papa, c'est fini de chez fini. »**, dit-elle catégoriquement,** « De toute façon on sortait pas vraiment ensemble... »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Non, laisse tomber. »**

Son père n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

**« Disons que ça faisait longtemps qu'on aurait du en finir. »**, expliqua-t-elle.

**« Peut-être qu'il reviendra ? »**, dit-il comme pour la rassurer.

**« Ça m'étonnerait, il m'a l'air fou amoureux de Haley. »**

A nouveau, son père parut tomber des nues.

**« Haley... Qui va habiter avec toi ? »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« Oh... »**, murmura-t-il sur un ton bienveillant, **« Je comprends maintenant... Si tu veux passer la soirée chez Peyton... »**

**« Non papa »**, dit-elle avec un sourire attendri, **« c'est gentil mais ça va. Et toi alors, rien de nouveau ? »**

**« Oh, comme d'habitude tu sais... Ah, j'ai croisé Karen aux courses. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait de te voir partir en septembre. »**

**« Ah oui ? »**, demanda-t-elle un peu amusée,** « Elle trouvera vite un remplaçant pourtant. »**

**« Elle m'a aussi parlé de Lucas, et... »**, commença-t-il en hésitant, **« Elle n'était pas au courant pour tes cours particuliers ? »**

Brooke se redressa un peu plus, le front plissé.

**« Euh... Apparemment non. »**

Elle avait pourtant pensé que Lucas lui en avait parlé dès le départ...

**« Disons qu'on voulait pas trop l'ébruiter. »**, dit-elle pour se rattraper.

**« Quand même c'est sa mère »**, rétorqua Ted, **« il aurait pu lui dire. »**

**« C'est vrai... »**, admit Brooke à mi-voix, s'allongeant à nouveau.

**« Mais elle était pas si surprise finalement. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir lire son nouveau livre. »**

Ah, elle n'était pas la seule alors.

**« Elle sait quand il l'aura fini ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Ted la regarda bizarrement, se ressassant sûrement sa conversation avec Karen.

**« Il est pas déjà fini ? »**

Brooke se releva comme un pic, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

**« Elle t'a dit ça ? »**

**« Oui, il l'a même envoyé à son éditrice, euh... »**

**« Lindsay ? »**, proposa-t-elle.

**« Oui c'est ça, Lindsay. Il y a deux semaines, un peu plus même je crois. »**

Deux semaines ?

**« T'es sûr de toi ? Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Pour... Pour rien... »**, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Alors cela faisait deux semaines qu'il la menait en bateau... Brooke se laissa retomber une dernière fois sur son canapé.

Il était grand temps qu'elle obtienne des explications.


	12. Si j'avais une copine

**SI J'AVAIS UNE COPINE**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Peyton augmenta le volume de l'autoradio, voulant masquer la tension qui régnait dans sa voiture. En effet, cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'elle suivait le bus scolaire qui roulait devant eux à une vitesse tellement lente qu'elle avait peur de s'endormir au volant, mais le silence qui régnait depuis était assez imposant.

En regardant un peu mieux les visages de celles qui l'accompagnaient, Peyton comprit que celle qui était le plus dérangée ici, c'était plutôt elle. En effet, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Brooke et Haley en étaient venues à vouloir se mettre en colocation...

En apprenant donc que Nathan et Haley sortaient maintenant ensemble, elle avait tout naturellement pensé que Brooke annulerait cette colocation à venir. Mais non, son amie s'était tenue à sa décision.

Peyton jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Brooke, assise à côté d'elle, à l'avant de la voiture celle-ci paraissait plus tendue que jamais. Pas à cause de la présence de Haley, oh non... A cause de la compétition qui approchait à grand pas.

C'était en effet sa dernière chance de gagner le concours annuel de cheerleading, jusque là toujours soldé par un cuisant échec. Enfin, elles perdaient toujours de très peu. Cette fois-ci par contre, elles n'avaient plus le choix, et selon Brooke elles avaient intérêt à gagner. Elle avait fait le calcul : puisqu'ils partaient vendredi après-midi à cinq heures, et qu'il fallait deux heures environ pour atteindre Charlotte, leur entraînement intensif de dernière minute ne commencerait qu'à vingt heures, après le repas. Quand elle s'y mettait, elle passait facilement pour un petit chef énervant... Mais Peyton comprenait tout à fait qu'elle veuille autant gagner.

Et puis, elle se doutait bien que Brooke déversait un peu de sa colère sur son équipe, depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Lucas lui avait menti ces dernières semaines en lui disant ne pas pouvoir la voir car il devait terminer son livre. A vrai dire, Peyton trouvait quand même cette histoire un peu louche... Brooke était persuadée qu'il lui avait menti car il ne voulait pas la voir, mais pour Peyton, ce n'était sûrement pas aussi simple que ça.

**« Tu vas faire quoi l'an prochain ? »**, lui demanda alors Haley, la tirant de ses pensées.

Peyton jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et vit qu'elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

**« Je vais dans une école d'art. »**, répondit-elle,** « Justement, à Charlotte. »**

**« Ah, c'est bien tu vas pouvoir la visiter pendant le week-end alors ! »**

Ce fut Brooke qui répondit, le visage encore plus sévère qu'avant :

**« Non elle n'aura pas le temps, on doit s'entraîner. »**

**« Mais, hum... »**, hésita Haley, **« Pendant toute la journée ? »**

**« Jusqu'au concours, oui. »**

Haley hocha la tête un instant, et se risqua à demander, sourcils froncés :

**« Mais ça va pas plutôt vous épuiser de vous entraîner tout le temps ? »**

**« C'est pas faux, ça. »**, ajouta aussitôt Peyton, saisissant l'occasion de placer une remarque.

**« Peut-être un peu »**, répliqua Brooke avec un vague mouvement d'épaules, **« mais au moins comme ça on se souviendra très bien de la choré. »**

**« Sauf qu'on fait ça chaque année »**, continua-t-elle, **« et qu'à chaque fois y'en a une pour se tromper de pas. T'es bien placée pour le savoir, non ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Brooke rougit aussitôt, visiblement vexée.

**« J'étais en seconde »**, s'exclama-t-elle, **« et la capitaine à l'époque était nulle ! C'est différent là, on peut y arriver. »**

**« Pas si on est comme des loques. »**

Elle soupira, et sembla réfléchir à la question.

**« Très bien. »**, dit-elle avec réticence, **« On arrêtera à midi. Et pas d'entraînement ce soir. »**

Brooke sortit ensuite son portable de sa poche, et pianota furieusement sur l'écran, prévenant sûrement les autres membres de l'équipe. Peyton regarda à nouveau Haley à travers le rétroviseur et lui fit un clin d'œil pour la remercier de son aide, même si cela n'avait pas été sa première intention.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Une fois tous rassemblés dans le hall de l'hôtel, les élèves avaient parcourus la salle d'un air émerveillé. Pour Brooke, c'était déjà la troisième année qu'elle y passait le week-end, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi en faire un drame.

**« Restez là au moins une minute ! »**, leur hurla à tous le Coach, avant de courir se placer devant la petite foule et de crier encore plus fort, **« Écoutez moi bien, au moins une fois dans votre vie ! »**

Brooke, et la moitié des élèves présents se retinrent de rire, en remarquant que le Coach commençait à effrayer le personnel de l'hôtel.

Le Coach agita sous leur nez un petit panier, et Brooke savait déjà ce qu'il allait leur dire.

**« Les clés des chambres sont là dedans, et il est hors de question d'avoir des chambres mixtes ! Et croyez moi »**, dit-il en leur jetant à tous un regard suspicieux, **« je le saurai s'il y en a ! Les filles sont au quatrième étage, les garçons au cinquième ! »**

Lorsqu'il leur dit ensuite que la disposition des chambre était déjà décidée, la plupart eut l'air déçue pas Peyton et Brooke, qui échangèrent le même regard plein de malice. C'était le même cirque chaque année : le Coach clamait haut et fort que personne ne changerait de chambre, et cinq minutes après qu'il ait le dos tourné, les élèves s'occupaient à échanger leurs clés. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qui se passa, après qu'il ait appelé leur noms de binômes et distribués les clés.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke et Peyton se retrouvaient dans la même chambre, tandis que Haley s'était mise avec Rachel, seule autre cheerleader qu'elle connaissait, et pour cause, puisque Micro était son ami d'enfance.

Toutes les quatre, accompagnées de Micro, allèrent prendre un ascenseur pour monter leurs bagages dans leurs chambres respectives.

**« Je m'arrête au cinquième »**, leur dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, **« j'ai la même chambre que Nathan. »**

**« C'est une belle coïncidence pour toi ça. »**, remarqua Rachel avec un sourire, à l'intention de Haley.

Une coïncidence ? Non, Brooke n'y croyait pas. Nathan avait sans doute magouillé pour se retrouver dans la même chambre que Micro au moment même où il avait appris que Rachel et Haley étaient en binôme. Comme ça, lorsque Micro et Rachel se retrouveraient le soir...

**« Oh, attendez ! »**, s'exclama Brooke alors que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes, **« Montez mon sac, je dois faire quelque chose avant. »**

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards perdus de ses amis, et fit demi-tour en direction du hall, espérant qu'il soit toujours là. Et en effet, il était à côté du Coach, une pointe de sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il paraissait impatient de pouvoir monter à son tour dans sa chambre.

Brooke s'approcha d'eux, et se racla la gorge en arrivant à leur hauteur.

**« Je peux t'aider, Davis ? »**, lui demanda le Coach en se tournant vers elle.

**« En fait »**, dit-elle le plus innocemment possible, **« je voulais parler à Mr Scott. »**

**« Ah, je vous laisse alors. »**, dit-il en se retournant, **« Et bonne chance pour demain Davis ! »**

Elle essaya de sourire sans laisser paraître son stress, et le regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.

**« Merci ! »**, lui souffla Lucas à l'oreille.

Brooke sursauta légèrement, ne s'étant pas attendu à l'entendre aussi près d'elle, et vit qu'en effet, il s'était posté juste à côté d'elle.

**« Tu viens de me sauver. »**, continua-t-il avec un sourire amusé, **« Il commençait tout juste à me raconter ses anecdotes où il a pris en flagrant délit des élèves hors de leurs chambres... »**

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis plusieurs jours, puisqu'il l'avait constamment évité avec brio. Là par contre, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

**« T'as pensé à prendre ton ordi avec toi ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec un geste de la main vers son sac.

Lucas ne sembla pas comprendre d'où sortait cette question, mais répondit tout de même :

**« Non... Pourquoi ? »**

**« Bah t'écris bien dessus, non ? »**, dit-elle en feignant la surprise, **« Comment tu vas faire pour avancer sans ordinateur ? »**

Il se rendit alors compte de son erreur un court instant, il parut surpris, son regard s'agrandissant, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

**« Ah oui... Je, hum... »**, bafouilla-t-il tout de même avec peine, **« C'est bête de l'avoir oublié, c'est sûr. J'écrirai sur du papier en attendant. »**

**« C'est quand même dommage. »**, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

**« Ouais, c'est sûr... »**, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard fuyant.

**« Et donc, t'en es où dans ton roman ? »**

**« J'ai... J'ai fini la moitié. »**

**« Mais depuis longtemps, non ? »**

**«Comment ça, longtemps... »**, répéta-t-il, perdu.

Ah, il commençait à tiquer.

**« Je sais pas »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, **« Mais d'après ce que m'a dit mon père... »**

**« Ton père ? »**, l'interrompit-il, de plus en plus confus.

**« Oui, il a vu Karen en début de semaine. Enfin, ils ont un peu parlé quoi, et... »**

**« Elle a dit quoi exactement ? »**, demanda-t-il immédiatement, soudain nerveux.

**« Oh, pas grand chose... »**, dit-elle en le scrutant avec attention, **« Pourquoi, elle aurait du dire quelque chose ? »**

Franchement, comme perche à lui tendre, elle n'avait pas mieux. Si même là il n'était pas fichu d'être honnête avec elle...

Il joua nerveusement avec ses mains, et Brooke crut même le voir déglutir avant de répondre :

**« Non, rien de particulier. » **

Alors il n'était vraiment pas décidé à lui avouer qu'il lui avait menti, hein ? Elle lui avait pourtant laissé une chance... Tant pis pour lui.

Elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

**« Tu vas où ? »**, demanda-t-il, désarçonné.

**« J'ai plus rien à te dire. »**, marmonna-t-elle, la voix hargneuse.

Elle l'entendit la suivre à la trace, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui, ne voulant lui prêter aucune attention.

S'il se permettait de lui mentir ainsi, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle prendrait la peine de lui expliquer sa mauvaise humeur.

Brooke appela l'ascenseur, espérant qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir, et vit du coin de l'œil que Lucas était juste à côté, tourné vers elle, et la dévisageait comme si elle était folle.

**« Pourquoi tu pars au quart de tour ? »**, demanda-t-il doucement, sans doute pour ne pas la brusquer davantage.

Elle se borna à regarder les portes devant elle, et rien d'autre.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle ne bougea toujours pas d'un poil, bien décidée à lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas contente.

**« Tu vas me répondre ? »**, demanda-t-il, désormais agacé.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, sourcils froncés :

**« A ton avis ? »**, lui lança-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Il haussa les sourcils, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis... Son regard s'agrandit, comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose évidente.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur sonnèrent et s'ouvrirent elle s'y engouffra aussitôt. Lucas n'entra pas, mais posa une main dans l'embrasure, pour être sûr que les portes ne se refermeraient pas entre eux.

**« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »**, demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure, le regard rivé vers le sol.

**« Mardi soir. »**, répondit-elle froidement, se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait changer.

Il la regarda à nouveau, et Brooke vit bien qu'il était désolé... mais n'en avait que faire.

**« Si tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, t'aurais du me le dire directement, ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps. »**, asséna-t-elle, tournant les yeux sur le côté.

**« Non, tu te trom... »**

Il s'interrompit en entendant son portable sonner. Sa main qui jusque là maintenait la porte ouverte plongea dans sa poche, et après avoir lu le nom de celui qui l'appelait, il lui jeta un regard suppliant.

**« Il faut que je réponde, est ce que tu peux attendre deux minutes ? »**

Brooke arqua un sourcil, exaspérée.

**« Tu plaisantes, là ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit rire amer, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

**« T'as intérêt que ce soit vraiment important. »**, souffla-t-il après avoir décroché.

**« C'est sur ce ton que tu parles à ton employeur ? »**

Lucas soupira, les yeux rivés sur l'ascenseur qu'il entendait décoller, et se détourna de lui pour faire quelques pas dans le hall.

**« Linds s'il te plaît, c'est pas le moment... »**

**« Bon. »**, dit-elle, piquée au vif, **« Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais fini de revoir ton roman mais si tu veux, je peux te rappeler quand tu seras de meilleure humeur. »**

**« Ça y est ? »**, lui demanda-t-il, toute trace d'agacement envolée.

**« Oui, ça y est. »**, dit-elle sur un ton un peu plus joyeux, **« Mais je te préviens tout de suite, on va avoir pas mal de boulot. »**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il savait bien que le vrai travail ne commençait que maintenant.

**« Au fait »**, continua-t-elle, «** au sujet de Philae, t'as décidé quelque chose ? »**

**« Je voulais la changer, mais... »**

**« Mais quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase.

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**« J'y arrive pas, je vois pas comme faire. »**

Il l'entendit souffler à l'autre bout du fil, puis faire quelques pas dans son bureau, avant de se rasseoir et d'allumer une cigarette.

**« T'as qu'à la faire blonde. »**

**« Mais elle n'est pas... »**

**« Alors je sais pas, dit qu'elle fait 1m80. Ou bien donne lui plus de rondeurs. Fais en sorte qu'elle travaille dans un magasin et pas dans un café. »**

Il y avait pensé à tout ça, évidemment qu'il y avait pensé... Mais ça ne collait pas. A chaque petit changement qu'il tentait d'opérer, son visage se crispait aussitôt, et sa main s'arrêtait automatiquement d'écrire.

**« Tu pourrais pas simplement la laisser comme ça ? »**, lui dit finalement Lindsay, **« Je l'aime bien comme elle est, moi. »**

**« Oui, bah moi aussi, et c'est bien ça le problème. »**, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

**« Ce serait pas parce que tu ne veux pas vraiment la changer que tu n'y arrives pas ? »**

Lindsay, la voix de la raison. C'était en effet la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après ses multiples tentatives.

Mais s'il laissait le personnage tel quel, Brooke finirait forcément par comprendre...

Ah, mince.

Lucas se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête penchée entre les mains.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'était efforcé de repousser ce moment le plus possible, mais c'était impossible maintenant. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui avait menti, et s'il ne tentait pas de corriger le tir le plus vite possible, alors il pouvait dire adieu à tout espoir avec elle.

Mais est ce qu'il voulait réellement avoir cet espoir ? Il y avait aussi Nathan dans l'histoire, qu'est ce qu'il en faisait de lui ?

Nathan qui ne sortait plus avec Brooke, et qui semblait fou amoureux de sa nouvelle copine, bien plus que de Brooke en tout cas.

**« Linds ? Tu peux m'envoyer le manuscrit par mail s'il te plaît ? »**

**« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle un peu sur la défensive, **« Tu veux bosser de là où t'es ? »**

**« Non... J'en ai besoin c'est tout. » **

Il devait sûrement y avoir un ordinateur et une imprimante dans le coin...

**« Bon, d'accord. Mais fais bien attention à ce que personne d'autre ne le lise. »**

**« Ouais, je sais... »**, grommela-t-il, **« Fais vite surtout. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, qu'il avait gagné pour ce soir au bon vieux pierre-feuille-ciseaux, Nathan ferma les yeux, tentant de ne plus ressentir cette boule au ventre qu'il avait et croissait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tree Hill. Cette même boule au ventre qui l'avait empêché d'avaler quoi que ce soit au dîner.

Il n'en revenait pas que la finale était enfin là, à portée de main... Dans deux jours à peine...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. En tournant la tête, il vit Haley ouvrir la porte, et demander si elle pouvait entrer.

**« Bien sûr. »**, lui dit-il en se levant.

Micro passa la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bains, une brosse à dents pleine de dentifrice à leur bouche. Il leur dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis referma la porte, laissant Nathan et Haley se dévisager avec le même air perdu, avant d'en rire ensemble.

**« Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il nous laisserait après avoir fini. »**, murmura Haley, le front légèrement plissé.

Elle avait eu raison, puisqu'à peine quelques secondes après, Micro partait le plus discrètement possible. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Nathan demanda à Haley si quelque chose n'allait pas.

**« Oh, tout va bien. »**, dit-elle avec un mince sourire, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Elle lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

**« Toi ça va ? »**, demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« Ouais. »**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« C'est marrant, j'te crois pas trop. »**, répondit-elle avec une pointe de sourire.

Nathan réussit à lui rendre son sourire, alors que la boule dans son ventre s'allégeait lentement.

**« T'as bien raison alors. »**, avoua-t-il en resserrant leurs deux mains.

Haley fronça légèrement les sourcils, et hésita avant de lui dire :

**« T'as pas à t'en faire. Donne toi à fond, et ça ira. »**

**« C'est bien ce que je compte faire, mais... Je ne sais pas si ça suffira. »**, finit-il tête baissée.

**« Et si ça ne suffisait pas, qu'est ce que ça ferait ? »**

**« Mon père... »**

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, se sentant assez bête de penser ainsi. S'il perdait, le premier à réagir serait en effet son père... Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi accordait-il toujours autant d'importance à l'opinion de cet homme ?

**« Tu ne joues pas pour Dan, mais pour toi et ton équipe. »**

**« Je sais, mais... »**

**« Est ce que... »**, l'interrompit-elle en hésitant, **« Est ce que je peux connaître la suite ? »**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un peu perdu.

**« La suite de quoi ? »**

**« De ce que tu m'as dis... Tu sais chez toi, dimanche dernier. »**

Il avait oublié qu'en effet, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Nathan la regarda attentivement, et en voyant à quel point elle paraissait concernée, il ne se voyait pas lui dire non.

**« Je m'étais arrêté où déjà ? »**

**« Quand Lucas a sorti son livre. »**, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, croisant les jambes sur le lit.

**« Ah oui. »**, dit-il en l'imitant, **« Oui, donc... Il a sorti son livre, et son succès a vite fait du bruit à Tree Hill. Et là évidemment c'était reparti de plus belle. D'après Dan, si Lucas pouvait devenir aussi célèbre en écrivant un pauvre bouquin, moi je pouvais faire bien mieux, sinon j'étais un moins que rien. »**

Haley plissa le front, l'air agacée.

**« Il a repris l'entraînement intensif ? »**

**« Ouais. Il me traitait encore comme un enfant, donc quand je suis entré au lycée... »**

Il s'interrompit, redoutant la suite. Haley n'allait peut-être pas bien réagir...

**« Quoi ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

**« Je me suis dit que mon père me trouverait peut-être plus mature si... »**, commença-t-il, soupirant, **« Si j'avais une copine. »**

Haley écarquilla les yeux il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait fait le calcul elle-même.

A l'époque, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence... S'il avait une copine, son père le lâcherait forcément un peu. Le problème était qu'il n'avait été intéressé par personne à ce moment là, et ne voulait surtout pas se trouver une greluche. Et puis un jour, il avait croisé Brooke qui semblait avoir quelques soucis avec les mecs. C'était là qu'il avait eu l'idée.

Cela les arrangeait tous les deux : lui avec son père, et elle avec ceux qui l'emmerdaient.

**« Brooke est au courant ? »**, demanda Haley, visiblement troublée, mais aussi surprise.

**« Non. »**, dit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête, honteux,** « Je sais que j'aurais du lui dire, mais au début j'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et ensuite j'ai carrément oublié ce qui m'avait poussé à aller la voir. Je lui dirai »**, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la regardant,** « je te jure que je lui dirai. »**

Nathan savait que Brooke ne lui en voudrait pas pour la raison en elle-même, mais plutôt pour la lui avoir caché pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas une question de manque de confiance, à part au début sans doute, mais il n'avait tout simplement jamais estimé important de le lui dire. Et puis lui confier signifiait aussi tout lui dire au sujet de Dan, et ça, il s'en était toujours senti incapable... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Haley.

**« Tu dois trouver ça bizarre. »**, murmura-t-il en hésitant.

**« Tu m'étonnes. »**, répondit-elle dans un souffle, avant d'ajouter, avec un petit sourire, **« Mais au moins, vu le peu d'estime que ton père a pour moi, je peut être sûre que tu ne sors pas avec moi pour lui faire plaisir. »**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« T'as oublié quelque chose ? »**

Peyton, qui jusque là était accroupie sur le sol, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son sac, releva les yeux un instant vers Brooke, allongée sur le lit en lisant un nouveau roman, le temps de lui répondre :

**« Non, non, j'ai du le mettre quelque part... »**

Elle replongea dans son sac, puis s'arrêta subitement et se redressa, un profond pli se creusant entre ses sourcils.

**« Je le trouverai demain. »**

Elle paraissait tout de même assez nerveuse...

**« T'as revu Julian, c'est ça ? »**

**« Comment veux tu que je le rate ! »**, s'exclama Peyton en se levant, visiblement fatiguée qu'on lui parle de lui depuis plusieurs jours,** « Il se trimbale partout avec sa caméra. »**

**« Oh, arrête de râler, »**, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant avec un sourire, **« je suis sûre que ce sera marrant de se revoir en pleine forme dans plusieurs années, quand on aura des rides et les seins qui tombent. »**

**« Ouais, enfin... On avait pas besoin de lui. »**, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amie, **« Je peux l'utiliser la caméra, moi ! »**

**« Ah oui, pendant que tu fais tes pirouettes ? »**, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**« Micro aurait suffit. »**

**« Le coach a décidé, pas moi... »**, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le Coach, le Coach... Peut-être que sa petite intervention du début de semaine, après que Julian soit venu la voir, n'y était pas pour rien. Elle était en effet allée voir le Coach pour être sûre qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et comptait toujours l'emmener avec eux à Charlotte pour les filmer.

En entendant trois coups à la porte, Brooke posa son livre sur le lit, alors que Peyton soufflait à côté d'elle, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Julian.

**« Tu vas bien devoir lui reparler un jour. »**, lui dit Brooke en riant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« Si c'est lui, claque lui la porte au nez ! »**

Elle secoua sa tête et ouvrit la porte son sourire fondit en moins de deux secondes, dès qu'elle eut reconnu Lucas, qui paraissait étrangement essoufflé.

**« Je t'ai cherché partout... »**

Brooke plissa le front, et d'un geste de la main, voulut claquer la porte, mais celle-ci s'immobilisa après quelques centimètres seulement. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que Lucas venait d'intercaler son pied pour éviter qu'elle ne la ferme entièrement.

**« Je veux juste te passer quelque chose. »**

Lui passer ?

Elle remarqua alors enfin le bloc de feuilles énorme qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il lui tendit.

Brooke ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et dévisagea Lucas avec méfiance.

**« C'est quoi ? »**

**« Mon roman. »**

Sa première réaction fut la surprise, si bien qu'elle lâcha complètement la porte et fit un pas en avant pour prendre le bloc de feuille.

Puis, malgré son enthousiasme, elle se demanda pourquoi il voulait le lui passer alors qu'il était sensé le garder secret. Certes, elle le lui avait demandé plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir depuis, alors pourquoi...

Oh et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle avait à en faire, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle lui en voulait !

**« Lis-le. »**, dit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**« Hein? »**, dit-elle déconcertée, **« Je croyais que... »**

**« Je sais, Lindsay va me tuer si elle le découvre »**, la coupa-t-il, **« mais il faut que tu le lises, tu comprendras après. »**

Elle regarda à nouveau le tas de feuilles, et lui répondit, un sourcil levé :

**« Mais je peux pas, pas aussi rapidement... »**

**« La première moitié suffira, je t'assure... Je pense que tu comprendras vite de toute façon. »**

**« Mais, je... Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. »**, dit-elle fermement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme fatigué.

**« Je peux pas te l'expliquer... »**, répondit-il avec un regard suppliant, **« Je te le laisse, fais en ce que tu veux. »**

Il lâcha le paquet de feuilles entre ses mains, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de le rattraper, et partit à toute vitesse, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Confuse, elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis referma la porte de la chambre, et se tourna vers Peyton, qui s'était levée, et regardait avec curiosité ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

**« Il a le droit de te passer son bouquin ? »**, demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

**« Je crois que non... »**, murmura Brooke en la rejoignant sur le lit, **« Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? »**

**« Tu perds rien à le lire. »**, répondit Peyton sur un ton encourageant.

**« Sauf que j'ai pas envie de lui faire une faveur, là. »**, dit-elle en posant le paquet entre elles, **« Pas après... »**

**« Mais il avait l'air de vachement insister. »**, lui rappela-t-elle, **« C'est sûrement important, non ? »**

**« Je sais pas... »**, répondit Brooke, réticente.

Il ne s'était pas expliqué, et au lieu de ça lui demandait de lire son livre, comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Rien ne la forçait à...

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur la première page, et elle fit enfin attention au titre.

Altaïr et Vega.

C'était le titre qu'elle lui avait proposé il y avait de cela quelques semaines déjà... Alors comme ça, il l'avait choisi ?

Brooke se retint de sourire, et tourna la première page, se disant que lire au moins le premier chapitre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Son horloge allait bientôt afficher deux heures, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Impossible de fermer les yeux une seule seconde sans repenser à Brooke, sans se demander si elle avait bien lu au moins les premiers chapitres du roman. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait sans doute eu des nouvelles... Mais rien, pas d'écho depuis.

Il soupira, se redressant dans son lit. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant il était allé la voir pour lui donner son roman, sans grande conviction qu'elle accepte de le lire. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, elle se laisserait convaincre ?

Bien sûr, Lucas pouvait très bien aller la voir et lui expliquer directement et de vive-voix pourquoi il l'avait évité ces derniers temps. Mais d'une part, c'était plutôt embarrassant, et d'autre part... Lui même ne l'avait comprit que tard, grâce au livre, alors le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle le comprenne elle aussi était sans doute de lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il déglutit, se demandant pour la énième fois ce que serait sa réaction en découvrant qu'il s'était totalement inspirée d'elle pour son personnage principal. Elle le prendrait pour un fou, c'était certain. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était qu'elle soit dégoûtée de lui. Et à tous les coups, lorsqu'il lui expliquerait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, que cette ressemblance n'était pas voulue, elle le prendrait à nouveau pour un menteur.

Cependant, il avait bien pesé le pour et le contre, et avait conclu ne pas avoir d'autre choix. Lindsay avait raison, s'il n'arrivait pas à changer le personnage de Philae, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il aimait ce personnage, il n'avait pas de raison de le transformer en un autre. Et s'il devait vraiment assumer cette décision... Autant que Brooke soit la première à le lire, vu que c'était sa réaction qu'il redoutait le plus.

Lorsqu'il comprit que le sommeil ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez avant quelques heures, il se leva et décida de faire un tour au bar de l'hôtel. En sortant de l'ascenseur, au rez de chaussée, il s'apprêta à prendre un couloir vers la droite, mais s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un assis en tailleur sur l'un des canapés du hall.

**« Brooke ? »**, murmura-t-il, un peu hébété.

Il s'avança vers elle, se demandant si finalement il ne s'était pas endormi et ne faisait que rêver, mais se rendit bien compte à chaque pas qu'il fit que c'était bien Brooke qui était assise, la tête plongée dans le manuscrit qu'il lui avait passé quelques heures plus tôt. Que faisait-elle encore debout avec ça ?

**« Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir ? »**, lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air légèrement effrayée, comme si on venait de la prendre en flagrant délit. Dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu, elle se relaxa, et Lucas comprit qu'elle avait redouté que le Coach ne la surprenne.

**« Je viens juste de finir la première moitié »**, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué, **« je suis descendue parce que Peyton ne pouvait pas dormir avec la lumière allumée. »**

**« La moitié ? »**, répéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, **« Mais comment... Pourquoi t'en as lu autant ? T'aurais pu... »**

**« Je sais. »**, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, **« Je voulais juste lire un chapitre au début, mais... J'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter. »**

**« Oh. »**, dit-il dune voix étrangement rauque, **« Et alors ? »**

**« J'adore. »**, répondit-elle dans un souffle, le regard rivé vers les pages entres ses mains, **« Enfin, la fin de la première partie est horrible, qu'ils aient à se séparer alors que... »**

**« Non. »**, l'interrompit-il, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur ses mains désormais moites, **« Non, Brooke, est ce que t'as compris ? »**

Brooke releva enfin les yeux vers lui, et il vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait dedans ni dégoût, ni colère. Elle paraissait plutôt amusée en fait.

**« Ah oui, ça. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« J'avais presque oublié. Tu sais, c'était pas une raison pour m'éviter, ça me dérange pas. »**

**« Ça... ne te dérange pas ? »**, répéta-t-il lentement.

**« Bah non. Enfin je suis un peu gênée, mais c'est pas grave si le personnage me ressemble. J'aurais préféré que tu me demandes la permission quand même. »**, ajouta-t-elle sourcils froncés, **« Mais ça me pose pas de problème. T'aurais du m'en parler directement si t'avais autant peur que je réagisse mal. »**

Et voilà maintenant qu'elle paraissait attendrie.

Lucas reposa sa tête sur sa main droite, le bras accoudé au dos du canapé, et sentit une migraine le gagner.

**« Brooke, tu comprends pourquoi ce personnage est autant comme toi ? »**

**« Bah... »**, dit-elle comme si la réponse était évidente, **« Tu m'as pris comme modèle, non ? »**

**« Je... »**

**« Bon écoute »**, dit-elle la voix légèrement éteinte, **« je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai intérêt à me coucher maintenant si je veux être en forme demain. Bonne nuit, je te préviens quand je l'ai fini. »**

**« Mais je... »**, commença-t-il en se redressant.

Trop tard, elle partait d'un pas traînant vers la cage d'ascenseur.

Lucas soupira, se releva et alla comme il l'avait prévu au bar. Après avoir commandé une boisson, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à une table isolée, et repensa à ce que Brooke venait de lui dire.

Elle n'avait pas compris finalement, enfin, pas tout. Ce qui était sensé être une très bonne chose, non ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi déçu alors ?

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Deux heures avant que l'entraînement ne commence. Peyton vérifia à nouveau que Brooke dormait bien comme un loir, après qu'elle soit rentrée apparemment très tard, et continua à chercher dans son sac sa foutue clé usb. Cette même clé qui contenait la musique sur laquelle elles devaient danser pour la compétition cet après-midi, clé qu'elle semblait avoir perdu. Où avait-elle pu la mettre...

Si elle ne la retrouvait pas, et vite, Brooke allait la tuer.

Peyton ne perdit pas de temps, et descendit aussitôt au buffet avaler un petit-déjeuner en vitesse, avant tout le monde. Ainsi, lorsque tous ses camarades descendirent à son tour, y compris Brooke, elle était sûre d'être seule dans sa chambre pour tout fouiller de fond en comble.

Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, elle regardait sous le lit, espérant que la clé se trouverait là. Quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, elle ne prit pas la peine de se relever et cria simplement « Entrez ! ». Elle entendit quelques bruits de pas, puis après un instant de silence, une voix se fit enfin entendre :

**« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »**

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix à moitié amusée, à moitié timide entre milles, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Julian, ce même Julian qui passait son temps à vouloir lui parler, qui était derrière elle.

Elle se figea une seconde, mais se ressaisit bien rapidement, et lui rétorqua de la voix la plus glaciale possible :

**« J'ai rien à te dire. »**

En voyant qu'il n'y avait décidément rien sous se lit, elle roula un peu sur le côté et se redressa, faisant face à Julian, qui se tenait maladroitement à quelques mètres d'elle.

**« Je voulais juste... »**

**« C'est vraiment pas le moment. »**, dit-elle en se levant brusquement, et en allant vers la commode. Avec un peu de chance, elle était peut-être dans un des tiroirs...

**« Tu cherches quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il avec curiosité,** « Je peux t'aider ? »**

Peyton referma le tiroir tellement fort, que pendant un court moment elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas cassé, et fit volte face pour le fusiller du regard.

**« Tu crois pas que t'en as déjà fait assez comme ça ? »**

**« Je pensais pas faire de mal à... »**, commença-t-il, visiblement désolé.

**« Et bah tu te trompais. »**, dit-elle sèchement, **« T'aurais du réfléchir avant de tout balancer à Nathan. »**

Julian plissa le front, et Peyton crut voir un premier signe d'agacement.

**« D'accord. »**, souffla-t-il les bras croisés, **« Dis moi ce qui va pas chez Brooke depuis que j'ai raconté ces trucs à Nathan ? »**

**« T'es sérieux ? »**, rétorqua-t-elle, **« Nathan et elle ne se parlent plus. »**

**« Tu sais que c'est pas seulement de ma faute, ça. Tout ce que j'ai dit à Nathan, c'était que son frère et Brooke se voyaient le soir, mais je lui ai jamais dit qu'elle en était amoureuse. »**

**« Encore heureux ! »**, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

**« Mais c'est bien pour cette raison là qu'ils ne se parlent plus, non ? »**, ajouta-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Peyton voulut lui répondre qu'il avait tord, mais... Elle se rendait bien compte, avec frustration, qu'il avait visé juste.

**« Je m'en fiche, »**, se borna-t-elle à répondre,** « c'est pas une question de bonne ou de mauvaise conséquence. »**

**« Alors c'est quoi ? »**, demanda-t-il, le ton soudain suppliant.

Elle le regarda une seconde, et se demanda si cela valait bien la peine de lui répondre. Si elle le faisait, il se donnerait encore plus d'importance et...

Oh, et puis merde.

**« C'est juste que je te faisais confiance. »**, dit-elle le regard noir, **« Et maintenant je ne le peux plus. »**

Il haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant apparemment pas attendu à cette réponse, et paru même un instant soulagé de l'entendre dire ça, ce qui la fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles.

**« Mais si tu me laissais... »**, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

**« Non, c'est pas le moment. »**, répéta-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers la commode, **« Je veux pas en parler. Et puis j'ai perdu cette foutu clé usb et si je ne la retrouve pas, Brooke sera désespérée... »**

Sous le coup de la colère, elle envoya son pied valser contre le meuble, chose qu'elle se reprocha aussitôt, en sentant une douleur lancinante au pied qui la fit ravaler un cri de douleur.

La seconde d'après, sans même l'avoir entendu bouger, elle sentit une forte pression sur chacune de ses épaules, et en relevant les yeux vit que Julian se tenait juste devant elle, les mains la retenant de bouger.

**« Calme toi. »**, lui dit-il presque sous la forme d'un ordre, mais avec douceur, **« C'est de la musique que tu parles ? Tu peux bien la retrouver sur internet, non ? »**

**« J'ai fait une compil' pour être sûre que personne n'aurait la même. »**, dit-elle en déviant les yeux.

Dire qu'elle avait pensé sur le coup que c'était une excellente idée...

**« Et t'es sûre de l'avoir prise ? »**

**« Évidemment. »**, grommela-t-elle.

**« Bon. »**, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant au problème, **« Et t'as bien fouillé la chambre ? »**

**« De fond en comble. »**, soupira-t-elle.

**« Alors c'est qu'elle est pas dans la chambre. »**

**« Franchement »**, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard exaspéré, **« tu crois que... »**

**« T'as essayé ta voiture ? »**

Sa voiture ?

Peyton se recula aussitôt, le prenant de court, se retourna pour attraper son sac qui contenait ses clés de voiture, et courut dehors, ne prenant pas la peine de le remercier.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Il était midi, et Brooke buvait maintenant ce qui était déjà son troisième café, de peur de s'endormir comme une masse. La compétition commençait dans quatre heures, et elle ne s'était jamais senti autant à bout de nerfs. Allaient-elles pouvoir gagner cette année ?

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle participait à ce concours, et deux défaites qu'elle se prenait à la figure. Maintenant qu'elle était capitaine, elle avait une chance de faire la différence. Si, bien sûr, elle ne s'endormait pas en plein milieu de la choré.

Toutefois elle ne regrettait pas une seconde avoir veillé si tard pour lire le roman de Lucas celui-ci en valait vraiment la peine. Il était... passionnant. Vraiment, vraiment passionnant.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle avait d'abord cru être paranoïaque en trouvant que le personnage féminin principal, Philae, lui ressemblait un peu. Et puis elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, et que ce ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence : il l'avait forcément pris comme modèle. Ce qui était extrêmement flatteur, mais pouvait aussi plus que légèrement prêter à confusion, et elle en avait déduit que ce devait être pour cela qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais au fond, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Lire l'histoire d'une fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau était bien évidemment assez troublant, mais bon... Elle s'y était faite.

Ce qui était plus déroutant par contre, c'était qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas uniquement physiquement leurs caractères concordaient aussi, tout du moins en grande partie. Comment Lucas avait-il fait pour la cerner avec autant de précision, en si peu de temps ?

**« Tu devrais manger un peu. »**

Brooke releva les yeux vers une Peyton apparemment inquiète, assise devant elle.

**« Je sais. »**, répondit-elle,** « Mais j'ai pas trop faim. »**

**« Tu repenses au livre ? »**, demanda-t-elle intriguée, **« Tu m'as toujours pas dit... »**

**« Je crois que je peux pas te dire de quoi ça parle »**, lui dit Brooke avec un sourire désolé, **« mais je sais pourquoi il m'évitait. »**

**« Et... ? »**

**« Et c'était pas vraiment utile. »**, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**« Et tu le lui as dit ? »**, demanda Peyton avec un sourire en coin, l'air mystérieux.

**« Oui... Juste avant de remonter, hier soir. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce qu'il te regarde depuis dix bonnes minutes. »**, chuchota-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Elle lui fit signe de se retourner, ce que Brooke préféra ne pas faire elle la croyait sur parole. A la place, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, en espérant que personne autour d'eux ne ferait attention à sa soudaine mine réjouie.

**« Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? »**, lui demanda alors Peyton.

Brooke ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle lui parlait, puis vit où elle voulait en venir.

**« Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien »**, avoua-t-elle à voix basse, **« mais... »**

**« Me dit pas que c'est Nathan qui te bloque. »**, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne dit donc rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins comment pouvait-elle le blesser ainsi ? Elle devrait au moins en parler avant avec lui... Mais quand ?

**« Je préfère ne pas en parler. »**, murmura Brooke de façon catégorique, **« Mieux vaut que je me concentre sur la choré. »**

**« A ce sujet... »**

Brooke s'inquiéta en voyant l'embarras croissant de Peyton.

**« Tout à l'heure, je retrouvais pas la musi... »**

**« QUOI !? »**, hurla-t-elle, les faisant tous sursauter autour d'elle.

**« Mais je l'ai retrouvé ! »**, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, lançant des regards désolés autour d'elles, **« Mais ****depuis hier soir, j'étais persuadée que je l'avais perdu. »**

Dieu merci, elle s'était trompée. Si vraiment elles avaient été à court de musique, son cœur ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté.

**«Sawyer, me refait plus jamais une frayeur pareille. »**, murmura-t-elle avec un regard noir, qui sembla plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

**« Elle était dans ma voiture. »**, expliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, après une courte hésitation, **« Julian m'a un peu aidé à la retrouver. »**

Le regard de Brooke s'illumina aussitôt, mais Peyton secoua immédiatement la tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se faisait des idées.

**« Je ne lui reparle pas. »**, dit-elle d'une voix tendue,** « Il était juste venu s'excuser... encore. Et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Mais il voulait savoir ce que je cherchais donc je lui ai dit et... »**

**« Tu l'as remercié j'espère ? »**

**« Je suis partie en trombe chercher la clé, donc non... »**, dit-elle, un peu honteuse.

**« Peyton ! »**

**« Je sais, je sais, ça se fait pas. Mais... »**, ajouta-t-elle en hésitant, **« Je lui parlerai après la compèt. »**

**« Ah, bien. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **« Et si jamais on perd, t'en profite pour effacer la vidéo qu'il aura faite ! »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

La tête appuyée sur le côté, il attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et que celui-ci descende au rez de chaussée. Il était un peu en avance, et devrait donc attendre que tous les élèves se rejoignent avant d'aller au gymnase où aurait lieu dans deux heures la compétition de cheerleader, et dans un jour la finale de basket. Dans quel état pouvait bien être Nathan ?

Au quatrième étage, il vit que Brooke aussi avait de l'avance elle entra la tête basse, un casque enfoncée sur les oreilles. Elle murmurait des paroles totalement incompréhensibles, et semblait prostrée sur elle-même.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle ne bougea pas, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu le son de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Il tapota alors sur son épaule elle releva un regard noir vers lui, s'attendant sûrement à pétrifier sur place celui ou celle qui osait interrompre sa concentration, puis se radoucit aussitôt en le reconnaissant, et fit descendre son casque autour de son cou.

**« Oh pardon »**, dit-elle un peu gênée,** « j'étais... »**

**« Ouais, j'ai entendu. »**, dit-il en retenant un rire, **« Tu m'as l'air bien stressée. »**

**« Je le suis. »**, soupira-t-elle en s'adossant à côté de lui,** « J'ai vraiment hâte d'en avoir fini en fait. »**

Elle paraissait en effet au bord de la crise de nerfs. Lucas se demanda alors comment il pourrait la rassurer.

**« Ça va bien se passer. »**, lui dit-il doucement.

**« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? »**, répliqua-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

**« J'en sais rien en fait. »**, avoua-t-il avec un sourire, **« Mais c'est de toi dont on parle. Même si tu ne gagnes pas, je sais que ça se passera bien. Fais moi confiance. »**

Brooke garda son air sceptique quelques secondes, avant de sourire un peu, comme séduite par l'idée :

**« J'aimerais bien que ce soit aussi simple. »**, murmura-t-elle, **« La dernière fois qu'on a gagné, c'était y a quand même six ans, Morgane... »**

**« Finley. »**, finit-il en se le rappelant, **« Je sortais encore avec elle à ce moment. »**

**« Ouais, je m'en souviens. »**, marmonna Brooke, son regard baissant vers ses pieds.

Était-ce de l'amertume qu'il décelait dans sa voix, ou le simple fruit de ses désirs ?

**« Elle avait un secret ? »**, demanda-t-elle soudain, espérant sans doute une réponse miracle.

**« Non, je ne crois pas. »**, dit-il d'un air désolé, avant de rajouter, avec un sourire en coin, **« A part peut-être qu'elle sortait avec moi. »**

**« Tu penses que tu lui as porté chance ? »**, demanda Brooke, haussant les sourcils.

**« Je pense, oui. »**, répondit-il de l'air le plus sérieux possible.

Cela ne la rassura peut-être pas, mais eut au moins le don de la faire rire un peu.

**« Très bien. »**, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, **« Dans ce cas là on a qu'à sortir ensemble comme ça... »**

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, les joues cramoisies, et secoua vivement la tête.

**« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je... Je suis désolée. »**

**« Non ! »**, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, voyant là une chance à saisir, **«Brooke, tu... »**

Brooke se tourna vers les portes, et lorsqu'il l'imita, il se rendit compte quelques secondes après elle qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, et ce apparemment depuis un petit moment. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sortir de là à grand pas et s'échapper de là à son tour.

Lucas poussa alors une sorte de grognement, laissant échapper sa frustration, et sortit à son tour. A croire que dès qu'il voulait parler sérieusement avec elle, elle s'enfuyait à toute vitesse, ce qui évidemment ne présageait rien de bon pour lui, mais...

Il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu de sérieux dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, parce qu'autrement elle n'aurait pas réagi ainsi, non ? A moins qu'il ne se fasse simplement des films...

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Peyton sauta dans ses bras en moins de deux elle recula ainsi de quelques pas, les deux amies tournoyant ensemble sous la pluie de confettis qui tombaient sur elles, au milieu de toutes les autres filles qui sautaient elles aussi de joie.

Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle avaient gagné ! Elles avaient réellement gagné !

Pas une faute, rien, la choré avait tout simplement été parfaite, même meilleure qu'en répétition ! Et le jury venait de leur accorder la première place !

Les deux filles relâchèrent leur étreinte, le même sourire béat aux lèvres, et se tournèrent pour embrasser les autres filles de l'équipe. Brooke ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elles avaient passé sur cette estrade, à se prendre à tour de rôle dans les bras et à se féliciter mutuellement, mais au bout d'un moment elles furent rejointes par les membres de l'équipe de basket, qui jusque là les avait regardé depuis les gradins.

Elle entendit parmi le tourbillon de voix qui l'entourait, que c'était de bonne augure pour la finale de demain, mais Brooke n'y fit pas attention, son regard cherchant machinalement le joueur avec qui elle voulait partager le plus sa joie.

Mais il était introuvable au milieu de cette petite foule, et Brooke se rendit alors compte qu'il ne les avait pas rejoint, qu'il était resté dans les gradins.

Elle le repéra rapidement, et vit qu'il avait l'air heureux pour elles, sans aucun doute, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Même le Coach était venu pourtant. Mais Nathan, lui, était resté dans les gradins. Avec Haley.

Brooke ressentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine, comme un pincement, qui dura à peine plus d'une seconde, avant que Peyton ne la prenne par le bras afin d'entamer une danse de la joie totalement improvisée.

Ils restèrent dix, peut-être quinze minutes, à recevoir leur trophée et à crier à qui voulait les entendre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, avant de retourner se changer et de remonter dans le bus qui les ramenèrent tous à l'hôtel. Une fois là, toutes les filles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Brooke et Peyton pour fêter à nouveau leur victoire.

Rachel avait amené avec elle une bouteille de champagne, au cas où, et avait très bien fait. Chaque fille avait bu une coupe et trinqué à leur victoire, à leur prochaine réussite aux examens, à leur futur...

Ce fut Bevin qui en premier leur proposa de faire une virée en ville. Toutes les filles furent immédiatement partantes, à part Rachel qui affirma préférer fêter ça avec Micro.

**« Tu viens ? »**, lui demanda Peyton en se levant.

Brooke, qui était assise par terre comme toutes les autres filles jusque là, hésita un instant, avant de répondre :

**« Non, je... J'aimerais parler à Nathan en fait. »**

Peyton comprit aussitôt, et hocha la tête avec contentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke se retrouva seule, en silence, dans une chambre qui lui parut subitement être dix fois plus grande qu'avant.

Elle étira ses jambes devant elle, se sentant toute engourdie. Allez, il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains maintenant. Gagner cette finale avait été un vrai accomplissement, mais n'avait pas autant de valeur que cela si elle ne pouvait pas en profiter avec Nathan.

Si ça continuait comme ça, et qu'ils laissaient trop de temps s'écouler, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se reparler exactement comme avant, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non, ce qu'elle voulait... C'était lui donner sa bénédiction, en quelque sorte, pour Haley et lui. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle était heureuse de le voir aussi épanoui, et que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer pour lui.

Brooke se redressa sur ses pieds, et avança d'un air décidé vers la porte. Mais au moment de l'ouvrir, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper dessus de l'autre côté.

Alors ça pour du timing... Ils avaient eu la même idée ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, et fut déçue de voir que ce n'était pas du tout Nathan qui était venu la voir, mais Lucas.

**« Et bah... »**, dit-il avec un sourire,** « Je peux repasser si tu veux pas me voir. »**

**« Non, entre ! »**, dit-elle en lui souriant en retour, **« Je pensais juste que... Rien, c'est pas important. »**

Il la suivit dans la chambre, et se tourna vers elle après qu'elle ait refermé la porte.

**« Félicitations ! »**, lui dit-il l'air radieux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Brooke fut surprise d'un tel geste, mais fut bien contente qu'il le fit, et qu'il soit venu la voir. Il la relâcha, et ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

**« Finalement je t'ai bien porté chance. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

**« T'es venu juste pour me dire ça ? »**

Lucas perdit aussitôt son air enjoué, et paru alors beaucoup plus sérieux. Apparemment, il était bien venu pour une autre raison... Brooke se demanda si finalement, elle avait bien fait de le laisser entrer. Cette allusion qu'elle avait faite, avant le concours, n'était pas passée inaperçue... A tous les coups il allait lui faire la morale, ou pire, lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas s'imaginer de choses.

**« Je suis venu te reparler du roman. »**

**« Oh. »**, dit-elle en retenant un soupir de soulagement, **« Et donc, quoi ? »**

**« Hum... »**

Il recula de quelques pas, et son regard se leva, mais sans regarder quoi que ce soit, comme s'il réfléchissait.

**« Est ce que... tu as bien compris ce que je voulais te dire ? En te le passant ? »**

**« Bah... »**, commença-t-elle, se demandant si ce n'était pas une question piège, **« Que tu t'étais inspiré de moi. »**

**« Oui. »**, dit-il en hochant la tête.

**« Et... que tu n'osais pas me le dire ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Pourquoi lui en reparlerait-il ? Elle lui avait bien expliqué que cela ne la dérangeait pas, alors pourquoi revenir là-dessus ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si nerveux ?

**« Brooke... »**, dit-il la voix hésitante,** « C'est vrai que je me suis fortement inspiré de toi, mais... Je ne le voulais pas. »**

Brooke leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**« C'est à dire que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »**

Alors là, elle était encore plus paumée.

**« D'accord... »**, répondit-elle sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, **« Euh, c'est un peu... bizarre, mais d'accord. »**

**« Non Brooke, c'est pas bizarre »**, dit-il en s'agitant soudainement, **« c'est même très logique. »**

**« Lucas, je pige rien du tout là. »**, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Il plissa les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa rapidement, avant de la regarder avec insistance, si bien qu'elle recommença à se sentir fortement mal à l'aise. Il semblait faire face à un dilemme, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi cela pouvait s'agir, ni ce qu'elle avait à faire là-dedans.

**« C'est juste que... Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, et quand Lindsay m'a dit que Philae te ressemblait, j'ai compris que... »**, dit-il en baissant le regard.

Brooke sentit son cœur s'accélérer, en se disant qu'il paraissait encore plus mignon quand il était confus à ce point.

**« Que quoi, Luke ? »**, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et elle vit avec surprise qu'ils étaient différents, comme... Comme animés d'une lueur étrange, qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait plus l'air indécis, bien au contraire, il semblait maintenant résolu à... A quoi, en fait ?

**« C'est assez étonnant... »**, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire,** « C'est mon métier de savoir manier les mots, mais avec toi... Je suis toujours à court. »**

Elle rougit un peu c'était forcément une bonne chose ça, non ?

**« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que... »**

Une nouvelle fois, il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce qui commença à agacer Brooke. Elle était sur le point de lui dire de lui parler franchement ou de partir d'ici, quand il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait, et sans la prévenir, décida de l'embrasser.

Il lui laissa à peine le temps d'en profiter, puisqu'il se détacha rapidement d'elle, mais posa néanmoins ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, en ne cessant pas de l'observer attentivement. Brooke se demanda qu'elle tête elle devait faire en ce moment même.

Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée, et pourtant parcourue d'une frénétique énergie qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressentie.

Lucas se pencha à nouveau vers elle, et elle pensa automatiquement qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il s'arrêta juste avant, et posa son front sur le sien, avant de lui chuchoter :

**« Je crois que je t'aime un peu trop. »**

Il la regarda à nouveau, plus que jamais sur le qui-vive.

**« Tu... Tu crois ? »**, parvint-elle à murmurer, ce qui le fit reprendre des couleurs, **« Parce que je crois que c'est la même chose pour moi. »**

Son regard s'agrandit un peu, et il lui sembla ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux jusque là. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, Brooke sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il finirait par sortir de sa poitrine, comme dans les dessins animés, et elle lui sourit en retour.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et sentit ses pieds décoller du sol de quelques centimètres.

**« Oh, non. »**

Elle fut aussi surprise que lui en se rendant compte que c'était elle qui avait prononcé ces mots. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Brooke chercha à s'éloigner de lui, le repoussant en arrière.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment ?

Lucas semblait déboussolé, mais la reposa sur le sol, et elle recula aussitôt, voulant absolument s'éloigner de lui avant qu'elle ne veuille à nouveau se jeter sur lui. Dans sa hâte, elle oublia que le lit était juste derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se le prit dans les jambes, ses genoux plièrent, et si Lucas ne l'avait pas rattrapé, elle serait sans doute tombée. Il l'aida même à s'asseoir au bord du lit, l'inquiétude se lisant sur chaque trait de son visage, alors qu'elle continuait de murmurer qu'elle n'aurait pas du, qu'elle n'aurait pas du...

Qu'était-elle sensée faire maintenant ?

C'était une chose d'avoir des sentiments pour Lucas, c'en était une autre que ses sentiments soient réciproque. C'était vraiment... ce qu'elle attendait de plus, mais paradoxalement aussi ce qu'elle avait secrètement redouté le plus, car cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées avec Nathan.

**« Brooke ? »**, demanda Lucas, incertain.

Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'était agenouillé pile en face d'elle, et qu'il continuait à la dévisager comme si elle couvait une maladie étrange.

**« Brooke, tu... »**

**« Je... »**, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée,** « Je ne sais pas si je peux... »**

Lucas sembla alors comprendre, car soudain son teint parut plus pâle, et il sembla... blessé.

**« A cause de Nathan ? »**, demanda-t-il.

Si on lui avait dit une heure avant qu'elle pouvait autant l'attrister et le décevoir, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Et pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien elle qui lui donnait cet air effondré, et cela lui brisait encore plus le cœur.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, se sachant au bord des larmes.

**« Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble ? »**

Brooke secoua désespérément la tête, le regard rivé vers ses pieds et ne priant plus que pour une chose, qu'il ne dise pas un mot de plus.

Il prit alors délicatement visage entre ses mains, ce qui la fit tressaillir.

**« Brooke, regarde moi. »**, lui dit-il doucement, **« Regarde moi, s'il te plaît. »**

Elle obéit, et le regretta aussitôt.

**« Je vais te poser une simple question, et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me répondes franchement. »**, lui dit-il, alors qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement,** « Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Est ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »**

Son regard ancré dans le sien, il ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout lui dire sans en parler à Nathan au préalable, celui-ci lui en voudrait trop, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sauf qu'elle sentait bien que si elle continuait sur cette voie, c'était Lucas qu'elle allait perdre, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer pouvoir l'avoir.

**« Non. »**, chuchota-t-elle, **« Non, mais... »**

Son regard se brouilla, et soudain le visage de Lucas devint flou... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cligne des yeux, et qu'elle ne sentit une larme couler sur chacune de ses joues, alors que Lucas était complètement déboussolé.

**« Laisse moi, s'il te plaît. »**, réussit-elle à articuler, la voix tremblante.

Il ne le fit pas immédiatement. A la place, il s'assit devant elle, et elle sentit son regard d'acier posé sur elle. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, à mi-chemin entre la déception et la colère.

Puis il se releva enfin, et elle retint sa respiration. A son grand soulagement, il partit sans dire mot.

Brooke se laissa tomber sur le lit, cachant son visage derrière ses mains, bien que consciente que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir arranger ça... Et comment allait-elle réussir à parler calmement à Nathan après ça ?

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse pourtant, et vite. Plus elle attendait, plus il lui serait compliqué de revenir vers Lucas.

Brooke se releva, encore plus résolue qu'avant d'aller voir Nathan. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers d'une main, et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Il allait la tuer, c'était sûr. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'attendre le retour de Peyton, finalement.

Elle pouvait quand même essayer de lui expliquer. Et une fois que ce serait fait, elle ne se sentirait pas coupable d'être avec Lucas derrière son dos. Après cette conversation...

Brooke arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Micro, qui était donc aussi celle de Nathan. Elle frappa doucement, et attendit une réponse, en vain.

Il était peut-être déjà en train de dormir, pour se reposer avant le match de demain ?

Elle hésita à retourner dans sa chambre, mais au dernier moment se dit qu'elle pouvait bien essayer... Elle posa une main sur la poignée, et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait la tourner la porte n'était pas fermée.

Brooke entra doucement, de peur de le réveiller s'il était bel et bien en train de dormir.

Elle avait visé juste, Nathan dormait en effet paisiblement dans son lit.

Mais il n'était pas seul Haley était à ses côtés, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Et malgré qu'ils aient été sous les couvertures, Brooke devinait facilement qu'ils étaient nus.

Elle resta plantée là un instant, devant eux, totalement hébétée. Puis elle se ressaisit, et sortit le plus rapidement possible de là, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Brooke resta immobile dans le couloir un long moment, la même image restant incrustée dans son esprit, la narguant en permanence.

Un petit rire s'échappa alors de sa bouche un rire empli d'amertume, qui la surprit elle-même. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant, tant pis si on la croyait bonne à interner.

Nathan n'avait absolument pas attendu une soi-disant bénédiction de sa part pour sauter le pas avec Haley. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pourquoi, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il avait des vues sur elle alors qu'il en avait eu largement l'occasion pendant plusieurs mois, puisqu'il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il sortait avec elle de vive voix, puisqu'il la traitait comme une étrangère depuis quelques semaines ? Au final, elle avait été la seule à croire que leurs deux années passées à se connaître avaient compté. Quelle naïveté de sa part... Et une bénédiction ? Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour être avec Haley. Pendant deux mois il avait du se torturer les méninges à la recherche d'un moyen de rompre avec elle... Et elle...

Oh, quelle idiote. Lucas lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et elle prenait ses jambes à son cou de peur de _froisser_ Nathan ?

Peyton avait raison, il était grand temps qu'elle pense à elle, et elle seule.

Les poings serrés, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, se demandant si elle n'avait pas un moyen de savoir dans quelle chambre Lucas était. Si le Coach était au quatrième étage, Lucas était forcément au cinquième, mais où exactement ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas frapper à chaque porte... Et puis qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il accepterait de l'écouter, ou même de la voir ?

Il avait pris une énorme décision en venant la voir, malgré son statut de professeur, et il était clair qu'il y avait longuement réfléchi. Et si... Et si sa réaction l'avait tellement déçu, qu'il regrettait son choix ? Et si...

Brooke se retourna machinalement, entendant une porte s'ouvrir. C'était celle de la chambre située juste à côté de l'ascenseur, qu'elle attentait jusque là.

Lucas se figea aussi en la voyant là, sa main restant collée à la poignée de la porte. Alors comme ça, c'était cette chambre là ?

**« Je... J'allais descendre prendre un verre. »**, dit-il à mi-voix, **« Mais pourquoi tu... ? »**

Elle fit un pas vers lui, ouvrant légèrement la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il la regarda alors, et tendit sa main libre vers elle. Brooke comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant : elle prit sa main et se laissa guider dans sa chambre, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

* * *

TBC

Et voilà, chapitre 8 à 11 + le 12 jusque là inédit :P J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là, mais bon je peux pas le changer indéfiniment... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Je devrais poster le prochain dans les deux semaines à venir, vu que je suis encore en vacances ça devrait aller !

Et bien sûr, bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année qui je l'espère, vous sera très généreuse :)

Enjoy,

K.


	13. Il y a sûrement un pervers qui rôde

**IL Y A SÛREMENT UN PERVERS QUI RÔDE**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Brooke sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Lucas sur les siennes, et il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient allongés sur ce lit, tournés l'un vers l'autre, à ne faire rien d'autre que s'embrasser en silence, comme pour rattraper tout ce temps à essayer d'oublier leurs sentiments respectifs.

Il se détacha d'elle, et Brooke sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue elle frissonna, quelque peu impressionnée par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait simplement des tours, mais elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus intense que d'habitude.

**« A quoi tu penses ? **finit-elle par demander dans un murmure.** »**

Elle le tira apparemment de ses pensées, car ses yeux jusque là immobiles firent un furtif mouvement, avant de se reposer sur elle, alors qu'il caressait doucement sa joue.

**« J'ai peur de regretter. »**

Brooke fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle l'avait bien entendu. Elle se redressa comme un pic, le prenant par surprise.

**« Regretter quoi**, répéta-t-elle sur la défensive, les jambes croisées. **»**

Il l'imita et s'assit à son tour, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« C'est pas ce que tu penses**, dit-il apparemment amusé par sa réaction.** J'ai juste peur de regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir attendu.**

– **Mais attendu quoi ?**

– **Que tu aies ton diplôme. Dans moins de deux mois tu ne seras plus lycéenne, et là notre relation ne sera pas mal vue. Enfin si, elle le sera quand même, mais ce sera sans conséquences. Alors que maintenant... »**

Oh, c'était donc de ça qu'il parlait. Brooke se dit alors que cette pensée n'avait pas traversé son esprit depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre.

**« T'as raison**, souffla-t-elle avec une petite moue. **Alors on a plus qu'à oublier ce qui vient de...**

– **Ah, non**, la coupa-t-il, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, **ça ne va pas être possible ça.**

– **Mais tu viens de dire que...**

– **Oui, j'aurais du attendre**, dit-il avec un mouvement de la main,** mais je n'ai pas pu. »**

Le feu lui montant aux joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Pendant un court instant, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait lui dire d'oublier cette dernière demi-heure.

**« Et je suis bien contente que tu l'aies pas fait**, dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps. **Mais comment on va faire ? »**

Maintenant qu'elle était descendue de son petit nuage, son cerveau était en totale ébullition, revoyant tous les problèmes qui s'annonçaient déjà à eux.

D'abord, il y avait le fait qu'il était officiellement son professeur, pendant encore six semaines. Rien que par souci d'éthique, une relation entre eux était totalement inconcevable. Si jamais on les démasquait, Lucas se ferait virer à coup sûr, et sa réputation en prendrait alors un sacré coup. Sa maison d'édition pourrait même ne plus vouloir de lui...

Et puis, il y avait leur différence d'âge. Du point de vue de Brooke, leurs quatre années d'écart ne valaient pas grand chose, mais elle était prête à parier tout ce qu'elle avait que nombreux seraient ceux qui ne partageraient pas son avis.

**« On va être très discrets. »**

Brooke releva les yeux vers lui, et s'étonna de le voir aussi calme.

**« Et je vais reporter la sortie du livre**, ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé.

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Parce qu'il sortira dans quatre ou cinq mois, et que si quelqu'un du lycée le lit, et fait le lien avec toi...** commença-t-il, la laissant deviner la suite.** Par contre, si j'attends l'an prochain, ce sera déjà un peu moins récent. Et même si on te reconnaît dans le bouquin, on pourra très bien raconter qu'on s'est rapprochés à partir des vacances d'été. »**

Ça paraissait plutôt sensé, oui, mais il semblait avoir oublié un point essentiel.

**« Et Lindsay alors**, demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. **Elle ne voudra jamais attendre un an, elle...**

– **Elle acceptera**, dit-il, bien persuadé de son propos.

– **Elle m'avait l'air très pressée de le sortir...**

– **Si je lui explique, elle acceptera. Peut-être pas immédiatement, mais je sais que je pourrai la convaincre. »**

Brooke baissa le regard, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son scepticisme. Elle n'avait pas oublié, loin de là, que lorsque l'éditrice new yorkaise de Lucas avait débarqué à Tree Hill deux mois plus tôt, cela avait été en grande partie pour le conquérir. Et maintenant, il voulait décaler la sortie du livre parce qu'il sortait avec elle, et pensait sérieusement que Lindsay allait se laisser convaincre ?

**« Quoi ?** demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

– **Non, c'est juste que...** dit-elle mal à l'aise. **Elle avait clairement des vues sur toi.**

– **Ah, c'est ça qui te gêne**, dit-il le front levé.** T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça ne la dérangera pas, et puis elle m'a même encouragé à te parler tu sais. **

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Elle était pas amoureuse de moi, disons juste que...** dit-il avec embarras. **Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'on ferait un beau couple. Mais quand je lui dirai pour toi et moi, je sais qu'elle sera contente**, conclut-il avec un sourire.** »**

Il en avait de la chance alors, Brooke n'était pas vraiment dans ce cas-là avec Nathan. Quand celui-ci allait l'apprendre...

Elle vit alors Lucas se rapprocher d'elle, et attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux qui retombait sur son épaule. Il joua machinalement avec, le regard absent.

**« Un mois et demi, c'est pas si long que ça**, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Brooke.** En plus tu vas être occupée à réviser, alors...**

– **J'aimerais mettre quelqu'un au courant, pour nous.**

– **Peyton ?**

– **Oui... Enfin non**, se ravisa-t-elle aussitôt,** c'était pas à elle que je pensais. Je vais lui dire bien sûr, ça me paraît tellement évident de lui dire que...**

– **Alors qui**, demanda Lucas, intrigué.

– **Nathan. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Après s'être engouffrée dans l'hôtel, elle ralentit sa marche, et traîna presque des pieds, les jambes quasi anesthésiées.

Les filles et elle avaient fait le tour des bars de la ville, comptant bien fêter leur victoire comme il le fallait. Peyton en avait eu tout de même marre au bout d'un moment, et se demandait surtout comment s'était passée la conversation de Brooke et Nathan. C'était un peu inquiète qu'elle avait donc décider de rentrer à l'hôtel, accompagnée de quatre autres cheerleaders.

Alors qu'elles traversaient le hall, Peyton ralentit encore plus sa cadence et s'arrêta, ses yeux fixés sur le dos d'une personne, qui était assise en tailleur sur un des canapés. Elle vit les filles s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur, hésita un instant à les suivre, mais se rappela ce qu'elle avait promis à Brooke plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle s'avança alors vers Julian, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là à deux heures du matin. Une fois à sa hauteur, derrière lui, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'il visionnait certaines prises qu'ils avaient faits quelques semaines plus tôt. Peyton réprima un sourire, en repensant à sa meilleure amie qui avait fait la même chose la veille en venant s'installer à ce même endroit pour lire pendant la nuit.

**« Julian ? »**

Pas de réponse. Elle soupira, fit quelques pas et se retourna pour lui faire face, mais rien à faire, son regard restait fixé intensément sur son écran d'ordinateur, et ses oreilles étaient occupées par des écouteurs. Un tremblement de terre aurait pu faire s'effondrer le bâtiment, et il n'aurait sûrement senti pas senti la moindre secousse.

Peyton tendit alors sa main droite et du bout des doigts, appuya légèrement sur l'écran d'ordinateur, le faisant se pencher en avant. Julian réagit enfin et leva un regard surpris vers elle il parut d'autant plus étonné en la reconnaissant, et tira d'un coup sec sur ses écouteurs.

**« Peyton !** s'exclama-t-il.** Qu'est ce que tu... Quelle heure il est ?**

– **Presque deux heures**, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, derrière l'ordinateur posé entre eux. **J'étais sortie avec les filles pour fêter...**

– **Oh, bravo au fait, vous l'avez bien mérité**, dit-il avec un timide sourire.

– **Merci**, murmura-t-elle en déviant les yeux,** je pense que sans toi on y serait pas arrivées.**

– **Ah bon ?** demanda-t-il surpris et confus à la fois.

– **Bah oui**, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton un peu trop cinglant,** j'aurais peut-être pas retrouvé la musique.**

– **Ah, ça...** dit-il en hochant la tête. **T'aurais bien fini par...**

– **Ça**, le coupa-t-elle avec un soupir, **on ne le sera jamais, et c'est mieux comme ça. Enfin bon, voilà, je me disais juste que je te devais au moins des remerciements. »**

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais s'arrêta en l'entendant lui dire :

**« C'était pas grand chose. »**

Julian ne la quitta pas des yeux, et lui sourit alors avec tellement de gentillesse, qu'elle, qu'elle...

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît**, lui dit-elle en détournant à nouveau le regard.

– **Comme quoi ?** demanda-t-il, perdu.

– **Comme si tu tenais à moi**, lâcha-t-elle la voix tremblante. **»**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et se leva aussitôt, partant presque en courant de là.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

**« Nathan ? »**

Il avait sûrement mal entendu...

**« Tu veux le dire à Nathan**, répéta-t-il quand même, juste pour être sûr.** » **

Si c'était vraiment ça, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elle devait bien se douter qu'au moment où elle lui dirait tout, il s'empresserait d'aller raconter ça à n'importe qui, et de préférence quelqu'un du lycée.

**« Je sais ce que tu penses**, dit-elle doucement, **mais il ne fera pas ça.**

– **Brooke**, dit-il, complètement incrédule, **il me déteste !**

– **Et il me détestera aussi si on lui cache**, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.** Il finira bien par l'apprendre de toute façon, alors autant lui dire maintenant. »**

Il ouvrit la bouche, avec la ferme intention de la raisonner, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air déterminé qu'elle arborait.

**«C'est une très mauvaise idée**, dit-il la mâchoire serrée. **»**

Le lui dire, c'était lui tendre une perche de dix mètres pour lui permettre de se venger de lui avoir volé son ex-copine. Même si techniquement, Lucas avait attendu que Nathan se mette en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre... Mais il était persuadé que cela importait peu aux yeux de son frère.

**« Tu penses qu'il sera jaloux ?** demanda Brooke en hésitant. **»**

Lucas arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son soudain malaise. Le regard fuyant, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais resta néanmoins silencieuse.

**« T'es quand même sortie avec lui pendant plus de deux ans**, ajouta-t-il comme pour lui montrer à quel point c'était évident qu'il avait raison.

– **Non**, murmura-t-elle doucement.

– **Oui, d'accord**, concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, **peut-être un peu moins, mais...**

– **Non**, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête, **c'est pas ça. »**

Intrigué, il la dévisagea un long moment, se demandant si elle allait finir par lui dire ce qu'elle mourrait visiblement d'envie de lui raconter. Pourquoi hésitait-elle autant ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de Nathan ?

Lucas se remémora alors toutes ces particularités qu'il avait vu à leur sujet. Oh, rien de très choquant, juste une accumulation de nombreux petits éléments assez étranges, comme quand Nathan lui avait dit qu'il voyait Brooke comme une sœur. Ou que Brooke avait paniqué lorsque Nathan l'avait embrassé au Café.

Il avait bien émis une hypothèse à ce propos, mais c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, et n'y avait plus pensé depuis. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, peut-être bien que... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas pendant si longtemps...

**« Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?** demanda-t-il en n'y croyant qu'à moitié.** »**

Le regard de Brooke s'agrandit rapidement, et elle sembla à court de mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui murmure, avec un sourire étrangement triste :

**« Bingo. »**

S'il n'avait pas été assis, Lucas en aurait sûrement perdu l'équilibre.

**« Mais pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il décontenancé. **Pourquoi faire semblant de... ? »**

Brooke lui raconta alors en détails le pourquoi du comment. Il l'écouta avec attention jusqu'à la fin de son récit, mais ne fut pas totalement convaincu.

A la limite, il comprenait ses raisons à elle, mais Nathan ? Et pourquoi prolonger cette mascarade pendant si longtemps ?

**« Mais pourquoi il t'a proposé ça ?**

– **Je te l'ai dit, il voulait juste se débarrasser de ses prétendantes.**

– **Oui, mais pourquoi il est resté autant de temps avec toi ?**

– **Bah...** commença-t-elle, sourcils froncés. **J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais au début il me disait tout le temps que ça l'arrangeait lui aussi. »**

Contrairement à elle, Lucas voyait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose... Peut-être que Nathan était vraiment amoureux de Brooke, et avait voulu se rapprocher d'elle... Non, c'était trop tordu, et puis il lui avait bien clairement dit la considérer comme une sœur, donc...

Ce que Lucas n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi Nathan avait eu besoin d'une copine. Pourquoi Brooke ?

**« Et personne n'était au courant ?**

– **Non**, dit-elle en secouant la tête,** à part Peyton bien sûr.**

– **Même vos parents ? »**

Brooke grimaça alors, et lui répondit en hésitant :

**« Tu vas sans doute pas me croire, mais je voulais vraiment le dire à mon père, même si je savais qu'il serait pas pour, mais... Nathan était persuadé que si on leur disait pas, ce serait beaucoup plus simple, et comme ça ils ne risqueraient pas de faire de gaffe. Je lui ai bien dit que mon père saurait faire attention et que de toute façon il ne voyait jamais de lycéens, mais il disait que comme son père à lui passait souvent au lycée, tu sais vu qu'il est au conseil d'administration, c'était mieux de le leur faire croire à eux aussi. »**

En disant cela, Brooke sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait en effet.

**« C'est un peu bizarre,** dit-il en réfléchissant. **Dan est quand même le roi de la déception, il a trompé ma mère, et il trompe sûrement Deb vu ce qu'elle raconte sur lui au Café. Donc lui confier votre secret, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance, je pense même qu'il aurait été fier de son fils... »**

Lucas sentait bien au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas loin de comprendre, qu'il lui manquait simplement un élément pour que tout ça prenne sens, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était tout simplement de le demander directement à Nathan lui-même.

**« J'aurais du te le dire beaucoup plus tôt**, murmura Brooke sur un ton désolé.

– **Pardon ?** dit-il, extirpé de ses pensées.

– **Que je ne sortais pas avec Nate. J'aurais du te le dire, mais je voulais pas le faire sans l'accord de Nathan, surtout que votre relation est assez...**

– **Tendue**, finit-il.

– **Ouais, voilà. Je me suis dit qu'il m'en voudrait à mort. »**

Lucas comprenait bien mieux pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était venu la voir dans sa chambre, et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, à son grand désarroi.

**« Mais alors**, dit-il un peu perdu,** pourquoi t'es revenue me voir ?**

– **En fait**, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, **c'était Nathan que je voulais voir. »**

Sa bouche forma un « o », mais aucun son n'en sortit à la place, il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine, une qui ressemblait à celle qui le parcourait quand il oubliait ses médicaments pour le cœur.

**« Mais je voulais le voir pour lui parler de toi**, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en attrapant ses mains, **et ensuite c'était bien toi que je voulais voir...**

– **Tu voulais le voir pour quoi... Son feu vert pour me voir ?**

– **En quelque sorte, oui**, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. **Je crois que je l'aurais pas eu**, dit-elle un peu déçue, **mais je voulais au moins essayer.**

– **Tu lui as pas parlé alors ?** demanda-t-il confus.

– **Non, il... Il dormait, donc je suis repartie. Et... Je me suis rendue compte que finalement, autorisation ou pas ça ne changeait rien du tout. »**

Il sembla fondre devant le sourire radieux qu'elle lui fit. Sa main passa tout naturellement derrière la nuque de celle qui avait tellement d'effet sur lui, que cela l'effrayait un peu, et il l'embrassa furtivement. Brooke passa ses bras derrière lui, et laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Lucas ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement. Il était bien forcé de capituler, face à elle.

**« C'est bon**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, **dit lui. »**

Elle releva la tête, la mine stupéfaite.

**« Ça te dérange pas ?**

– **T'as raison**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, **il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour, et autant que ça vienne de toi que de n'importe quel gus. Et puis tu te sentiras mal tant que tu lui auras pas dit, alors... »**

Brooke parut à la fois soulagée et reconnaissante, et Lucas sut à ce moment qu'il ne regretterait pas cette décision, même si Nathan finissait par lui donner raison.

**« De toute façon**, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, **même si j'étais pas d'accord, tu serais allée lui parler, pas vrai ?**

– **Tu me connais plutôt bien**, dit-elle avec le même rire, avant de lui sauter dans les bras avec tellement de vigueur, qu'ils en tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. **»**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Le grincement de la porte, signe qu'on essayait vainement de l'ouvrir en silence, retentit enfin. Dès qu'il eut atteint ses oreilles, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

En rentrant plus tôt, Peyton avait été très surprise de voir que Brooke n'était pas là. Elle s'était dit que sa petite conversation avec Nathan avait peut-être duré plus longtemps que prévu, et était restée éveillée pendant presque une heure, attendant nerveusement le retour de son amie, d'autant plus mortifiée que Brooke avait eu la bonne idée de partir sans son portable. Elle avait bien pensé à aller voir dans la chambre de Nathan si elle y était bien, mais comme la finale allait bientôt avoir lieu, elle s'était dit que c'était plutôt suicidaire de le réveiller en pleine nuit.

Peyton se redressa sur son lit, et fit ainsi tressaillir Brooke, qui paraissait fatiguée, certes, mais était au moins en un seul morceau. Elle se leva alors lentement du lit, et se tourna vers la brunette qui lui souriait bêtement :

**« T'étais où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !**

– **Peyton...** commença-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle.

– **Ah non, pas d'excuses !**s'exclama-t-elle.** T'aurais au moins pu prendre ton portable avec toi ! Ou même ton sac ! Partir en pleine nuit comme ça, ça va pas ? Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, ton père m'aurait tué ! Et je...**

– **Peyton ! Je suis partie nulle part** lui cria-t-elle d'une voix forte, mais d'un air amusé.

– **Ah ? T'étais avec Nathan alors ? **demanda-t-elle, les yeux agrandis.

– **Non, il dormait déjà quand je suis allée le voir.**

– **Bah t'étais où alors ? »**

En guise de réponse, Brooke se contenta de hausser un sourcil, un sourire en coin illuminant son visage. Peyton remarqua alors, maintenant que son inquiétude s'était dissipée, que Brooke semblait comme... Comme apaisée.

**« Avec Lucas.**

– **Non ! **lui cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres se fendant en un sourire éclatant.

– **Si !** répondit Brooke sur le même ton. **»**

Les deux filles hurlèrent de joie au même moment, se souciant très peu de réveiller ainsi leurs voisins de chambre, et sautillèrent sur place avant de se prendre dans leurs bras, de la même manière qu'elles l'avaient fait la veille, après avoir gagné leur trophée.

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, son regard chercha automatiquement Haley, qui n'était pas allongée à côté de lui, comme il l'aurait pensé. En levant un peu la tête, il la vit assise au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, et remettant ses chaussures.

**« T'es déjà debout ? »**

Haley se tourna vers lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Puis elle se redressa, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux.

**« La porte n'était pas fermée.**

– **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il pas tout à fait réveillé.

– **La porte de la chambre, elle était pas fermée, j'ai vu ça en me levant.**

– **Ah bon**, dit-il simplement, n'y prêtant pas énormément d'importance,** j'ai du oublier de la fermer à clé hier. Heureusement que personne n'est entré**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.** »**

Les joues aussitôt cramoisies, elle serra son poing et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, qui passa plus comme une chatouille aux yeux de Nathan, et fronça les sourcils, l'air fortement réprobateur.

**« C'est pas drôle, quelqu'un aurait pu entrer...**

– **Oh si c'est drôle**, dit-il avec un rire, **tu vois pas la tête que tu fais en ce moment.**

– **Nathan, sérieusement, je crois que quelqu'un est venu cette nuit. »**

En voyant l'air inquiet qu'elle arborait, il cessa de rire, et se pencha de l'autre côté pour attraper ses vêtements, jetés la veille sur le sol.

**« Merde, mais quand ?** demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir entendu quiconque entrer.** J'ai rien remarqué du tout, et tu m'as rien dit...**

– **Non**, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête, **c'était pas pendant qu'on... Enfin, c'était après, quand on dormait.**

– **Mais tu l'as vu ? **demanda-t-il, le front plissé.

– **Non, mais je me suis réveillée à un moment pendant la nuit, j'ai cru entendre la porte se refermer. Je me suis endormie juste après en pensant que j'avais rêvé, mais je viens tout juste de voir qu'elle était bien ouverte... »**

Ah, il voyait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait simplement rêvé, s'était réveillée soudainement, et avait cru entendre un bruit de porte.

**« Il y a sûrement un pervers qui rôde**, dit-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans parvenir à masquer son amusement.

– **Tu crois que j'ai tout imaginé**, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

– **Non**, répondit-il en se levant, après avoir enfilé un short, **je le sais. Personne n'est entré ici, Hales. »**

Celle-ci se leva à son tour, et croisa les bras contre son torse.

**« Très bien**, dit-elle la voix pleine d'ironie,** on a qu'à dire que je suis folle alors, mais je sais que j'ai raison. »**

Lorsqu'il ne put retenir un nouveau rire, cette fois bien plus fort, elle prit la mouche et partit en claquant la porte, ce qui ne le fit que rire davantage.

Quand sa bonne humeur se tassa, il se rappela enfin que c'était le grand jour, et que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne disputent la finale. En voyant que ses mains tremblaient rien qu'en y pensant, Nathan se dit tout naturellement qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à... à Brooke, en fait.

Il soupira, et s'assit au bord du lit. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, au moins pour la féliciter pour sa victoire, mais... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'évitait depuis leur 'rupture'. Il était persuadé que s'il allait lui parler, il finirait d'une façon ou d'une autre par lui dire que Lucas était aussi amoureux d'elle. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, car le lui révéler signifiait la jeter dans les bras de Lucas, et ça...

D'un autre côté, il était bien conscient que depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle devait forcément se sentir seule. Sans compter qu'elle était convaincue de n'avoir aucun espoir avec Lucas. Et au fond, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas en droit de lui empêcher d'être épanouie, ce n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas ce qu'il voulait, bien au contraire, mais... Qu'était-il sensé faire de toutes ces pensées contradictoires ?

Oh, et puis elle lui en voulait sûrement énormément de ne pas être venu la voir pour lui parler de Haley, ou même de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole de toute la semaine...

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de sourire comme ça. »**

Brooke, la tête posée sur un coude appuyé sur la table où elles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, posa ses yeux sur Peyton.

**« Pourquoi ?**

– **Parce que si tu continues, tout le monde va comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Surtout si Lucas continue en plus de te dévisager comme ça**, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à moitié exaspéré.** »**

Brooke savait qu'il était assis quelque part derrière elle, et commença à regretter de ne pas s'être mise à la place de Peyton.

**« Alors**, dit-elle pour changer de sujet,** t'as parlé à Julian ?**

– **Un peu, oui**, répondit son amie en déviant les yeux.

– **Oh, Peyt**, se plaignit Brooke, redoutant le pire, **qu'est ce que tu lui as dit comme horreur ?**

– **Rien de méchant**, se défendit-elle,** je l'ai même remercié. »**

Au vu de l'air perturbé qu'elle avait, elle ne s'était pas arrêté là.

**« Et... ?**

– **C'est tout. Je suis partie me coucher après.**

– **Peyton**, soupira-t-elle, **je comprends pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. Ce mec est dingue de toi, et je sais qu'il te laisse pas indifférente...**

– **Mais il t'a balancé à...**

– **Et je te dis que je m'en fiche, d'accord**, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. **Il a fait une erreur, tu peux lui pardonner ça, non ?**

– **C'est pas de ma faute si j'en ai pas envie**, rétorqua Peyton, le front plissé.

– **Très bien**, soupira Brooke, découragée,** prends ton temps alors... Mais imagine qu'entre temps, il t'échappe ?**

– **Pourquoi**, tiqua-t-elle, **il a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ?**

– **Non**, dit-elle avec un sourire, bien contente d'avoir obtenu au moins une réaction positive,** mais ça risque bien se passer comme ça si ton silence radio s'éternise trop longtemps. En parlant de ça... Il faut que j'aille voir Nathan**, dit-elle en se levant, **on a une dizaine de conversations à rattraper. **

– **Tu veux que je vienne ?**

– **Non**, répondit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant, **finis de manger, on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la chambre ? »**

Peyton répondit avec un hochement de tête, et la regarda s'éloigner de leur table. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Brooke essayait de rassembler un peu plus de courage, avant de finalement arriver à la table où Nathan et Haley prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en amoureux.

Une fois à côté d'eux, elle s'éclaircit la voix. Ils eurent le même mouvement de tête, et furent tous deux surpris de la voir là. Mais la réaction de Haley ne fut rien à côté de celle de Nathan, qui faillit s'étouffer avec son croissant.

**« Brooke**, dit-il après une courte quinte de toux, **qu'est ce que...**

– **Je peux m'asseoir ?**

– **Bien sûr**, lui répondit Haley en se décalant d'une place, lui laissant sa chaise libre. **»**

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de paraître bien vite gênée, sans que Brooke ne comprenne pourquoi.

**«Je voulais te féliciter hier, mais avec toute cette foule autour de toi**, expliqua-t-elle navrée,** je me suis dit que je te parlerais à l'hôtel, mais, hum... J'ai été occupée**, dit-elle finalement en rougissant.

– **Oui, je sais**, répondit Brooke avec un clin d'œil.

– **Tu... Tu sais**, répéta Haley, incertaine.

– **En fait**, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Nathan, **je voulais te parler hier, vers minuit je crois, et la porte était ouverte...**

– **Oh**, s'exclama Haley, **alors c'était toi ! Tu vois**, dit-t-elle à Nathan,** je t'avais dit que quelqu'un était venu ! »**

Nathan la regarda, puis posa son regard sur Brooke, et parut osciller entre la confusion et l'embarras.

**« Vous dormiez**, ajouta aussitôt Brooke,** donc je suis ressortie direct.**

– **Tu voulais me parler ?** lui demanda Nathan, le regard distant. **»**

Brooks soupira intérieurement, se demandant si même en venant lui parler elle-même, il se bornerait à faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

**« J'ai plus faim**, leur dit Haley en se levant. **A tout à l'heure. »**

Brooke la remercia d'un sourire, alors que Nathan semblait plutôt terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle.

**« Si tu me détestes autant**, murmura-t-elle, stoïque, **dis le tout de suite.**

– **Je ne te déteste pas**, lui dit-il aussitôt.

– **Ah bon**, rétorqua-t-elle, bien que rassurée,** parce que bon... Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis notre fameuse rupture...**

– **Il faut bien sauver les apparences**, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– **T'es même pas venu me féliciter hier.**

– **On voulait, mais Haley te l'a dit, on...**

– **Elle voulait**, rectifia-t-elle froidement.** Mais pas toi. Toute l'équipe de basket est descendue nous voir, sauf toi, alors te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît**, dit-elle, sa voix tremblant sur les dernières syllabes.

– **D'accord, je...** commença-t-il en hésitant.

– **C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit sur Lucas ?** murmura-t-elle plus calmement. **»**

Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, et Brooke comprit qu'elle avait, sans surprise, vu juste. Génial, qu'est ce que ça allait être quand elle lui dirait qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Il allait quitter le pays ?

**« C'est pas que ça**, lui dit Nathan, **j'ai... Je suis désolé.**

– **Désolé de quoi ?**

– **De pas t'avoir parlé de Haley. J'aurais du le faire dès le début, mais... Mais je me suis dit que si t'étais au courant, ça te rendrait triste de retrouver seule. **

– **Nathan...** soupira-t-elle.

– **Non, laisse moi terminer**, la coupa-t-il, bien déterminé à parler maintenant qu'il avait commencé. **Je pensais vraiment à te le dire, vraiment, il faut que tu me croie. Mais j'ai attendu, et attendu... Et au final Haley m'a devancé, et je me suis senti encore pus bête. Surtout que...** dit-il en hésitant.** Bon, c'est vraiment con, mais au début je pensais que... Enfin, j'ai cru que peut-être...**

– **Crache le morceau, Nate**, le pressa-t-elle.

– **Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec moi. Pour de vrai, je veux dire. » **

Il prit un air honteux, et baissa les yeux. Brooke ouvrit la bouche légèrement, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

**« T'as raison. »**

Il releva brusquement la tête, étonné.

**« Enfin, pas totalement**, nuança-t-elle. **Disons qu'il y a trois mois, avant que ton frère débarque, je savais pas où j'en étais avec toi. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils, et repensa alors à ce que Lucas avait dit au sujet de Lindsay. Que ce n'était pas Lucas qu'elle aimait, mais l'idée d'être avec Lucas. Peut-être que ça avait été la même chose avec Nathan, elle avait simplement aimé l'idée d'être amoureuse...

**« En y repensant**, continua-t-elle doucement, **je me demande si ce n'était pas aussi parce j'avais peur de ce qu'on allait devenir, une fois que notre pacte était terminé. » **

Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus ce lien, qu'est ce qui lui assurait de pouvoir préserver leur relation ? A part peut-être sortir ensemble pour de bon...

**« Mais je te rassure, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi. » **

Nathan la regarda, sourcils froncés, l'air maussade.

**« T'avais si peur que ça que je t'abandonne dès qu'on se séparerait ?**

– **C'est bien ce que t'as fait, non ?**

– **C'est différent**, se défendit-il,** je... Je ne peux pas te parler. **

– **Comment ça**, demanda-t-elle, perplexe, **tu ne peux pas ?**

– **Parce que...** dit-il en hésitant.** Si on se parle, je vais finir par te dire que...**

– **Que quoi** **Nathan ?** dit-elle, maintenant inquiète. **» **

Il ferma les yeux, des plis se formant sur son visage. Brooke ne saisissait pas pourquoi il paraissait autant torturé.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé**, chuchota-t-il,** je suis désolé, parce que je t'empêche d'être heureuse.**

– **Mais Nathan**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **je viens de te dire que je n'ai jamais été...**

– **Non, je te parle pas de ça.**

– **Ah. C'est au sujet de Haley ? **

– **Non.**

– **Alors quoi**, rétorqua-t-elle, las de cette petite devinette,** c'est sur moi ? Ou Lucas ? »**

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et Brooke comprit qu'il parlait bien de Lucas.

**« Ça a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit sur lui l'autre soir ?** demanda-t-elle avec prudence. **Sur mes sentiments ?**

– **Tu avais tord**, lâcha-t-il comme s'il avait en apnée jusque là.

– **Je te répète**, dit-elle le front plissé, **que je n'ai rien choisi...**

– **Non, c'est pas de ça que je parle. Tu avais tord quand tu disais que de toute façon, quelques soient tes sentiments, ça ne servirait à rien. »**

Brooke déglutit. Était-il au courant de quelque chose, avant même qu'elle ne lui en parle ? Mais comment ?

**« Comment ça ?**

– **Je l'ai entendu en parler au téléphone, il y a trois semaines, ou un mois je sais plus trop... Et il disait clairement, que... Que lui aussi, il t'aime**, dit-il avec une grimace. **»**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de l'entendre dire ça. Non pas par l'information en elle-même, vu qu'elle l'avait appris la veille, mais parce que Nathan le lui avait dit.

**« Je voulais pas te le dire**, continua-t-il avec remords, **mais je pouvais pas te le cacher non plus...**

– **Je croyais que tu détestais Lucas**, murmura-t-elle, perdue.

– **Mais toi, je t'adore**, répondit-il simplement. **Fais en ce que tu veux de cette info, ça ne me regarde plus, mais fais gaffe, on est encore au lycée**, dit-il en se levant.

– **Attends**, lui dit-elle.

– **Quoi ?** fit-il en se tournant vers elle. **»**

Ça lui avait sûrement coûté beaucoup de lui avouer ça... Si elle lui disait maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Lucas, il allait être tellement déçu... Juste avant son match, ce n'était pas recommandé.

**« Merde pour toute à l'heure**, finit-elle par dire.

– **A mon tour de décrocher un trophée**, répondit-il, le sourire retrouvé.** »**

Brooke soupira après l'avoir vu s'éloigner, et pencha sa tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Les murs tremblaient presque, témoins du tumulte assourdissant qui régnait dans le gymnase. Lucas, assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire, écouta silencieusement le Coach délivrer son discours, debout devant tous ses joueurs qui buvaient ses paroles comme du bon vin.

Il savait que c'était sans doute a à peu près le même discours qu'il aurait pu entendre cinq ans auparavant, s'il n'avait pas eu sa maladie. Lucas jeta un regard vers Nathan, et fut content de le voir aussi serein.

Whitey n'avait pas fini de parler qu'ils entendirent tous les portes du vestiaires claquer, puis quelques pas, et ils furent tous, Nathan le premier, surpris de voir Dan débarquer parmi eux.

Que faisait-il là ? Le Coach lui posa justement la question, sans se soucier de paraître abrupte.

**« Je représente le lycée**, dit-il avec un sourire, **et puis je suis aussi le père du capitaine, j'ai le droit de venir le regarder, non ? »**

Le regarder, et non pas l'encourager, nota-t-il. C'était peut-être une petite différence, mais cela en disait bien long sur la mentalité de son père. Lucas lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ne manqua pas de relever, et auquel il répondit par son légendaire sourire suffisant. Puis il regarda à nouveau les joueurs, prenant un air bien plus sévère :

**« J'espère que vous savez que toute la ville compte sur vous.**

– **Oh n'exagère pas surtout**, rétorqua le Coach avec sarcasme,** tu pourrais leur faire peur. Allez, va t'asseoir sur les gradins, Danny. »**

Son visage se contracta en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, mais il ne répondit rien et regarda cette fois-ci Nathan, avec beaucoup d'insistance.

**« Je voulais juste les avertir. »**

Lucas plissa le front, ses yeux se baladant entre Nathan et Dan. Il se demanda si ce genre de scène était une habitude chez lui. Si Dan mettait autant de pression en permanence sur les épaules de son fils, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses...

Peu après que Dan soit parti, ils se levèrent tous, à l'exception de Nathan, et se dirigèrent d'un pas résolu vers la salle. Le Coach remarqua l'absence de réaction de Nathan, et lui dit, le front plissé :

**« Tu viens ou tu préfères rester planté là ?**

– **J'arrive dans une seconde**, répondit-il à voix basse, la tête penchée dans ses mains. **»**

Whitey ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse, et fit un pas vers lui. Lucas s'interposa alors, le prit doucement par l'épaule, et lui fit signe de suivre les joueurs. Le Coach hocha la tête, et obéit sans poser plus de questions.

Lucas hésita un instant, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Nathan. Celui-ci contemplait obstinément le sol, la mine renfrognée.

**« Ça va ?**

– **A ton avis**, répliqua-t-il, la voix cinglante. **»**

Ça commençait bien...

**« T'allais très bien avant que Dan arrive.**

– **Bien remarqué. »**

Lucas retint un soupir, et se demanda ce qui lui prenait de faire ça. Peut-être parce que Nathan avait une chance de réaliser son rêve à lui. Ou peut-être simplement par ce que Nathan était son frère.

**« Pourquoi tu joues au basket ? »**

Nathan déglutit, et releva la tête, plantant son regard sur les casiers en face de lui.

**« Crois moi**, répondit-il, **c'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Ça pourrait prendre des heures.**

– **D'accord**, fit Lucas, sans se laisser abattre.** Alors pourquoi tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu veux gagner ce soir, non ? »**

Nathan fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qui lui prenait de poser de telles questions, mais consentit tout de même à répondre.

**« Pour l'équipe, pour le coach... Pour moi, aussi. Parce que j'en ai rêvé pendant des années. »**, dit-il, visiblement tourmenté.

– **Très bien**, dit-il satisfait, **et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

– **Mais...** commença Nathan en hésitant. **Et si c'était pas suffisant ?** questionna-t-il en se tournant vers lui, et Lucas remarqua avec trouble à quel point cela angoissait Nathan. **Si jamais on perd, le coach sera tellement déçu...**

– **Nathan**, soupira-t-il,** le coach... Surtout ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai répété, mais il te considère comme le meilleur joueur qu'il a jamais eu, et ce n'est pas pour rien. »**

Il parut douter de cela, ce qui ne fit que l'encourager à continuer sur sa lancée :

**« Même si tu perds, après tous les efforts et les progrès que vous avez réalisés avec ton équipe, je pense que jamais il ne pourrait être déçu. Et c'est pareil pour tous ceux qui vont te supporter une fois dans cette arène. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, jamais. Tu as huit joueurs qui te soutiennent, un entraîneur qui croie en toi, une petite amie qui apparemment tient beaucoup à toi et des amis qui t'adorent... Et moi aussi, je te soutiens, même si tu en doutes peut-être. Je sais que t'es capable du meilleur, mais pour ça il faut absolument que tu t'affranchisses de l'opinion de Dan. »**

Nathan, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se tourna vers lui, surpris.

**« Tu me soutiens vraiment ?**

– **T'as retenu que ça de ce que je viens de te dire ?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin, avant de se lever. **Bien sûr, que tu le veuilles ou non, on est frères après tout. » **

Nathan se leva à son tour, le regardant fixement.

**« Même si je te traites comme un moins que rien depuis que t'es revenu ?**

– **Je suis sûr que t'as tes raisons**, dit-il en haussant les épaules. **»**

En réalité il en doutait fortement, mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

**« Brooke...** hésita Nathan. **Elle est fragile, même si elle aime faire croire le contraire. Alors s'il te plaît, fais gaffe avec elle. **

– **Quoi ?** fit-il, l'air hébété.

– **Ça veut pas dire que ça m'enchanterait, loin de là, mais... T'as peut-être plus de chances avec elle que tu ne le croies. »**

Oh, alors Brooke ne lui avait pas encore dit... Elle attendait sûrement que le match soit passé.

**« On devrait en reparler plus tard**, dit-il mal à l'aise, en regardant sa montre, **ça va bientôt commencer.**

– **Ouais**, lui dit Nathan dans un souffle. **»**

Nathan fit quelques pas, le dépassa, puis se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face. Quand il le vit serrer son poing, Lucas se demanda si il allait le frapper, et pourquoi diable il ferait ça après ce qui venait de se passer, mais fut surpris de le voir tendre son poing devant lui. Lucas haussa les sourcils, puis avec un sourire serra son propre poing et le fit cogner contre celui de son frère.

**« C'est parti. »**, murmura Nathan.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

78-76.

Brooke ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en basket, même après avoir passé trois années à encourager des matchs, mais même elle comprenait bien que rattraper trois points en moins de dix secondes était un quitte ou double. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes de sauter en même temps, le souffle coupé. D'ailleurs, la plupart des spectateurs retint leur souffle, instaurant ainsi un silence quasi religieux, alors que les Ravens parcouraient la moitié de terrain qui les séparaient de leur panier, à travers la défense adverse, et lorsque le ballon atterrit dans les mains de Nathan, celui-ci plia les genoux à trois secondes de la fin. Comme elle l'avait vu le faire maintes fois, il s'éleva du sol avec un grâce déconcertante, dépliant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il lui sembla que ce fut la seconde la plus lente de sa vie, tandis que le ballon décrivait un arc de cercle parfait au-dessus du terrain, avant de passer dans l'arceau.

La foule éclata de joie en même temps que le buzz sonna pour annoncer la fin de la rencontre, et donc leur victoire.

Avec une énorme impression de déjà vu, les filles sautèrent de joie, avant de courir rejoindre les joueurs, déjà pris dans leurs accolades. Au milieu des confettis qui tombaient, des spectateurs venus de Tree Hill qui descendaient les marches pour les féliciter, et du brouhaha assourdissant qui résonnait dans la salle, Brooke crut bien réussir à se perdre dans la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et vit Nathan, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Il la prit sans dire mot dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle en rit et crut bien étouffer. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, elle posa une main sur sa joue, et lui dit :

**« Je suis tellement fière de toi. »**

Puis elle passa un regard au-dessus de son épaule, et lui d'y aller. Nathan sembla ne pas comprendre, alors elle lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui, ce qu'il fit, et une fois qu'il vit Haley, il sourit de plus belle. Nathan se tourna une dernière fois vers elle, lui fit une bise et s'éloigna en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

En le voyant aussi euphorique, elle se demanda si finalement, elle n'allait pas plutôt attendre le lendemain pour lui parler de Lucas.

On ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser là-dessus, puisque après avoir pris Nathan sur leurs épaules, ce fut elle qu'on réquisitionna. Et cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde de fêter une seconde fois sa victoire.

Lorsque tout ce petit monde fut retourné à l'hôtel, le coach les laissa s'installer au bar, et leur conseilla à tous de bien profiter de cette soirée, mais de ne surtout pas faire de connerie, car il n'était pas loin et gardait un œil sur eux.

En effet, il était à l'autre bout du bar auquel Brooke était assise, et parlait à Lucas. Brooke le vit la regarder, et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Micro, qui était assis à côté d'elle, et lui racontait une histoire à propos de records de ballons... Rien de très passionnant, quoi.

Son attention se porta sur Rachel, qui entra dans le bar en titubant. Elle se rattrapa à plusieurs personnes, et réussit à se traîner jusqu'à eux, se jetant presque sur Brooke, si bien qu'elle s'étalèrent toutes les deux à moitié sur le bar.

**« Wow, Rachel**, s'exclama-t-elle en la redressant,** tout va bien ?**

– **Oh oui !** répondit-elle avec un rire un peu sot.** »**

Brooke attrapa le verre sue Rachel serrait fort dans une main, tandis que Micro, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Brooke en profita pour flairer le verre, et une chose était sûre, la bouteille de champagne de la veille n'était pas la seule que Rachel avait ramené.

**« C'est pas vraiment du jus d'orange**, dit-elle à Micro, après s'être assurée par un rapide coup d'œil que Whitey avait toujours le dos tourné.

– **Je devrais la ramener dans notre chambre**, dit-il en se levant, et en ne lâchant pas les épaules de Rachel. **Désolé de te laisser...**

– **Oh t'en fais pas**, dit-elle avec un sourire, **et dépêche toi avant que le Coach ne vous voie ! »**

Après qu'ils soient discrètement partis, Brooke sirota sa boisson, et parcourut la salle des yeux. Elle était plutôt large, et de forme assez particulière. Une sorte de rectangle avec deux carrés attachés à deux extrémités, si bien qu'à part ceux assis au bar, elle ne distinguait pas grand monde. Elle avait vu tout à l'heure Nathan et l'équipe affairés près du billard, et elle savait que Peyton n'était pas loin... Ah, elle la vit enfin. Elle était debout, à quelques mètres d'elle, et parlait avec Haley et deux autres filles. Elle se décida à les rejoindre, mais s'arrêta et resta assise en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**« Oh, monsieur Scott**, dit-elle avec surprise, **si c'est Nathan que vous cherchez, il est...**

– **Je sais où il est**, répondit-il en posant son verre devant lui. **» **

Un peu gênée, Brooke se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de s'échapper. Elle était à moitié levée de son siège, lorsqu'il reprit la parole et la fit se rasseoir :

**« Alors comme ça il paraît que toi aussi t'as gagné ton concours ?**

– **Hum, oui**, dit-elle en comprenant qu'il voulait apparemment parler un peu avec elle. **»**

Brooke remarqua alors qu'il semblait quelque peu différent, et se demanda à combien de verres il était. Dan leva un bras, faisant signe au serveur de le resservir. Celui-ci arriva une bouteille déjà entamée à la main, mais hésita avant d'en verser le contenu dans le verre que Dan lui tendait, et lança un regard inquiet à Brooke, avant de faire son boulot.

**« C'est super que Nathan ait gagné**, dit-elle pour combler le silence gênant. **»**

Elle connaissait un peu Dan, vu qu'elle l'avait souvent croisé chez lui, et à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, celui-ci lui avait beaucoup parlé, avec toujours pas mal d'entrain... Cela avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, et heureusement Nathan trouvait dans ces cas-là un moyen de s'éclipser tous les deux. Mais cette fois-ci, Nathan était trop éloigné, et malgré les signaux qu'elle essayait de lui lancer à distance, il ne la voyait pas.

**« Oh, c'est pas étonnant**, lui dit Dan avec fierté,** c'est un Scott. On a ça dans le sang, la victoire.**

– **Ah, je vois.**

– **Vous restez tous là jusqu'à quand ?**

– **Demain matin, puisque demain c'est férié**, répondit-elle poliment.

– **Ah, une petite trêve avant les examens. C'est pour quand d'ailleurs ? **

– **Le mois prochain**, dit-elle en regardant cette fois-ci Peyton.

– **Et ça va ?**

– **Je pense que ça devrait aller, enfin je l'espère.**

– **C'est bien**, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute gentil, mais qui lui fit froid dans le dos. **Et avec Nathan alors, ça ne va pas s'arranger ?**

– **Non, on reste amis, mais...**

– **C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien. » **

Peyton n'était décidément pas non plus résolue à regarder dans sa direction.

**« Haley est très gentille, vous savez...**

– **Oui, oui**, la coupa-t-il avec un geste de la main signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas de cet avis, **enfin... Nathan refuse d'en parler avec moi. Je ne sais même pas qui a décidé de rompre.**

– **On l'a voulu tous les deux, en fait. **

– **Oh je vois... Mais tu dois quand même être un peu triste de ne plus être avec lui, non ?** demanda-t-il en buvant une grande gorgée.

– **Hum... Un peu, oui. »**

Qu'est qu'il avait à lui demander tout ça ?

Dan se pencha en avant, se rapprochant ainsi un peu d'elle.

**« Je pense qu'il a fait une grosse erreur en te laissant partir.**

– **C'est gentil...** dit-elle sans trop savoir quoi faire. **»**

Il pensait sûrement la flatter, mais elle ne se sentait que répugnée. Pourvu qu'il la lâche bientôt...

**« Tu sais... **dit-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, **je t'ai toujours trouvé ravissante, moi.**

– **Monsieur Scott... **dit-elle, le regard rivé sur sa main, son muscle sous-jacent se contractant aussitôt.

– **Oh, pas la peine d'avoir peur de moi, on se connaît bien maintenant, non ? »**

Justement, Nathan lui avait raconté plusieurs fois que son père trompait sa mère avec des femmes bien plus jeunes... Et apparemment avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, sa limite d'âge diminuait encore plus.

**« Monsieur Scott**, dit-elle le visage crispé, **s'il vous plaît... »**

Elle jeta un énième regard en direction de Nathan, qui malheureusement ne le vit pas. Vraiment, cela l'arrangerait si elle n'avait pas à gifler l'un des haut-placés de son lycée...

**« Enlève ta main**, dit-une voix bien plus froide.** »**

Surprise, Brooke se tourna sur sa droite et vit que Lucas avait posé une main sur le bras de son père, et le serrait fortement. Dan le regarda aussi, sourcils levés.

**« Calme toi un peu...**

– **Je vais pas me répéter**, le prévint-il dans un murmure, sa voix tremblant de colère.** »**

Dan l'enleva alors, et aussitôt Brooke put se décontracter. Mais elle ne fut pas totalement soulagée pour autant, remarquant que Dan et Lucas se dévisageaient comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Le regard de ce dernier était tellement assombri, par rapport à d'habitude, qu'elle s'inquiéta un peu plus.

**« Sois pas aussi énervé**, lui dit alors Dan avec un sourire moqueur, **c'est pas grave si Nathan t'as battu.**

– **De quoi tu parles**, rétorqua Lucas, haussant un sourcil.

– **Mon fils est meilleur que toi, c'est officiel maintenant.**

– **Crois moi**, lui répondit-il froidement,** je suis le premier à être content pour lui. Et j'espère bien que tu ne te sens pas responsable de cette victoire, parce que si c'est le cas, tu te fais des idées. »**

Brooke voyait bien où cela allait mener, et se leva donc, retenant l'attention de Lucas.

**« Je remonte dans ma chambre.**

– **Je t'accompagne**, dit-il en jetant un regard amer vers Dan. »

Ils firent à peine deux pas vers la sortie, que Brooke entendit Dan lui parler et eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner pour l'écouter.

**« Brooke, si jamais tu te sens seule ce soir, j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel. »**

Elle frissonna, détourna le regard en grimaçant, et vit Lucas s'immobiliser telle une statue à côté d'elle. Elle vit aussi son expression se durcir, et craignit le pire en le voyant se retourner. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, il plaquait déjà la tête de son père contre le bar, une main enserrée autour de son cou, l'autre occupée à lui bloquer un bras dans le dos.

**« Excuse toi**, lui vociféra-t-il à l'oreille. **»**

Le brouhaha qui régnait jusque là dans la salle s'éteignit très rapidement, et en voyant que beaucoup de monde les dévisageait, Brooke posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucas, essayant de le faire bouger, si bien qu'il diminua sa force un instant. Un court instant qui suffit à ce que Dan se redresse et inverse la tendance, le poussant en arrière.

Brooke avala un cri lorsque Lucas tomba sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle ne sut pas comment il fut si rapide, mais il réussit à la pousser sur le côté pendant leur chute pour éviter de l'écraser comme une mouche.

Une douleur sourde la prenant à l'épaule sur laquelle elle était tombée, Brooke ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, vit Peyton et Haley accourir vers elle. Peyton la prit par les épaules et la tira sur le sol, hors de cette zone visiblement dangereuse. Brooke se redressa, alors que Lucas se relevait et envoyait un coup de poing à Dan.

**« Non ! »**

Son cri fut étouffé par les exclamations de tous les autres. Ils virent tous Dan chanceler en arrière, se rattraper tant bien que mal au bar, et se redresser, le regard furieux rivé sur Lucas. Il était très certainement décidé à lui foncer dessus, quand, au grand soulagement de Brooke, le Coach arriva par derrière et le retint, en le ceinturant fortement.

**« Ça suffit Dan**, lui ordonna-t-il, le visage rouge, **arrête ça ! »**

Nathan arriva à son tour, et après un bref regard vers son père, se tourna vers Lucas. Lucas qui n'était absolument pas calmé, c'était même le contraire, puisque manifestement il mourrait d'envie de se jeter à nouveau sur Dan. Nathan sembla le comprendre, car il lui agrippa fortement l'épaule et le traîna contre son gré loin de Dan.

Brooke était encore assise par terre, les jambes allongées devant elle, une main posée sur son épaule qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

**« Ça va ?** lui demanda Peyton, accroupie à côté d'elle. **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

– **Je...** commença Brooke, perdue.** Où il est ?**

– **Qui ?** demanda Haley, elle aussi accroupie sur le sol.

– **Lucas, où... »**

Elle se releva sans tarder, le cherchant du regard. Nathan aussi n'était plus en vue, où avait-il pu l'emmener ?

Brooke sortit de la salle, traversa l'espace détente, et les vit enfin se dirigeant tous les deux vers l'escalier. Elle les suivit aussi vite que possible, et lorsqu'elle passa les portes battantes, vit Lucas assis un peu en hauteur, alors que Nathan était debout sur le côté, le dos appuyé contre un mur.

Lucas releva la tête, se redressa aussitôt et descendit les trois marches qui les séparait, puis effleura sa tête d'une main.

**« Tu t'es pas fait mal ?** demanda-t-il d'un air désolé.

– **Non**, fit-elle en secouant la tête,** enfin un peu à l'épaule je crois, mais rien de grave. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?**

– **T'as vu comme il t'a parlé,** s'indigna-t-il. **Je pouvais pas le laisser faire.**

– **Tu aurais du**, le rectifia-t-elle en croisant les bras,** c'est ton employeur je te rappelle, il peut te faire virer si il le veut ! »**

Lucas souffla, son regard déviant sur le côté.

**« Je me moque bien de me faire virer**, dit-il fermement. **Il avait pas à te parler comme ça.**

– **Lucas...** dit-elle, aussitôt attendrie.

– **Vous sortez ensemble ? »**

Brooke écarquilla les yeux et se tourna sur sa gauche, là où Nathan, qu'elle semblait avoir oublié, se tenait debout en les dévisageant comme s'ils étaient cinglés. Il paraissait surpris, inquiet, et énervé à la fois.

**« Oh, Nate**, commença-t-elle doucement. **Je comptais t'en parler, je te le jure, hier soir et puis ce matin aussi, mais...**

– **Mais quoi ?** la coupa-t-il, faisant quelques pas vers elle.

– **Je voulais au moins attendre le match. »**

Nathan secoua la tête lentement, les yeux plissés.

**« Tu fais vraiment tout le contraire de ce que je te dis de faire**, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Lucas. **Et toi, c'est vraiment l'idée la pire décision que t'aies jamais pris.**

– **Et pourtant, c'était mûrement réfléchi**, répliqua-t-il froidement, son accès d'adrénaline pas tout à fait amenuisé.

– **T'aurais pas pu attendre la fin des cours, peut-être ? Vous imaginez ce qui va se passer si quelqu'un l'apprend ? **

– **Personne ne va l'apprendre**, intervint Brooke, **et surtout pas de ta part, pas vrai ? »**

Elle le dévisagea, et il la regarda en retour. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referma, détourna les yeux et finit par s'appuyer de nouveau au mur derrière lui, en croisant les bras comme s'il boudait.

**« Et toi**, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lucas,** je peux me défendre seule, j'avais pas besoin que tu viennes à ma rescousse.**

– **C'est la meilleure celle-là**, s'exclama-t-il outré, avec un mouvement de recul, **c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?**

– **Tu te rends compte que les gens ont du trouver ta réaction légèrement disproportionnée, non ?**

– **Non, Brooke, ce n'était pas disproportionné. N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait réagi comme ça en voyant comment il te regardait**, rétorqua-t-il écœuré.

– **Il a fait quoi, au juste ?** demanda Nathan, le visage concerné.

– **Il l'a dragué.**

– **Non**, s'exclama-t-elle alors,** enfin si, d'accord un peu... Il est allé un peu loin en fait, il m'a touché la cuisse et il m'a fait une proposition... Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »**

En voyant Nathan s'avancer vers les portes derrière elle, elle se plaça devant lui, bien décidée à éviter un nouveau scandale, alors que lui semblait résolu à retrouver son père.

**« Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser bien sûr**, répondit-il en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

– **Non ! Non, personne ne va nulle part**, dit-elle à la fois pour Nathan et pour Lucas.

– **Brooke, il...**

– **Je sais, et tu vas peut-être trouver ça étonnant mais je suis la première à le trouver pitoyable, mais il a bu, et il est déjà bizarre à la base, alors... Je suis sûre qu'il s'excusera demain. » **

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête en désaccord. Puis il se tourna vers Lucas, et lui murmura :

**« Je comprends ta réaction, maintenant.**

– **C'est ça**, s'exclama-t-elle,** encourage le ! Il va se faire virer si ça se trouve, et...**

– **Non**, lui dit Nathan, sûr de lui.

– **Non quoi ?**

– **Il se fera pas virer, pas par Dan. »**

Lucas le regarda, et Brooke fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'était assagi.

**« Pourquoi tu dis ça**, demanda-t-il à son frère. »

Nathan se tourna vers lui, et sembla hésiter à le lui expliquer.

**« Parce que... Il te voulait au lycée. »**

Pendant une seconde, Lucas sembla avoir perdu la parole.

**« Quoi ?**

– **Il a fait pression au lycée pour que tu sois embauché. »**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai pris plus de temps, parce que finalement j'ai hésité pendant je ne sais combien de temps à les faire perdre ou gagner... Enfin bref. Ça vous a plus ?

Qui dit rentrée dit cours et stages et journées ultra longues... N'attendez pas le prochain chapitre avant trois bonnes semaines je pense ! Je vais faire de mon mieux quand même. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de passage :) Pour info, je pense qu'il reste trois chapitres, voire même deux pour clore cette histoire... J'aviserai en temps voulu ^^

Enjoy,

K.


	14. Et pourquoi pas un sitting

**ET POURQUOI PAS UN SITTING TANT QUE T'Y ES ?**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Le visage passablement énervé de Lucas avait radicalement changé, à la surprise de Brooke.

«** Comment ça, il a fait pression ?** répéta Lucas, visiblement décontenancé.** »**

Nathan se contenta de grimacer, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire, même si Brooke ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses yeux se fixèrent à l'opposé de son frère, refusant ainsi de le regarder.

Elle leva les yeux vers Lucas, qui semblait toujours aussi perturbé par ce que Nathan venait de lui dire. Brooke tendit alors sa main et effleura celle de Lucas celui-ci s'en empara aussitôt, et la serra tellement fort qu'elle en eut un peu mal, mais elle ne le lui fit pas savoir.

Brooke regarda Nathan, et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que cela voulait dire, lorsqu'elle entendit et vit la porte battante s'ouvrir à la volée. Peyton arriva sur le seuil de la porte, Haley flanquée à ses côtés.

**« Broo...** commença Peyton. **»**

Elle s'arrêta en voyant leurs mains entrelacées. Brooke et Lucas s'éloignèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, mais Brooke n'était pas naïve, et avait bien vu le regard que leur avait lancé Haley. De toute façon, elle était persuadée que Nathan aurait fini par la mettre au courant, donc ce n'était pas un drame en soi.

**« Tout va bien ?** demanda Peyton, son regard se posant sur Nathan.

– **Ouais**, grommela-t-il, la tête basse. **Je remonte dans ma chambre.**

– **Attends**, commença Brooke. **»**

Cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de partir. Il passa la porte, sous le regard confus de tous, et lorsque Haley le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Brooke, sans doute à la recherche d'une explication, celle-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Haley suivit donc Nathan, laissant les filles seules avec le deuxième Scott.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à prendre la parole, et ce fut à Brooke qu'il s'adressât :

**« Tu devrais aussi y aller**, dit-il, un air toujours perturbé sur le visage.

– **Je peux...**

– **Non, vas-y**, la coupa-t-il. **»**

Elle voulut protester, et fut prise de court lorsqu'il la poussa doucement vers la porte. Brooke soupira, mais se fit une raison, et prit Peyton par le bras. Une fois dans le hall, son amie lui demanda, la mine inquiète, de lui raconter exactement ce qui venait de se passer, y compris la dispute au bar, puisqu'elle n'en avait vu que la fin et qu'elle n'y avait rien compris.

Arrivées dans leur chambre, Brooke finit de lui raconter sa version. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers Peyton, qui comme elle l'avait facilement deviné, était outrée.

**« Il est vraiment... malade**, dit-elle dégoûtée.

– **Quoi**, soupira Brooke,** toi aussi tu veux lui casser la gueule ?**

– **Oui**, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, **mais toute seule je pense que j'aurai un peu de mal. Par contre je pourrais appeler Ted...**

– **Ça va pas !? **s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, le regard horrifié. **Si tu fais ça il prend toute suite la voiture pour régler son compte à Dan ! »**

Peyton esquissa un mince sourire, ce qui soulagea Brooke, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Pas totalement en tout cas.

**« Il le mériterait pourtant**, ajouta Peyton avec hargne.** »**

Brooke ne rajouta rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Rien que de repenser au moment où il l'avait touché la faisait tressaillir. Et ce regard qu'il avait eu...

Elle soupira, repensant alors à Nathan, et à l'état pitoyable dans lequel il devait sûrement se trouver à ce même moment. Sans parler de Lucas, qui était passé à une vitesse éclair d'une rage quasi-incontrôlable à une passivité déconcertante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement était-ce uniquement à cause de ce que Nathan lui avait dit sur Dan ? En quoi était-ce si choquant ? Enfin, elle comprenait bien que cela devait être en effet déroutant, puisque Dan ne s'était jamais occupé de lui jusque là, mais il y avait eu plus que du simple désarroi ou de la surprise chez Lucas, il y avait eu autre chose... Elle se trompait peut-être, mais elle avait cru deviner une sorte de culpabilité, et elle n'en voyait absolument pas la cause.

**« Si ça te tracasse tant que ça**, lui dit Peyton avec un sourire, **tu devrais aller le voir.**

– **Quoi, maintenant ?** fit-elle en la regardant. **Il avait l'air de vouloir être seul...**

– **C'est peut-être ce qu'il a dit, mais vu comme il t'a regardé quand t'es partie, il voulait surtout que tu soies avec lui**, répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant.** Allez, vas-y. »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Exténué, Nathan s'assit sur son lit. La seule raison qui l'empêchait de se lever immédiatement pour coller son poing dans la figure de son père et de lui gueuler à quel point il regrettait être son fils, était qu'il savait que Brooke désapprouverait. Ah, il avait aussi une autre raison, et pas des moindres : la fille assise à côté de lui, une main sur son bras, son buste tourné vers lui.

Nathan lui sourit et inclina sa tête, se penchant pour la poser juste au dessus de sa clavicule. Haley soupira doucement, et de sa main droite, caressa lentement sa joue. Il ferma alors les yeux, et essaya tant bien que mal d'imaginer une seconde un monde où il n'aurait pas été le fils de son père.

Il aurait du être plus prudent... C'était lui qui avait choisi Brooke, en toute âme et conscience, et ce justement parce qu'il savait que Dan l'aimerait bien. Mais il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il l'aimerait bien comme un père peut apprécier la copine de son fils, pas comme un vieux pervers qui drague des lycéennes dans des bars. Nathan avait été persuadé que son père avait un tant soit peu de limites, mais s'était apparemment lourdement trompé.

Une autre image traversa alors son esprit, celle de Lucas et Brooke ensemble, dans cette cage d'escaliers. Même s'ils n'avaient fait rien d'autre que parler, cela lui avait paru tellement flagrant qu'ils étaient ensemble ! C'était véritablement une mission kamikaze, s'en rendaient-ils au moins compte ? Et merde, ça ne le regardait plus de toute façon, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient ! Et puis il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait arriver à Lucas... Enfin, pas totalement. Celui-ci l'avait quand même bien aidé juste avant le match, et puis même avant... Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais cette victoire, il la devait aussi à Lucas.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Après un moment d'hésitation, pendant lequel elle fit plusieurs pas en avant puis en arrière, Brooke se décida à frapper à la porte, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que le couloir était vide de monde. L'absence de réponse ne la découragea pas, et elle tendit sa main, se disant que peut-être la porte n'était pas fermée.

En sentant la poignée céder, Brooke comprit qu'elle avait eu raison, et entra alors dans la chambre. Après un vif coup d'œil qui lui permit de voir qu'il n'était pas là, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Un robinet d'eau ouvert, si elle ne se trompait pas.

**« Lucas ? »**

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, qui était légèrement entrouverte, et regarda à travers le mince espace qui les séparait. Lucas était bien là, penché en avant au dessus du lavabo, et se lavait la figure. Elle remarqua aussi rapidement qu'il était torse nu, et fut quelque peu surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi musclé. Ce qui au final aurait du être assez prévisible puisque même s'il avait largement diminué ses activités sportives depuis sa prise de médicaments, il avait tout de même longtemps fait du basket.

Elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts, alors qu'il se redressait et attrapait d'une main une serviette.

**« T'étais pas avec Peyton ?** demanda-t-il tout en épongeant son visage.

– **Si, mais je me suis dit que tu...**

– **Que je quoi ?** demanda-t-il, clairement agacé. **»**

Il jeta la serviette usée sur le côté, apparemment encore troublé. Brooke voulait savoir pourquoi, mais pas s'il lui parlait aussi sèchement. Peyton s'était peut-être trompée à son sujet.

**« Bah que tu voudrais parler un peu.**

– **C'est gentil**, dit-il un creux se formant entre ses sourcils,** mais ça va. Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre avant que quelqu'un te trouve ici.**

– **Quoi ? **dit-elle confuse, et en se retournant, vit que la porte de la chambre n'était pas totalement fermée. **Oh, je peux la refermer si c'est ce qui...**

– **Non Brooke**, la coupa-t-il avec un soupir, **vraiment tu devrais partir. »**

Brooke croisa les bras, son regard posé sur Lucas, attendant qu'il daigne la regarder au moins une seconde. Mais à la place, il continuait de fixer le sol comme si une œuvre d'art y était peinte et qu'elle n'existait pas.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre... Jusque là, il lui avait toujours ouvertement parlé, et l'avait même poussé à se confier à lui. Alors le voir se renfermer comme cela sur lui-même l'énervait au plus au point. Elle était obligée de tout lui dire, mais lui, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se réfugiait dans sa coquille ?

**« Tu sais...** lui dit-elle un peu sèchement,** je sais pas trop quel est ton problème, mais je vois bien que ça a un rapport avec Dan. Et tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais moi aussi j'ai eu un parent absent pendant mon enfance, alors je pense que si quelqu'un dans ce putain d'hôtel peut comprendre un minimum ce que tu ressens, c'est bien moi. »**

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, déçue de s'être faite des idées, se retourna et posa une main sur la poignée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir davantage la porte et ainsi pouvoir sortir, une main qui ne lui appartenait pas se tendit au dessus de son épaule et referma la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'une deuxième main l'encercla et se posa non loin de son nombril, et lorsqu'on lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix étouffée de ne pas partir.

C'était sans doute cette version là que Peyton avait vu plus tôt.

**« T'es sûr ? »**

Il la tira en arrière, l'adossant ainsi à lui, alors qu'il bloquait le verrou de la porte.

**« Je suis désolé**, dit-il d'une voix apparemment sincère,** j'ai tendance à m'isoler quand...**

– **Là encore**, le coupa-t-elle doucement,** je te comprends. »**

Brooke se tourna alors vers lui, et dut lever un peu la tête pour le regarder.

**« Luke, je... »**

Il la surprit à nouveau, cette fois-ci en l'embrassant ardemment lentement, il la poussa en arrière contre la porte, ses mains se baladant librement dans son dos, puis sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux... Brooke se sentit défaillir, et crut bien que ses genoux n'allaient pas tenir, lorsqu'il la laissa reprendre son souffle, lui même essoufflé. Son visage resta néanmoins collé au sien, et il continua à la couvrir de baisers, sur son front, près de ses yeux, surs ses joues... Brooke eut l'impression qu'il s'excusait à chacun de ses baisers.

**« Je vais nulle part, je te jure**, dit-elle avec amusement. **»**

Lucas s'arrêta alors, la regarda un instant ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses pieds, puis remontèrent lentement à son visage.

**« J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire que cette robe t'allait à ravir**, dit-il avec un sourire. **Ton épaule, ça va ? »**

Elle l'avait presque oublié, à dire vrai, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle revécu presque sa chute de toute à l'heure.

**« Pas mieux**, dit-elle en passant machinalement une main dessus.

– **Attends...** lui murmura-t-il en se retournant.** »**

Il alla au bout de la chambre, jusqu'à son sac de voyage qui avait été posé au pied du mur. Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, il ouvrit la poche latérale et en sortit une trousse assez grande, qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

**« C'est du matos pour les joueurs**, dit-il en fouillant à l'intérieur,** je dois avoir quelque chose pour...** **Ah, voilà**, fit-il en lui montrant un tube de pommade, **des** **anti-inflammatoires. Enlève ta... »**

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, et parut gêné.

**« Tiens, mets en avant de te coucher**, finit-il par lui dire.** »**

Elle murmura un remerciement, prenant dans une main le tube, alors que Lucas s'agenouillait au sol pour ranger la trousse. Au lieu de se relever, il finit par s'asseoir là, adossé au mur, tout en la regardant avec attention, un creux se formant rapidement entre ses sourcils.

**« J'espère qu'il aura un énorme bleu**, murmura-t-il l'air sombre. **Comme ça quand on lui demandera comment il s'est fait ça, on verra bien quelle excuse il trouvera... »**

Brooke eut un mince sourire, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il s'en tirerait facilement, à leur plus grand désarroi.

**« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'a jamais été là ?** demanda-t-il calmement.

– **Plus ou moins**, répondit-elle sur le même ton. **Nathan me l'a raconté.**

– **Ah, bien sûr**, dit-il en baissant le regard. **»**

Était-ce une pointe d'agacement qu'elle percevait dans sa voix ?

**« Il paraît que**, dit-elle histoire de le pousser à parler, **qu'il ne t'a pas parlé depuis plusieurs années ?**

– **Pas depuis qu'il a quitté ma mère**, répondit Lucas avec un vague mouvement d'épaules. **J'ai jamais vraiment existé pour lui, enfin... C'était ce que je pensais. Mais... »**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se perdit dans ses pensées un court instant, puis releva les yeux vers elle, et Brooke fut étonnée d'y voir une animosité grandissante.

**« Je le hais, Brooke**, dit-il fermement. **Je le hais à cause de ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, à moi**, dit-il avant d'ajouter avec dégoût, **et à toi maintenant. Mais quand Nathan m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait embaucher au lycée, je... Je me suis dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'aidait. Et sur le coup, j'ai bien aimé cette idée. » **

Ses poings se serrèrent, et son regard durci se posa à nouveau vers ses pieds. Elle n'avait donc pas eu tord en pensant avoir vu de la culpabilité plus tôt chez lui. Brooke se demanda comment elle pouvait bien lui remonter le moral, alors qu'il semblait quasi-nauséeux.

**« C'est normal**, soupira-t-elle doucement.

– **Pas vraiment, non.**

– **En tout cas, je pense que je ressentirais la même chose... Bon, c'est pas très comparable, mais quand ma mère est revenue et qu'on a parlé... Ça m'a soulagé. Même si bien sûr, j'oublie pas toutes ces années où elle n'était pas là, sur le coup ça m'a tellement rassuré de savoir qu'elle me considérait quand même comme sa fille. »**

Elle se rendit alors compte avec allègement que son visage était moins renfrogné qu'à l'instant.

**« Je suis désolé**, finit-il par murmurer, la voix hésitante.

– **T'as pas à t'excuser**, répondit Brooke. **Tu devrais en parler à Nathan par contre pour en savoir plus, je sais qu'il te dira rien tout de suite mais si t'insistes il finira par cracher le morceau.**

– **Tu le connais vraiment bien, hein ? **

– **J'ai quand même été deux ans avec lui**, dit-elle avec un sourire. **Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr.**

– **En parlant de ça**, dit-il en se redressant, **y a vraiment jamais rien eu avec lui ?**

– **Non, pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle confuse.

– **Rien ?** répéta-t-il. **En deux ans, rien ?**

– **Puisque je te dis que non**, dit-elle avec impatience. **Au début on s'embrassait, mais ****uniquement en public. On est jamais allés plus loin**, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

– **Ah**, fit alors Lucas, visiblement tranquillisé.

– **Quoi, tu pensais que je mentais ? **

– **Non**, dit-il aussitôt, **mais ça m'aurait fait bizarre de passer après mon frère**, avoua-t-il avec embarras, ce qui réussit à la faire sourire.

– **Et toi alors, ta dernière conquête ça remonte à quand ? »**

Brooke se rappela alors de la réponse au moment même où elle finissait de poser sa question. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Lindsay, qui avait débarqué sans prévenir de New York pour jeter son dévolu sur Lucas ?

**« Euh... **dit-il en hésitant,** il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas en parler. **

– **Pourquoi ? C'était pas Lindsay ?**

– **Ah, si**, dit-il en haussant les sourcils, **si, c'était bien elle.**

– **Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre après ?** demanda-t-elle face à cette étrange réaction.

– **Eh bien...** dit-il le regard fuyant, cherchant apparemment une échappatoire. **A part toi, non**, finit-il par lâcher avec un sourire charmeur. **»**

Comme si cela allait suffire à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau.

**« Alors quoi, avant elle ? Pendant ton voyage ?**

– **Disons que**, répondit-il avec énormément de réticence, **j'avais pas d'attaches l'année dernière, et donc...**

– **Oh**, dit-elle en comprenant, **ouais ok.**

– **Enfin y en a pas eu tant que ça non plus**, ajouta-t-il promptement.

– **Oui, bien sûr**, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.** »**

Lucas se leva subitement, et vint rapidement vers elle, s'agenouillant face à elle pour arriver à sa hauteur.

**« Mais c'était différent**, dit-il avec conviction, **je sais pas comment t'expliquer...**

– **Ah ouais ? T'es écrivain pourtant, non ? r**épliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. **Ça me paraît plutôt simple en plus, t'avais 21 ans, un sac sur le dos et des hormones en folie.**

– **Brooke...** dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. **»**

Elle rougit alors, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à cet aspect là de leur relation, qui il y avait encore deux jours lui paraissait totalement fantasmatique. Cette différence d'âge, certes assez minime, n'avait pas uniquement des conséquences sur le regard des autres... Elle n'avait connu personne d'autre que lui, mais lui... Après combien d'autres était-elle sensée passer ?

**« C'est pas pour rien que je suis revenu ici**, lui dit-il avec calme. **Ce voyage, ça ne m'apportait rien, j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus... De toi**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. **»**

Refusant de lui montrer qu'elle était touchée, Brooke se contenta de croiser les bras et de fixer du regard le mur derrière lui.

**« Oh, allez... Fais pas la tête pour ça**, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. **»**

Posant ses mains sur le bord du lit, de part et d'autre d'elle, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le cou et remonta doucement, très doucement jusque derrière son oreille. Brooke ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un gémissement qui sembla lui plaire.

En entendant trois coups à la porte, Lucas se raidit aussitôt et se détacha d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, une vague de panique la gagnant rapidement, et s'effraya davantage en reconnaissant la voix qui demandait à Lucas de lui ouvrir.

**« Coach ?** fit Lucas, perdu. **»**

Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il plaqua aussitôt une main dessus, et lui fit signe de se taire. Il se tourna vers la porte un instant, puis la regarda à nouveau, et lui fit signe cette fois ci de se cacher sous le lit. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et obéit, alors que Lucas annonçait à haute voix qu'il arrivait.

Après avoir donc plongé par terre, Brooke se retrouva allongée sous le lit, ne pouvant voir que dix centimètres au dessus du sol.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir :

**« Coach, pourquoi vous...**

– **J'ai pensé que t'aurais besoin de ça**, l'interrompit-il. **»**

Lucas émit alors un rire, à mi chemin entre la gêne et l'amusement et lorsque le coach lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer, ce fut avec réticence qu'il accepta. Brooke soupira intérieurement, espérant que leur petite entrevue ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

Elle entendit alors un bouchon sauter et comprit rapidement qu'il avait ramené une bouteille. Lucas lui dit de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce que le coach fit, puisque le matelas descendit subitement de plusieurs centimètres, frôlant ainsi dangereusement sa tête. Un tintement de verres plus tard, Lucas reprit la parole :

**« A cette belle victoire, alors. »**

Elle l'entendit siroter, et sentit le coach remuer au dessus d'elle.

**« J'ai ramené Dan dans sa chambre**, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

– **Ah**, fit Lucas, la voix soudainement plus basse.** »**

Génial, vraiment bien joué Coach. C'était pas comme si elle venait de lui changer les idées...

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent les jeunes, que Dan a fait des avances à la petite Davis ?**

– **Oui**, répondit Lucas avec un soupir.

– **T'aurais pas du faire ça. Enfin, au fond t'as eu raison mais...**

– **Je sais que j'aurais pas du le frapper**, le coupa-t-il,** mais j'en avais vraiment envie. Il s'en souviendra peut-être pas**, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

– **Je pense que si. Tu devrais faire attention, on sait pas de quoi il est capable.**

– **Je sais**, répondit-il gêné. **Et avant... Comment il était ? Avec ma mère, je veux dire. Vous les avez connus ensemble, non ? **

– **Bien sûr. Le couple le plus populaire du lycée**, dit-il avec nostalgie. **Même après leur remise de diplômes, ta mère a continué de prendre de mes nouvelles. Et Dan... Il a toujours été comme ça. Le sang chaud, les idées pas bien en place. Mais une chose est sûre**, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence, **il était bien amoureux de ta mère, au moins pendant le lycée. Je me souviens quand ta mère était enceinte, je passais la voir de temps en temps... Il était pas souvent là. »**

Alors ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que ça ? Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant au final, puisque c'était bien connu que le Coach était à Tree Hill depuis des décennies, mais Brooke n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était si proche de Karen.

**« Il était où ? **

– **Karen me disait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire à la fac. Après ta naissance... Ça a été pire. Mais tout ça elle a du te le dire, non ? **

– **Pas vraiment, non. Pas en détail en tout cas, j'ai jamais trop osé lui en parler, je sais bien qu'elle garde pas de bons souvenirs de cette époque-là.**

– **Oh**, fit Whitey sans surprise. **Bon, en tout cas après quatre ans, Dan a décroché son diplôme et un poste dans l'entreprise de son père. **

– **C'est là qu'il a rencontré Deb.**

– **Oui. Tu devais avoir trois ans, non ? **

– **Quatre**, rectifia-t-il. **»**

Lucas se resservit, ou bien resservit son ancien entraîneur (Brooke n'aurait su faire la différence), et reprit la parole :

**« Elle a pleuré pendant des jours...** murmura-t-il froidement. **Et ensuite du jour au lendemain elle s'est remise au travail. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois trop déstabilisé. **

– **Elle a toujours pensé à toi en premier**, fit le Coach, sans doute avec un sourire. **Vraiment ****impressionnante. Camilla... »**

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant qui était cette Camilla ?

**« Camilla l'aimait beaucoup.**

– **Je sais**, répondit doucement Lucas, **elle m'en a parlé.**

– **Ça va bientôt faire vingt ans**, ajouta-t-il ému. »

Ne comprenant pas de qui ils parlaient et surtout pourquoi leur entraîneur paraissait aussi bouleversé d'un coup, Brooke se concentra un peu plus pour mieux les entendre.

**« Vous m'impressionnez vous savez**, avoua Lucas à mi-voix. **Même après tout ce temps, vous êtes tellement attaché à elle... Je trouve ça magnifique. **

– **T'as qu'à écrire un livre sur moi alors**, plaisanta le Coach, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, alors que Brooke comprenait enfin que cette femme état la défunte épouse de Whitey.** Au fait, c'est quand que tu le sors ? **

– **Pas tout de suite**, répondit-il en hésitant. **Ce sera sans doute pas avant plusieurs mois. **

– **Je croyais que tu l'avais fini ?** demanda-t-il avec surprise.

– **Oui, mais je préfère attendre un peu avant de le publier. **

– **Ah...** dit-il perplexe. **Et ça parle de quoi alors ? **

– **Eh bien... Vous vous souvenez on avait parlé à mon retour de ce qu'il me manquait pour avoir à nouveau de l'inspiration ? **

– **Ouais, même que je t'avais bien fait rire. **

– **Il se trouve que vous aviez vu juste, pour changer.**

– **Tu m'étonnes**, s'exclama-t-il avec un rire. **Et alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? **

– **Oh, euh... **fit-il très gêné,** je vous la présenterai un jour, promis, mais pas tout de suite. C'est un peu trop... tôt.**

– **Ah, comme tu voudras ! C'est bien pour toi n'empêche... Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec Camilla. On avait dix sept ans, et... »**

Brooke arrêta autant que possible d'écouter, non pas que son histoire ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle considérait avoir assez espionné pour la journée. Et puis à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ses paupières devenaient rapidement lourdes, sa nuque raide elle posa son menton par dessus ses bras croisés sur le sol, et ferma les yeux un instant, se forçant à rester le plus immobile possible.

Elle sursauta en entendant un claquement de porte confuse, elle se demanda d'abord ce qu'elle faisait allongée là, et avant de pouvoir remettre ses idées en place, vit le pan du lit en face d'elle se soulever, et Lucas s'accroupir devant elle.

**« C'est bon, il est parti**, dit-il la mine épuisée. **» **

Très lentement et de par sa fatigue elle se traîna hors de là, puis se releva avec l'aide de Lucas, sans qui elle se serait sûrement écroulée.

**« Quelle heure il est ?** demanda-t-elle les yeux à moitié fermés.

– **Quatre heures**, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. **»**

Il poussa un grognement, puis se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit.

**« J'ai vraiment essayé de le faire partir**, dit-il le regard désolé.

– **Je sais**, répondit-elle en se grattant machinalement le bras, **c'est pas grave. »**

Ce qui était plus embêtant, c'était le mal de dos terrible qu'elle éprouvait et qui avec un peu de chance s'atténuerait dans la journée.

**« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais étouffer.**

– **Tu devrais aller dormir**, dit-il avec un sourire.

– **Je peux rester ici ?** demanda-t-elle, persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait de toute façon jamais à atteindre sa chambre. **»**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, et il tendit son bras vers elle afin de la tirer sur le lit.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Le rétroviseur montrait qu'à l'arrière, Brooke dormait aussi paisiblement que lorsqu'elles étaient parties, suivant le bus scolaire devant elles. Peyton espérait fortement que Brooke se réveille avant leur arrivée, craignant que dans le cas contraire elle ne finisse par passer l'après midi voire la journée sur sa banquette arrière. Elle était rentrée vers sept heures, très tôt donc, une heure avant que le reste du lycée ne se réveille. Après lui avoir très brièvement expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivée, elle avait filé à la douche. Le temps de descendre manger, ils avaient tous embarqué dans le bus qui les ramenait, à l'exception de Peyton, Brooke, et Haley.

Peyton jeta alors un bref regard vers sa copilote, qui contemplait la route perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. A quoi pensait-elle au juste ? A ce qu'elle avait vu hier soir dans cette cage d'escaliers ? D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle vu au juste ? Brooke et Lucas avaient été un peu proches certes, mais Haley pouvait-elle en tirer des conclusions ?

Sauf qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle sortait avec Nathan, qui avait très bien pu la mettre au courant que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Et puis, Peyton avait beau vouloir se rassurer, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le regard surpris qu'avait eu Haley la veille. Elle n'était pas naïve, loin de là, et avait du rapidement faire le calcul... Peyton se disait bien que Brooke n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, mais...

**« Tout va bien ? T'as l'air préoccupée**, observa Haley.** »**

Très perspicace, en effet.

**« Ouais, ça va**, répondit-elle, **c'est juste... Rien, c'est rien**, finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête.

– **C'est Brooke ? Ou bien Nathan ? **

– **Les deux en fait**, dit-elle avec un sourire résigné.

– **Écoute... Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre Brooke et le frère de Nathan, enfin j'en ai une petite idée, mais... Je ne dirai rien.**

– **Tant mieux**, répondit Peyton avec fermeté, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à changer d'avis.** » **

Après tout, si elle aussi finissait par craquer lorsqu'on insistait un peu trop... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, elle n'avait pas vu Julian hier après le match, où avait-il passé sa soirée ?

**« Tu connais Julian depuis longtemps ?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton le plus détaché possible.

– **Non...** dit-elle en réfléchissant. **Enfin, depuis que Micro le connaît, donc ça fait à peu près deux ans, pourquoi ? **

– **C'est juste que**, commença-t-elle un peu perdue,** je le connais pas tant que ça en fait. **

– **Moi non plus tu sais**, lui fit-elle remarquer. **C'est le genre de gars avec qui tu rigoles tous les jours mais au final, je serais même pas capable de te dire où il habite exactement. »**

Peyton fronça les sourcils, et se rendit compte qu'elle non plus n'en avait aucun idée, malgré le fait qu'il était venu maintes fois chez elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il ne parlait pratiquement jamais de lui ? Les rares fois où ils en venaient en effet à parler de lui, il changeait aussitôt de sujet.

**« Moi non plus en fait...** murmura-t-elle médusée. **»**

Elle n'était pas uniquement intriguée, mais aussi et surtout frustrée de se rendre compte que lui s'était immiscé dans sa vie sans lui demander sa permission, et sans rien lui donner en retour.

**« Le mieux serait de lui demander directement, non ?** proposa Haley avec pertinence.** »**

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Après être descendu du bus, désormais garé sur le parking du lycée, Lucas récupéra son sac qui attendait sagement dans la soute de l'autocar. Sa fatigue s'était atténuée, mais n'était pas totalement évanouie, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il regarda autour de lui et chercha Brooke du regard. Ce ne fut pas avant cinq bonnes secondes qu'il se souvint qu'elle rentrait avec ses amies en voiture et qu'elle n'était donc pas dans le groupe d'élèves qui l'entourait et se dispersait à une vitesse folle. Brooke, elle, était sans doute déjà bien au chaud chez elle, ou chez Peyton.

Il n'avait pas fait que dormir pendant tout le trajet, il avait aussi énormément réfléchi, et était parvenu à une conclusion. Certes, leur décision de se mettre ensemble avant les vacances scolaires et donc la fin du lycée pour Brooke n'était pas la plus intelligente au monde, comme l'avait d'ailleurs brillamment souligné Nathan, mais il assumait ce choix. Le tout était de ne pas jouer les idiots et de faire profil bas pendant six semaines, ce qui n'était pas si compliqué que ça, en tout cas pas sur le papier.

Cependant, il y avait une chose dans ce plan parfait qui l'embêtait énormément : les parents de Brooke, et plus particulièrement monsieur Davis. Il allait l'écorcher vif en apprenant leur relation, c'était malheureusement inévitable. Mais il l'écorcherait sans doute plus dans un mois que maintenant. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'une chose à faire... Sauf qu'il était bien conscient que jamais Brooke ne donnerait son accord. Il l'entendait déjà le supplier de ne rien lui dire. Mais Lucas était persuadé qu'il devait au moins ça à Ted, même si c'était du suicide. Après tout, il lui avait bien fait confiance et lui avait permis de passer plus de temps avec sa fille, alors la moindre des choses était bien d'être honnête avec lui, non ?

Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être même à le convaincre.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Allô ? »**

La voix encore endormie, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder l'écran de son portable pour savoir qui l'appelait.

**« T'es arrivée chez toi ?**

– **Ouais**, dit-elle en se tournant sur le dos.** »**

La première chose qu'elle avait faite en rentrant fût été de s'allonger sur son canapé. Son sac traînait d'ailleurs encore dans le hall et Brooke se doutait bien que sa mère ne tarderait pas à lui dire d'aller le ranger, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien trop intéressée par ce que Lucas avait bien à lui raconter. Et puis avec un peu de chance, sa mère partirait à l'aéroport avant de remarquer le sac.

**« T'es rentré toi ?**

– **Je suis en chemin. Pas trop fatiguée ?**

– **Un peu, si**, répondit-elle en jouant avec sa frange, son regard posé au plafond. **Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ?** demanda-t-elle en hésitant. **»**

Elle plissa le front en l'entendant rire à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Tu penses que je vais refuser ? **

– **Bah t'as bien dit qu'on devait faire gaffe, alors...**

– **Je veux aussi te voir, en fait**, la coupa-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

– **Oh**, dit-elle en souriant, **alors on peut se rejoindre au Café ?**

– **Non, pas la peine, j'arrive.**

– **Tu arrives...** répéta-t-elle, confuse. **Où ? **

– **Chez toi. »**

Brooke se redressa lentement, déconcertée par cette réponse.

**« Pourquoi tu viens chez moi ? Lucas ? Pourquoi...**

– **Je veux parler à ton père**, finit-il par dire.

– **Ah**, fit-elle en regardant vers le couloir, **t'as de la chance il va bientôt accompagner ma mère pour son avion. Tu veux lui parler de quoi ?**

– **Je... Je veux lui dire. »**

En comprenant où il venait en venir, Brooke eut le souffle coupé, et se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas tout simplement mal entendu.

**« Quoi ?**

– **Je sais**, dit-il rapidement, **c'est une très mauvaise idée...**

– **Ah ça me rassure alors**, fit-elle avec sarcasme,** t'es pas complètement taré.**

– **Ça te mettrait pas mal à l'aise, toi, de lui mentir ?**

– **Si**, dit-elle à voix basse et avec impatience, **mais il n'a pas à le savoir, pas maintenant en tout cas ! C'est...** commença-t-elle avec de réfléchir un instant. **Ah d'accord. Tu t'es rendu compte que t'avais fait une connerie et c'est le seul moyen que t'as pu trouver pour y mettre fin**, dit-elle la voix tremblante. **Dis le tout de suite si tu veux pas de moi...**

– **Mais non**, la coupa-t-il avec un soupir, **qu'est ce que tu dis... C'est tout le contraire, c'est pour ça que je veux... non, que je dois parler à ton père. **

– **S'il te plaît Lucas**, le supplia-t-elle en chuchotant, de peur que ses parents ne l'entende si elle se mettait à hurler au téléphone, ce qu'elle mourrait justement d'envie de faire, **ne fais pas ça, c'est de la folie, t'en ressortiras jamais indemne et je te jure que je plaisante pas... **

– **Je sais, mais je compte bien le persuader de...**

– **Il ne va pas t'écouter ! Tu comprends vraiment pas**, dit-elle avec urgence,** il...**

– **J'ai déjà pris ma décision, Brooke**, répondit-il simplement.

– **Et j'ai aucun mot à dire moi ? s**'indigna-t-elle. **Ça me concerne autant que toi !**

– **T'as pas hésité à le dire à Nathan...**

– **Parce que je savais bien qu'il le dirait à personne ! Et Nathan, il peut pas nous interdire de nous voir, alors que mon père, si ! Lucas**, dit-elle plus calmement,** je suis sérieuse, je mets mon véto, tu m'entends ? Ne viens pas chez moi...**

– **Trop tard**, souffla-t-il.

– **Comment ça... »**

Il sonna à la porte.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, se leva brusquement et passa par dessus le dos du canapé, manquant de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Elle se redressa, titubant à moitié et courut vers l'entrée...

En voyant que son père avait déjà une main sur la poignée, elle étouffa un cri, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Peyton soupira, éteignant son poste radio. Ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas.

Elle venait de passer dix minutes à lire l'annuaire à la recherche de l'adresse de Julian. Le problème était qu'il y avait sept Norris dans la petite ville de Tree Hill, rien que ça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un nom si commun ?

Elle avait d'abord éliminé celui qui habitait dans son quartier, car même si elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il habitait, elle était certaine que s'il était son voisin, elle s'en serait quand même rendue compte.

Il lui était ainsi resté six noms, dont cinq à rayer. Depuis, elle en avait fait trois. Elle était tombée sur une vieille dame qui lui avait affirmé ne pas connaître de Julian, mais qu'elle pouvait demander à son mari. Peyton lui avait souri et avait poliment répondu que cela allait, et qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir dérangée. A moins que Julian ne vivait avec une grand-mère souffrant d'Alzheimer, il n'était pas dans cette maison.

La deuxième maison ne lui avait même pas répondu. Et la troisième était occupée par un jeune couple qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Julian.

Il lui restait donc deux maisons à essayer et plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se disait qu'il n'était sans doute même pas dans l'annuaire. Ou peut-être qu'il vivait vraiment avec une grand-mère amnésique.

D'ailleurs pourquoi faisait-elle ça maintenant ? Elle pouvait tout aussi bien attendre demain et le voir en cours, non ?

Justement, non. Non, il fallait qu'elle le voie maintenant.

En arrivant à quelques mètres de l'avant dernière maison, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Julian était assis sur le perron de sa maison, et était occupé sur son ordinateur. Il continuait sûrement le montage de son film, mais pourquoi le faisait-il dehors ?

Peyton se gara à quelques mètres et sortit de sa voiture. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, elle pouvait encore partir avant de regretter... Regretter quoi ? De quoi avait-elle si peur au juste ? De découvrir qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'elle s'était mise en tête ces derniers jours ?

En posant un pied sur le gazon, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, absorbé par son travail. Peyton fronça alors les sourcils, en entendant des voix provenir de la maison. C'étaient même plutôt des cris hystériques. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer exactement ce qu'il se disait, mais tout cela ne lui semblait pas très joyeux.

Lorsque Julian la vit enfin, son regard s'agrandit de surprise, ses écouteurs jusque là bien enfoncés dans ses oreilles tombèrent lentement. D'une main, il ferma à moitié son ordinateur, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'entrée derrière lui, et la regarda à nouveau, l'air gêné.

Il se leva à moitié mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

**« Comment tu m'as trouvé ?**

– **Oh, j'ai... **dit-elle réfléchissant à une explication plausible, **j'ai demandé à Micro. »**

Micro ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

**« Ah**, dit-il sourcils levés,** mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je croyais que tu voulais pas me parler, je... Je comprends pas.**

– **Moi non plus en fait**, avoua-t-elle. **»**

Elle sursauta et se retourna en entendant un bruit de verre cassé.

**« T'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien**, dit-il amèrement. **C'est même bon signe, ça va sûrement pas tarder à se terminer.**

– **Ça arrive souvent ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

– **Ça dépend de ce que t'entends par souvent. Mais bon, c'est pas la mort**, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine déconfite. **» **

Peyton remarqua alors qu'il avait posé sa valise derrière lui il attendait donc là depuis tout ce temps ? Julian suivit son regard, et se contenta de hausser les épaules :

**« Plus ils sont interrompus, plus ça dure longtemps. »**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et se leva, tourné vers lui.

**« Tu viens ? **

– **Où ?** demanda-t-il confus.

– **Chez moi. . »**

Il la dévisagea un instant en silence, apparemment abasourdi.

**« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas de...**

– **J'insiste**, le coupa-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.** » **

Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. De l'indignation, oui. De la compassion. Et aussi...

Il haussa les épaules, mais prit tout de même sa main dans la sienne et se releva à son tour.

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Son regard se posa nerveusement sur son père, assis devant elle sur un fauteuil, puis sur Victoria assise sur le bras de ce même fauteuil, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle avait proposé à Lucas de boire quelque chose, mais il avait répondu ne pas avoir soif et s'était simplement assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait pas soif. Il avait sûrement plutôt envie de se pisser dessus, et c'était bien cherché de sa part.

**« Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »**

Et voilà, la question fatidique. C'était fini, vraiment fini...

**« C'est pas évident**, commença Lucas avec hésitation.** C'est à propos de Brooke.**

– **Ça je l'avais deviné**, répondit Ted avec un sourire.** » **

Victoria le regarda étrangement, puis regarda sa fille et fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme perturbée.

**« Voilà**, continua Lucas, **vous vous souvenez sans doute de notre conversation avant que vous n'autorisiez mes cours privés avec elle ?**

– **Oui, bien sûr**, dit-il en regardant sa fille. **Tout va bien Brooke ? T'es toute pâle.**

– **Ça va**, murmura-t-elle difficilement, le regard fuyant.

– **Oui, donc**, reprit Lucas, **je vous avais bien dit que ces rencontres seraient strictement professionnelles. **

– **Tu veux en venir où au juste ? » **

Ça y est, il avait tiqué.

**« Je t'avais prévenu... **murmura-t-elle. **»**

Lucas lui lança un bref regard, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ted.

**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au fil de ces soirées je suis tombé amoureux de votre fille. »**

Dans d'autres circonstances, Brooke aurait plus qu'enchantée d'entendre ça. A la place, elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant rien qu'en pensant à la tête que devait faire son père.

**« Quoi ?** demanda-t-il, hébété.

– **Oh non...** murmura Victoria, l'air horrifié.

– **Brooke**, continua Ted avec un rire nerveux, **qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Tu pers la tête mon pauvre...**

– **Non**, murmura Brooke. **»**

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le regarda à nouveau.

**«C'est...** continua-t-elle en espérant désespérément qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, **c'est vrai. »**

Ted ouvrit la bouche, mais resta silencieux. Il paraissait à la fois surpris et furieux comme jamais. Son regard passa de Brooke à Lucas, et finit par s'arrêter sur ce dernier.

**« Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance**, dit-il lentement, sa voix glaciale faisant frissonner même sa femme.

– **Et vous le pouvez**, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, **c'est pour ça que je suis venu.**

– **C'est une blague ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'en venant gentiment me dire que t'as des vues sur ma fille, je vais te permettre de passer un instant de plus avec elle ? **

– **Je t'avais dit que c'était perdu d'avance**, soupira Brooke, lançant un regard meurtri à Lucas.

– **Attends**, reprit alors son père avec confusion, **t'es au courant de ça depuis quand toi ? **

– **Euh... Deux jours.**

– **T'aurais du me le dire tout de suite ! »**

Brooke ne saisit pas immédiatement pourquoi il lui disait ça au lieu de lui dire qu'elle aussi avait été totalement inconsciente. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tout compris, qu'il pensait uniquement que Lucas était attiré par sa fille, mais pas l'inverse. Et encore moins qu'ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble.

**« Chéri**, fit alors Victoria sur un ton étonnamment calme, **je crois que...**

– **Quoi ? » **

Elle ne laissa pas sa mère répondre pour elle, et à la place glissa sa main dans celle de Lucas, qui la serra aussitôt fortement, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Il ne se rendait apparemment pas compte que la bouée était ici futile et la noyade, inévitable.

Son père par contre eut en main les dernières pièces du puzzle et les assembla visiblement rapidement, puisque tout hébétement qui persistait jusque là sur son visage disparut pour laisser place à de la fureur uniquement.

**« Lève toi**, dit-il à Lucas.

– **Papa**, essaya Brooke, **écoute le au moins...**

– **Non**, l'interrompit-il sans la regarder,** il va se lever et se tirer d'ici avant que j'appelle la police. **

– **Monsieur**, intervint Lucas,** je ne compte pas faire de mal à...**

– **Vas t'en**, lui dit Brooke dans un souffle,** je m'en occupe. »**

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

**« Mais...**

– **Dépêche toi ! **le supplia-t-elle. **»**

Il hésita, mais face au regard massacreur de Ted prit rapidement ses jambes à son cou. En l'entendant claquer la porte, Brooke soupira doucement, sa tête retombant entre ses mains.

Maintenant il ne lui rester plus qu'à payer les pots cassés. Vraiment bien joué, Lucas.

**« A quoi tu pensais, Brooke ? **lui demanda sa mère avec un soupir, avant de se lever. **»**

Brooke releva la tête, et remarqua que sa mère ne paraissait étrangement pas surprise, mais plutôt désemparée.

**« J'ai rien prémédité, et lui non plus... C'est juste arrivé.**

– **Juste arrivé ?** répéta Ted en plissant les yeux. **JUSTE arrivé ? **cria-t-il plus fort, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

– **Bah oui...** répondit-elle docilement.

– **Tu te rends bien compte que c'est un prof ?!**

– **Pendant six semaines encore, à peine...**

– **Et alors ? C'est une raison pour être aussi immature ? Et tu te rends compte aussi qu'il va avoir presque vingt cinq ans ? T'en as dix-huit ! Dix-huit, Brooke ! **

– **Il va en avoir vingt-deux papa, c'est à peine quatre de plus que moi**, rectifia-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. **Vous avez bien cinq ans d'écart, vous. **

– **Ça n'a rien à voir**, cria-t-il encore plus fort, apparemment encore plus énervé,** j'étais pas prof au lycée quand j'ai connu ta mère ! **

– **Mais t'aurais pu !**

– **Ça ne change rien, t'es bien trop jeune pour te rendre compte de... »**

Elle émit alors un petit rire qui interloqua son père, et inquiéta encore plus sa mère.

**« Trop jeune ! Papa je suis parfaitement autonome, et tu le sais.**

– **Apparemment non, puisque dès qu'on a le dos tourné t'en profites pour faire des conneries pareilles... Et Nathan, il en pense quoi de ça ? **

– **Ça ne te regarde pas ça**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, à son tour agacée.** Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, et si je...**

– **ÇA SUFFIT ! »**

Il se leva brusquement, comme si cela ajouterait de l'importance à ses hurlements.

**« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le revoir ! **

– **Papa, je l'ai en prof !** dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

– **Et ce sera tout ! Tu le verras en cours, point barre ! Rien d'autre, je suis bien clair ? **

– **Je ne...**

– **Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu continueras à m'obéir**, la coupa-t-il férocement, **et jamais, jamais je ne t'autoriserai à sortir avec un de tes profs ! **

– **Mais c'est pas juste un prof, c'est...**, dit-elle en ne sachant comment lui expliquer sans l'énerver davantage.** C'est Lucas.**

– **Il t'a complètement vidé la cervelle ma pauvre ! Si le lycée apprend que...**

– **On fera attention, on est pas débiles non plus**, le coupa-t-elle.

– **Pourtant il faut l'être pour avoir décidé d'un truc pareil ! » **

Père et fille se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes. Puis, il plissa les yeux et partit à grands pas vers le couloir, laissant Brooke et sa mère en plan.

Où allait-il au juste ?

Elle l'entendit monter les marches et l'imita aussitôt, sa mère la suivant à la trace. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle fut horrifiée de voir qu'il était déjà là et s'était emparé de son ordinateur portable.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **s'écria-t-elle en avançant vers lui. **»**

Elle attrapa son portable, mais il le lui arracha presque aussitôt, le visage rouge. Brooke en trembla, n'ayant jamais vu son père aussi furieux, mais n'en démordit pas pour autant.

**« Il est hors de question que tu le contactes. Passes moi ton téléphone.**

– **Quoi ? f**it-elle abasourdie.** Ça va pas, je vais pas...**

– **Brooke, donne le moi maintenant ! De toute façon si tu le fais pas je résilie ton abonnement ! » **

Elle se mordit une lèvre, mais ne vit pas d'autre échappatoire tant que son père ne se serait pas un tantinet calmé.

Elle le sortit de la poche de son jean et le lui tendit avec une réticence non dissimulée.

**« Et maintenant**, demanda-t-elle les bras croisés, **quoi ? Je suis consignée dans ma chambre ? **

– **Exactement**, dit-il brutalement, mais cette fois sans crier. **Tu ne sors plus d'ici à part pour le lycée, et je te veux rentrée dans les dix minutes qui suivent tes fins de cours, je me fais bien comprendre ? »**

Brooke soutint son regard, les lèvres tremblantes.

**« Et mon travail au Café alors ? **

– **Tu peux faire une croix dessus. Plus de travail, de petit cours privé, plus rien ! Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais jusqu'à maintenant, et regarde le résultat ! »**

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Arrivé devant sa porte, Nathan hésita un instant à entrer. Il avait pourtant pas mal retardé le moment fatidique où il devrait faire face à son père en restant près de deux heures chez Haley. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas éternellement le retarder, si ?

En passant l'entrée, il appela sa mère. Aucune réponse. Cela lui parut bizarre, car s'il se rappelait bien qu'elle lui avait dit que le Café était fermé aujourd'hui et qu'elle restait à la maison toute la journée. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu à s'occuper de paperasse avec Karen...

Il monta dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et redescendit aussitôt, son ventre criant famine, avec en tête l'idée de se faire un sandwich.

Nathan ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et s'arrêta net en voyant sa mère trois mètres devant lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

**« Félicitations ! **lui cria-t-elle, et il vit qu'elle se tenait sous une large banderole qui disait la même chose.

– **T'attends quoi pour prendre ton fils prodige dans tes bras ?** fit-il avec un sourire. **»**

Elle éclata de rire et obéit, le serrant si fort qu'il crut bien une seconde mourir étouffé sur place.

**« Je suis tellement fière de toi**, dit-elle avant de lui faire une bise. **Allez, viens t'asseoir je t'ai fait tes plats préférés.**

– **Tant mieux, je meurs de faim**, répondit-il joyeusement. **»**

Ils s'assirent face à face sa mère lui demanda rapidement de lui raconter son week-end en détail.

**« T'aurais du inviter Haley**, lui dit-elle presque comme un reproche.

– **Ses parents la voulaient aussi.**

– **Et Brooke, comment elle va ? **

– **Bien... Très bien. Papa est là ?**

– **Non**, répondit-elle, son visage s'assombrissant quelque peu. **Il a appelé ce matin. Apparemment il va encore passer quelques jours à Charlotte. **

– **Combien de temps ?**

– **Aucune idée**, dit-elle avec un vague mouvement d'épaules, **tu le connais...**

– **Justement**, souffla-t-il. **Maman**, dit-il en reposant ses couverts devant lui, **tu comptes faire quoi ? **

– **De quoi tu parles ? **

– **A ton avis ? Dans quelques mois je serai plus là**, dit-il avec un soupir,** et tu devras le supporter toute seule. **

– **Je sais**, dit-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise.** J'y pense de plus en plus. **

– **Et ?**

– **Et c'est tout**, répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. **Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi, il est comme ça, je peux pas le changer.**

– **Oh, maman...** fit-il exaspéré.** Tu pourrais le quitter, non ? **

– **Je rêve ou c'est un reproche que tu me fais là ? **demanda-t-elle tristement. »

Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Toute sa vie, il avait désespérément attendu le jour où sa mère se serait enfin tirée de cette maison et l'aurait emmené avec lui. Mais à la place, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était restée aux côtés de cet homme qui ne lui vouait aucune attention.

**« Je sais que t'es déçu Nate, et j'aurais du réagir dès le début, mais...**

– **Mais tu l'as laissé faire**, finit-il amèrement, **et voilà où on en est maintenant. » **

Déborah plissa le front, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi son fils s'énervait autant.

Au départ, il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire, mais si cela pouvait la pousser à quitter ce monstre, alors...

**« Il a essayé de draguer Brooke. **

– **Quoi ? Qui ?**

– **Papa**, soupira-t-il. **Après le match, il était complètement bourré et il a merdé. Encore.**

– **C'est... Tu plaisantes ? **

– **J'aimerais bien. »**

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, visiblement sous le choc.

**« Et Brooke**, réussit-elle à murmurer, **comment elle va ?**

– **Bien. Un peu chamboulée sur le coup, mais ça va.**

– **Mon dieu**, souffla-t-elle, posant ses coudes sur la table. **Qui était là ? **

– **Tout le monde. Enfin, personne à part le Coach n'a vraiment vu ce qui s'est passé, mais par contre personne n'a loupé le moment où il s'est battu avec Lucas. **

– **Il a fait quoi ?**

– **Ouais. Lucas est intervenu pour l'arrêter et je sais pas trop comment, mais Dan l'a provoqué et Lucas a fini par le frapper...**

– **Qu'est ce que Dan a...**

– **Le Coach l'a arrêté avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. **

– **Oh, c'est pas possible**, murmura-t-elle, sa tête appuyée sur une main. **Tu m'étonnes qu'il rentre pas ce soir**, dit-elle avec un rire amer. »

Elle sembla contempler le mur à côté d'eux un long moment, que Nathan hésita à interrompre.

**« Maman... Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Ça fait dix-huit ans que je te vois malheureuse, et j'en ai vraiment marre.**

– **Tu veux que je divorce ?** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– **On s'en fout de ce que je veux**, répondit-il brusquement, **ou de ce que Dan veut. C'est ce que toi tu veux qui importe vraiment. Si tu veux divorcer, fais-le. Si tu veux vraiment rester avec lui...** ajouta-t-il difficilement,** alors reste. »**

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

Elle entendit Julian refermer la porte derrière lui.

**« Laisse ta valise là. »**

Peyton fit quelques pas vers la cuisine, et se rendit compte qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna donc vers lui, intriguée :

**« Bah alors, tu fais quoi ? Viens. »**

Il haussa les sourcils, mais la suivit quand même jusqu'à sa cuisine.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? J'ai pas grand chose**, dit-elle en ouvrant un placard au dessus d'elle,** j'étais censée faire les courses ce week-end...**

– **Peyton ? »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il était appuyé à une chaise, et la fixait d'un air perplexe.

**« Oui ?**

– **Tu joues à quoi là ? » **

Peyton referma lentement la porte du placard et s'adossa au plan de travail derrière elle.

**« J'essaie de nous faire à manger. D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'aider.**

– **Non**, murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. **Je te parle de ce que tu me fais. **

– **De... De ce que je te fais ?** répéta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. **J'essaie juste d'être sympa avec toi. **

– **Et pourquoi ? » **

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il avançait un peu trop près d'elle.

**« Comment ça, pourquoi...**

– **Je croyais que tu m'en voulais encore. Donc, tu m'as pardonné ? **

– **Pardonné, c'est... C'est un bien grand mot ça**, dit-elle nerveusement. **Mais je t'en veux plus, non**, répondit-elle le front plissé.** Bon tu veux quoi alors ? **

– **Et tu venais faire quoi chez moi ? f**it-il, ignorant totalement sa question.

– **Je... **dit-elle, détournant le regard. **Je passais juste dans le coin. »**

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être honnête avec lui ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça pourtant. Il lui plaisait, c'était évident, et elle lui plaisait aussi, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux ?

**« Je voulais juste... en savoir plus.**

– **Plus sur quoi ? **

– **Sur toi**, avoua-t-elle avec embarras. **Parce qu'au final, je sais pas grand chose sur toi, alors que toi, tu... »**

Elle releva les yeux, et le vit juste en face d'elle, son regard planté dans le sien. Ses jambes étaient comme paralysées. Ou alors, elle ne voulait simplement pas bouger de là.

Julian se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, une main posée sur sa joue. C'était loin d'être le premier baiser qu'elle recevait, mais cette décharge électrique qui parcourut son corps, elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir ressenti auparavant.

Lorsqu'il y mit fin, il passa un bras au dessus d'eux et ouvrit à nouveau le placard.

**« J'ai une bonne envie de pâtes, moi**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **»**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Sa main droite se referma sur le frein elle descendit de son vélo, et se dépêcha de l'accrocher au poteau le plus proche.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être venue au lycée en vélo. Maintenant que son père la voulait rentrée à l'heure chez elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, surtout que Peyton restait quelques fois au lycée avec sa bande d'acteurs et ne pouvait donc pas la ramener sur le champ.

Après avoir accroché son antivol, Brooke vérifia l'heure et marcha en direction de l'entrée. A son casier, Peyton était déjà là, et semblait trépigner d'impatience

**« Tu réponds plus à tes messages ?** lui fit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

– **Mon père a pris mon portable**, dit-elle avec rancœur.

– **Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que leur cours avait déjà commencé depuis vingt minutes, Brooke finissait de lui raconter son histoire.

**« Wow**, lui dit Peyton, médusée.** Alors il s'est vraiment énervé, hein ? **

– **Jamais vu comme ça avant**, lui assura-t-elle.

– **Lucas a du t'envoyer une tonne de messages. » **

Elle y avait songé elle aussi et espérait bien qu'il s'était rongé les sangs toute la soirée à son sujet.

**« Bon et toi**, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle,** tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

– **Bah... Hier Julian a mangé chez moi.**

– **Oh**, dit-elle agréablement surprise, **alors tu lui reparles enfin ? **

– **Ouais. Ah, et il m'a embrassé aussi.**

– **Nan ! s**'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

– **Mademoiselle Davis**, lui dit alors leur prof, **une information à partager avec toute la classe peut-être ? **

– **Euh, non ça ira**, dit-elle docilement avec un sourire désolé. **»**

Après un regard réprobateur, il reprit son cours, et Brooke écrit alors sur un coin de sa feuille : _dis moi que tu l'as pas enterré dans ton jardin. _

En lisant ça, Peyton se retint de rire et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Brooke sourit alors de plus belle finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

C'était sans compter sur le cours qu'elle allait avoir avec Lucas juste après, qu'elle avait totalement oublié et que Peyton lui rappela quelques minutes plus tard.

En entrant dans la salle, elle n'eut pas un regard pour lui, et se soigna à bien contempler sa feuille pendant toute l'heure. Heureusement pour elle, le fait qu'il leur donna un devoir sur table à faire pendant l'heure lui facilita grandement la tâche.

Elle s'était attelée au travail depuis vingt bonnes minutes, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il faisait le tour de la classe. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle ne daigna lever la tête vers lui, mais vit une minuscule boule de papier atterrir dans sa trousse. Brooke fronça les sourcils, contemplant ce petit cadeau surprise, et se décida à ne pas y toucher.

Décision qui dura à peine dix secondes, puisque Peyton s'empressa de prendre le morceau de papier et le déplia avec un sourire amusé. Puis elle le glissa devant sa meilleure amie, la forçant à le lire.

_On se voit après le cours ? _

Tiens donc, il lui laissait le choix maintenant. Quelle délicate attention de sa part, cela signifiait au moins qu'il savait tirer les leçons du passé.

Brooke releva la tête et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lucas, elle n'eut pas un soupçon de remords en secouant rapidement la tête, le regard noir.

Il soupira, s'appuya à son bureau derrière lui et croisa les bras, sans doute en signe de mécontentement, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Puis, à sa surprise, il s'éclaircit la gorge :

**« Brooke, je pourrai vous voir à la fin du cours ? »**

Question tout à fait rhétorique, évidemment.

**« Le salaud**, souffla-t-elle en voyant son air satisfait,** il utilise sa position de prof pour me forcer à le voir.**

– **C'est plutôt bien joué de sa part**, répondit Peyton qui semblait s'exalter de cette situation. **»**

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'à la fin du cours, après que chaque élève soit passé à son bureau pour déposer sa copie, Brooke resta dans la salle, la mine maussade. Une fois que le dernier fut sorti, Lucas ferma la porte, tandis qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur la table devant elle.

**« Je sais que tu m'en veux**, dit-il à voix basse. **»**

Sans blague.

**« Brooke, tu veux bien me regarder ? »**

Elle resta immobile, attendant de pouvoir fronça les sourcils en l'entendant faire un pas vers elle.

**« D'accord, t'as toutes les raisons du monde pour m'en vouloir, mais j'ai fait ça pour nous. »**

Ha, nous ! Sauf qu'avec ses idées à la con, il n'y avait plus vraiment de « nous » qui tenait.

**« Brooke ? »**

Elle le regarda enfin, espérant bien pouvoir le fusiller sur place.

**« Ça y est, je peux partir ?**

– **Ils t'ont dit quoi ?**

– **A ton avis**, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, **tu penses qu'ils m'ont félicité ? Ah, et mon père m'a retiré tout moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur, alors tu peux vraiment être fier de toi. **

– **Alors c'est pour ça que tu répondais pas...**

– **Et je dois directement rentrer chez moi après les cours**, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. **»**

Il grimaça, et sembla enfin mesurer l'importance de ses actes.

**« C'est trop tard pour te sentir coupable, le mal est fait. »**

Lucas passa une main dans ses cheveux, et recula, s'asseyant sur une table derrière lui.

**« On est d'accord**, dit-il calmement, **que si on avait attendu plus longtemps, sa réaction aurait été pire ? **

– **Oui**, concéda-t-elle,** mais on aurait pas eu à lui dire qu'on s'était mis ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. **

– **Je pense qu'il l'aurait compris.**

– **Ah, alors si c'est ce que tu penses**, s'exclama-t-elle agacée, **c'est que c'est sûrement vrai !**

– **Brooke je suis désolé, d'accord**, soupira-t-il un peu exaspéré,** mais je pense vraiment qu'on n'avait pas d'autre choix. »**

Elle souffla et se redressa, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle faisait encore là. Lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner vers la porte, il sembla pris au dépourvu :

**« Attends, Brooke...**

– **Non**, répliqua-t-elle froidement. **Tu nous as foutu dans la merde, alors c'est à toi de trouver une solution.**

– **Tu crois qu'en lui parlant... »**

Elle eut un rire empli de sarcasme.

**« T'étais pas là hier ? Il te laissera jamais placer un mot et même en campant toute la nuit devant chez moi, il voudra pas te parler ! »**

Elle ignora son air désemparé et se rua dans le couloir, avec une furieuse envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

A midi, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés comme à leur habitude pour manger ensemble. Son regard avait tout naturellement dévié vers Julian, assis à quelques places d'elle et qui était en pleine conversation avec Micro. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Peyton secoua doucement la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire, et se recentra sur Brooke qui lui racontait son envie de frapper dans un punching-ball, histoire de se défouler un peu.

**« Quel idiot, je te jure**, murmura-t-elle avec hargne. **Et mon père complètement borné qui refuse de m'écouter...**

– **En même temps, il a vraiment été le roi des crétins sur ce coup**, marmonna Nathan d'une voix maussade. **»**

Peyton se tourna vers lui. Il avait demandé en début de repas pourquoi Brooke était aussi énervée, et celle-ci étant trop occupée à marmonner que Lucas était un idiot fini, c'était Peyton qui lui avait raconté, à lui et à Haley.

**« Ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter**, lui répondit Brooke avec mécontentement.

– **Mais c'est toi qui arrêtes pas de dire qu'il...** commença Nathan, confus.

– **Oui, justement t'as pas à l'enfoncer encore plus. Oh, et puis j'ai même pas faim**, dit-elle avant de se lever et de partir en trombe.

– **Brooke ! **l'appela Peyton, en vain.** »**

Haley amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais s'immobilisa lorsque Nathan posa une main sur son bras.

**« Laisse**, lui dit Peyton,** elle va se calmer toute seule. **

– **Mais...**

– **Crois moi sur parole, si t'y vas tout de suite tu finiras la tête dans une poubelle**, dit-elle avec un sourire à moitié amusé.** Et toi**, dit-elle à Nathan, **elle a raison, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche. **

– **Je fais que dire ce que je pense**, se défendit-il. **Me dis pas que tu trouves ce type brillant après ce qu...**

– **C'est sûr que c'était pas l'idée du siècle**, le coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules,** mais je pense qu'il avait ses raisons, et je crois aussi qu'on les comprend tous, non ? **

– **Je rêve**, dit-il médusé, **ou t'es contente qu'il soit allé parlé à Ted ? **

– **Ouais**, avoua Peyton avec un sourire.

– **Mais... Alors quoi**, demanda Nathan confus, **tu voulais pas qu'ils soient ensemble ? » **

Peyton lui rit au nez, secouant la tête.

**« Je comprends pas là.**

– **C'est parce que ça prouve qu'il tient beaucoup à Brooke**, lui expliqua Haley avec un sourire en coin, **même si c'était assez maladroit de sa part. » **

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle vérifia l'heure, et fut soulagée de voir qu'il était presque cinq heures et quart. En relevant les yeux, elle vit avec surprise que son père se tenait debout à côté des escaliers. Il regarda sa montre, puis sa fille, et après un bref hochement de tête, retourna travailler dans son bureau.

Brooke soupira et se demanda s'il allait vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu tous les soirs. Elle posa son sac dans le hall et alla dans le salon, où elle fut à nouveau surprise, cette fois-ci de voir sa mère, assise sur le canapé et occupée à lire un magazine.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

– **Bonjour à toi aussi, Brooke**, dit-elle en la regardant par dessus sa lecture.

– **Bonjour. Mais t'es pas rentrée hier soir ? **

– **Non, j'ai décidé de prendre une ou deux semaines de vacances. »**

Une ou deux ? Elle n'était pas sûre ?

**« Pourquoi ?** lui demanda Brooke, confuse.

– **Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste dans les parages**, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. **» **

Brooke était tout autant étonnée, mais ne dit rien d'autre et monta à sa chambre pour travailler. Après avoir fait ses devoirs, interrompus à trois reprises en entendant leur sonnette retentir, Brooke retourna au rez-de-chaussée pour voir s'ils allaient bientôt manger. Justement, sa mère lui demanda de mettre la table, alors que son père sortait lui aussi de son bureau, l'air étrangement plus maussade encore que tout à l'heure.

Au moment de manger, Brooke reposa sa fourchette en entendant à nouveau la sonnette. Elle commença à se lever, mais son père lui dit de se rasseoir et d'ignorer. Intriguée, elle regarda sa mère, qui paraissait nerveuse mais qui ne lui dit rien de plus. Ce n'était sûrement rien...

Puis elle se rappelait que c'était tout de même la quatrième fois qu'on sonnait chez eux dans la soirée.

**« On pourrait au moins savoir qui c'est, non ? **

– **Non, pas la peine**, lui répondit son père de façon catégorique. **»**

Ne comprenant vraiment pas leur attitude, elle se leva, bien décidée à savoir qui les harcelait ainsi.

**« Assieds toi tout de suite !** lui cria-t-il en se levant à son tour. **»**

Pour qu'il s'énerve aussi rapidement, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne...

**« C'est qui ?** demanda-t-elle tout de même.

– **Assieds toi**, lui dit-il plus calmement.

– **Qui est à notre porte, papa ? **

– **A ton avis ?** finit par lui dire sa mère.

– **C'est Lucas ? Tu devrais au moins lui ouvrir**, dit-elle à son père, **rien que pour lui dire de partir, non ?**

– **C'est pas à toi de décider de ça. Assieds toi. »**

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu la sonnette, il avait été presque six heures. Cela faisait donc plus de deux heures qu'il attendait sous leur porche ? Mais pourquoi faisait-il une chose pareille s'il voyait bien que personne ne lui ouvrait ?

A moins que... Il n'avait quand même pas pris au sérieux ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la matinée, si ?

Brooke regarda son père qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et de l'enfermer cette fois ci à vie dans sa chambre, et se décida à contre cœur à s'asseoir. Il parut soulagé et ce fut beaucoup plus serein qu'il s'assit lui aussi et qu'il commença à dîner.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et ne put s'empêcher de passer un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers la porte d'entrée, sachant que Lucas était derrière en train de poireauter.

**« C'est délicieux**, dit Ted à sa femme, **tu ne goûtes pas Brooke ? **

– **J'ai pas très faim**, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

– **Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse**, lui conseilla-t-il en souriant.

– **Non. »**

Ce n'était pas juste que Lucas soit le seul à vouloir arranger les choses. D'accord, elle lui avait dit le contraire tout à l'heure, sous le coup de la colère, mais au fond, et même si elle ne le lui avouerait pas, cela l'énervait bien plus que son père l'ignore ainsi.

**« Comment ça, non ?** répéta sa mère avec angoisse, jetant des regards nerveux vers son mari.

– **Non**, dit-elle en regardant son père. **Je ne toucherai pas à cette assiette tant que tu lui auras pas parlé. **

**- Quoi ?**

– **C'est vrai que tant que j'habite ici, et rassure toi ça ne sera plus le cas bientôt, je dois t'obéir. Mais il y a une limite à ce que tu peux me forcer à faire ou à ne pas faire. Et tu ne peux pas me forcer à manger**, dit-elle en se levant de table.

– **Quoi**, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ne la prenant clairement pas au sérieux,** tu veux faire une grève de la faim ? »**

Eh bien, elle n'avait pas pensé aller jusque là, mais...

**« Exactement.**

– **Génial, fais toi plaisir**, lui dit-il avec ironie. **»**

Répugnée devant un tel dédain, Brooke fit volte-face et retourna dans sa chambre. En montant les escaliers, elle put entendre son père lui crier avec moquerie :

**« Et pourquoi pas un sitting tant que t'y es ? » **

* * *

**Nathan Scott**

* * *

Adossé au casier de Brooke, Nathan l'attendait patiemment. Il se redressa en la voyant arriver, et vit bien même à cette distance qu'elle était ne s'était pas attendue à le voir là.

**« Salut**, dit-il avec un sourire.

– **Salut**, répondit-elle sans un regard. **» **

Elle ouvrit son casier et rangea ses livres dedans.

**« Je suis désolé pour hier. »**

Elle ne lui répondit toujours pas mais se figea en l'entendant.

**« J'ai été con**, soupira-t-il sincèrement désolé. **Je sais que tu vas pas bien, et moi j'en rajoute... Désolé. » **

Brooke soupira doucement et le regarda enfin il fut rassuré de ne voire aucune amertume dans ses yeux.

**« C'est bon**, dit-elle avec un mince sourire,** je sais bien que tu peux pas l'encadrer de toute façon.**

– **Pas tant que ça, pas autant que Dan...** Il s'arrêta en voyant son sourire fondre. **T'inquiètes pas, il est toujours pas rentré.**

– **Oh**, dit-elle surprise, **et... Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? **

– **Oui.**

– **Et comment elle a réagi ? **

– **A ton avis ? »**

Brooke grimaça une seconde, puis posa une main sur son bras.

**« Je suis désolée que ton père craigne autant. »**

Étrangement, cela le fit sourire. Il la prit par les épaules, et se dirigea avec elle vers leur salle de classe.

**« J'espère que le tien ne l'a pas pris pour exemple pendant encore longtemps**, répondit-il doucement.

– **J'ai pas l'impression qu'il va lâcher le morceau**, dit-elle tristement.

– **Tu veux que je lui parle ? » **

Brooke s'arrêta un instant, et le dévisagea avec surprise.

**« Tu ferais ça pour Lucas ?**

– **Non, mais je le ferais pour toi.**

– **C'est gentil**, répondit-elle visiblement touchée, **mais je pense que pour le moment il n'est prêt à entendre personne. Hier il a refusé de parler à ton frère.**

– **Il est passé chez toi ?** lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

– **Il est pas juste passé, il est resté au moins quatre heures devant ma porte en attendant qu'on lui ouvre**, dit-elle avant d'ajouter avec une mine dégoûtée,** et mon père n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. » **

Nathan soupira il ne pouvait peut-être pas encadrer son frère, comme Brooke venait de le dire, mais il ne lui souhaitait pas ça non plus. Et puis il voyait bien à quel point cela désolait Brooke, et se retrouvait frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

**« Ça va s'arranger**, lui dit-il, **donne lui un peu de temps...**

– **Je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger, mais en attendant j'arrête de manger. »**

Il s'immobilisa, ne voyant absolument pas le rapport, s'il y en avait vraiment un, et la laissa continuer marcher seule.

**« Quoi ? »**

Déjà plusieurs mètres devant lui, elle se contenta de le saluer d'une main.

* * *

**Lucas Scott**

* * *

Assis sur les marches prolongeant la maison de Brooke, Lucas regarda sa montre : presque neuf heures. Il soupira légèrement, et se demanda s'il ne faisait pas mieux de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'il existait un seuil au delà duquel Ted se dirait qu'il était bel et bien sérieux au sujet de Brooke... En tout cas, d'après sa soirée d'hier, ce seuil n'était pas de vingt et une heure trente.

La tête enfouie entre ses mains, il réfléchissait à un moyen concret d'arranger les choses. Si encore c'était uniquement Ted qui refusait de lui parler... Mais maintenant, Brooke aussi l'évitait au lycée. Et il n'avait plus aucun moyen de la contacter.

Lucas entendit alors un bruit de clé derrière lui, se tourna aussitôt et se leva en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit Victoria qui apparaisse sur le seuil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle lui fit rapidement signe de rester silencieux et referma la porte sans un bruit. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tendit une tasse qu'elle tenait jusque là dans une main.

**« Tenez, c'est du café**, lui murmura-t-elle.

– **Merci**, répondit-il en prenant la tasse.

– **J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mon mari est au téléphone dans son bureau. Ce que vous avez fait... Je peux te tutoyer ? » **

Il hocha la tête, buvant une bonne gorgée de café.

**« Ce que tu as fait l'autre jour, c'était vraiment idiot**, dit-elle le visage impassible. **»**

Une personne de plus qui le lui disait, ça ne changeait plus grand chose.

**« Je sais**, lui dit-il.

– **Idiot**, répéta-t-elle, **mais très romantique. »**

Son expression restait peut-être indifférente, mais Lucas avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

**« Vous le saviez déjà ?** lui demanda-t-il alors, surpris.

– **Non. Enfin, plus ou moins. Je suspectais quelque chose, mais disons qu'il me manquait confirmation. Écoute, je comprends que tu veuilles absolument parler à Ted, mais pour le moment il ne voudra pas te voir. **

– **Je le sais bien**, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

– **Alors, pourquoi...**

– **Je ne peux pas voir Brooke au lycée, et de toute façon elle refuse de me parler**, expliqua-t-il gêné, **donc... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour lui rappeler que je tiens à elle. **

– **Oh**, dit-elle avec stupeur.** Dommage que tu n'aies pas trois ans de moins**, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir, **les choses auraient été plus simples. **

– **Est ce qu'elle vous a parlé de moi ?**

– **Si tu la connais assez bien**, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin,** tu dois savoir que Brooke et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Elle ne se confie pas vraiment à moi.**

– **Je...** commença-t-il gêné. **Je voulais pas vous froisser...**

– **Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'en parler**, dit-elle avec un geste de la main, lui signifiant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, **tout est écrit sur son visage. Elle ne se mettrait pas à jeûner pour n'importe qui.**

– **Ah**, dit-il soulagé, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.** De... quoi ? » **

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

**« Je vais tenir**, murmura-t-elle d'un air décidé. **»**

Peyton la regardait du coin de l'œil, à moitié inquiète, à moitié amusée.

**« Ça va faire deux jours, Brooke.**

– **Cinq repas**, ajouta Brooke. **Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur**, dit-elle en couinant, avant de poser sa tête sur la table devant elle, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à leur cours.

– **Et il était encore là hier ? **

– **Ouais. »**

Brooke ferma les yeux, ce qui ne l'aida pas puisque cela la forçait à se concentrer sur ce que leur professeur, c'est à dire Lucas, leur racontait. Mais bon, c'était soit ça, soit se rappeler constamment cette brûlure qui lui déchirait le ventre, alors...

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les autres se levaient déjà pour sortir. Brooke se redressa, et regarda Peyton, qui lui sourit et la prit par le bras :

**« Allez viens, je vais te traîner dehors.**

– **Brooke, je peux vous voir un instant ? »**

Elle s'arrêta, regarda son amie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de la laisser là. Brooke soupira, et lorsque le dernier élève fut parti, elle referma la porte derrière lui.

**« Deux fois en une semaine**, dit-elle à voix basse, **y en a qui vont se poser des questions. » **

Elle se tourna vers lui, bras croisés, et fut surprise de le voir arborer un sourire, alors qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à le voir penaud.

**« Au moins tu me parles aujourd'hui.**

– **Je t'ai parlé mardi**, rétorqua-t-elle.

– **Ah oui, mais là tu me parles calmement**, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, l'air amusé.

– **Si c'est pour me dire ça que...**

– **Non**, dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de faire quelques pas vers elle. **J'avais juste envie de te voir. »**

Brooke se maudit pour laisser son cœur s'accélérer à la moindre phrase qu'il pouvait lui sortir.

**« Si... Si tu crois que ça va suffire pour que je... » **

Il attrapa alors son poignet et la tira vers lui et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Brooke tira son bras vers elle et de ses deux mains le poussa en arrière, le regard brûlant.

**« Tu vas pas t'en tirer simplement en m'embrassant !** dit-elle indignée.

– **Ah oui ?** répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. **»**

Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle et l'attira à nouveau à lui. Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut ni la force, ni l'envie de lui échapper. A la place, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et se laissa faire quand il la souleva du sol, fit quelques pas et l'assit sur son bureau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et sourit en l'entendant grogner.

Lucas mit à fin leur baiser, ses mains encore emmêlées dans les cheveux de Brooke.

**« Je devrais t'énerver plus souvent**, dit-il avec un petit rire.

– **T'as pas intérêt**, répliqua-t-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule.

– **Je sais**, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de lui faire une bise. **»**

Il recula de deux pas, et se pencha vers le sol pour ramasser son sac d'où il sortit un sachet.

**« Tiens, cadeau.**

– **J'adore les cadeaux**, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, avant de reconnaître le sigle du Café. **Mais c'est...**

– **Des gaufres**, dit-il avec un sourire, agitant le sachet devant elle, **tu dois mourir de faim, non ?**

– **Tu... T'es au courant ? Comment ça se fait ? **

– **Ta mère me l'a dit.**

– **Ma mère ?** répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.** C'était pas plutôt une voisine ? **

– **Non**, dit-il avec amusement, **c'était bien ta mère. Elle m'a aussi offert du café. **

– **Du café**, dit-elle, quelque peu dubitative. **Ma mère ?**

– **Ouais. Alors, tu les veux ou pas ? Ton père ne le saura pas. **

– **Je sais...** dit-elle en regardant le sachet qu'il continuait d'agiter. **Mais c'est une question de principe, je veux me tenir à ce que j'ai dit. Sinon, j'aurais déjà mangé depuis longtemps au lycée.**

– **Brooke**, soupira-t-il, **ça me touche que tu fasses ça pour moi, mais j'ai pas non plus envie que tu meures de faim. **

– **Je vais pas aller jusque là**, dit-elle avec un rire, **mon père craquera avant. Enfin, je crois. **

– **Une petite gaufre, ça te fera pas de mal**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. **»**

Elle grimaça, et se força à répondre, ignorant son estomac qui criait famine :

**« Non vraiment, je peux pas.**

– **Bon**, dit-il avec une petite moue,** j'ai plus qu'à les manger moi-même alors**, dit-il en sortant la première de son sachet. **»**

Il mordit dedans à pleines dents, s'asseyant sur la table derrière lui.

**« Mmh**, fit-il en fermant les yeux,** délicieux. Faudra que je le dise à ma mère, tu sais pas ce que tu rates.**

– **Oh arrête**, le supplia-t-elle, **c'est de la torture là !**

– **Mais vraiment, c'est super bon**, dit-il en prenant une deuxième bouchée.** »**

Malgré son air indigné, Lucas s'apprêtait à croquer à nouveau dedans. Elle sauta alors à pieds joints sur le sol et en deux pas rapide arriva à sa hauteur, attrapa son bras et mordit dans la gaufre à son tour, le faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer**

* * *

**« Je crois que c'est bon**, murmura Julian, le front plissé par la concentration. **»**

Assis au bureau de Peyton, il fixait avec attention l'écran devant lui.

**« Ah ouais ?** fit-elle en continuant son dessin.

– **Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste que ça**, dit-il étonné.

– **Ah, mais je suis contente**, répondit-elle sur le même ton monotone. **» **

Elle l'entendit se lever, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son carnet de croquis, il était accroupi au bout du lit, devant elle, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés.

**« Alors quoi ? **

– **Alors...** dit-elle en hésitant, **ça. » **

Elle tourna son croquis de façon à le lui montrer, et il se vit dans la cuisine, en train de l'embrasser.

**« Oh**, dit-il en prenant le carnet entre ses mains. **Je savais pas que j'étais aussi musclé.**

– **Tes biceps ne sont pas le sujet principal**, rétorqua-t-elle, le regard noir.

– **Je sais**, dit-il avec un petit rire.

– **Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'on est ? **

– **Eh bien... Deux amis qui passent du temps ensemble.**

– **C'est tout ? **demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **On ne sort pas ensemble ? **

– **Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? **

– **T'as l'air bien surpris dis-donc.**

– **C'est que... **dit-il déstabilisé,** je croyais que tu préférais me connaître mieux avant de... »**

Elle l'interrompit, plaçant un index sur sa bouche.

**« Ça peut toujours s'arranger, ça**, lui dit-elle en s'avançant pour l'embrasser. **»**

* * *

**Brooke Davis**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois de suite, son père l'attendait au pas de la porte. Sauf qu'au lieu de retourner travailler en silence comme il l'avait fait les autres jours, il resta immobile tandis qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée.

**« Demain on partira dès que tu seras rentrée.**

– **On part où ?** demanda-t-elle, confuse.

– **A Boston, t'avais oublié ? »**

Bos...

Ah, en effet, ils avaient prévu depuis plusieurs jours d'y passer un week-end pour visiter les divers appartements en location qu'ils avaient sélectionnés. Avec tout ça, Brooke l'avait complètement laissé de côté.

**« N'oublie pas de dire à Haley à quelle heure on passe la chercher. »**

Brooke soupira, et s'appuya contre la porte derrière elle. Ce week-end ne s'annonçait pas aussi palpitant qu'elle se l'était au départ imaginé.

* * *

TBC

Vous m'avez peut-être oublié, ce qui serait largement compréhensible ;) Mais je ne suis pas morte pour autant, et je compte bien poster à nouveau et au plus vite, c'est plus facile avec les vacances, mais moins à cause de mon job... Je devrais quand même réussir à jongler entre les deux.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis bien longtemps ! Et dire qu'au début j'avais une panne d'inspiration...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ;)

La fin arrive bientôt, peut-être dans trois chapitres, voire deux... Promis, avant la fin des vacances !

Enjoy,

K.


End file.
